Des gens ordinaires
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Comment se débrouille t on dans la vie quand on n'a pas un physique de jeune premier ? Severus et Hermione nous donnent un exemple... TRADUCTION de la fic de Hayseed.
1. Les choses telles qu'elles sont

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de hayseed. Titre original : Ordinary People. La version originale est disponible entre autres sur obscurus books, (www . obscurusbooks . org )_

_Traduction : benebu, juin 2005 - février 2008 _

_  
Note : cette histoire a maintenant quelques années, mais c'est ce qui lui a donné le temps de devenir un classique…_

**1. Les choses telles qu'elles sont.**

Hermione Granger n'était pas belle, et elle le savait. Personne ne le lui avait jamais dit en face, bien sûr, mais au fur et à mesure des années, elle l'avait compris par elle-même.

Oh, elle ne voyait rien de spécialement laid chez elle, rien qui clochait. Surtout maintenant qu'elle avait réglé le problème de ses dents trop longues.

Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant son reflet dans le miroir, et ajusta machinalement son col. Après tout… Elle avait un quart d'heure d'avance, elle pouvait bien s'accorder un moment d'autocritique sans conséquence. Hermione regarda son reflet avec plus d'attention. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en voyant les poches qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Ça n'aidait pas. Quand à leur cause… Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard cette année, elle dormait mal.

Bien sûr, personne ne semblait particulièrement de bonne humeur. Il y avait dans l'air quelque chose qui ressemblait à… à de l'anticipation.

On n'en parlait pas. C'était la septième année de Harry Potter. L'année où Voldemort allait porter son attaque finale sur Poudlard. L'année de la bataille finale, en fait. Personne n'en parlait, mais Hermione était consciente qu'il y avait une certaine retenue chez les élèves. Même Drago Malefoy se tenait tranquille pour une fois.

Tous les professeurs étaient à cran. Dumbledore était presque sec avec les élèves, et Snape crachait littéralement son venin. Il était rare de voir un professeur seul arpenter les couloirs, ils se déplaçaient en groupe. Et tous les élèves savaient qu'être surpris dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu signifiait perdre au moins une centaine de points pour leur Maison. Après neuf heures du soir, on pouvait entendre les mouches voler à l'autre bout du château.

Mais ils ne prenaient pas tout au sérieux. Après tout, ils étaient toujours des enfants, malgré le poids qui avait été placé sur leurs épaules. Lavande Brown se lamentait sur sa relation en dents de scie avec Justin Finch-Fletchley à quiconque lui offrait une oreille attentive, Ron Weasley faisait régulièrement apparition dans la salle commune les bras chargés de bièraubeurre et de bonbons en provenance directe de Honeydukes, et même Harry avait ri en cours de Potions le jour où le chaudron de Blaise Zabini avait explosé au visage du Professeur Snape, le recouvrant de marguerites en fleurs.

Au milieu de tout ça se tenait Hermione.

Ses amis avaient été surpris qu'elle ne soit pas nommée Préfet. Plus tard, on ne pensa pas non plus à elle pour devenir Préfète en chef. Mais Hermione en comprenait les raisons. Les notes mises à part, elle avait passé trop de temps à se créer des ennuis pour être crédible en réprimandant ceux qui se livraient à des activités qu'elle-même s'autorisait. Et puis, récemment, ses notes avaient baissé. Pas de façon visible pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même, mais une baisse était une baisse.

Arrivée à la moitié de sa cinquième année, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle connaissait pratiquement tout ce que Poudlard devait jamais lui enseigner. Sur le coup, elle en avait été attristée. Après tout, Hermione vivait pour apprendre. En savoir plus et être capable d'utiliser ses connaissances pour aider les gens, c'était ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout. Elle étudiait parce qu'elle le voulait, et pour aucune autre raison. Et à un moment de cette année-là, elle avait terminé le cursus de Poudlard. Avec deux ans et demi d'avance.

C'est pour ça que, l'esprit affamé d'autres connaissances, elle s'était tournée vers d'autres sujets. Des sujets moldus, pour la plupart : la littérature, magique et moldue, les mathématiques, la physique, la chimie, l'histoire, et même l'art. Mais elle continuait d'étudier avec ardeur dans le domaine de la magie, particulièrement en Métamorphose et en Potions. Elle commença à lire les publications dans ces domaines, apprenant quelles étaient les idées communes et quelles étaient les théories révolutionnaires.

Hermione fut choquée par l'ignorance apparente des sorciers qui publiaient leurs théories. Les sorciers étaient tellement concentrés sur les applications de la magie qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais préoccupés de sa description théorique. Malgré l'amplitude de ses recherches, Hermione ne trouva pas un seul sorcier, pas une seule sorcière, qui ait fait une tentative honnête pour déterminer l'origine de la magie, ou même comprendre son fonctionnement.

Alors elle creusa plus loin, poussée par le besoin égoïste de répondre aux questions qu'elle se posait. Hermione commença à utiliser ses connaissances moldues pour comprendre la magie, essayant de la définir par rapport à la biochimie, à la physique, aux mathématiques. Crânement, elle commença à proposer ses idées sous forme d'articles, à diverses publications qu'elle contacta par le biais de hiboux anonymes. Elle signait de ses initiales, H.G. Dès le départ, Hermione réalisa qu'elle ne serait pas prise au sérieux si elle révélait qu'elle était une élève de sixième année de Poudlard, âgée de seulement seize ans. Elle prit grand soin de ne pas laisser transparaître son identité.

Elle avait été immensément surprise quand son premier article avait été immédiatement accepté dans un journal de sérieuse réputation. Un deuxième, puis un troisième article suivirent rapidement, et Hermione fut bientôt engagée dans des débats par correspondance avec les plus grands esprits de la société magique de son temps. Elle recevait des lettres et des demandes à la pelle, et Harry et Ron la taquinaient sans pitié à propos de ses admirateurs secrets. Bien sûr, elle n'avait fait part à personne de sa double-vie de chercheuse en théorie de la magie, et elle n'avait aucune intention de le faire.

Mais oui, son travail scolaire en avait pâti un peu. Elle n'accordait plus d'attention à ses notes. Comment aurait-elle pu, alors qu'elle travaillait sur des idées ô combien plus intéressantes ? Pourquoi devait-elle s'embêter à retenir les vingt-trois usages de la racine de mandragore, quand elle essayait de déterminer l'origine exacte de la manifestation d'énergie magique dans un individu ?

Si ses professeurs remarquèrent que leur chouchou n'obtenait plus vingt ou plus à chacun de ses examens, ils décidèrent de ne pas en parler. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait de mauvaises notes. Elle avait toujours plus de dix-huit, et elle savait qu'elle aurait pu passer ses ASPICs dans son sommeil en sixième année. Ses notes de BUSE, en fait, avaient été les plus élevées de l'école depuis celles de Tom Jedusor.

En conséquence, le statut d'Hermione en tant que Mademoiselle je-sais-tout de Gryffondor avait un peu décliné. Ses camarades lui demandaient toujours de l'aide à l'occasion, mais elle avait tendance à leur donner le titre du livre où ils trouveraient la réponse, plutôt que directement la réponse qu'ils cherchaient.

Même son amitié aussi solide que le roc avec Harry et Ron était un peu plus bancale. Quand Ron était devenu le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch pendant leur cinquième année, lui et Harry avaient eu en commun une passion de plus qu'elle ne partageait pas. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, et faisaient comme si de rien n'était, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Hermione avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts quand ils commençaient à discuter de Quidditch, et ni l'un ni l'autre des garçons ne se donnait plus la peine de lui demander à quoi elle passait son temps.

Mais elle ne leur en voulait pas. Harry était préoccupé à juste titre par la bataille qui l'attendait, et Ron…

Eh bien, Ron était Ron. Grand et amical, on l'aimait tout de suite, mais il n'était pas le Gryffondor le plus intuitif du lot. En plus, il était bien trop occupé à courir les filles pour prêter attention à autre chose.

Hermione s'était imaginé un moment qu'elle avait un faible pour Ron, pendant sa quatrième année. Elle avait été flattée qu'il soit si jaloux de Viktor Krum, et elle avait passé tout l'été à se convaincre qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

Puis la cinquième année était arrivée. Dès qu'Hermione avait posé les yeux sur lui dans le Chemin de Traverse pour leurs retrouvailles annuelles, elle avait su qu'elle s'était menti à elle-même. Ron et Harry étaient plus des frères pour elle qu'autre chose. Ron n'avait pas été jaloux, il avait voulu l'empêcher d'être blessée, comme il aurait protégé Ginny. Elle n'était pas plus amoureuse de Ron qu'elle ne l'était de Pattenrond. Lui et Harry étaient les personnes dont elle était la plus proche, elle se sentait plus à l'aise en leur compagnie qu'en celle de n'importe qui d'autre.

Elle était plus proche d'eux que de ses parents, aussi douloureux que ce soit de l'admettre.

Mais à dire vrai, ils avaient toujours été un peu gênés par leur drôle de fille. Elle avait eu tant de problèmes quand elle était petite à cause de sa magie qui apparaissait, puis elle avait appris à se maîtriser en allant dans une école bizarre pour en apprendre plus sur ces fadaises. Hermione savait qu'ils espéraient toujours qu'elle revienne à la maison pour épouser un gentil garçon d'une famille convenable, et qu'elle commence à leur donner des petits-enfants à gâter.

Toutes ces pensées se bousculèrent rapidement dans l'esprit d'Hermione pendant qu'elle se regardait dans la glace. Elle détailla son visage sans originalité, ses cheveux bouclés qui résistaient à tout contrôle même après un nombre incalculable de coupes et de produits de coiffage, et sa silhouette totalement ordinaire, que son uniforme n'enlaidissait pas, mais ne mettait pas en valeur non plus. Elle voyait quelqu'un que personne ne regarderait à deux fois, quelqu'un que, jusqu'à ce jour, personne n'avait regardé à deux fois.

Enfin, à part Viktor Krum. Brièvement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre en Bulgarie et qu'il remarque les légions de filles qui le poursuivaient pour lui demander des autographes.

Hermione soupira et rassembla ses livres, avançant doucement vers la porte. Ça avait été agréable d'être remarquée.

Elle parvint à la classe de Potions sans incident, et se glissa dans son siège habituel à côté de Neville trois bonnes minutes avant le début du cours.

« Tu n'es pas aussi en avance que d'habitude, à ce que je vois, » lui fit remarquer Neville avec un petit sourire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. « C'est parce que je rêvais à toi, » dit-elle avec aplomb.

« Fais attention ou je te dénonce à Ginny, » répondit-il.

Hermione rit. Neville Londubat était peut-être la plus grande surprise de l'année. Quelque part entre la quatrième et la septième année, le petit garçon timide et maladroit s'était transformé en un jeune homme grand aux larges épaules, avec des traits agréables et le sourire facile. Bien sûr, il était toujours terrifié par les Potions (ou, plus précisément, par le Professeur Snape), et la plus grande partie de son assurance disparaissait une fois qu'il franchissait cette porte. Mais hors de cette enceinte, c'était l'un des Préfets les plus respectés de l'école.

Bien sûr, se disait Hermione sans rancœur, cette image parfaite était complétée par la parfaite petite amie. Ginny Weasley s'était transformée en une jeune femme gentille, douce, et extrêmement belle, et elle et Neville allait très bien ensemble. Même Ron ne trouvait rien à redire sur le petit ami qu'avait choisi son bébé de petite sœur.

Mais les pensées d'Hermione furent interrompues quand le Professeur Snape fit son entrée dans la salle, un regard mauvais perpétuellement accroché au visage depuis la rentrée de septembre. Même Drago Malefoy n'abusait pas de sa patience ces jours-ci.

Hermione savait par Harry, qui avait été autorisé à assister aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, que le Professeur Snape avait eu du mal à prouver sa loyauté quand il était retourné auprès de Voldemort trois ans auparavant, et que récemment ses intentions avaient de nouveau été mises en doute.

Snape avait autant qu'eux l'air de manquer de sommeil, et Hermione remarqua sans le vouloir qu'il se crispait un peu quand il s'asseyait ou se déplaçait rapidement. Elle supposa que d'être torturé quasiment toutes les nuits et jouer le rôle d'espion contre l'homme le plus malfaisant du pays mettrait n'importe qui de mauvaise humeur.

« Nous allons commencer les révisions d'ASPIC aujourd'hui, » dit doucement Snape, sans préambule. « L'examen de Potions d'ASPIC est un examen pratique qui porte sur vos sept années de cours. Bien sûr, vous continuerez à étudier les potions les plus complexes en dehors des heures de classe – je vous demanderai des dissertations hebdomadaires. Malheureusement, ou peut-être heureusement pour vous, ces potions sont trop longues pour être préparées pendant un cours. Néanmoins, elles font partie du programme, alors ne vous étonnez pas d'être interrogés sur une ou plusieurs d'entre elles pendant vos partiels ou même lors de votre examen final. » A ce moment, il regarda Neville qui déglutit bruyamment. « Aujourd'hui vous préparerez la Potion d'Enflure que vous avez étudiée en deuxième année, _sans_ utiliser vos livres. Chaque information que vous devrez vérifier vous coûtera un point. Maintenant, commencez ! » aboya t'il.

Neville sursauta dans son siège.

« Calme-toi, Neville, » murmura Hermione. « Elle est facile. Il suffit de tout mettre dans le chaudron et de le laisser bouillir une heure. Tu te souviens ? »

« Je… Je crois, » bredouilla Neville.

« Granger ! » interrompit Snape, derrière eux, faisant sursauter Hermione et Neville. « Souvenez-vous que vous ne pourrez pas aider Londubat pendant son examen d'ASPIC, et agissez en conséquence. Je retire dix points à Gryffondor. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » marmonna Hermione en se sentant rougir. Elle rassembla automatiquement les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin et commença à couper, émincer et éplucher.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle avait un chaudron qui bouillait joyeusement, plein de ce qui serait une Potion d'Enflure d'ici une heure. Elle ajusta le brûleur pour que le chaudron ne déborde pas, puis elle sortit discrètement un calepin couvert d'équations sur lesquelles elle avait buté pendant la nuit, et commença à les retravailler. Elle essayait aussi de garder un œil sur Neville pour pouvoir intervenir s'il se retrouvait dans une pagaille totale. Jusqu'ici, il se débrouillait convenablement, même s'il avait dû ouvrir son livre une fois pour vérifier certains des ingrédients.

La classe était assez tranquille. Snape allait de table en table, examinant les potions, retirant des points ici et là. Hermione était si absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle le remarqua à peine à côté de lui, critiquant la consistance de la potion de Neville (et heureusement, pas la couleur). Elle le remarqua, néanmoins, quand il s'arrêta devant sa table.

« Miss Granger… » siffla t'il.

« Monsieur ? » Hermione leva les yeux de son calepin, non sans mal.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Vous faites vos devoirs d'Arithmancie dans ma classe ? Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor, et rangez-moi ça immédiatement. » Le regard noir de Snape se fit plus intense.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé par l'indignation. Sa potion était correcte, alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire si elle choisissait de s'occuper à autre chose en attendant qu'elle chauffe ? « Ce n'est pas de l'Arithmancie, Monsieur, » lui dit-elle résolument.

Il se pencha vers elle, écarquillant les yeux devant son audace. « Je vois des équations, Miss Granger. La seule matière qui utilise des équations est l'Arithmancie. »

« Non, Monsieur. J'essaie de comprendre le Principe de Seconde Quantification, » répondit-elle, appréciant intérieurement les respirations courtes de ses camarades alors qu'elle continuait à répondre à Snape. « Ma potion doit bouillir doucement trente minutes encore, et je voulais vérifier mes calculs, je dois avoir fait une erreur quelque part. »

Elle vit qu'il articulait '_Seconde Quantification ?_', perdant un instant son regard mauvais. Mais il le retrouva vite, plus prononcé encore. « Retenue, Miss Granger, » rétorqua t'il d'un ton égal. « Et rangez-moi ce carnet. Je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois. »

L'espace d'un instant, Hermione envisagea de l'ignorer par simple provocation, mais finalement son bon sens l'emporta et elle remit de mauvaise grâce le calepin dans son sac. Elle garda la tête penchée sur son chaudron pendant le reste de la classe, s'assurant que sa Potion d'Enflure était irréprochable, et pensant à d'horribles choses à faire à Snape, tout en revoyant mentalement les équations sur lesquelles elle travaillait.

Elle alla à son bureau quand il annonça la fin de la classe. « Je crois que nous devons convenir d'une retenue, Professeur ? »

Il lui fit un bref signe de tête. « Présentez-vous ici ce soir à huit heures. Je suis certain qu'il y aura suffisamment de chaudrons à nettoyer pour vous tenir occupée. »

« Bien, Monsieur, » répondit Hermione en grimaçant, n'osant pas en dire plus. Elle tourna les talons pour sortir, glissant son sac sur son épaule.

« Oh, Miss Granger ? » la rappela t'il.

« Monsieur ? » Elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous travaillez sur des problèmes de physique moldue de niveau universitaire ? » demanda t'il.

Hermione fut étonnée de voir son expression. Il n'était pas renfrogné (pour une fois), et il avait l'air sincèrement curieux. Elle sourit audacieusement. Après tout, elle avait déjà une retenue, et les points perdus avaient arrêté de l'ennuyer il y avait des années de cela. « Ils sont intéressants. Et je suis curieuse de connaître les origines de la magie d'un point de vue plus mécanique, » répondit-elle franchement, oubliant un moment à qui elle s'adressait.

On pouvait lire sa surprise dans le regard de Snape. « Est-ce que vous avez déjà lu la Revue des Lettres Magiques ? »

« De temps à autre. Pourquoi ? » Hermione avait envie de rire – elle avait publié son second article dans la RLM.

« Il ont publié un article, il y a six mois de ça. Il pourrait vous intéresser. Apparemment, un sorcier quelque part se pose les mêmes questions que vous. Je ne me souviens plus du titre, mais l'auteur se présente sous les initiales H.G. Il a créé un certain émoi dans la communauté académique récemment. »

« Merci, Monsieur, » dit Hermione en sortant rapidement avant de perdre contenance. Son propre travail lui était recommandé par le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, dont le ton était passé de moqueur à sincèrement intéressé. Bizarre.

&&&&&&&&

Severus Snape se considérait comme un homme difficile à surprendre. Il faisait trop attention à ce qui l'entourait pour être réellement pris de court par quoi que ce soit.

Il avait auparavant classée Miss Granger dans son esprit parmi les perfectionnistes ennuyeux. Un de ces pauvres enfants qui voulaient compenser leur manque d'intelligence en étalant le savoir qu'ils avaient mémorisé dans des livres, ce genre de choses. Le but de leur vie était d'être les premiers. Mais en général leur ambition s'arrêtait là. Vingt sur vingt à tous leurs examens, premiers de la classe, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient obtenir sans avoir besoin de réfléchir par eux-même. Des gens qui apprenaient dans les livres. Qui travaillaient dur.

Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée que Miss Granger pouvait en fait être brillante. En fait, quand il avait remarqué que ses notes baissaient deux ans plus tôt, il s'était simplement dit qu'elle avait atteint ses limites et qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller plus loin.

Mais aujourd'hui, en la voyant travailler sur un problème de physique moldue qu'il n'avait jamais vu, pour son seul bénéfice, il avait finalement dû envisager la possibilité que Miss Granger soit une véritable intellectuelle. Que peut-être, elle n'avait pas lu l'intégralité de la bibliothèque de Poudlard (comme l'avait annoncé Madame Pince pendant la cinquième année de Miss Granger) parce qu'elle voulait étaler ses connaissances devant ses camarades, mais parce qu'elle voulait réellement comprendre les informations contenues dans ces livres.

Ainsi, ses notes de BUSE indécentes n'étaient pas dues à un besoin de se faire valoir. Elle venaient plutôt du fait que Miss Granger était véritablement la meilleure sans que ça lui demande beaucoup d'efforts. Ce qui expliquerait également pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait d'histoires quand elle n'avait pas été nommée Préfet. Elle savait pourquoi aussi bien que les professeurs, et elle comprenait leur décision. Peut-être même l'approuvait-elle.

Severus fronça le nez. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir modifier radicalement son opinion de quelqu'un.

Peut-être que Miss Granger était une élève à qui ça valait la peine d'enseigner.

En fait, si ses soupçons étaient fondés, il lui restait peut de choses à lui apprendre. Douze années passées à enseigner les bases des potion à des enfants idiots avaient quelque peu engourdi son esprit. Il n'avait pas publié le moindre article depuis cinq ans. Pour le moment, il s'intéressait aux théories de H.G., en essayant d'y trouver une faille. Il y avait quelque chose dans la logique de H.G. qui le gênait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était comme s'il y avait une étape importante que H.G. n'avait pas franchie, et qui était confusément évidente pour Severus.

Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il ne maîtrisait pas suffisamment les sciences moldues pour formuler ses pensées convenablement. Et il n'allait certainement pas exposer son ignorance à l'un des plus grands esprits de son temps. Non. D'abord, il ferait des recherches, ensuite, il écrirait sa réfutation.

L'esprit de Severus revint paresseusement à Miss Granger et à ses calculs. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait…

_Non !_ se reprit immédiatement Severus. A quoi pensait-il ? Une Gryffondor, et une des meilleures amies de Harry Potter ? Non, il allait oublier cette idée absurde immédiatement, et il travaillerait sur les théories tout seul. Miss Granger avait admis qu'elle n'était pas familière avec le travail de H.G. Elle ne pourrait lui être d'aucune aide.

Bien sûr, se dit-il juste après, si elle était arrivée toute seule aux mêmes conclusions que H.G., elle était encore plus brillante que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Peu importait. Elle serait en retenue, il serait aussi désagréable que d'habitude avec elle, et il pourrait se sortir de la tête toutes ces idées saugrenues.

&&&&&&&&&

« Alors, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu nous a fait aujourd'hui en Potions ? » demanda Harry ce soir là au dîner.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, » répondit-elle avec irritation.

Harry fit la grimace. « Ne joue pas les imbéciles, Hermione. Ça ne te va pas du tout. »

Haussant les épaules, Hermione prit un petit pain dans la corbeille et commença à le beurrer. « Je ne voulais pas laisser Snape penser que je faisais des devoirs en retard dans sa classe. »

« Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » demanda Harry en prenant un pain lui aussi.

« Ce que j'ai dit, » répondit Hermione. « Je vérifiais mes calculs sur la seconde quantification. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre à quoi ça sert, et aucun de mes livres ne l'explique très clairement. »

« Tu vois, Hermione, apparemment, je ne connais pas autant de mots que toi, » dit Harry avec ironie, en lui souriant. « Je sais que tu penses avoir répondu à ma question, mais… »

« D'accord, d'accord, » l'interrompit-elle. « Je suis désolée. C'est juste quelque chose que j'ai trouvé dans un livre de physique moldu. »

« De la physique moldue ? » s'exclama Harry. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu étudies ça ? »

« Parce que c'est _intéressant_. Et puis, je pense vraiment que les sorciers pourraient utiliser les méthodes utilisées dans l'étude de la physique des particules pour comprendre la nature de la magie. Il faut juste que j'en apprenne plus sur les notations pour en être tout à fait sûre. Au début, j'ai pensé que l'explication pouvait être biochimique, et je le pense toujours dans une certaine mesure. Je veux dire, comment est-ce qu'on pourrait manipuler cette énergie autrement, si elle ne nous était pas attachée au niveau génétique ? »

Harry leva les mains. « Je suis perdu, Hermione ! » lui dit-il dès qu'elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. « Je suis persuadé que c'est fascinant, » dit-il rapidement en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait. « C'est juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ennuyait tellement Snape que tu fasses ça pendant son cours de Potions. »

« Parce que je devrais travailler les Potions en classe de Potions, c'est tout, » lui rappela Hermione. « Ne vas pas chercher autre chose. Et puis ça l'ennuie que les élèves lui répondent. »

« Ta retenue, c'est quand ? »

« Ce soir. Dans vingt minutes, en fait, » répondit Hermine en regardant sa montre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans vingt minutes ? » demanda Ron, assis à droite de Harry, décidant de se joindre à la conversation plutôt que de dévorer des yeux une Serdaigle de sixième année.

« Ma retenue avec Snape, » lui répondit-elle d'un ton lugubre.

Ron lui offrit un regard de compassion. « Bonne chance, » lança t'il.

« Merci, je vais en avoir besoin. En fait, je devrais probablement y aller. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard. » Echangeant un dernier regard avec ses amis, Hermione rassembla ses livres et quitta le Grand Salle, de retour vers la classe de Potions.

&&&&&&&

_Le titre de ce chapitre vient du livre de Benjamin Hoff, 'Le Te de Porcinet'._

_Je sais que vous attendez la suite de mes autres fics, et j'y travaille. Considérez ce chapitre comme une avant-première de vos lectures à venir… benebu_


	2. Une soirée bien remplie

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Hayseed. Je ne fais que traduire…_

**2. Une soirée bien remplie.**

De toute évidence, le Professeur Snape ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il avait apporté une pile de copies à corriger dans la salle de classe et il l'observait pendait qu'elle nettoyait méticuleusement les chaudrons dégoûtants qu'il lui avait désignés. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait être amusée ou insultée par l'insinuation qu'elle ferait moins bien son travail si jamais il lui tournait le dos. Probablement un peu des deux, en fait.

« Veuillez arrêter de siffloter si horriblement,» lui lança t'il d'un ton glacial, sans même lever les yeux de derrière son bureau.

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur, » s'excusa Hermione. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle sifflait. Il valait mieux qu'elle se fasse discrète. Pour occuper son esprit, Hermione commença à se réciter mentalement du Shakespeare pendant qu'elle continuait à frotter. Dans son école primaire moldue, les élèves commençaient à apprendre des récitations à un âge bien tendre, mais c'était quasiment toujours la même chose, des passages de Shakespeare, deux par trimestre.

Hermione soupira. Il faut bien faire avec ce qu'on a.

Commençons par les sonnets. Le soixante et onze, celui-là n'était pas si mal. _Ne me pleurez pas…_Une tache rebelle… _Après ma mort…_ Hermione frottait avec vigueur.

Elle en avait fini avec la poignée de sonnets qu'elle connaissait en arrivant au deuxième chaudron. Jules César, maintenant. Ça l'occupa pendant trois chaudrons supplémentaires, et à ce moment, elle suait à grosses gouttes. Elle repoussa ses cheveux de son visage, maudissant la façon dont ils restaient collés sur son front, et continua à frotter, ignorant résolument Snape et commençant à réciter Macbeth.

Vingt chaudrons, la moitié des tragédies de Shakespeare, et un nombre incroyable d'heures plus tard, Hermione jeta son dernier chiffon sale et décida qu'elle en avait fini. « Professeur, s'il vous plait ? »

Snape grogna et leva les yeux de la copie qu'il était en train de corriger.

« J'ai fini. Je peux y aller ? »

Snape se leva en jetant sa plume sans ménagement. « Venez, je vous raccompagne à votre salle commune. Les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à circuler seuls dans les couloirs à cette heure de la soirée. » Il avait l'air presque aussi contrarié qu'elle par cet arrangement.

Ils marchaient côte à côte en silence, aucun des deux n'ayant envie de lancer une conversation. Hermione avait mal aux mains – elle savait qu'elle s'était fait quelques belles ampoules, et elles commençaient à gonfler. Avec un léger tressaillement, elle essaya de plier les mains, pour évaluer les dégâts. Malheureusement, cela fit éclater une des plus larges ampoules, celle de son pouce. Hermione poussa un petit cri, et essaya de ravaler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Snape la regarda. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » aboya t'il.

« Ce n'est rien, Monsieur, » mentit lamentablement Hermione en cachant sa main derrière son dos. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues et elle jura intérieurement.

« Vous vous êtes blessée, » affirma Snape. « Laissez-moi voir. »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. « Je vais bien. »

« Ne soyez pas idiote. » Snape tira sur son bras sans ménagement, pour voir sa main. « Petite imbécile, pourquoi n'avez vous pas mis de gants ? »

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, » siffla t'elle. « Et lâchez ma main. »

Ils arrêtèrent de marcher. Ils étaient au milieu du couloir d'entrée dans la tour de Gryffondor. « Je retire cinq points à Gryffondor. Il faut soigner ça, » répondit tranquillement Snape, sans lâcher sa main.

« J'irai voir Madame Pomfresh demain, alors, » répondit résolument Hermione. « Professeur, nous sommes arrivés à la Tour de Gryffondor. Laissez-moi… »

Un 'boum' dans le couloir l'interrompit.

Hermione et Snape échangèrent des regards surpris. « Pas un bruit, » ordonna Snape à voix basse, en sortant sa baguette.

En acquiesçant, Hermione sortit sa propre baguette.

En ne communiquant que par le regard, elle et Snape avancèrent prudemment dans le couloir, en marchant aussi silencieusement que possible. Alors qu'ils approchaient, Hermione distingua une silhouette solitaire devant eux. Ils avancèrent encore et elle put reconnaître un visage. Harry Potter.

Snape se détendit et poussa un soupir de soulagement quasi inaudible. « Potter, » dit-il avec irritation. « Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous faites dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ? »

Mais Harry avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage, et une curieuse façon de se tenir. « Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, Monsieur, » répondit-il tranquillement, en jetant un léger coup d'œil sur sa gauche.

Snape cilla lentement. « Je retire cent points à Gryffondor, Potter, et vous aurez une retenue avec moi, » dit-il d'un ton monocorde, sans l'emphase moqueuse habituelle. Puis il fit quelque chose qu'Hermione trouva assez bizarre. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua un peu sa baguette.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête. « Je ne trouve pas ça juste, Monsieur, » répondit-il. « Vous ne donneriez pas de retenue à _Malefoy_ s'il était là. »

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione comprit. Harry n'était pas seul, et il était à coup sûr en grave danger. Quelqu'un se tenait à sa gauche – peut-être un Malefoy. Et plus grave, Harry n'avait _pas_ sa baguette.

« Est-ce que vous cherchez à gagner plus de retenues, mon garçon ? » demanda Snape sur le même ton monocorde. « Combien en voulez-vous ? Trois ? Quatre peut-être ? »

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. « Trois, c'est bien assez, Professeur. » Il écarquilla les yeux, trahissant sa frayeur.

Snape ferma les yeux et Hermione sentit la bile lui monter au fond de la gorge. Trois assaillants armés ?

« Oh, bien joué, Severus, » commenta une voix suave venue de l'ombre. « Vraiment bien joué. » Hermione étouffa un petit cri quand Lucius Malefoy lui-même se glissa hors de l'ombre en pointant fermement sa baguette sur la gorge de Harry.

« Lucius, » salua Snape. « Puis-je m'enquérir de ce que tu fais dans les couloirs de Poudlard à une heure si tardive ? »

« Tu peux, mon ami, » confirma Malefoy, toujours mielleux. « Et puisque tu poses la question, je te répondrai que ça ne te regarde en rien. Ah ah, » continua t'il, en pointant maintenant sa baguette sur Hermione, qui avait profité de la distraction pour essayer de s'éloigner. « Ne bouge pas, petite sang-de-bourbe. Nous ne voudrions pas que quelqu'un nous entende, si ? Maintenant, et si tout le monde baissait sa baguette pour qu'on puisse avoir une petite conversation amicale ? »

Hermione raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette.

« Et si nous ne sommes pas de cet avis ? » demanda Snape en pointant sa baguette sur Malefoy.

« Eh bien… Je pourrais toujours tuer le jeune Potter, » ronronna Malefoy, « Mais non. J'ai peur que vous ne fassiez pas grand cas de cette menace. Vous savez tous les deux que mon Maître est désireux de s'occuper lui-même de Potter. Par contre, je n'aurais pas de scrupules à tuer la petite sang-de-bourbe. » Il adressa à Hermione un sourire glaçant.

« Laissez-les partir, » demanda soudain Harry. « Vous m'avez, et si vous les laissez partir, je me tiendrai tranquille. »

« Oh, non, Harry Potter, » répliqua Malefoy. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu vois, aussitôt après notre départ, Severus irait geindre auprès du vieux fou. Et ne gaspille pas ta salive à protester, Severus. Il y a un moment que mon Maître et moi sommes au courant que tu n'es pas ce que tu parais être. Ne t'en fais pas, tu nous le paieras. Mais pas ce soir, malheureusement. »

Snape plissa les yeux, mais resta incroyablement immobile.

Hermione cilla quand une idée soudaine lui traversa l'esprit. Harry avait parlé de trois assaillants. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait vu que Malefoy. Où étaient les deux autres ? Probablement pas sous des Capes d'Invisibilité – elles étaient trop mal adaptées aux mouvements brusques. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'autres moyens de se rendre invisible. La seule autre possibilité était…

Avant que Malefoy ne puisse réagir, Hermione pointa sa baguette vers le plafond et s'écria « _Revelo !_ »

Deux colosses – l'un avec une cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, et l'autre avec les épaules les plus larges qu'Hermione ait jamais vu à un être humain – apparurent, un peu flous, de chaque côté de Harry, à mesure que leur Sortilège de Dissimulation prenait fin. Chacun d'entre eux agrippait fermement une épaule de Harry.« Oh, » dit Malefoy d'un ton moqueur en regardant vers Hermione. « Quelle petite fille intelligente nous avons là ! C'est dommage, vraiment. _Endoloris_. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire ouf, Hermione était au sol, avec l'impression que chacun des os de son corps était broyé, encore et encore et encore. Elle serra les dents, refusant de crier. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

La douleur s'intensifia et elle ne tint pas plus longtemps. Elle poussa un long hurlement de souffrance, chaque centimètre de son corps était parcouru de décharges de douleur.

Et puis plus rien.

C'était fini. De la douleur extrême à l'absence totale de sensation.

Hermione accueillit l'évanouissement qui menaçait à bras ouverts.

&&&&&&&&&

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent de leur propre chef. Si elle avait eu son mot à dire, elle serait restée inconsciente. Des parties de son corps dont elle ignorait l'existence jusque là la faisaient souffrir. Même ses ongles parvenaient à être douloureux.

« Arghh, » marmonna t'elle, en refermant les yeux.

« Ah, bien, » dit une voix douce près d'elle. « Vous êtes réveillée. »

Et tout lui revint en même temps. La retenue. Le couloir. Le Doloris. _Harry_. « Harry ! » s'écria t'elle, en se redressant, et en poussant un petit cri de douleur.

« Miss Granger ! » l'interpella la voix, certainement celle de Madame Pomfresh. « Vous devez vous calmer. Vous souffrirez plus si vous combattez la douleur. »

« Il faut que je prévienne… Harry, les Mangemorts, Malefoy ! » Les pensées d'Hermione étaient floues et désordonnées à travers la douleur. Non sans effort, elle jeta ses jambes hors du lit et essaya de se lever.

Vacillante, elle tentait de se maintenir debout, mais ses jambes cédèrent sous elle. A sa grande surprise, cependant, une paire de bras la saisit et l'empêcha de tomber. « Vous feriez bien, Miss Granger, d'obéir aux ordres de Madame Pomfresh, » siffla Snape dans son oreille.

Hermione, choquée par la réalisation soudaine qu'elle était blottie dans les bras de Snape, se laissa remettre au lit sans protester.

Madame Pomfresh la borda soigneusement, puis pivota pour faire face à Snape. « Et _vous_, qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire hors de votre lit ? On se recouche ! Allez ! »

Si Hermione n'avait pas eu si mal, elle aurait éclaté de rire en voyant l'air désespéré de Snape quand Madame Pomfresh commença à le palper et à le forcer à se recoucher dans un lit tout proche.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre n'êtes suffisamment en forme pour… Je veux dire, tous les deux, vous avez subis des sorts violents… » Marmonnant toujours pour elle-même, Madame Pomfresh faisait la navette entre les deux lits, pour regarder leurs pupilles, lancer des sorts de diagnostic, et autres comportements étranges.

« Doloris, » croassa Snape. « tous les deux. »

« Ça expliquerait les contusions sévères que vous présentez tous les deux. Mais dites-moi, Severus, d'où viennent ces horribles écorchures ? Et les saignements internes ? » interrogea Pomfresh, sans dissimuler son inquiétude.

« Lestrange m'a jeté contre le mur une paire de fois, » admit Snape. « J'ai lâché ma baguette. »

« D'accord… » continua Madame Pomfresh dans ce qui aurait pu sembler un ton de conversation ordinaire, s'il n'y avait eu son regard. « Tenez… Mangez ça, tous les deux. » Elle tendit de gros morceaux de chocolat à Snape et à Hermione. « Vous vous sentirez mieux. Et j'ai soigné vos coups à la tête, comme ça vous pouvez dormir un peu. »

Hermione fit la grimace en voyant tout ce chocolat. L'idée d'en manger était en ce moment aussi attirante que l'idée d'embrasser un Malefoy. Mais sous le regard sévère de Madame Pomfresh, elle en prit une bouchée et la mâcha sans conviction. « Il faut que je parle au Directeur, » dit-elle entre des bouchées. « Il faut que je lui dise… »

« Oui, oui, Miss Granger, » l'interrompit Madame Pomfresh avec impatience. « Severus nous a expliqué que Potter s'était fait enlever avant de s'évanouir. Je suis persuadée qu'on s'occupe de ça. Mange ton chocolat, ma chérie. »

« Mais Harry n'a pas sa baguette, » s'entêta Hermione, en avalant son chocolat. « Et Malefoy a quasiment avoué qu'ils le menaient à _Voldemort !_ Il sera tué avant le lever du jour. »

« Le Directeur s'est mis en relation avec le Ministère. Ne vous faites pas de soucis, Miss Granger. Vous devez vous reposer maintenant. » Le ton de Madame Pomfresh signalait clairement qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre un mot à ce sujet. La matrone tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, tamisant les lampes d'un mouvement de sa baguette, laissant Hermione seule avec le Professeur Snape.

A contre-cœur, Hermione finit sa part de chocolat, sentant son estomac se nouer en protestation. Mais la douleur s'estompait, c'était vrai, et sa vision redevenait plus nette. Elle tourna les yeux vers Snape, qui semblait manger son chocolat aussi lentement qu'il était humainement possible. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » lui demanda t'elle timidement. « Après que… euh… »

« J'ai essayé de pétrifier Malefoy pour interrompre son sort, et Potter s'est presque libéré de Lestrange et Nott. Nott a alors pétrifié Potter et Lestrange s'en est pris à moi. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, ils avaient disparu, et Potter aussi. » Snape baissa les yeux sur le chocolat qu'il avait dans les mains. Ses cheveux qui faisaient rideau dissimulaient son expression.

« Est-ce que vous savez où ils peuvent l'avoir emmené ? » demanda Hermione.

Snape fit la grimace. « Probablement directement vers Vous-Savez-Qui. Dernièrement, il a décidé de s'installer dans l'ancienne maison de son grand-père. Heureusement, il est encore plus cinglé qu'avant – il ne tuera pas Potter immédiatement. Il voudra s'amuser avec lui avant. Peut-être que quelqu'un pourra arriver à temps. »

« Qui ? » demanda amèrement Hermione. « Le Ministère ? Je ne crois pas… »

Snape inclina la tête, en signe d'agrément.

« Grrrr, » grogna t'elle de frustration. « J'ai _horreur_ de rester assise ici sans pouvoir rien faire ! Je voudrais aller l'aider. »

« Vous vous feriez probablement tuer si vous essayiez, » commenta Snape sans méchanceté.

« Oh ! Vous êtes un véritable rayon de soleil vous, vraiment ! » ironisa t'elle.

Il releva la tête pour afficher sa désapprobation. « Je retire trente points à Gryffondor. »

Elle agita la main, en signe de désintérêt. « Vous pouvez retirer toutes les saletés de points que vous voulez, je m'en fiche. Harry va mourir aujourd'hui, et je suis clouée ici pendant que mes nerfs retrouvent leurs réactions normales. Quelque part, les points sont le cadet de mes soucis. »

« Et des retenues jusqu'au jour de votre diplôme, ça vous dit ? » demanda Snape, pince-sans-rire.

Hermione était bouche bée. Il avait un soupçon de malice dans le regard, et l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage. « Est-ce que cous venez de faire une _blague_ ? » lui demanda t'elle, incrédule.

Il haussa les épaules. « Pas forcément. Je _pourrais_ vous garder en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

« Non, non, merci, je vais passer mon tour. C'est juste que… »

« Vous ne saviez pas que votre horrible Professeur était physiquement capable de plaisanter ? » finit Snape.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « Non… Ce n'est pas… Enfin, si, » finit-elle par admettre.

« Je trouve que l'habitude d'Albus de détendre la situation par une blague ne manque pas de mérite, » expliqua Snape.

Se rallongeant contre son oreiller avec un soupir, Hermione laissa ses yeux se fermer, et s'endormit avant de pouvoir penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

&&&&&&&&

Elle fut réveillée par un léger frou-frou. Remuant les orteils, elle se rendit compte que la douleur avait finalement diminué et qu'elle serait certainement capable de marcher sans assistance maintenant. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec précaution, cherchant à voir quelque chose dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Le Professeur Snape était debout à côté de son lit, en train d'enfiler ses robes.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda Hermione, toujours ensommeillée.

Il ne se retourna même pas. « Rendormez-vous, Miss Granger. »

Elle se redressa. « Vous allez à Sa recherche, pas vrai ? »

« Je me suis souvenu qu'il y avait un autre endroit où Voldemort pouvait avoir emmené Potter. Je n'ai pas le temps de prévenir quelqu'un. Albus doit déjà être parti. Il faut que j'y aille. » Snape se retourna finalement pour lui faire face. Il avait les traits tendus, et une émotion qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier faisait briller ses yeux.

Hermione prit sa décision. « Emmenez-moi, » demanda t'elle, se glissant hors de son lit avec relativement peu de mal. Elle enfila ses robes par dessus son pyjama d'hôpital.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, » protesta t'il.

« Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas de moi ? Je peux vous être utile, vous savez. » Hermione croisa les bras.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une gamine. Et blessée, de surcroît. » Snape fit un pas vers elle. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine – du chocolat, et un parfum inconnu.

« Si mes souvenirs sont bons, votre soirée n'a pas été de tout repos non plus, Monsieur, » répliqua Hermione. « Et je ne suis pas une _simple_ gamine. Et puis, vous ne devriez pas y aller seul. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne peux pas croire que j'envisage une chose pareille. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. « Alors c'est décidé. Où sont nos baguettes ? »

« Là, » répondit Snape, en lui tendant la sienne. « Je les avais mises dans ma poche avant de vous amener ici. »

« On y va, alors ? » demanda Hermione avec enthousiasme. Elle enfila ses chaussures, et les laça sans problème.

« Encore une chose, Miss Granger, » dit Snape, en pointant sa baguette sur elle. « _Enervatum_. »

Une bouffée d'énergie traversa Hermione – elle n'avait jamais fait l'expérience de l'Enervatum en étant consciente. Immédiatement, elle se sentit plus alerte, et ses dernières douleurs disparurent totalement.

« Wow ! » chuchota t'elle. « Encore mieux qu'une _caisse_ complète de Jolt cola. Vous aimeriez que je vous retourne la faveur, j'imagine ? »

« Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, » répondit t'il en abaissant sa baguette.

« _Enervatum_, » énonça Hermione. Snape se tint immédiatement plus droit.

« Bien, » dit-il. « Maintenant, allons-y. »

Rapidement et en silence, ils se glissèrent hors de l'infirmerie.

« Vers la forêt, » chuchota t'il, en posant une main sur son bras. « Nous pourrons Transplaner en toute sécurité une fois que nous serons en dehors du périmètre de l'école. »

La Forêt Interdite avait l'air encore plus sinistre que d'habitude. Hermione avait l'impression que des centaines d'yeux observaient le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle se contenta de baisser la tête et de suivre Snape, espérant qu'ils atteindraient bientôt le point de Transplanage.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et passa un bras autour de son épaule, tout en conservant une distance prudente entre eux. « Contentez-vous de Transplaner sans destination précise en tête, » indiqua t'il. « Je vous guiderai, aussi longtemps que nous resterons en contact. J'ai raison de penser que vous savez comment Transplaner ? »

Acquiesçant, Hermione ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le Transplanage. Techniquement, elle n'était pas encore autorisée à le faire – elle n'avait pas son permis ou quoi que ce soit. Mais pendant sa sixième année, elle avait appris toute seule. Même Ron et Harry ignoraient qu'elle en était capable.

Mais elle apprit rapidement que de Transplaner sans connaître sa destination était une expérience à donner la nausée. Hermione chancela un peu quand ils réapparurent, se tenant à Snape pour ne pas tomber. Il la regarda, impassible.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda t'elle quand elle s'en sentit capable.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas exactement. Voldemort utilise cet endroit pour beaucoup de ses réunions les plus importantes. Mais il est moins connu que le Manoir Jedusor. »

Elle jeta un regard alentour. Il faisait nuit noire, bien entendu, et il était très difficile de se rendre compte, mais apparemment ils étaient quelque part en rase campagne. Elle n'avait pas d'indication précise sur le lieu exact. Au loin, un mouton bêla, et son cri porta loin dans les champs. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, et essaya de déterminer la source du bruit. Quelque chose attira son regard. « Là ! » s'exclama t'elle doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? » souffla Snape, levant sa baguette.

« De la lumière. Faible, mais elle est là. » Hermione aussi sortit sa baguette, se tenant prête, seule sa volonté empêchant sa main de trembler.

D'un signe de tête silencieux, Snape lui indiqua de le suivre alors qu'il se glissait plus près de la source de lumière. Hermione s'exécuta, ses mouvements tout aussi discrets.

De plus près, Hermione vit que la lumière venait d'une sorte de maison. Une bien grande maison, en fait, pour se tenir ainsi au milieu de nulle part.

Snape, un doigt sur les lèvres, lui fit signe d'aller jusqu'à une fenêtre. Hermione jeta un œil à l'intérieur, avec précaution, et dut se plaquer une main sur sa bouche.

Harry Potter était étendu, immobile, devant une cheminée crépitante. Faisant les cent pas devant lui, Voldemort en personne. Ses yeux rouges étaient réduits à de simples traits, et il tenait négligemment sa baguette entre ses longs doigts.

« Maintenant que tu es là, Potter, » siffla Voldemort d'une voix qui donna à Hermione la chair de poule. « Je trouve que c'est beaucoup moins amusant de te tuer que je n'aurais cru. »

Soit Harry répondit trop bas pour qu'elle l'entende, soit plus probablement il ne répondit rien.

« Allons, mon garçon, tu t'avoues déjà vaincu ? » demanda Voldemort. « _Endoloris_. »

Le corps de Harry se mit à convulser sans répit sur le tapis, et ses cris assaillirent les oreilles d'Hermione. Elle remarqua avec horreur que du sang coulait du nez et des oreilles de Harry. Croisant le regard de Snape, Hermione vit que lui aussi avait l'air horrifié. _Que faisons-nous ?_ articula t'elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et lui désigna un arbre au loin. En silence, ils avancèrent jusque là. Hermione fut pour une fois ravie de porter son habituelle robe noire de Poudlard. Avec ses cheveux foncés, elle était relativement peu visible à un éventuel observateur.

« Il ne tiendra pas beaucoup plus longtemps, » murmura t'elle, la gorge nouée. « Il faut qu'on le sorte de là maintenant. »

« Cette maison est hérissée de barrières magiques, » répondit Snape. « Je ne sais vraiment pas comment nous allons pouvoir entrer. C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça d'accéder à la fenêtre. »

« Et si… » commença Hermione, doucement. « Et si vous vous cachiez sous un Sortilège de Dissimulation ? Ils ne pourraient pas vous voir. »

« Oui, et pour qu'ils m'ouvrent, il me suffira de frapper à la porte, » répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique, mais toujours à voix basse.

Hermione eut un grand sourire. « Je m'occupe de créer une diversion, Professeur. Ne vous en faites pas. La porte sera ouverte. »

Il en resta bouche bée. « Je vous l'interdis, » s'exclama t'il. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Miss Granger, ce sont des _Mangemorts_. C'est _Voldemort_ qui est dans cette maison, et pas un de vos pauvres camarades de septième année qui fait son intéressant ! S'ils vous voient, ils vous tueront. »

« Pas avant qu'Il ne leur en donne l'ordre, » répliqua Hermione, « et en ce moment, Il est plutôt occupé, je pense. Ne vous ne faites pas, Professeur Snape. »

Sur ces mots, elle se précipita de nouveau vers la maison, sans se préoccuper de savoir si quelqu'un la voyait ou non.


	3. A travers la Vallée de l'Ombre de la Mor

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Hayseed. Une traduction signée benebu.

Note : j'ai relevé le rating, parce que les Mangemorts ne sont vraiment pas du genre à plaisanter.

**3. A travers la Vallée de l'Ombre de la Mort.**

Serrant les dents et ravalant un juron, Severus lança son Sortilège de Dissimulation en maudissant Miss Granger. Cette stupide gamine allait se faire couper en morceaux.

Mais s'il ne voulait pas la laisser se sacrifier en vain, il fallait coûte que coûte qu'il passe la porte au moment où elle serait ouverte. Une fois qu'il aurait fait ça, le plan était des plus simples : attraper Potter et Transplaner. Il essaya de ne pas penser au fait que Voldemort serait dans la pièce. Severus se mit à courir sur les traces de Miss Granger, pour aller s'accroupir près de la porte de la maison.

A peu près à mi-hauteur de la butte, Miss Granger laissa échapper un cri de guerre perçant, spécialement étudié pour attirer l'attention de quiconque se trouvait à moins de huit kilomètres. Elle lança vers la maison un sort qu'il ne put identifier, et constata avec satisfaction qu'il activait les barrières de protection. Severus s'autorisa un sourire devant cette idée tellement _Gryffondor_ d'une diversion.

Au moins, ça avait l'air de fonctionner. Presque instantanément, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et trois Mangemorts sortirent en courant – Lestrange, Goyle et Avery, à vue de nez. Mais Severus ne s'attarda pas le temps de se faire une idée plus précise. Aussitôt que la voie fut libre, il se glissa à l'intérieur, se forçant à ne pas se retourner pour voir ce qui arrivait à Miss Granger.

La maison était bien plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, mais Severus s'y était préparé, et n'en fut pas perturbé outre mesure. La baguette à la main, et sous son solide Sortilège de Dissimulation, Severus parcourut méthodiquement les couloirs. Les quelques Mangemorts qu'il croisa étaient masqués, et se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée, vers Miss Granger. Fermant les yeux, Severus essaya de ne pas penser à son sort. Il devait se concentrer sur son objectif.

Potter.

Potter et Voldemort.

Severus soupira intérieurement. Son plan initial d'attraper Potter et de Transplaner était caduc maintenant: il n'allait pas laisser Miss Granger derrière lui s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Et puis elle avait dit vrai. Les Mangemorts ne la tueraient pas sans l'autorisation de Voldemort. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle serait amenée devant lui. Elle et Potter seraient dans la même pièce. Et c'était _à ce moment_ que Severus pourrait commencer à attraper des gens et à Transplaner. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'il trouve la bonne pièce.

Il continua donc. Il parcourut les couloirs en long et en large, passant la tête dans chaque pièce, espérant que son Sortilège de Dissimulation tiendrait le coup.

Et soudain il l'entendit. Une voix vaguement masculine qui poussait un cri d'agonie.

Potter. Ce ne pouvait être que lui.

Severus se mit à avancer plus rapidement, négligeant les portes devant lesquelles il passait, suivant le cri. De plus en plus près, de plus en plus fort – il devait être quasiment arrivé.

La porte était grande ouverte. Elle n'était même pas protégée magiquement. Bien sûr, se dit Severus, avec des barrières de protection si puissantes sur les accès à la maison, les barrière intérieures étaient un peu superflues. Et Voldemort était un peu trop arrogant pour être suffisamment paranoïaque.

_Tant pis pour lui_, se dit Severus en se glissant dans la pièce où se trouvaient le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu et le sorcier qui essayait de le tuer.

Severus se souvint tout de suite qu'il était possible que Voldemort soit capable de voir à travers son Sortilège de Dissimulation. Les sorciers puissants étaient souvent capables de percer de tels artifices. Il se camoufla donc dans le fond de la pièce, dans le coin le plus sombre, et observa le Seigneur des Ténèbres de derrière.

Mais il pouvait également voir autour de Voldemort, il pouvait voir Potter étendu devant la cheminée, en train de tousser. Le sol autour de Potter était éclaboussé de sang, et il en crachait plus encore à chaque quinte de toux.

« J'ai réfléchi longuement à la façon dont j'allais te tuer, Harry Potter, » siffla Voldemort. Severus frissonna en entendant cette voix inhumaine. « D'abord, j'ai pensé qu'un simple Avada Kedavra ferait l'affaire, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ce serait une folie. Tu y as déjà survécu, et je n'aime pas faire deux fois la même erreur. »

Potter s'arrêta finalement de tousser, prenant de longues inspirations et s'étouffant avec son propre sang.

« Et puis, » continua Voldemort – Severus pouvait quasiment _entendre_ le sourire mielleux qu'il arborait. « Et puis, j'ai décidé de ne pas me servir de ce sortilège Impardonnable contre toi, mon cher petit. C'est trop m'as-tu-vu. Je vais te réserver, Harry Potter, la plus exotique et la plus humiliante des morts. »

« Allez-y, alors, » murmura le garçon, se penchant pour cracher un peu plus de sang.

« Oh, non, Harry Potter, » répliqua Voldemort. « Je n'obéis qu'à mes propres commandes. Tu mourras selon _mon_ bon plaisir. _Endoloris_, » conclut-il presque sans conviction.

Et Potter recommença à hurler, chaque plainte désespérée résonnant aux oreilles de Severus. Le garçon ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il avait besoin d'être soigné immédiatement, sinon, il risquait d'en perdre la raison.

Voldemort interrompit son sort en entendant un cri rauque dans le couloir. « Quoi ? » aboya t'il avec irritation.

Avery entra dans la pièce, tout essoufflé. Severus se tendit – ça y était. Il fallait qu'il se rapproche de Potter. « Quelqu'un… » haleta Avery. « Une fille a essayé de faire tomber les barrières de protection. »

« Une fille ? » demanda pensivement Voldemort. « Amenez-la moi. »

Lestrange passa la tête à la porte, avec un sourire dément. « Est-ce qu'on peut jouer avec elle avant ? » demanda avec tellement de bonheur anticipé que Severus en eut des frissons. Il savait exactement ce qu'étaient les _jeux_ de Lestrange.

« Vous pourrez l'avoir ensuite, » accorda Voldemort d'un ton las. « Mais je suis curieux – elle ne peut pas être une moldue, après tout. »

« Ce n'est qu'une gamine, Monseigneur, » expliqua Avery.

« Vraiment ? De plus en plus étrange… » dit Voldemort dans un petit ronflement qui, cinquante ans auparavant, aurait peut-être été un rire amusé. « Amenez-moi cette enfant. »

Il y eut une pause et du remue-ménage, et Severus écarquilla les yeux presque autant que Potter quand une Miss Granger ligotée mais se débattant fut introduite dans la pièce. Nott la fit brutalement mettre à genoux, mais elle refusa de s'incliner.

Ses cheveux, bien sûr, étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, et elle avait un mauvais bleu en train d'apparaître sur la joue gauche. Une blessure ouverte au front saignait. Severus était certain que ses poignets aussi étaient blessés – si elle avait été attachée par Nott et Avery, c'était inévitable. Dans le meilleur des cas ils étaient brutaux. Elle foudroyait du regard tout le monde dans la pièce.

« Voyons, voyons, » dit Voldemort. Il avait toujours ce curieux ronflement amusé dans la voix. « Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? »

Nott la débâillonna, mais Miss Granger resta muette, par défi.

Voldemort se rapprocha d'elle – elle pâlit, mais à son crédit, Miss Granger se tint à genoux plus fièrement encore – et il toucha le blason de Gryffondor brodé sur sa robe tâchée d'un de ses longs doigts. « Un brave petit bébé lion, » dit-il avec douceur. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ce soir ? »

« Allez vous faire voir ! » lui cria Miss Granger. Severus n'aurait su dire s'il avait envie d'applaudir son courage ou de maudire sa stupidité.

Heureusement, Voldemort se contenta de sourire. « Tu as de la chance que je te trouve amusante, petite fille, » dit-il. « Mais je te préviens : n'abuse pas de ma patience. Que fais-tu ici ? » Cette fois-ci, la voix était plus impérieuse.

« Ce que je fais ici ne regarde que moi, Lord _Voldemort_, » lâcha t'elle avec hauteur. Severus en profita pour avancer d'un mètre vers Potter. Le gamin était plus alerte maintenant, il regardait le dos de Miss Granger – Potter n'avait pas encore compris qui elle était, et Severus espérait qu'il aurait assez de jugeote pour ne pas la nommer quand il la reconnaîtrait.

« Ce sont des mots bien courageux pour une enfant si jeune, » siffla Voldemort. Il passa un doigt dans la coulée de sang qui provenait de sa blessure au front, et le porta à ses lèvres, sortant sa langue à la manière d'un serpent pour y goûter. « Je me demande si tu es vraiment aussi courageuse que ça… _Endoloris_. »

Miss Granger serra les poings, les bras le long du corps, mais elle ne tomba pas. De petits gémissements lui échappèrent, mais elle réussit à ne pas crier. Severus se demanda si c'était par courage ou par pur entêtement. Plutôt la seconde option, d'après ce qu'il savait d'elle.

&&&&&&&

Hermione était déterminée à ne pas accorder ce plaisir à Voldemort. Elle ne crierait pas si elle pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle ressentit la douleur qui s'insinuait jusque dans ses os, résonnant dans chacun de ses organes, mais elle était forte. Elle ne crierait pas.

Et soudain ce fut fini. Voldemort lui sourit en se penchant vers elle. « Ah, » dit-il, « alors tu es vraiment une petite lionne. »

Hermione demeura silencieuse. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle lui révélerait ses intentions. Alors qu'elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose, elle se demanda vaguement où était le Professeur Snape. Peut-être qu'il était quelque part dans la pièce.

« Je pense, ma chérie, » reprit Voldemort, interrompant le fil de ses pensées, « que je peux deviner pourquoi tu as essayé de passer à travers mes barrières de protection ce soir, même si je ne sais pas comment tu as su où me trouver. »

« Je suis douée en devinettes, » répliqua Hermione sarcastiquement, usant de toute sa volonté pour ne pas penser à Harry, étendu derrière elle.

« Retourne-toi, ma petite lionne de Gryffondor, et dis-moi ce que tu vois. »

Hermione obéit, et frissonna quand il posa sa main écailleuse sur son épaule, ses ongles crissant contre la matière de sa robe déchirée. « Je vois un garçon, » répondit-elle, et Harry ouvrit grand les yeux en reconnaissant son visage.

« Tu connais ce garçon ? » lui chuchota t'il à l'oreille.

« Bien sûr que oui, » répondit Hermione avec impatience. « Tout le monde connaît ce garçon. C'est celui qui vous vaincra. » Elle articula rapidement _non_ à Harry, priant pour qu'il ne révèle pas qui elle était.

La main serra son épaule plus fermement. « Tu ferais bien, ma chérie, de te souvenir qui est le prisonnier et qui est le geôlier. Alors, dis-moi – tu es venue libérer ce garçon, non ? »

Hermione essaya de se composer une expression neutre et de forcer ses mains à ne pas trembler. « Je ne savais pas qu'il serait là, » dit-elle lentement, en regrettant de ne pas être meilleure menteuse.

« J'ai du mal à te croire, » affirma Voldemort. « Je ne connais pas beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard qui arpentent les landes désertes pendant les nuits de semaine. »

« Je suis du genre intrépide. » Hermione n'en croyait pas ses propres oreilles – elle était là, à faire la maligne devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

Voldemort la gifla, bien sûr. Ses ongles transpercèrent sa joue blessée, et elle sentit sans émotion particulière son sang qui coulait. Harry tressaillit en entendant l'impact, mais heureusement, Voldemort ne le remarqua pas. « Je crois que je suis fatigué de toi, chérie. Je vais te confier aux bons soins de mon ami Lestrange, maintenant. Meurs bien, ma petite lionne de Gryffondor. »

Et il la poussa dans les bras de Lestrange, qui avait l'air ravi. Hermione eut peur, vraiment peur, en voyant la folie qui brillait dans le fond du regard de Lestrange – cet homme avait passé près de quinze ans à Azkaban, et ça se lisait dans ses yeux, même si elle doutait sincèrement qu'il ait été sain d'esprit en entrant à Azkaban.

Lestrange attira Hermione hors de la pièce et elle eut temps de voir Voldemort lever sa baguette vers Harry une fois de plus. Ça lui fendit le cœur. _S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, faites que le Professeur Snape puisse le sauver, _pria t'elle.

« Eh bien… nous nous retrouvons avec un petit joujou de Gryffondor, » siffla le Mangemort aux épaules carrées, en lui tirant les cheveux sans ménagements. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle ? »

« Nous amuser, » répondit simplement Lestrange, la folie brillant dans ses yeux. Surpassant tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, il sortit un couteau moldu de sa poche, et commença à avancer vers elle.

Toujours attachée, les options d'Hermione étaient plus que limitées. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais un autre Mangemort – celui qui était venu à Poudlard, le colosse – en profita pour lui enfoncer un bâillon dans la bouche. « Allons, allons, » se moqua t'il. « Tu auras tout ton temps pour ça plus tard. »

Lestrange sourit et se rapprocha encore. Il maniait le couteau en expert et en quelques instants ce qui restait des vêtements d'Hermione se retrouva au sol. En sous-vêtements, les mains attachées dans son dos par des cordes, Hermione essayait désespérément de ne pas trembler. Elle était sûre que la peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

« Oh oui, » murmura Lestrange en posant le couteau entre ses seins, « Tu as raison d'avoir peur de moi. Aie peur, petite. »

Et le couteau lui transperça la peau, et le couteau la blessa. Les yeux révulsés, Hermione serra les dents et endura la douleur pendant qu'il faisait glisser la lame le long de son torse, regardant le sang s'écouler. La coupure n'était pas profonde, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était voulu.

Il plia le poignet une fois, deux fois, et soudain plus de sang coula, du haut de ses bras, vers ses épaules. « Saigne pour moi, » murmura Lestrange. « Magnifique, magnifique… »

« Ne la vide pas de tout son sang, Lestrange, » intervint un quatrième Mangemort – Hermione ne pouvait pas voir son visage. « Elles ne sont plus marrantes quand elles sont mortes ! »

« C'est vrai ! » approuva le colosse. « C'est notre tour ! »

Et deux autres Mangemorts furent sur elle, avec leurs poings et leurs bottes et Hermione ne parvint pas se retenir plus longtemps de pleurer. Le bâillon étouffa ses cris, mais ses larmes coulèrent sans retenue sur ses joues. Un Mangemort lui donna un coup de poing en plein visage, et elle se mit à renifler.

Puis soudain, une vague de colère la submergea. Elle était une Gryffondor, oui ou non ? Si elle devait mourir ici ce soir, elle ne mourrait pas comme un tas d'os torturés, nue et ensanglantée, sans se battre.

Choisissant d'ignorer qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette et que ses bras étaient attachés dans son dos si serré que ses doigts étaient engourdis, Hermione commença à se débattre. Elle esquiva les mains et les pieds qui la frappaient, sans prêter attention au couteau de Lestrange qui s'enfonçait plus profondément sous sa peau. Elle donna des coups de pied et lutta du mieux qu'elle put.

« Oh, regardez, » s'amusa l'un d'eux, « on dirait qu'elle a du caractère, celle-là. »

« Je sais comment la calmer, » répliqua le colosse. Ses mains énormes la poussèrent au sol – tirant sur ses sous-vêtements, les déchirant.

Hermione fit de grands mouvements de pieds, frappant un Mangemort surpris en plein visage. Il tomba au sol et elle eut un sourire satisfait malgré son bâillon. Lestrange hésita un moment, éloignant d'elle son couteau.

Elle saisit cette opportunité pour se tourner de côté, se soutenant d'un coude, de façon à ce que ses poignets attachés soient aussi près du couteau qu'elle pouvait les amener. Lestrange eut un mouvement de recul, baissant son couteau qui se prit dans les cordes, et elle eut les mains libres.

L'adrénaline et la rage lui coulant dans les veines, Hermione se jeta immédiatement sur Lestrange, sachant d'instinct que c'était lui le plus dangereux du lot.

Lui crachant son bâillon au visage, elle l'attaqua de ses poings et ses pieds et ses dents, cherchant à lui prendre le couteau des mains. Il fut surpris qu'elle charge ainsi vers lui, et tomba contre le mur, se cognant violemment la tête.

Avec un grognement, il s'évanouit juste au moment ou il allait serrer la main autour du coup d'Hermione. Il saignait un peu du nez.

Hermione s'empara de son couteau dès que sa prise dessus se relâcha, sachant à peine ce qu'elle faisait. Regardant les deux autres Mangemorts qui s'approchaient d'elle avec prudence, Hermione se prépara à mourir, serrant le couteau dans sa main à en faire blanchir ses phalanges.

Mais un cri de colère qui ne pouvait venir que de Voldemort résonna dans le couloir, et toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers l'entrée pour voir ce qui se passait. Echangeant un regard, les Mangemorts se précipitèrent dans le couloir, la baguette à la main.

Serrant son couteau et chancelant parce que le moindre mouvement irritait ses nombreuses blessures ouvertes. Hermione les suivit en silence.

&&&&&&&&&&

Severus observa Miss Granger se faire emmener hors de la pièce par Lestrange avec un mélange de colère et de frayeur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il progressait anxieusement – il était à moins d'un mètre de Potter maintenant – il réfléchissait de toutes ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner Miss Granger ici. Quelle que soit son opinion sur elle (et elle s'améliorait de minute en minute), il ne pouvait pas abandonner un élève, ni quiconque, en fait, aux mains des Mangemorts.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien de temps il était resté immobile, essayant désespérément de trouver un plan. Voldemort continuait à asticoter Potter et à lui lancer des sorts de temps à autre.

Et soudain le Sortilège de Dissimulation de Severus, faiblit, clignota, et disparut complètement.

Severus se figea au moment où l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres se porta vers lui.

« Severus Snape… » énonça Voldemort d'un ton badin. « C'est… surprenant que tu sois passé. Adieu. _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Severus s'attendait à cette réaction. Il se jeta à plat sur le sol, serrant les dents au moment où le sort lui passa au dessus de la tête.

Voldemort jura et lui lança un autre Sort de Mort.

Roulant rapidement de côté, Severus se releva et sauta derrière une énorme chaise, au fond de la pièce. Le sort s'écrasa au sol, ne manquant Potter que de cinquante centimètres. Le gamin ne réagit pas.

Severus se maudit – il avait réussi à perdre sa baguette dans la confusion. Jetant un œil de derrière la chaise, il la vit, juste à côté de la main de Potter, à moitié dissimulée par ce qui restait des vêtements du garçon. Bien trop loin pour lui servir à quoi que ce soit.

Avery et Goyle se précipitèrent dans la pièce quelques secondes à peine après le second Avada, les baguettes prêtes pour un duel. « _Stupefix !_ » s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Mais ils ne savaient pas exactement où se trouvait Severus, et les sorts rebondirent sans effet à sa droite.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ » cria Voldemort une fois de plus, abaissant sa baguette vers la chaise. L'impact arracha le dossier de la chaise et Severus se faufila dans la pièce, à cours d'endroits où se cacher, évitant les sorts de moindre importance que lui lançaient Avery et Goyle.

Voldemort leva de nouveau sa baguette. « _Avada Kedav_- »

Mais un cri puissant et définitivement féminin résonna dans la pièce et Voldemort s'interrompit au milieu de son sort en voyant Hermione Granger se jeter sur lui.

Severus cligna des yeux, évitant le sort de Paralysie qu'Avery lui lançait à la tête. Quasiment nue et couverte de sang et de bleus, Miss Granger avait l'air aussi redoutable qu'une reine amazone quand elle s'attaqua au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait quelque chose de brillant à la main.

Il dût détourner d'elle son attention pour recommencer à esquiver des sorts. Il cria à plusieurs reprises quand des sorts non identifiés le frappèrent, mais il fit de son mieux pour rester debout. Avery et Goyle se rapprochaient, la baguette presque à sa gorge. Il ne voyait plus Miss Granger du tout.

« Tu vas mourir comme le traître que tu es, » lui dit Avery, presque nez à nez avec lui.

Severus ferma les yeux et attendit.

« _Stupefix,_ » appela une petite voix, de très loin. « _Petrificus Totalus !_ »

Puis rien. Severus ouvrit les yeux pour voir Avery évanoui sur le sol et Goyle Pétrifié, un masque de surprise sur le visage.

Harry Potter, à peine conscient, serrait dans sa main la baguette de Severus, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Voilà, » chuchota t'il, en crachant de nouveau du sang, « Maintenant, je me sens moins coupable de vous avoir Pétrifié il y a toutes ces années. »

Soudain, quelqu'un hurla. Surpris, Severus se retourna – dans tout ça, il avait presque oublié Miss Granger et Voldemort.

Voldemort avait les mains autour du cou de Miss Granger, mais c'était lui qui criait. Quelque chose brilla de nouveau dans la main de Miss Granger et Severus réalisa distraitement que ce devait être une arme quelconque. Elle avait la main couverte de sang maintenant – noyée de sang d'un rouge vif qui lui coulait le long du poignet. Tout à coup, Voldemort sembla relâcher sa prise sur son cou.

Se libérant, Miss Granger boitilla vers Potter. « Harry, » murmura t'elle, en se mettant à genoux. « Harry, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Et ni le Professeur Snape ni moi ne sommes capable de Transplaner avec toi – nous n'en aurions pas la force en ce moment. »

Severus se mit la main sur le côté – il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Il inspira en serrant les dents, et Miss Granger leva les yeux vers lui. « Quelque chose de grave ? »

« Vous ne pourrez rien y faire, » répondit brièvement Severus.

« Portoloin, » chuchota Potter. « Les… Les Mangemorts avaient un Portoloin. Quelque part par là… » Il fut interrompu par une violente quinte de toux qui le fit vomir.

« A quoi il ressemblait ? » demanda Miss Granger, en faisant basculer Harry sur le côté pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas.

« Un livre, » réussit à articuler Harry entre deux quintes de toux. « Couverture bleue. Nous ramènera à Poudlard. »

Severus parcourait frénétiquement la pièce du regard. Ils avaient tous les trois besoin d'être soignés rapidement.

Miss Granger essuya le sang qui lui brouillait la vue, et donna une tape rassurante sur l'épaule de Potter. « Reste tranquille, Harry. Nous allons trouver le livre. » Elle se relava avec difficulté, et certaines de ses blessures se rouvrirent. « Est-ce que vous le voyez ? » demanda t'elle.

Severus secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas… Attendez ! Regardez ! Là-bas, sur cette table ! » Un petit livre à la couverture bleue était posé sur une table poussiéreuse, dans un coin sombre. « Ne le touchez pas ! » s'exclama Snape alors qu'elle s'en approchait.

Elle le regarda avec une pointe de dédain. « Je ne suis pas folle, » dit-elle.

« Dit la fille qui a attaqué Vous-Savez-Qui à mains nues, » répliqua ironiquement Severus.

Miss Granger leva les yeux au ciel. « Ne vous méprenez pas, Professeur, j'adorerais rester ici, au beau milieu du repaire des Mangemorts pour échanger des insultes avec vous. Mais je pense que nous devrions partir avant que l'un d'entre nous ne se vide totalement de son sang. Vous pouvez m'aider à soulever Harry ? Je ne crois pas qu'il soit en état de marcher jusqu'au livre. »

En se dirigeant vers Potter, Severus fronça les sourcils. « Il est inconscient. » Severus se pencha et récupéra sa baguette.

Miss Granger passa les bras sous les épaules de Potter et parvint à le mettre doucement en position assise. Avec l'aide de Severus, ils parvinrent rapidement à le faire tenir plus ou moins debout entre eux, les bras pendant au dessus de leurs épaules. Miss Granger tressaillit quand le bras de Potter passa sur certaines de ses blessures les plus profondes. Ensemble, ils le traînèrent jusqu'à la table où était posé le livre. Miss Granger prit l'une des mains de Potter dans la sienne et la guida vers le livre, regardant Severus pour s'assurer que lui aussi était sur le point de le toucher.

« A mon signal, » dit Severus. « Maintenant ! »

Et ils posèrent un doigt sur le livre au même moment, Miss Granger veillant à ce que les doigts de Potter touchent le Portoloin en même temps que les siens.

Severus ressentit une traction familière et bienvenue au niveau de son nombril, et tout devint merveilleusement noir pendant un instant.

L'atterrissage sur un sol de pierre froide fut brutal. Ouvrant les yeux de mauvaise grâce, il vit qu'ils étaient effondrés au milieu de la Grande Salle. « Ah, bien » dit-il d'une voix faible en regardant Miss Granger. « Nous sommes de retour. »

Ensuite, il tomba dans les pommes.

&&&&&&&&&

Hermione accueillit avec joie les pierres froides sous son dos, qui apaisaient la brûlure de ses blessures. Distraitement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle serrait toujours à la main son couteau plein de sang.

Et maintenant, Snape était inconscient, comme Harry. Elle sentit que le noir l'appelait – le sommeil lui tendait les bras – mais elle se força à résister.

« A l'aide ! » cria t'elle faiblement. « Nous sommes dans la Grande Salle ! Y'a quelqu'un ? A l'aide ! »

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus capable de bouger dès qu'elle essaya de se mettre debout. La douleur soudaine lui bloqua la respiration, et elle se rallongea sur le sol à cause d'un étourdissement. _C'est à cause du sang que j'ai perdu_, se dit-elle, à la limite du délire.

« A l'aide ! » cria t'elle une dernière fois.

Elle s'imagina qu'avant de s'évanouir à son tour, elle avait entendu des pas qui approchaient et une voix qui grommelait avec agitation, mais c'était probablement un rêve.


	4. Les héros fatigués ne servent à rien

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Hayseed. Merci de voyager sur une traduction benebu.

**Les héros fatigués ne servent à rien.**

La première pensée d'Hermione quand elle se réveilla fut qu'elle se sentait bien au chaud. La seconde, c'est que curieusement elle n'avait mal nulle part. « Est-ce que je suis morte ? » demanda t'elle calmement, sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Ah, Miss Granger, » répondit une voix. « Vous êtes éveillée. Je peux vous assurer, mon enfant, que vous êtes toujours au royaume des vivants. »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux à ces mots. Albus Dumbledore la fixait d'un regard grave. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » interrogea t'elle. « Je me souviens du Portoloin, puis on était par terre et… »

« Le Professeur Chourave vous a trouvés tous les trois, » lui expliqua Dumbledore. « Dans la Grande Salle. Un instant plus tard et vous seriez morte, sans aucun doute. Bien entendu, elle a immédiatement fait appeler Madame Pomfresh, et à elles deux, elles vous ont sauvé la vie. »

« Harry ? » s'inquiéta Hermione. « Le Professeur Snape ? »

« En vie, tous les deux, » répondit Dumbledore avec un faible sourire. « Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont encore réveillés. Miss Granger, j'ai bien peur d'avoir de nombreuses questions à vous poser. »

Elle se redressa un peu et écarta ses cheveux de ses yeux. Les yeux baissés, Hermione se demanda ce que le Directeur pouvait s'imaginer. « Oui, » dit-elle sans s'engager. « J'imagine que c'est le cas. »

« Imaginez ma surprise, » commença t'il, « en étant rappelé du Manoir Jedusor, qui avait l'air complètement désert, pour m'entendre dire que l'enfant que j'étais allé chercher était revenu, assez amoché, avec deux individus qui avaient été consignés à l'infirmerie pour la nuit, d'après ce que me dit Poppy. »

Hermione toussota. « Le Professeur Snape s'est souvenu d'un autre endroit où Harry avait pu être emmené. Mais ne le blâmez pas, Monsieur, c'est _moi_ qui ai insisté pour qu'il m'emmène avec lui. Il voulait y aller seul ! » dit-elle d'un seul souffle.

« Et à aucun moment il ne vous est venu à l'esprit, Miss Granger, de prévenir un autre Professeur ? » demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

« Nous n'avions pas le temps, » répondit Hermione, se retenant de crier. « Et quand nous sommes arrivés, Voldemort était en train de torturer Harry si cruellement ! Il fallait que nous fassions quelque chose. »

Les traits de Dumbledore se durcirent un peu plus. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez _fait_, Miss Granger ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « J'ai fait diversion pendant que le Professeur Snape franchissait les barrières magiques sous un Sortilège de Dissimulation, et nous avons ramené Harry, Monsieur. »

« Miss Granger, on a retrouvé sur vous un couteau. J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez sa présence. Et le Professeur Snape a été touché par un Sortilège de Brûlure si puissant qu'il a failli en mourir. »

Hermione soupira. « Eh bien, il fallait bien que je laisse les Mangemorts m'attraper, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, si je voulais les empêcher de remarquer le Professeur Snape. Et Voldemort m'a confiée à Lestrange, alors j'ai… »

Son explication brouillonne fut interrompue par un grognement bruyant qui venait du lit voisin du sien. « Ouille, » dit quelqu'un.

« Ah, Severus, » se réjouit Dumbledore, en se désintéressant d'Hermione. « Ça fait plaisir de te voir éveillé. »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir été rôti comme un poulet, » marmonna Snape.

« C'est un peu ce qui t'est arrivé, mon garçon, » répliqua Dumbledore. « Tu as été frappé par un sort puissant. »

« Saleté d'Avery, » dit Snape d'une voix rauque. « J'aurais voulu que Potter fasse plus que de simplement pétrifier ce salaud. »

« Potter ? » demanda Dumbledore en levant les sourcils. « C'est _vraiment_ une histoire compliquée. »

« Comment va Potter ? » demanda Snape sur un ton qu'on aurait qualifié d'indifférent s'il n'avait pas été si faible. « Je n'aimerais pas apprendre qu'on s'est donné tout ce mal… »

« L'état de Monsieur Potter est stable, » l'informa Dumbledore. « Mais il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Ce n'est pas surprenant – il a été sévèrement touché. Même si Poppy me dit que son cas a été le moins curieux. Le Doloris, principalement. Il lui a fallu un moment pour comprendre ce dont tu souffrais, Severus. Et elle n'a toujours pas compris ce qui était arrivé à Miss Granger. »

« Je dirais qu'ils ont préféré des méthodes de torture moldues, » expliqua Hermione depuis son lit. « Ils n'ont pas utilisé de sorts. Juste de bons vieux coups. Et un poignard. Et… Ils en seraient venus à autre chose. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à donner un coup de pied en pleine figure à ce salaud. J'espère que ça lui a cassé le nez. Et je sais que Lestrange est tombé dans les pommes quand il s'est cogné contre le mur. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui prendre son couteau autrement. »

« Alors c'est ça que vous faisiez, » enchaîna Snape. « Je me demandais ce que vous aviez à la main quand vous êtes arrivée dans la pièce en hurlant comme une banshee. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « J'espérais que Voldemort soit encore suffisamment humain pour être blessé par des moyens physiques. Ça a marché, apparemment. »

Les sourcils de Dumbledore étaient presque sortis de son front. « Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, Miss Granger, que vous avez attaqué Voldemort avec un _couteau_ ? »

« Mon moment préféré, ça a été quand elle lui a dit d'aller se faire voir, » ironisa Severus en retrouvant un peu de son mordant habituel. « Et je veux bien admettre que le moment où elle est arrivée dans la pièce, à moitié nue et dégoulinante de sang, pour se jeter sur lui, était particulièrement saisissant. »

« Severus, Miss Granger, » soupira Dumbledore, « cette histoire serait beaucoup plus facile à suivre si vous me la racontiez de façon linéaire. »

Hermione se retint de rire en entendant le Professeur Snape marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Maintenant vous comprenez ce qu'on peut ressentir… »

« Je crois, Miss Granger, que vous me faisiez part d'une diversion quelconque avant que Severus ne décide de nous accorder la grâce de joindre sa plaisante personne à la conversation. » Dumbledore la regardait avec attention.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge. « J'ai simplement fait beaucoup de bruit devant la maison. Nous avions seulement besoin qu'ils ouvrent la porte pour que le Professeur Snape puisse se glisser à l'intérieur. »

« Mon Sortilège de Dissimulation m'a permis d'entrer et de trouver la pièce où Vous-Savez-Qui retenait Potter, » dit Snape, reprenant le fil. « Mon intention était de me saisir de Potter et de Transplaner avec lui. »

« Et moi, il me suffisait de Transplaner au loin de mon côté, une fois sûre que le Professeur Snape était entré, » reprit Hermione. « Mais il y avait trop de Mangemorts. Ils sont sortis à quatre. Ils m'ont attrapée, ligotée, ils ont brisé ma baguette et m'ont amenée à Voldemort pour qu'il décide ce qu'il voulait faire de moi. Nous avons eu une petite discussion. Je l'ai insulté, il m'a jeté des sorts. »

« Et n'oubliez pas votre nouveau surnom, petite lionne de Gryffondor, » intervint Snape, avec sérieux.

Hermione frissonna. « Je vous en prie, ne m'appelez plus jamais comme ça, Professeur. Quoi qu'il en soit, Monsieur le Directeur, Voldemort m'a confiée à Lestrange pour qu'il puisse 's'amuser', comme il l'a dit lui même, pour pouvoir retourner son attention à Harry. »

« J'étais dans l'ombre, toujours dissimulé par mon Sortilège, attendant le moment opportun pour pouvoir attraper Potter et Miss Granger et nous échapper, » continua Snape. « Mais Lestrange l'a emmenée hors de la pièce trop rapidement. »

« Il est absolument malade, celui-là, » affirma Hermione. « Il a sorti un couteau pour commencer à me couper, lentement. J'aurais presque préféré le Doloris. »

« Lestrange était instable déjà avant d'entrer à Azkaban avec sa femme. Je n'ose imaginer ce dont il est capable à présent, » marmonna Snape.

« Trois autres sont arrivés. Il y en a un que j'ai reconnu, il était dans le couloir ici quand ils ont enlevé Harry. Le colosse. »

« Nott, » intervint Snape. « Et probablement Avery et Goyle. »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. « Mais ils voulaient 's'amuser' aussi. Et quand le colosse – quand Nott a commencé à déchirer… » Elle se tut un moment, le visage fermé. « Bref, je lui ai donné un coup de pied dans le visage. J'ai eu de la chance, plus qu'autre chose. Mais dans la confusion et la bataille, j'ai réussi à m'approcher suffisamment du couteau de Lestrange pour qu'il coupe accidentellement mes cordes. Je ne sais pas ce que faisaient les deux autres, mais j'ai poussé Lestrange contre un mur, et il s'est évanoui. C'est à ce moment que nous avons entendu Voldemort qui hurlait. »

« Mon Sortilège avait lâché, » continua Snape. « J'étais en plein milieu de la pièce, essayant de trouver quoi faire, et il a lâché. Bêtement, j'ai laissé tomber ma baguette en esquivant son premier Avada. Et c'est à ce moment que Avery et Goyle sont arrivés en trombe dans la pièce, en lançant des sorts. Ma baguette était tombée à quelques centimètres de Potter, mais j'étais persuadé qu'il était évanoui. »

« J'ai suivi les deux Mangemorts dans le couloir en entendant ce bruit – je ne voulais pas être là quand Lestrange se réveillerait, » Hermione remarqua l'air sérieux du Directeur. « Et quand j'ai passé la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, et que j'ai vu le Professeur Snape qui recevait des sorts de toutes parts, et ce pauvre Harry évanoui sur le tapis devant la cheminée… Euh… Je crois que ça m'a rendue folle. »

« Folle ? » lui demanda Snape, incrédule, avec un petit rire. « C'est comme ça que vous le voyez ? Albus, elle est arrivée dans la pièce en dégoulinant de sang et chargeant comme un taureau aveugle. Je ne pense même pas qu'elle ait hésité avant de se jeter sur Voldemort. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'avais une arme et que Voldemort devait pouvoir saigner, pas vrai ? Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort. Je ne suis pas très douée pour tuer des gens, Monsieur. »

« Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit ait encore tenté cette approche, Miss Granger, » avança Dumbledore avec tact.

« Et à un moment, au milieu de toute cette confusion, Potter a ouvert les yeux, attrapé ma baguette, et pétrifié Avery et Goyle. Ils m'avaient d'abord touché avec plusieurs sorts, mais rien de mortel dans l'immédiat. Potter a réussi à nous décrire le Portoloin que Malefoy avait utilisé pour le kidnapper avant de s'évanouir à nouveau, et Voldemort a gentiment arrêté d'essayer d'étrangler Miss Granger assez longtemps pour que nous puissions tous nous échapper, » conclut Snape, en essayant de toute évidence d'en plaisanter pour alléger la gravité de ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

« Voilà une histoire… vraiment… des plus intéressantes, Severus, Miss Granger. Bien sûr, elle doit absolument rester entre nous, » leur intima Dumbledore.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur, » dit Hermione au moment où Snape répondait, « Oui, Albus, c'est entendu. »

« Je devrais vous renvoyer, tous les deux. » Hermione réalisa soudain que malgré son air calme, qui disparaissait peu à peu, Dumbledore était absolument furieux contre eux. « C'est le comportement le plus stupide, le plus tête brûlée dont j'aie jamais été témoin. Vous auriez pu mourir tous les deux. Ainsi que Monsieur Potter. »

Hermione était stupéfaite. « Oh, mais, Monsieur, nous voulions seulement aider Harry ! »

« Vous pouvez tous les deux vous considérer sur la sellette. Miss Granger, vous aurez deux semaines de retenue. Je ne retire pas de points à Gryffondor, mais je n'en donnerai pas non plus. Je vous l'accorde, vouloir sauver un ami et une intention noble, Miss Granger, mais se jeter dans le danger la tête la première est une autre affaire. Quant à toi, Severus, je ne peux pas croire que tu aies laissé une élève courir de tels risques, » poursuivit Dumbledore, plus en colère qu'Hermione ne l'aie jamais vu. « Tu superviseras les retenues de Miss Granger, et tu assureras une double durée de rondes pendant deux semaines. Tu es puni, petit ! » conclut-il.

Severus baissa la tête, « Oui, Monsieur le Directeur, » dit-il avec sérieux.

« Les temps sont bien assez durs sans que les gens aillent essayer de se faire tuer. Vous m'avez bien compris ? » demanda Dumbledore, des éclairs dans les yeux.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux – elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche du Directeur, mais elle avait l'impression de l'avoir grièvement déçu. « Oui, Monsieur, » chuchota t'elle, en s'essuyant rapidement les joues.

Soudain, Dumbledore se radoucit, plaçant une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur sa joue. « Oh, mon enfant, ne pleurez pas, » dit-il doucement. « Ce n'est pas si grave. Vous avez sauvé la vie du jeune Potter aujourd'hui. Et vous avez probablement causé de graves dommages à Voldemort. En d'autres circonstances, je serais probablement très fier de vous. »

Hermione renifla. Cette douceur inattendue fut ce qui la fit craquer. Dans les dernière quarante-huit heures, elle avait souffert plus que dans tout le reste de sa vie. Elle parvint à lever les yeux vers Dumbledore et lui faire un petit sourire. Il sortit de la pièce et elle éclata en sanglots, la tête posée sur les genoux, submergée par tout ce qui lui restait de peur, de rage et de douleur.

Quand une paire de bras l'attrapa timidement par les épaules, Hermione se tourna et se serra contre cette personne, sans chercher à savoir dans les bras de qui elle était en train de pleurer. Une main toucha ses cheveux.

« Voyons, Miss Granger, » murmura Snape, « ça ne peut pas aller si mal. » Même ses tentatives de réconfort étaient sarcastiques.

Hermione se reprit un peu – elle était en train de renifler dans les bras de l'horrible Maître de Potions ? « Je… Je suis désolée, Monsieur, » s'excusa t'elle en se frottant les yeux. « C'est juste que… »

« La journée a été longue, Miss Granger. Pour nous deux, mais plus particulièrement pour vous, je pense. J'ai entendu dire que le stress avait des effets étranges sur les gens. » Snape lui serra le bras une dernière fois, et s'assit un peu plus loin, sur le bord de son lit.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil avec moi ? » demanda Hermione à brûle-pourpoint, incapable de dissimuler son émerveillement devant le fait que Snape avait été poli avec elle pendant quasiment une journée entière.

Il regardait ses mains, posées sur ses genoux. « Miss Granger, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Je pense que ça vous donne droit à un minimum de civilité. Et puis, nous sommes punis tous les deux pour les deux semaines qui viennent. » Est-ce qu'il souriait ?

« Oui, mais votre rôle sera de _superviser_ mes retenues, non ? » demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil.

Oui, il souriait. Elle en fut convaincue quand il élargit son sourire. « Ne vous méprenez pas, Miss Granger. Le Directeur m'a mis en retenue moi aussi. Il l'a juste fait à mots couverts. Je ne serais pas surpris le moins du monde s'il apparaissait pour nous confier des missions abjectes la semaine prochaine. »

« Tant qu'il n'est pas question de toilettes et de brosses à dents, » marmonna Hermione, se souvenant d'une retenue particulièrement horrible que Rusard lui avait réservé pendant sa sixième année.

Snape ricana. Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles. D'abord, il souriait, et maintenant, il riait ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Hermione et Snape sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant un fort grognement venant du lit d'en face. « Harry ? » appela t'elle doucement. « Tu es réveillé ? »

« Mon mal de crâne a mal au crâne, » se plaint Harry avec mauvaise grâce en s'étirant. « Où sont mes lunettes ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, » répliqua Hermione, ravie qu'il soit en état de lui parler. « Madame Pomfresh les a probablement cachées quelque part pour que tu ne recommences pas à t'évader d'ici. »

Harry soupira et essaya de s'asseoir en grimaçant. « J'y crois pas, tout ça parce que je me suis évadé de l'infirmerie une fois, il y a deux ans, plus personne ne me fait confiance. »

« Tu as l'air en bien grande forme pour quelqu'un qui était à l'article de la mort il y a quelques heures, » affirma t'elle.

Bâillant un peu, Harry écarta ses cheveux de ses yeux et loucha sur elle et Snape. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda t'il doucement. « Je me souviens… Je me souviens de Malefoy et de toi… et de Snape ! Ensuite, ensuite… »

« Malefoy vous a emmené auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, » expliqua Snape, sans émotion. « Miss Granger et moi avons pris sur nous de venir vous, euh… vous libérer. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir. « Tout est flou. Je me souviens de beaucoup de sang. Et des cris. Mais pas les miens… Et quelque chose… Quelque chose en rapport avec une baguette ? Et puis vous, encore une fois, Professeur. »

« Très bien, Potter, » acquiesça t'il. « Vous avez ramassé ma baguette et vous avez maîtrisé deux Mangemorts avec. Les cris dont vous vous souvenez sont probablement ceux de Voldemort – Miss Granger a décidé de jouer les princesse Amazones avec un couteau. »

Harry était bouche bée, et Hermione lança un regard perçant à Snape. « Je n'ai rien fait de tel, » le contredit-elle. « Quant à vous, Professeur, vous semblez bien trop fasciné à mon goût par mon rôle dans les événements de ce soir. »

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours, Miss Granger, que l'on a l'occasion de voir une jeune femme blesser le plus dangereux sorcier de notre époque au point de lui faire perdre connaissance alors qu'elle n'a pas sa baguette. Je vous avouerai que j'ai été assez surpris de voir que son sang était toujours rouge. » Snape la regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

En grognant, Harry laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller. « Je crois que je me rendors, » marmonna t'il.

« Bonne idée, » dit Hermione d'un ton presque joyeux. « Plus vite tu retrouves tes forces, et plus vite nous pourrons mettre au point nos plans d'évasion. »

« Est-ce que je peux vous rappeler, Miss Granger, » intervint Snape, « que le Directeur vous a personnellement menacé de vous renvoyer, il n'y a pas une heure ? Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de vous faire remarquer. »

Harry rouvrit grand les yeux et s'assit dans son lit, ses couvertures lui tombant à la taille. « Hein ? » s'exclama t'il. « Renvoyer ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Hermione baissa les yeux, soudain fascinée par le motif de son couvre-lit. « Je… euh… Le Professeur Snape et moi sommes partis à ta recherche sans prévenir personne. Mais je ne suis pas renvoyée, Harry. Je suis en probation, et j'ai récolté un bon nombre d'heures de colle. Il ne m'a même pas retiré de points. »

Se rallongeant, Harry soupira. « Dieu merci. »

« Tu veux parler du renvoi ou des points ? » le taquina t'elle.

Harry rougit. « Je ne voulais pas… »

« Je sais Harry. Rendors-toi, » lui dit-elle gentiment. « Je vais probablement en faire autant, de mon côté, » dit-elle, en regardant le Professeur Snape. « Plus nous dormons, plus vite Madame Pomfresh nous laissera sortir de cette infirmerie. »

Acquiesçant, Snape se leva et retourna lentement à son propre lit. Il donna l'impression de s'endormir avant même que ça tête ne touche son oreiller.

&&&&&&&&

Quarante-huit heures de patience plus tard, Hermione, Harry et le Professeur Snape furent déclarés suffisamment en bonne santé pour quitter l'infirmerie. Hermione décida que si elle n'avait plus jamais à manger de chocolat, elle en serait ravie.

Bien sûr, Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas complètement soigné les blessures d'Hermione – elle avait dit haut et fort que le corps s'en sortait bien mieux si on le laissait se charger des cicatrices et des bleus. Hermione devrait donc se promener dans le château en ayant l'air d'avoir disputé un match de boxe. De façon un peu perverse, elle était assez fière de l'œil au beurre noir et des marques qu'avait laissées la main de Voldemort au niveau de son cou. Et Madame Pomfresh avait soigné les blessures causées par le couteau de Lestrange de façon à ce qu'Hermione puisse se déplacer sans gêne pendant que son corps se retricotait. Les cicatrices la démangeaient.

Résistant à l'envie de se gratter le bras, Hermione se retourna vers ses compagnons avec un petit sourire. « Alors, Professeur, je suis en retenue ce soir ? »

Il acquiesça. « Huit heures, à mon bureau, ça ira ? »

Harry se trémoussa un peu, remontant ses lunettes. « Tant que nous sommes entre nous et tout, j'imagine que je dois vous remercier tous les deux de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

« Et moi de même, Potter, » répondit Snape d'une voix égale. « Mais je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas retomber entre les griffes de Malefoy. »

Avec un grand sourire, Harry prit la main d'Hermione. « Bien entendu, Professeur. Viens, Hermione ! On peut encore arriver à temps pour le petit-déjeuner ! »

Hermione laissa Harry l'entraîner vers la Grande Salle. Snape lui accorda un dernier regard incrédule avant de retourner vers son bureau, dans la direction opposée. « C'est pas vrai, Harry, » s'exclama Hermione, « on n'est pas obligés de _courir_. »

« Tu n'as pas faim ? » lui demanda t'il en lui lâchant la main.

« Si, mais… C'est juste que je ne peux pas vraiment courir pour le moment, » expliqua t'elle, un peu exaspérée. « Madame Pomfresh n'a pas complètement soigné mes coupures, tu te souviens ? Elle avait peur que la cicatrisation se fasse mal. »

Le visage de Harry se figea. « Oh. Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais été coupée si sérieusement. »

En soupirant, Hermione écarta le col de son pull pour révéler une longue balafre le long de son épaule droite. « Lestrange m'a littéralement ouverte en deux. Une mauvaise coupure sur un côté, et une autre sur le devant. Je ne veux pas risquer de les rouvrir. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry leva les mains en protestation. « Mon Dieu, » souffla t'il. « Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée… »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Harry. Je vais guérir, » le rassura t'elle. « Même si j'imagine qu'en ce moment j'ai une tête à faire peur. »

Harry rigola. « Tu a l'air de t'être pris une bonne raclée. »

Elle passa la main sur l'une des traces de doigt qu'elle avait au niveau du cou, avec une certaine fierté. « Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que de nous deux, c'est moi qui suis la plus belle. Quel dommage que je ne puisse raconter à personne comment je me suis fait ça. »

En lui souriant, il lui donna une tape amicale sur le nez. « Et on ne parlerait plus que de ça dans tout le château pour les vingt années à venir. La fille qui a attaqué Vous-savez-qui avec un couteau de cuisine et est revenue raconter l'histoire ! »

« Il faut qu'on aille prendre le petit-déjeuner, » lui répondit Hermione en changeant de sujet. « Les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer, et j'imagine que nous n'avons pas d'excuse pour les manquer maintenant que Madame Pomfresh nous a laissés sortir. »

Harry soupira et se remit en route vers la Grande Salle. « Quel jour on est, d'abord ? »

« Jeudi, je pense. On a d'abord Métamorphose, puis Sortilèges, et un cours double de Divination pour toi cet après-midi. Moi, bien sûr, j'aurai Arithmancie. » Elle le suivit, et, si elle marchait moins vite que d'habitude, il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

Il y avait toujours du monde dans la Grande Salle quand Harry et Hermione y entrèrent. Ils s'assirent rapidement à l'extrémité de la table de Gryffondor – Hermione avait rappelé à Harry en chemin qu'ils devraient encore remonter chercher leurs affaires de cours. Harry se mit immédiatement à entasser des œufs et du bacon dans son assiette, alors qu'Hermione se contenta de mordre pensivement dans une pomme.

« Hé, Harry ! Hermione ! » leur cria Ron depuis le milieu de la table. « Vous êtes revenus ! »

« Oui, » répondit Harry. Hermione lui fit simplement un signe de tête. Elle avait la bouche pleine.

Ron se leva d'un bond pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Harry, et sourit à ses deux amis. « Dites-donc, c'était bizarre sans vous deux. Madame Pomfresh n'a laissé personne vous voir, ni l'un ni l'autre, et quand on a demandé à McGonagall, elle nous a dit de vous laisser tranquille. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Vous allez bien ? »

Hermione sourit en entendant le babillage de Ron. Ça lui avait presque manqué. Presque. « Nous allons mieux, » le rassura t'elle, en mordant une fois de plus dans sa pomme. « Sinon, on ne nous aurait pas laissés sortir. »

Ron se tortilla sur son siège pour mieux la regarder. « Par Merlin, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? On dirait que tu as reçu une sacrée raclée. »

En échangeant un regard amusé avec Harry, elle adressa à Ron un sourire indulgent. « Oh, c'est le cas, » lui répondit-elle évasivement, « Mais ne t'en fais pas, Ron, je m'en suis bien mieux sortie que la personne contre qui je me battais. »

« Et c'était qui ? » demanda Ron, excité. « Pas Malefoy, toujours – je l'ai vu hier en classe de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. »

Une fois de plus, son exubérance la fit sourire. « Personne que tu connaisses, Ron. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Il grogna un peu. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire. »

« Dumbledore me l'a interdit, » répondit-elle. Et soudain, elle eut l'idée d'ajouter. « Il m'a même donné deux semaines de colle avec _Snape_. »

Comme elle s'y était attendu, Ron ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes. « C'est pas vrai, Hermione ! Tu as dû trucider un préfet au moins ! »

Elle s'autorisa un dernier sourire mais n'en dit pas plus, finissant sa pomme.

Harry finit ses œufs dans un bruit d'aspirateur dégoûtant et avala le reste de son gobelet de jus de citrouille. « Hé, Hermione. Je vais remonter jusqu'à la tour et prendre nos affaires à tous les deux. Tu n'as qu'à avancer directement vers le cours de Métamorphoses. » Il passa rapidement les yeux sur son épaule, pour lui rappeler la balafre qu'elle lui avait montrée.

Hermione se souvint qu'elle ne devait pas se gratter le ventre en comprenant ce que voulait dire Harry. « Merci, Harry, » le remercia t'elle sincèrement.


	5. Pas tout à fait un retour à la normale,

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de hayseed._

**5. Pas tout à fait un retour à la normale, finalement.**

Hermione ne savait pas si tous les Professeurs avaient été mis au courant des événements récents. La bouche déjà mince de McGonagall se serra en voyant son apparence misérable, et Flitwick lui lança un regard inquiet mais ne dit rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne parvenait pas à se faire une idée. Soit ils étaient au courant et se montraient discrets, soit ils ne savaient rien et se faisaient les pires idées possibles.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas gratter ses blessures en train de guérir. Presque chaque centimètre carré de son corps la démangeait, et Hermione s'était surprise un nombre incalculable de fois en train de glisser la main vers l'une de ses cicatrices. Une fois en sécurité de son dortoir, après les cours, elle avait retiré ses robes de classe et son chemisier avec un soupir de soulagement. La démangeaison diminua quand l'air frais toucha sa peau. Malheureusement, elle avait oublié qu'elle partageait sa chambre avec deux incurables curieuses.

Ce fut Lavande qui la surprit. Hermione avait décidé de se passer de souper. Elle était étendue sur son lit, absorbée dans un livre de physique moldue, écrivant sur un morceau de parchemin. Elle ne remarqua même pas que Lavande était là avant d'entendre un sifflement résonner dans la pièce.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est _arrivé_, Hermione ? » l'interrogea Lavande après avoir réussi à attirer son attention.

Hermione se souvint qu'elle avait retiré son chemisier. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se balader à moitié nue comme ça. « Euh… » balbutia-t-elle.

Traversant la pièce, Lavande vint poser un doigt, d'une surprenante légèreté, sur la cicatrice qu'Hermione avait sur l'avant-bras gauche. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

L'esprit travaillant aussi vite que possible, Hermione lui dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. « C'était un accident, » marmonna-t-elle.

Lavande leva les sourcils. « Quel genre d''accident' ? » demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« Du verre brisé, » improvisa Hermione. « Je suis tombée. »

Penchant la tête de côté, Lavande étudia Hermione pendant un long moment avec la sagacité qu'elle dissimulait habituellement sous ses incessant bavardages sur les garçons ou la Divination. « D'accord, » finit-elle par dire.

Hermione savait jouer ce jeu. Elle attendit que Lavande se lasse.

Avec un dernier soupir, Lavande laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps et se dirigea vers la porte. « D'accord, » répéta-t-elle, sans animosité.

Soupirant elle aussi, Hermione revint à son livre, jetant de temps à autre un œil à la pendule, au dessus de la porte. Il fallait qu'elle soit dans le bureau de Snape à huit heures, et il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas en retard. En fait, il ne lui restait qu'une demi-heure. Peut-être qu'elle devrait prendre de l'avance et descendre jusqu'aux cachots dès maintenant, au cas où.

Ça avait été une bonne idée, se félicita-t-elle plus tard, de descendre en avance. Elle avait perdu près de dix minutes dans le couloir du second étage – Peeves avait trouvé amusant d'inonder les toilettes et il lui avait fallu un bon moment pour traverser la portion de couloir où l'eau lui montait jusqu'à la taille. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait plus que quatre minutes d'avance en frappant clairement à la porte du bureau de Snape.

« Entrez, » lui cria Snape.

Elle poussa la porte et entra. « Bonsoir, Professeur, » dit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire. Snape était assis à son bureau et griffonnait sans conviction sur un morceau de papier.

Il ne lui rendit pas son sourire, mais il ne la fusilla pas du regard non plus, et elle se dit que leur soirée se passerait certainement sur le même modèle. « Bonsoir, Miss Granger, » répondit-il d'un ton neutre. « J'hésite à vous donner quoi que ce soit à faire, parce que je suis quasiment persuadé qu'Albus va arriver dans moins de cinq minutes. Vous pouvez vous asseoir, si vous voulez. »

Quelque peu surprise, Hermione prit place sur l'une des chaises de bois inconfortables qui étaient en face de son bureau. « Merci, Monsieur, » dit-elle, une fois assise.

Il lui fit un petit signe de tête sans lever les yeux de son parchemin, les sourcils froncés, en pleine concentration, et les cheveux dans les yeux. Elle remarqua qu'il s'était mis de l'encre sur la joue et se demanda comment elle pourrait bien le lui faire remarquer. Elle finit par décider que s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, elle pouvait l'ignorer aussi.

Apparemment Snape travaillait sur un problème compliqué – il fronça le nez en regardant son parchemin et barra quelque chose. Après l'avoir regardé encore un bon moment, il écarta ce parchemin et recommença sur une nouvelle feuille.

Elle ne put s'en empêcher – elle en serait morte de curiosité – Hermione laissa ses yeux glisser doucement vers la feuille de parchemin qu'il avait écartée.

Il travaillait sur des équations ! Les mêmes que celles auxquelles elle s'était attaquées récemment. Enfin, presque…

« Je pense que ça devrait être psi-étoile, » dit-elle distraitement, pour elle-même, oubliant totalement à qui elle était en train de parler. « Le conjugué complexe, puisque vous utilisez l'opérateur croix. »

Snape releva la tête, et elle ne sut interpréter le regard qu'il lui lança : du choc ou du mépris ? Après tout, à part la rage et la frustration, l'éventail de ses émotions ne lui était pas familier. « Hein ? » demanda-t-il.

Désignant le symbole en question, Hermione lui prit la plume des mains et commença à écrire. « Psi-étoile. Là. Vous voyez – c'est pour ça que vous vous retrouviez bloqué ? La commutation était impossible. Mais ça ne voudrait rien dire si ça ne s'annulait pas. » Elle allait continuer quand quelque chose dans son esprit lui cria soudain _Tu es en train de corriger les calculs de Snape !_

Hermione sursauta et lâcha la plume. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, craintivement « Euh… enfin… je crois… »

« Je vous en prie, continuez, Miss Granger, » lui dit Snape, l'air un peu contrarié, mais pas aussi furieux qu'elle ne l'aurait craint. « Je commence à voir où vous voulez en venir. Il y a peut-être une solution finie. »

Bien trop surprise pour essayer d'analyser la situation plus avant, Hermione recommença à écrire. « En fait… » reprit-elle, sceptique. « Je ne pense pas. Ça a l'air simple, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit linéaire. Et je ne vois pas de solution harmonique ou radiale évidente. Je ne parierais pas sur une solution finie. Maintenant, en changeant de variable… Professeur ? » lui demanda-t-elle soudain. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous travaillez sur ça ? Je veux dire… » Hermione rougit en réalisant à quel point sa question avait l'air indiscrète.

Mais Snape ne s'en formalisa pas. « Je pourrais tout autant vous demander pourquoi vous en connaissez autant sur le sujet, » lui répondit-il sans rancœur. « Je m'intéresse à une nouvelle théorie sur laquelle j'ai lu des articles. Je pense que l'auteur passe à côté de quelque chose d'important, mais je me retrouve toujours bloqué par les mathématiques. »

Elle réfléchit un moment, se demandant pourquoi il lui racontait tout ça, quand elle se rendit compte que c'était _ses_ théories qu'il critiquait. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez qu'il y a quelque chose que je… que l'auteur n'a pas vu ? » Elle avait un ton un peu blessé.

S'il remarqua son lapsus, il ne fit aucun commentaire. « C'est juste une impression, » dit-il. « Mais je ne pense pas que ça remette en cause les grandes lignes de la théorie. »

Hermione se détendit imperceptiblement. Avant de demander. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous me racontez tout ça ? » Elle se mit les deux mains sur la bouche, écarquillant les yeux d'horreur devant ce qu'elle avait demandé.

Snape se contenta d'un petit ricanement – le même que celui dont elle se souvenait, à l'infirmerie. « Miss Granger, il y a trois nuits, nous sous sommes plus ou moins mutuellement sauvés la vie. Je me dis que ça fait de nous un genre de camarades. Et puis, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, le Directeur nous a collés tous les deux, et nous allons devoir effectuer ces punitions ensemble. »

« Je suis ravi que tu te montres aussi intuitif, Severus, » lança une voix inimitable depuis le pas de la porte.

Snape et Hermione se tournèrent tous les deux vers la porte. Hermione lâcha la plume et Snape rougit un peu. « Albus, » salua-t-il. A son crédit, sa voix ne le trahit pas.

Dumbledore rit. « Allons, Severus. Si je ne me suis pas mis en colère quand tu as parlé de moi à Minerva il y a deux semaines en m'appelant 'un vieux bâtard imbu de lui-même', je ne risque pas de me mettre en colère parce que tu dis la vérité. En fait, je suis assez content que tu aies compris que tu étais collé toi aussi. »

Snape marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose qu'Hermione ne comprit pas, avant de demander avec impatience, « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pour nous ? »

« Maintenant que vous m'en parlez, » répondit Dumbledore sur un ton innocent, « il me semble me rappeler qu'Hagrid a mentionné au souper que ses étables avaient grand besoin d'être nettoyées. Je crois aussi me souvenir que je vous ai désignés comme volontaires. »

Hermione soupira discrètement, et Snape grogna sans s'en cacher. « Vraiment, Albus, » se plaignit-il, tout en dignité blessée.

« J'ai même pensé à vous apporter des vêtements plus appropriés, » annonça gaiement Dumbledore en déposant un sac qu'Hermione n'avait même pas remarqué sur le sol du bureau de Snape. « Bon, amusez-vous bien, alors. » Dumbledore referma la porte avec un sourire désinvolte qui leur laissa bien comprendre à quel point il appréciait leur inconfort.

Aussitôt que le loquet cliqua, Snape lança à la porte un regard incendiaire et grogna. « Espèce de vieille carne, » laissa-t-il échapper, en donnant un grand coup de pied dans le sac de vêtements.

Ramassant le sac du bout des doigts, Hermione l'ouvrit et en observa le contenu d'un œil chagrin. « J'imagine que nous ferions mieux de nous y mettre, » dit-elle.

Il continua à incendier la porte du regard, mais lui fit un signe de tête imperceptible.

Elle fouilla le sac, en sortit le plus petit bleu de travail, l'à peine moins grand des tee-shirts déchirés, qui proclamait '_gare au léopard !_' et la plus petite paire de bottes. « Euh… » commença-t-elle, les vêtements à la main.

Sans même tourner les yeux dans sa direction, Snape désigna de la main une autre porte, de l'autre côté de son bureau. « Vous pouvez vous changer dans la réserve d'ingrédients. Je vous fais confiance pour ne toucher à rien ? »

Elle n'eut pas l'impression qu'il attendait une réponse à ça, et elle s'assura de bien fermer la porte de la réserve.

Les vêtements étaient trop grands, bien entendu. Le bas du tee-shirt lui arrivait presque aux genoux. Elle le rentra dans le pantalon. Problème suivant : le bas du pantalon. Il avait dix bons centimètres de trop. En soupirant, elle le replia et le cala dans les bottes. Au moins, elles étaient à sa taille. Maintenant, le seul problème qui lui restait était que le pantalon était trop large de deux tailles au moins, et qu'il menaçait de lui glisser des hanches à tout moment. Peut-être que Snape pourrait lui prêter une ceinture ou quelque chose. Sachant qu'elle avait l'air ridicule mais que sa soirée n'allait faire qu'empirer, Hermione frappa doucement à la porte. « Professeur ? » appela-t-elle. « Je peux sortir maintenant ? »

« Si vous voulez, » répondit-il sans conviction.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la main droite, tenant ses robes dans la gauche. « Est-ce que… Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama-t-elle sans y penser en voyant les vêtements que Dumbledore avait choisis pour lui.

Il portait également un bleu de travail, qui lui allait un peu mieux (mais pas beaucoup, il fallait bien l'admettre), et les mêmes bottes qu'elle. Mais c'était le tee-shirt qui lui avait fait cet effet. Voir le méchant, le sévère Professeur Snape dans un immense tee-shirt rouge qui l'informait qu'il était '_carrément barré, poupée !_', avec une grande déchirure au niveau de l'estomac était quasiment suffisant pour qu'elle s'évanouisse.

« Pas un mot, » lui intima-t-il, en tirant sur le tee-shirt. « Je vais le tuer. »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on échange nos tee-shirts ? » lui proposa-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Pas spécialement, Miss Granger. Je ne suis pas sûr que '_gare au léopard_' soit beaucoup mieux, » commenta-t-il ironiquement. « Attrapez ! »

Ce fut principalement par réflexe qu'elle attrapa l'objet qu'il lui lança. Un chapeau.

« C'est une bonne idée de se couvrir les cheveux, » l'informa-t-il, voyant qu'elle était étonnée. Snape prit un chapeau identique et glissa ses cheveux dessous d'un mouvement délié. Elle copia son geste avec moins d'aisance. « Vous êtes prête ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rigoureusement monocorde.

« Ça changerait quelque chose que je réponde non ? »

« Non. » Il se dirigea vers la porte, et leva un sourcil pour lui indiquer de le suivre.

&&&&&&&&

Nettoyer ces étables était peut-être la pire retenue qu'elle ait eue de toute sa vie. Hermione se demandait si elle pourrait de nouveau se sentir propre un jour. « J'en suis au point où je tuerais pour devoir nettoyer des toilettes à la brosse à dents, » affirma-t-elle, serrant les dents et essuyant quelque chose d'innommable qui était collé à son front.

« Albus a toujours donné les pires retenues, » l'informa Snape du box d'en face, en transportant quelque chose d'horrible sur sa pelle.

« Au moins, avec des toilettes, on sait exactement à quoi on a affaire. Tandis qu'ici, les choses sont un peu plus… douteuses, » dit-elle, en fronçant le nez. « Je ne sais pas quel genre de bêtes Hagrid a bien pu garder ici. »

« Ou ce qu'il a bien pu leur donner à manger, » répliqua-t-il en revenant de dehors avec une pelle relativement propre.

« Merci, Monsieur, » répliqua sarcastiquement Hermione, en grattant le dernier morceau de saleté de son box. « Voilà ! Plus que deux, c'est ça ? »

Il laissa échapper un long soupir, s'accroupit en tenant sa pelle entre ses genoux. « Oui, » confirma-t-il dans un sifflement. « Et après ça, je me mets à la recherche d'une potion qui permet à un homme de muer comme un serpent. Deux fois. »

Hermione remonta son pantalon une fois de plus – elle avait trouvé un morceau de corde dans l'étable pour le maintenir en place, mais il continuait à descendre, ça l'avait gênée toute la soirée. « Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-elle, profitant de la léthargie de Snape pour faire une pause elle aussi.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il est tard, ça c'est sûr. Peut-être que demain soir Albus ne nous gardera pas éveillés si tard, » répondit Snape. « Je me demande si ça le mettrait vraiment en colère si je brûlais ces vêtements. » Il tira sur son tee-shirt pour la n-ième fois.

« Mais où diable est-il allé trouver des choses pareilles ? » demanda-t-elle, calant sa pelle sur son épaule et se dirigeant vers son dernier box.

Snape se leva en soupirant et se dirigea vers le sien. « Je crois qu'il les a récupéré aux objets trouvés du métro de Londres. Oh, mon Dieu… » s'exclama-t-il en voyant l'état du box. « Je ne crois pas que cet endroit ait été nettoyé depuis au moins dix ans. »

Il ne leur avait pas fallu plus de cinq minutes en arrivant pour se rendre compte que quelqu'un – Dumbledore selon toute probabilité – avait placé un sortilège qui les empêchait d'utiliser un sort de nettoyage dans ou même a proximité de l'étable. Snape avait passé une heure à s'en plaindre, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de travailler aussi vite qu'Hermione. Ils avaient encore accéléré le rythme une fois qu'il s'était tu.

Le silence se fit de nouveau quand ils se remirent au travail. Les seuls sons qu'on entendait étaient les petits grognements quand l'un ou l'autre devait soulever une charge particulièrement lourde et le raclement des pelles contre le sol. Une petite éternité plus tard, ils eurent fini. Ils se traînèrent hors de l'étable, couverts de taches non identifiables.

« Je ne veux pas entendre à quel point je suis dégoûtante, » affirma Hermione, « il est hors de question que je retourne au château avant de m'être assise cinq minutes. »

Il lui lança un regard de côté. « Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer seule, Miss Granger, » lui dit-il avec raideur. « Le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps. Et puis, vos vêtements sont toujours dans mon bureau. »

« Je vous le répète, Professeur, je m'en fiche. J'ai trop chaud et mes cicatrices me démangent. Et il y en a au moins une qui s'est rouverte. » Refusant d'en discuter plus longtemps, Hermione s'assit par terre en s'étirant, fermant les yeux alors qu'une douce brise lui caressait les joues.

Elle eut l'impression que ses paroles suivantes étaient un peu inquiètes, mais c'était improbable puisqu'elle discutait avec le Professeur Snape. « Elle s'est rouverte ? »

Elle secoua une main. « Ça ne me fait pas mal et j'ai vérifié, ça ne saigne presque pas. »

« Miss Granger, » lui dit sévèrement Snape, « vous venez d'exposer une blessure ouverte à un niveau de contamination bactérienne absolument innommable. »

Choisissant d'ignorer son ton, elle garda les yeux fermés. « Je reste assise dix minutes, et j'irai directement à l'infirmerie ensuite. »

« Je retire dix points à Gryffondor pour le manque d'intérêt que vous portez à votre personne, » répliqua-t-il.

Elle résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue. « Comme je vous l'ai dit il y a trois jours, Professeur, je me fiche complètement des points. Retirez-en mille si le cœur vous en dit. J'irai dans dix minutes. »

« Je vais vous y traîner moi-même, » la menaça-t-il. « Albus et Poppy vont m'écorcher vif si je vous laisse attraper une infection. »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Monsieur. » Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Et elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de colère quand elle le sentit l'attraper et la mettre sur son épaule, comme le font les pompiers.

« Reposez-moi ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Je vous avais prévenue, » répliqua-t-il. « Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie, et je vous conseille de ne pas vous débattre – ça ne fera que rouvrir vos blessures plus gravement. »

Réalisant premièrement qu'il n'allait pas la reposer et deuxièmement qu'il avait raison, Hermione arrêta de se débattre, se contentant de lui donner de temps à autre un petit coup de pied dans les côtes. « Je vous ai dit que j'irais à l'infirmerie, » lui répéta-t-elle, ennuyée par son initiative.

Il ne la reposa pas.

« Je peux marcher, vous savez, » insista-t-elle.

Snape ouvrit la porte du château et entra. Hermione se rendit compte à quel point il sentaient mauvais en contraste avec le bon air chaud du château. « Oh, c'est horrible, on pue ! » dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

« Je ne compte pas vous reposer, Miss Granger, » répliqua Snape. « Je ne vous fais pas confiance. »

« Je vous hais, » lui dit-elle avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

« Bien, » répondit-il. « J'aurais eu horreur de penser que tous mes efforts avaient été vains. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne un coup de botte particulièrement méchant dans les côtes. Snape répondit en immobilisant son genou avec force. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de me retrouver avec des blessures du même genre, Miss Granger. »

« Vous pourriez me reposer. »

« Hors de question, » s'obstina-t-il en accélérant le pas.

Incroyablement, Madame Pomfresh était éveillée quand Severus fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie avec Hermione sur l'épaule comme un sac de patates. « Qu'est-ce qui… » demanda-t-elle, en voyant leurs vêtements crasseux et leur irritation mutuelle.

« Il faut nettoyer et réexaminer les blessures de Miss Granger, » affirma Snape, en posant finalement Hermione. « Je lui ramène ses vêtements. J'imagine que vous allez la garder pour la nuit. »

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit automatiquement Madame Pomfresh, les yeux fixés sur Hermione. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué pour vous mettre dans un état pareil ? »

Hermione retira son chapeau et le jeta par terre. « On a nettoyé les étables d'Hagrid, » expliqua-t-elle. « En punition. »

A la grande satisfaction d'Hermione, Madame Pomfresh offrit à Snape un sourire calculateur. « Tous les deux, hein ? » affirma-t-elle, en voyant qu'il portait le même genre de vêtements, tout aussi sales.

« Pas un mot, Poppy, » intima Snape d'un ton glacial. « Je reviens rapidement avec les vêtements de Miss Granger. » Ils tourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie à grandes enjambées.

Madame Pomfresh gloussait encore en prenant soin de sa patiente. « La première chose à faire est de vous débarrasser de ces vêtements et de vous laver. Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ces horreurs de toute façon ? »

« Le Directeur, » répondit-elle avec une grimace, en retirant son tee-shirt et ses bottes. « Le Professeur Snape est d'avis que tout devrait être brûlé. »

Avec une grimace, la médisorcière posa le regard sur les blessures d'Hermione qui suintaient à nouveau. « Il va falloir que je désinfecte tout ça. Et je vous donnerai un antibiotique, au cas où. Et soyez sûre que je toucherai un mot à Albus concernant ce que vous pouvez faire et ne pas faire pendant vos retenues. Je doute sérieusement, Miss Granger, que ce soit Severus qui ait choisi de nettoyer ces étables ce soir, » expliqua-t-elle en voyant le regard surpris d'Hermione. « Ça ressemble beaucoup, en revanche, aux retenues que donnait Albus en tant qu'enseignant. »

Avec un regard de conspiratrice, Poppy la guida vers le fond de l'infirmerie et ne fut pas loin de la pousser dans une douche à l'aspect très médical.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione, qui se sentait infiniment plus propre, se glissa entre des draps propres et frais, prête à succomber au sommeil. Ses blessures étaient fraîchement bandées, et tiraillaient un peu après que Poppy les ait nettoyées de nouveau. Elle était entre la veille et le sommeil quand elle entendit des voix dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda un homme.

« Ça va, » répondit Poppy à voix basse. « Elle s'est endormie maintenant. Mais c'est une bonne chose que vous l'ayez amenée aussi rapidement, Severus. Qui sait à quoi elle a été exposée dans cette étable ? C'est honteux de la part d'Albus de lui avoir fait risquer ça. »

« Je ne pense pas que le Directeur se soit rendu compte qu'elle était toujours en train de guérir, » répondit l'homme – répondit Snape. « Du moins, je l'espère. Je suis quasiment certain que jamais il ne nous aurait donné à faire ça s'il l'avait su. Je vous ai amené ses robes, au fait. »

« C'est ce que je me suis dit, » répondit Pomfresh. « Enfin, je ne m'étais pas imaginée que vous vous mettiez soudain à m'apporter des vêtements sans aucune raison. »

Hermione entendit des bruits de froissement que son esprit fatigué refusa catégoriquement d'interpréter, et sentit une main amicale se poser sur son épaule. Une odeur agréable lui chatouilla les narines, et elle plongea un peu plus vers le sommeil, soupirant doucement. La main toucha ses cheveux et se retira.

Quelques mots supplémentaires furent échangés dans la pièce obscure, mais Hermione dormait et ne les comprit pas.

&&&&&&&

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, Hermione était épuisée. Madame Pomfresh l'avait réveillée à sept heures pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait tout à fait aller en classe, et lui répéter une fois de plus qu'elle avait intérêt à prendre au sérieux ce qu'elle lui avait dit à propos de ses cicatrices. Hermione écouta distraitement, en remettant ses vêtements de la veille. Elle fit un crochet vers la Tour de Gryffondor pour récupérer les livres dont elle aurait besoin, ne cessant de penser combien une tasse de thé lui ferait du bien.

« Par Merlin, Hermione ! Tu t'es refait dix rounds avec ton mystérieux agresseur ? » l'apostropha Ron dès qu'elle prit place à table et commença à beurrer un toast.

« La retenue a été… Plus rude que prévue, » répondit-elle, avant d'engloutir la tartine entière et de mâcher vigoureusement.

Ron hocha la tête, pas surpris. « Oui, mais Snape est un con. A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais de la part de quelqu'un comme lui ? Je parie que ça l'a amusé de te voir souffrir. C'est comme ça qu'il s'amuse, tu sais, en nous torturant. Je suis sûr qu'après une classe où il a été particulièrement mauvais, il doit s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et rire, mais rire… Enfin, s'il est capable de rire. »

Dès qu'elle eut avalé son toast, elle plongea le nez dans sa tasse. Elle ne voulait pas discuter de ça avec lui. Il ne connaissait pas toute la situation, et elle ne pouvait pas le mettre au courant – il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle le laisse discuter tout seul jusqu'à ce qu'il se fatigue. Une grande main se posa sur son épaule et la fit sursauter. Hermione se retourna et vit Dumbledore, qui avait l'air un peu inquiet.

« Je me suis fait remonter les bretelles par Madame Pomfresh ce matin, Miss Granger, et je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses. Je ne vous aurais jamais confié une telle tâche si j'avais connu l'étendue de vos blessures. »

Hermione haussa doucement les épaules, reprenant une gorgée de thé. « Madame Pomfresh n'a pas voulu soigner toutes mes blessures par magie – elle m'a dit que ça laisserait d'affreuses cicatrices avec des blessures si profondes. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Monsieur. »

Il lui adressa un autre regard compatissant. « Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, vous voulez bien… ? »

Elle reposa immédiatement sa tasse. « Bien sûr. » Elle écarta son col pour lui montrer la même balafre qu'elle avait montrée à Harry la veille, en essayant de sourire pour minimiser ce qu'il voyait. « Madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elles se refermeraient totalement d'ici trois semaines environ, et que si je revenais la voir parce que je saignais une seule fois de plus, elle s'assurerait d'appliquer les antiseptiques _sans _utiliser de gel anesthésiant. »

Dumbledore tressaillit légèrement. « Je vous présente mes excuses une fois de plus, Miss Granger. »

Elle remit son col en place, reprit sa tasse, la vida, et haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« Pour ce soir, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux trouver quelque chose de moins… physique. Peut-être que Severus et vous devriez offrir vos services à Madame Pince pour la soirée ? Je sais qu'elle ne refuserait pas un peu d'aide pour remettre ses livres en place et nettoyer un peu. »

Malgré les excuses et la gentillesse, Hermione savait reconnaître un ordre quand elle en entendait un. « Oui, Monsieur le Directeur, » répondit-elle, la tête baissée.

Lui donnant une dernière petite tape sur l'épaule, Dumbledore reprit le chemin de la table des professeurs.

Ron la regarda, un peu perdu. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

En elle-même, elle soupira – aussi tôt le matin, elle n'était pas vraiment prête pour faire des réponses évasives. « C'est Dumbledore qui nous dit ce qu'on doit faire pendant ces retenues. Et il est pire que Rusard – hier, j'ai dû nettoyer les étables d'Hagrid. Sans magie. Mais ça a rouvert certaines de mes blessures, et le Professeur Snape m'a traînée à l'infirmerie – Madame Pomfresh n'était pas contente. » Hermione sourit un peu en repensant à la scène.

« Tes blessures, elles sont sérieuses à quel point, Hermione ? » lui demanda-t-il, avec le même regard que celui que Lavande avait posé sur ses cicatrices la veille.

Une fois de plus, elle haussa doucement les épaules. « Il avait un couteau. J'ai gagné quelques mauvaises coupures, et Madame Pomfresh avait peur que je cicatrise mal, alors elle préfère laisser la nature faire son travail. »

Il plissa les yeux. « Il y a quelque chose de très important que tu ne me dis pas. »

Elle remit ses cheveux derrière son épaule. « Evidemment. Maintenant… Il faut que j'aille en Potions. La dernière chose qu'il me faut c'est _plus_ d'heures de colle. » Et Hermione planta là un Ron qui continua à fixer la place qu'elle venait de quitter.

&&&&&&&&

Severus ne désirait rien d'autre au monde que de remettre sa pauvre carcasse au lit et y passer la journée, sans bouger le petit doigt. Il ne s'était pas couché avant quatre heures du matin la veille, et un bâtard sadique (entendez : Albus Dumbledore) avait décidé que les cours commençaient à huit heures du matin. Ça lui avait laissé trois heures de sommeil et une heure à boire du café en essayant de se concentrer sur ses leçons du jour. L'encre n'arrêtait pas de devenir toute floue devant ses yeux fatigués.

Il était maintenant totalement convaincu qu'Albus avait été un Serpentard – personne d'autre n'aurait pu inventer de retenues aussi horribles. Bien sûr, personne ne savait réellement à quelle maison avait appartenu Albus. Enfin, personne ne le savait avec certitude. La plupart des gens le prenaient pour un Gryffondor, Minerva McGonagall la première, mais quand il enseignait la Métamorphose, il n'assumait pas de fonctions de Directeur d'une Maison. Et quand un élève lui demandait franchement quelle était son ancienne Maison, il se contentait de sourire dans le vide et de lui offrir le bonbon qui avait ses faveurs cette semaine-là. Severus savait, bien sûr, que cette impression qu'il dégageait de n'être qu'un vieillard inoffensif n'était que ça – une impression – mais il se posait souvent des questions sur la santé mentale de son employeur.

La seule certitude qu'il avait pour le moment, c'était que la veille Albus ne savait pas que Miss Granger était toujours blessée. On pouvait lui reprocher beaucoup de choses, mais Dumbledore ne blesserait jamais volontairement un élève. Enfin, physiquement, toujours, ajouta Severus avec un sourire un peu amer.

La pendule sonna huit heures moins le quart – il était presque temps de retrouver l'horrible classe de Gryffondors-Serpentards septième année. Peut-être que Londubat s'abstiendrait de mettre le feu à quoi que ce soit ce matin. C'était certainement trop demander, mais il y avait belle lurette que Severus avait abandonné tout espoir de voir s'entendre ce groupe d'élèves particulier. Si personne ne lançait de mauvais sorts et qu'il ne devait pas retirer plus de cent points à chaque maison, il considérerait que c'était une bonne journée. Le seul point positif était que depuis que Lucius (et Voldemort, compléta son esprit rebelle) lui avait dit qu'ils étaient au courant de sa duplicité, il n'avait plus la moindre raison de traiter ce petit connard de Drago comme l'héritier de la couronne. Severus s'efforçait de tirer plaisir des joies simples.

Il entra dans sa classe à l'avance, et fut un peu surpris d'y trouver une Miss Granger apparemment relativement en forme qui le regardait d'un air neutre. « Professeur Snape, » le salua-t-elle avec un petit signe de tête.

Lui retournant ce salut, Severus commença à relire ses notes. « Miss Granger. Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux ? »

« Ça va, » confirma-t-elle de ce même ton neutre. « J'ai eu une conversation avec le Directeur ce matin au déjeuner. »

Il leva un sourcil et la dévisagea. Est-ce qu'elle essayait de bavarder avec lui ?

« Il voulait m'informer que nous devrons passer la soirée avec Madame Pince, » continua-t-elle.

Ah, apparemment Miss Granger était suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas essayer de discuter de tout et de rien avec lui. Là, ils discutaient boutique. « La bibliothèque, donc, » dit-il, pour clarifier les choses.

« Remise en place et nettoyage, » confirma-t-elle avec une petite grimace. « Je pense que Madame Pomfresh lui a touché un mot ce matin au sujet de… mes blessures. »

Il reposa ses notes et commença à écrire une liste d'ingrédients au tableau. « D'accord, Miss Granger. Huit heures à la bibliothèque, alors ? »

Elle ne répondit rien et Severus entendit les bruits discrets des élèves qui arrivaient et prenaient place dans la salle. Il y eut même quelques conversations qu'il essaya à grand mal d'ignorer. Miss Granger plaisanta comme à son habitude avec Londubat, et Parkinson essaya sans succès de flirter avec un Malefoy qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Il toléra ces bavardages bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas été en train de dormir debout.

« Assez, » finit-il par dire brusquement. « Les ingrédients sont au tableau. Vous devrez préparer la potion correctement et l'avoir identifiée d'ici la fin du cours. Commencez ! » aboya-t-il, appréciant le tremblement des fioles et des chaudrons.

Londubat avait l'air un peu plus détendu qu'à son habitude. Severus n'était pas idiot – il savait qu'il terrifiait absolument le gamin, et il n'essayait ni d'encourager ni de décourager cette peur. Même s'il se demandait dans son for intérieur pourquoi il avait décidé de continuer les potions après ses BUSEs. Ses notes avaient été tout juste suffisantes pour qu'il y soit autorisé, et de toute évidence il détestait cette matière. La seule raison qu'avait pu imaginer Severus, c'était que Londubat avait comme Potter et Weasley l'intention d'entrer à l'Académie des Aurors. En fait, ces trois-là et Miss Granger étaient les seuls Gryffondors à suivre son cours de septième année. C'était couru d'avance, il fallait que ces Gryffondors-là, les plus problématiques, soient ceux qui restent, s'apitoya-t-il.

Severus secoua la tête, ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes. Il venait de donner à ses élèves la liste des ingrédients pour une simple potion médicale qu'ils avaient appris pendant leur quatrième année, mais il restait quand même quelques stades de la préparation où une erreur pourrait se révéler désastreuse – il avait besoin de rester sur ses gardes.

Londubat progressait à deux à l'heure, mais pour une fois, il s'appliquait, et Severus passa à côté de lui sans faire de commentaire. Miss Granger, bien entendu, travaillait rapidement et efficacement. Elle avait un air presque contrarié, comme si le fait qu'il lui ait demandé de préparer une potion aussi simple était une sorte d'insulte personnelle. Il prit note mentalement de lui retirer des points à la moindre occasion pendant ce cours, même si elle jurait ses grands dieux que ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Potter et Weasley faisaient leur habituelle démonstration de négligence – il savait déjà que le chaudron de Weasley allait bouillir et déborder dans une demi-heure et que le résultat final de Potter serait bien trop orange. Ce seraient des points qu'il aurait plaisir à déduire.

Il passa ensuite aux Serpentards. La potion de Malefoy était quasiment aussi convenable que celle de Miss Granger, mais Severus savait que le gamin n'aurait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait préparé. Il était capable de suivre des instructions, mais il ne possédait pas la moindre inspiration. S'il se destinait à une carrière dans les potions, il finirait dans une usine quelque part, produisant joyeusement des potions en grande quantité sans que jamais une idée nouvelle ne lui traverse l'esprit. C'était la différence entre être compétent et être brillant.

La potion de Parkinson serait trop orange au final, comme celle de Potter. Elle était trop occupée à lancer des fleurs à son 'cher Drago' pour produire quoi que ce soit de notable. Et Blaise Zabini était en bonne voie pour une explosion au prochain stage – il lui suffirait d'ajouter trop de…

BOUM !

Le chaudron de Zabini explosa au moment précis ou Severus se pencha dessus, comme par un fait exprès. Le garçon pâlit quand Severus lui lança un regard assassin, le visage dégoulinant.

« Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Zabini, » ironisa Severus. « Non seulement votre mélange a des propriétés… explosives, mais il est aussi d'un beau jaune vif. Quand cette potion est préparée convenablement, il n'y a pas le moindre stade où elle doit être de couleur jaune. Je vous suggère de recommencer. Et je retire trente points à Serpentard. Oui, Monsieur Zabini, à ma propre, maison. » S'essuyant le visage, Severus alla examiner la potion passable de Millicent Bullstrode.

Chemin faisant, il aperçut le sourire moqueur que Drago adressa à Blaise Zabini, rouge de confusion. En lui même, Severus sourit et hurla de joie. « Monsieur Malefoy, » dit-il, de son ton le plus mielleux, « pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous trouvez tellement amusant ? »

Surpris, Drago se recomposa une expression neutre. « Monsieur ? » eut-il l'insolence de demander.

Severus donna le coup de grâce, ravi de sa chance. « Je retire dix points à Serpentard, Monsieur Malefoy. Nous avons des maisons pour que vous _souteniez_ vos camarades, et non pas que vous vous moquiez d'eux. »

Malefoy était bouche bée. Depuis six ans et demie qu'il était à Poudlard, Severus n'avait jamais retiré le moindre point au petit imbécile. Au contraire – il avait fait preuve envers lui d'un tel favoritisme que Malefoy en était arrivé à se croire au dessus du système. « Mais… Mais… » balbutiait le gamin, cherchant désespérément quoi dire.

« Un mot de plus, Monsieur Malefoy, et ce sera vingt points. Fermez la bouche, » continua Severus, en s'efforçant de ne pas sourire. Après six ans, enfin il recevait ce qu'il méritait. Pitoyable idiot.

Toute la classe était silencieuse – même l'inestimable Miss Granger regardait son Professeur d'un air calculateur, et Weasley affichait l'air le plus stupide que Severus ait jamais vu.

« Remettez-vous au travail ! » aboya-t-il. « Tous ! »

Miss Granger leva un sourcil, mais se remit au travail comme tous les autres.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus voulait mourir, et c'était tout. Les deuxième année Poufsouffle-Serpentard de cet après-midi avaient enchaîné désastre sur désastre. Tout ça avait fini par une douzaine d'élèves à l'infirmerie, et cent cinquante points de moins pour chacune des maisons. Même la pure joie qu'il avait ressenti en retirant des points au rejeton Malefoy ne compensait pas. Il avait dû travailler pendant le dîner pour nettoyer sa salle de classe. Un des chaudrons qui avaient explosé contenait une substance gluante qui résistait à toutes les méthodes magiques de nettoyage, et ne partait qu'en frottant à s'en démettre le coude. Bien sûr, ladite substance recouvrait les deux tiers du sol et une quinzaine de tables.

Jurant à mi-voix et marmonnant une complainte contre les 'petits imbéciles', Severus laissa tomber la brosse dans le seau d'eau sale et inspecta sa salle de classe rutilante. Pas de dîner en vue, et maintenant il fallait qu'il aille à la bibliothèque avec Miss Granger et Madame Pince pour supporter la nouvelle torture que la bibliothécaire aurait mis au point avec Albus. Peut-être qu'il aurait le temps de se glisser en cuisine pour demander quelque chose à manger aux elfes de maison. Sa montre-gousset indiquait sept heures – juste assez de temps pour aller au cuisines, manger un morceau, et remonter jusqu'à la bibliothèque, s'il faisait tout ça en courant.

Les elfes de maison furent ravis de le voir et lui fournirent un énorme sandwich au jambon. Severus l'attaqua à pleines dents, et mit une pomme dans sa poche pour faire bonne mesure. Il repartit ensuite à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la bibliothèque, espérant contre toute raison ne pas rencontrer d'élèves en chemin.

Il avait fini le sandwich depuis longtemps et attaquait la pomme avec tout autant de vigueur quand il faillit renverser Miss Granger, à moins de deux cent mètres de la bibliothèque. « Désolé, » s'excusa-t-il la bouche pleine, ne la reconnaissant pas immédiatement.

« Je suis désolée, Professeur, » lui répondit une voix indiscutablement féminine.

« Oh, Miss Granger, » dit Severus en déglutissant rapidement. « Bonsoir. » Il toussota en voyant qu'elle regardait la pomme qu'il avait à la main. « J'ai manqué le dîner, » expliqua-t-il, tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait toujours l'impression de devoir se justifier face à elle. Il ne ressentait le besoin de se justifier face à personne d'autre, il en était certain.

La fille se contenta d'acquiescer. « Ça m'arrive souvent à moi aussi, » dit-elle. « Quoi qu'il en soit, il est presque huit heures. Madame Pince doit nous attendre. Et je vous parie dix Galions que le Directeur va passer s'assurer que nous sommes bien là. »

Severus lui lança un regard étonné. Il n'aurait su dire s'il était surpris qu'elle voie si clair dans le jeu de Dumbledore, ou qu'elle ait choisi de partager ses conclusions avec lui. « Tant que ce n'est pas pour nous fournir un nouveau déguisement… » marmonna-t-il.

Miss Granger laissa échapper un rire surpris. « Je n'arrête pas d'oublier que vous avez de l'humour, » dit-elle, en rougissant un peu de son audace.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Miss Granger. Je l'oublie souvent moi aussi. » Severus finit sa pomme et regarda le trognon comme s'il contenait tous les secrets de l'univers. « Nous y allons ? »

Haussant les épaules, elle tendit la main vers la poignée de porte. « Plus vite commencé… »

Madame Pince les attendait pratiquement derrière la porte, accompagnée d'un Dumbledore qui souriait doucement. Elle fit de gros yeux en voyant le trognon de pomme de Severus, mais le laissa le mettre à la poubelle sans faire de commentaires. « Le Directeur m'a informée que vous viendriez, » dit-elle avec un signe de tête en direction de Dumbledore. « Et je peux vous avouer que je suis bien contente d'avoir de l'aide. »

« Severus, Miss Granger, » salua le Directeur avec un sourire plus large. « Je suis content de voir que vous êtes là tous les deux. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à faire ? » demanda immédiatement Severus – il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter avec un Dumbledore content de lui-même.

La bibliothécaire sembla se renfrogner plus encore, mais en même temps, Severus ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir jamais vue sourire. « Miss Granger, vous pouvez commencer par remettre en rayon les livres d'aujourd'hui. Quant à vous, Professeur Snape, il y a quelque chose dans la Réserve qui devrait vous occuper un moment. » Elle désigna une énorme pile de livres à Miss Granger, et prit Severus par le bras, pour l'entraîner dans le labyrinthe de la Réserve. Dumbledore sortit avec un signe de tête poli pour Severus.

Il se sentait plus nerveux que de raison. « Quel est le problème, Madame Pince ? » demanda-t-il des plus formellement.

« L'un des livres a brisé ses chaînes la nuit dernière et je n'ai pas réussi à l'attraper depuis, » lui expliqua-t-elle. « Il ne répond pas aux Sortilèges d'Attraction, et c'est l'un de nos plus dangereux textes de Magie Noire. »

Severus soupira intérieurement. Hier soir, il s'était couvert de substances non identifiées, et ce soir, il se retrouvait à chasser des livres maléfiques. Dumbledore avait un esprit pervers des plus développés. Il s'inquiétait déjà de ce qu'ils auraient à faire le lendemain.

Les heures passèrent. De longues secondes qui devinrent de longues minutes qui finirent par faire des heures. Severus était parvenu à apercevoir le texte rebelle à trois reprises, et à chaque fois il s'était complètement ridiculisé en essayant de se jeter dessus pour l'attraper.

Après son troisième échec, Severus s'assit par terre, au milieu de la Réserve, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où le livre lui avait échappé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? » demanda une voix incrédule derrière lui.

Sans même se retourner, Severus constata d'un ton las « Alors vous avez fini de remettre les livres en place. »

Miss Granger s'assit à ses côtés. « Oui… Madame Pince m'a dit que vous auriez peut-être besoin de mon aide. Mais apparemment, vous n'avez aucunement besoin d'aide pour rester assis par terre. »

Il la regarda. « Elle ne vous a pas dit, alors ? »

« Dit quoi ? » demanda Miss Granger, toute innocence. « Elle n'en a pas eu besoin. J'ai vu votre dernière tentative, Professeur. J'imagine qu'un livre s'est échappé. »

Severus soupira. Elle l'avait vu tomber à la renverse sur une pile de livre qui l'avaient mordu, et se débattre pour se relever. « Si vous racontez ce que vous avez vu à âme qui vive, Miss Granger, je vous promets de retirer un millier de points à Gryffondor. Oui, un livre s'est échappé. La nuit dernière, d'après Madame Pince. »

« Et j'imagine qu'il ne répond pas à un Sortilège d'Attraction. »

Il lui lança le regard le plus méchant dont il fut capable. « Non, un Sortilège d'Attraction de sert à rien, » se moqua-t-il. « Et puis, c'est un livre de Magie Noire. Et je ne suis pas sûr que Madame Pince sache exactement duquel il s'agit – le catalogue est moins bien tenu puisque les élèves ne peuvent pas les approcher. Même pas vous. » Il se rendait bien compte que sa conclusion blessante manquait de mordant.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait l'appâter ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

« Avec quoi ? Peut-être que vous savez ce qu'aiment manger les livres, Miss Granger, mais moi je n'en sais rien. »

Elle lui adressa un regard exaspéré, qui en d'autres circonstances lui auraient coûté une retenue et vingt points pour sa maison. « Si c'est un livre de Magie Noire, Professeur, vous ne pensez pas qu'il sera attiré par un sort maléfique ? » Il choisit de ne pas faire de commentaire sur le '_espèce d'imbécile_' implicite qui finit cette phrase.

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de suggérer que je devrais appâter un texte maléfique avec un Sortilège Impardonnable, Miss Granger ? » demanda Severus avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. « Oh, pas besoin d'aller jusque là, » répondit-elle, sur un ton que Severus aurait qualifié de taquin si son cerveau ne lui avait pas affirmé que c'était impossible. « Peut-être que vous ou moi pourrions utiliser… Je ne sais pas… Un Sort de Soumission à la Volonté sur une plume ou quelque chose. »

Il la regarda d'un air soupçonneux. « Vous semblez en connaître bien long sur le sujet, Miss Granger. »

Elle sourit de plus belle. « Le Professeur McGonagall ne vous a pas parlé de ma cinquième année ? Quand nous avions notre propre cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai, » dit-il avec dédain. « Vous aviez fait de Potter votre instructeur. »

« Eh bien, » continua Miss Granger, « dès qu'elle a été au courant, elle m'a signé un laissez-passer à l'année pour que je puisse faire des 'recherches'. »

Severus sentit quelque chose se relâcher dans sa mâchoire. « Alors vous avez lu toute la Réserve aussi. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« La partie autorisée aux élèves, » rectifia-t-elle. « Pas le reste, bien sûr. Il y a des livres ici dont je suis sûre que même Dumbledore hésiterait à les lire. »

En soupirant, Severus leva sa baguette. « D'accord, » dit-il. « _Viens à moi_, » murmura-t-il, sentant l'ombre entourer sa voix alors qu'il visualisait une plume du bureau de Madame Pince et l'attirait à lui.

Miss Granger avait les yeux comme des soucoupes.

Il rabaissa sa baguette. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec irritation.

« Rien, c'est juste que… Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un utiliser ce sort auparavant, » marmonna-t-elle. « C'est… étrange. »

Severus la regarda avec attention. « Vous pouvez le dire, Miss Granger. C'est à donner la chair de poule. Ah, nous y voilà. » Il attrapa la plume et la mit soigneusement dans sa poche. « Voyons si cette saleté de livre réagit. »

Ils attendirent en silence pendant près de dix minutes. Soudain, Miss Granger lui donna un petit coup sur l'avant-bras. « Là ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« Où ? » répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Près de cette pile de livres de potions. On le voit par intermittence. Ne bougez pas. »

Severus eut immédiatement envie de bouger, mais il résista quand il vit le livre dans les airs. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Miss Granger ? C'est votre plan après tout. »

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et une fois de plus il le laissa passer. « A trois ? »

« Pourquoi pas à 'Maintenant' ? » répliqua-t-il. « J'ai peur qu'il nous échappe avant 'trois' »

Miss Granger acquiesça et se prépara à bondir. « Prêt… Maintenant ! »

Son signal fut discret, destiné à n'être entendu que de Severus, et ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur le livre.

Pendant une glorieuse seconde, Severus sentit ses doigts toucher la couverture du livre volant. Mais à ce moment la pile bancale de livres de potions commença à s'écrouler. Par chance, ces livres étaient relativement calmes et Severus et Miss Granger n'eurent aucun mal à s'en dégager. « Attrapez-le ! » s'entendit hurler Severus « Ne le laissez pas s'échapper ! »

Le livre n'avait pas disparu comme les fois précédentes. Au lieu de cela, il voletait vers la sortie de la Réserve. Il veut jouer, réalisa Severus dans une intuition fulgurante.

Lui et Miss Granger se mirent à courir après le livre, sautant de temps en temps en l'air quand ils pensaient avoir une chance de l'attraper.

« Ça ne marche pas, » déclara Miss Granger en se relevant pour la cinquième fois. « Et je crois que je vais me rouvrir quelque chose si on continue comme ça. »

« Le ciel nous en préserve, » répondit-il, pince-sans-rire. « Peut-être en essayant de nous mettre chacun d'un côté ? On pourrait le prendre en sandwich. »

Miss Granger acquiesça et se glissa le long d'un mur, essayant de se placer de l'autre côté du livre. Ils étaient dans une partie relativement dégagée de la bibliothèque, heureusement vide maintenant, et bientôt Severus et Miss Granger se retrouvèrent chacun d'un côté du livre, se regardant tranquillement. Il croisa son regard, comprit la question qu'elle posait en silence, et hocha discrètement la tête.

Dans une simultanéité dont Severus ne les aurait jamais cru capables, ils se précipitèrent sur le livre en même temps et retombèrent dessus, le plaquant au sol avec un claquement sourd.

« Ouille ! » entendit-il Miss Granger se plaindre, quelque part en dessous de lui. « Allez, viens-là, espèce d'horrible garnement ! » Il reprit ses esprits et roula de côté pour l'aider à se saisir du livre.

Le livre menaçait d'échapper à Hermione, mais au moment où Severus posa les mains dessus, ils réussirent plus ou moins à le garder plaqué au sol. « Madame Pince, » cria immédiatement Severus, réalisant avec effroi qu'il ne connaissait pas son prénom. « Nous le tenons ! »

Il y eut un peu de remue-ménage dans les rayons et Madame Pince arriva près d'eux avec au visage l'expression la plus proche du sourire que Severus lui ait jamais vue. « Excellent, » affirma-t-elle. « Tenez bon pendant que je vais chercher plus de chaînes. »

Jurant sous cape, Severus raffermit sa prise sur le livre qui se débattait. Miss Granger se mordit la lèvre et il vit que ses jointures étaient blanches.

Après ce qui sembla au moins trois éternités, Madame Pince réapparut avec une longue chaîne. Miss Granger aida la bibliothécaire à enchaîner le livre soigneusement. « Bon, » dit enfin Madame Pince, tenant le livre par le bout de sa nouvelle laisse. « Je pense que vous en avez fait assez pour ce soir. Vous pouvez y aller. Encore merci. »

Une fois hors de la bibliothèque, Severus laissa ses épaules retomber. « Des livres maléfiques et de la merde de dragon, » marmonna-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que cet horrible vieux dément va nous trouver d'autre la prochaine fois? »


	6. L’improbabilité du changement…

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de hayseed.

**6. L'improbabilité du changement…**

Plus qu'une soirée de retenue. Une dernière nuit à se plier aux volontés bizarres d'Albus, et lui et Miss Granger seraient libres. Tout au moins, jusqu'au moment où elle ferait quelque chose de stupide qui lui vaudrait d'autres heures de colle. Pour être franc, Severus avait perdu le compte du nombre de retenues qu'il avait données à Miss Granger. Il avait même remarqué que ce nombre augmentait exponentiellement au fur et à mesure des années. Elle était passée d'élève terrifiée par la moindre réprimande d'un professeur à une personne qui ne cillait pas si on la menaçait de lui retirer un nombre de points positivement indécent. Si la transition n'avait pas été si progressive, Severus aurait vérifié si elle n'était pas un imposteur sous Polynectar.

Severus repensa à cette première soirée de retenue, quand ils avaient passé cinq minutes à se disputer sur des équations de physique, et il se demanda confusément s'il aurait jamais l'occasion d'avoir de nouveau une telle conversation avec elle. En fait, elle lui avait donné un point de vue intéressant sur son travail en ces quelques instants – elle lui avait permis de réaliser qu'il traitait le côté mathématique du problème avec trop de désinvolture. L'oubli d'une étoile faisait toute la différence entre l'improbable et le totalement impossible. _Maudits moldus avec leur notations impossibles_, se dit-il avec humeur, griffonnant quelque chose dans la marge du parchemin qu'il était en train de relire.

Un petit coup à la porte signala l'arrivée de Miss Granger. « Entrez, Miss Granger, » lui cria-t-il sans lever les yeux.

Elle passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Après deux semaines en sa compagnie elle se comportait toujours comme s'il lui inspirait une terreur mortelle. Sauf dans les rares moments où elle oubliait qu'il était son professeur et le traitait comme le camarade qu'il considérait qu'ils étaient plus ou moins devenus. Après tout, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, et il l'avait réconfortée (dans la mesure de ses compétences) ensuite. Ensemble, ils avaient nettoyé des étables, chassé des livres maléfiques, aidé les elfes de maison à faire la lessive, restauré tout un couloir de portrait sous le regard impitoyable de Rusard, fait briller toute la collection de télescopes rouillés et dégoûtants de Sinistra, et poli les boules de cristal de Trelawney (il ne s'était d'ailleurs toujours pas débarrassé de l'horrible odeur de l'encens dans ses cheveux), entre autres tâches qu'Albus leur avait confiées. Et ce soir serait sans aucun doute le pire d'entre tous.

Il désigna une chaise d'un signe de la main. « Il nous a délégués à Minerva ce soir, » annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Miss Granger sembla prendre bien la nouvelle. Bien sûr qu'elle est contente de passer la soirée avec McGonagall, se reprit Severus. La Professeur de Métamorphose passait ses journées à chanter les louanges de Miss Granger à quiconque voulait bien l'écouter. Elle avait essayé de la faire nommer préfète pendant sa cinquième année, mais Dumbledore y avait mis son veto. « Peut-être que ça ne se passera pas si mal, » avança-t-elle avec précaution.

« Oh, ce sera horrible, » répliqua Severus. « Nous allons l'aider à remettre en état le matériel de Métamorphose. Toute une soirée à inverser les dégâts que vous avez causé. J'ai mal au crâne rien que d'y penser. » Il lui fallut une volonté considérable pour reposer sa plume. « Elle nous attend dans sa salle de classe à la demie. Ça nous laisse environ dix minutes, Miss Granger. »

Elle fronça pensivement les sourcils. « D'accord, » dit-elle. « Je pense pouvoir m'occuper. »

Severus soupira intérieurement. C'était maintenant ou jamais. « En fait, Miss Granger, j'espérais que vous pourriez jeter un œil à quelque chose sur quoi j'ai travaillé. Encore ces horribles équations. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire – et Severus en fut médusé. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui souriait comme ça, si sincèrement. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir. « Je peux voir ? »

« Oh, je vous en prie, » répondit-il en avançant le parchemin vers elle. « Je me retrouve dans une autre impasse dans mes calculs. Ce résultat final est tout bonnement insensé, et je n'arrive pas à voir mon erreur. »

Miss Granger fronça les sourcils en lisant le parchemin. « En fait, Professeur, je me suis retrouvée dans la même impasse avec mes propres calculs. Apparemment, il est impossible de décrire l'énergie magique comme un champ. Les mathématiques qu'il nous faut n'existent pas encore – les mathématiques moldues ne semblent pas capables d'en capturer l'essence. Il est facile d'émettre une théorie qui nous dit qu'il doit exister une unité magique de base, et d'essayer de la décrire en termes de fonctions ondulatoires, mais ça ne correspond pas à quoi que ce soit de connu en mécanique quantique. » Cette constatation avait l'air de la frustrer encore plus que lui.

« Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un composant organique ? » offrit Severus, le cerveau à plein régime.

Elle secoua la tête. « Si on peut décrire nos corps, ne serait-ce qu'en théorie, avec ce formalisme, alors il englobera les structures organiques. Mais comme vous le savez, la magie ne semble se développer convenablement que chez les êtres vivants, et pas simplement dans une quelconque matrice organique. Peut-être que c'est en rapport avec… Par les couilles d'un troll barbu ! » s'exclama soudain Hermione, en chiffonnant le parchemin qu'elle avait en main.

Severus était stupéfait – il ne l'avait jamais entendu s'exprimer de façon aussi vulgaire, même face à Malefoy. « Miss Granger ? » l'interpella-t-il prudemment.

« Les êtres vivants… » dit-elle pensivement. « Les animaux en particulier ! Les plantes et les matières non organiques ne sont pas magiques tant qu'un être vivant ne leur donne pas cette propriété. Vous ne comprenez pas ? » son regard vers Severus était implorant. « C'est dans notre _sang_, Professeur ! C'est biochimique ! La magie n'est pas un champ de particules ! Elle est _en nous_ ! » Vivement, elle attrapa une feuille de parchemin et commença à prendre des notes.

Severus sentit que sa bouche s'ouvrait toute grande malgré lui. « Comme… au niveau cellulaire ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton à mi-chemin entre la curiosité et l'excitation.

La gamine tremblait presque devant l'impact de cette révélation. « Et c'est pour ça que le sang est si important. C'est ce que nous avons de plus proche de la magie à l'état brut ! Le sang de licorne, le sang de dragon, et même le sang de l'ennemi. C'est là que se trouve la magie. Et c'est pour ça que Harry Potter n'est pas mort quand Vous-Savez-Qui l'a attaqué. Toutes ces histoires autour de l'amour de sa mère sont des balivernes – c'est son sang qui l'a sauvé. Elle a offert son sang. » Elle continuait à noircir le parchemin, principalement avec des mots, mais aussi avec quelques petits griffonnages biochimiques. « Je parie que notre structure cellulaire est un peu différente. Oh, Professeur, vous ne voyez pas ? Nous allons pouvoir découvrir l'origine de la magie ! »

Severus commençait à réaliser. « La magie est apparue grâce à des fluctuations parfaitement naturelles dans la structure humaine au cours de l'évolution. Et nous pouvons rechercher ça. Si nous pouvons trouver le composant magique présent dans notre sang, alors nous pourrons remonter jusqu'à sa source, de la même façon qu'on a pu retracer l'évolution grâce aux mitochondries ! » Lui aussi commençait à se passionner.

Elle secouait la tête en regardant son parchemin. « C'est tellement plus complexe que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer ! »

Il se pencha par dessus le bureau pour l'attraper par les épaules. « Miss Granger, vous devez publier cette théorie aussi vite que possible. C'est peut-être la découverte la plus importante que l'on ait jamais fait en théorie de la magie ! »

Elle acquiesça. « Je vais envoyer un hibou à Edoras au plus vite pour lui demander dans quel numéro il lui reste de la place. »

Severus se figea, serrant ses épaules plus fermement. « Pourquoi diable est-ce que vous appelez Edoras Griffith par son prénom si naturellement ? » Il était abasourdi d'imaginer qu'elle puisse connaître le tout puissant rédacteur en chef de la RLM.

Quelque chose se figea dans le visage de Miss Granger aussi. « Euh… Voilà… Euh, réfléchissez un instant, Professeur. »

Il s'exécuta. Comment est-ce que Hermione Granger avait bien pu entrer en contact avec… Oh… Il venait de comprendre. Severus se sentit incroyablement stupide – il avait eu la solution sous les yeux depuis le début. « Hermione Granger, » dit-il à voix haute. « H.G. Votre pseudonyme n'est pas très original… C'est _vous_, le mystérieux nouveau théoricien ? » lui demanda-t-il sans y croire. « Mais ça veut dire… »

Miss Granger acquiesça. « J'ai publié mon premier article à seize ans. Je l'ai proposé sous un pseudonyme parce que je savais que personne ne prendrait au sérieux une élève de sixième année. Mais je n'ai pas réfléchi plus que ça à mon pseudonyme, parce que je ne me serais jamais imaginé qu'il serait accepté. »

Severus la regarda avec une admiration nouvelle. « Poudlard a arrêté de vous apprendre quoi que ce soit pendant votre deuxième année, non ? »

Elle eut un sourire contrit. « Eh bien… Je n'ai pas lu toute la bibliothèque avant la cinquième année, » chipota-t-elle. « Et bien sûr, il faut aussi tenir compte de tout le côté 'apprentissage de la vie en société.' »

Les yeux toujours fixés sur elle, Severus ne referma la bouche que par la force de sa volonté. Son regard se posa alors sur la pendule. « Par la barbe de Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Il y a un quart d'heure que nous devrions être avec Minerva. Est-ce que vos blessures sont suffisamment guéries pour qu'on courre ? »

Miss Granger haussa les épaules. « On ne va pas tarder à le savoir. » A ces mots, elle sauta au bas de sa chaise et se mit à courir vers la salle de Métamorphoses. Severus était sur ses talons, ne se souciant même pas de savoir si un élève risquait de le voir. S'ils arrivaient trop tard, Dumbledore sauterait sur l'occasion de prolonger leur punition d'une soirée.

Minerva McGonagall était assise au milieu de sa salle de classe, entourée de boîtes de scarabées boiteux, de boutons cassés, et autres victimes de Métamorphoses ratées. Elle jeta un regard sévère à Severus et Miss Granger qui se tenaient à sa porte, reprenant leur respiration.

« Je me demandais si vous alliez vous décider à apparaître, » dit-elle. « Miss Granger, je me retrouve avec tout un lot de lapins à moitié transformés en pantoufles, vous pouvez vous en occuper. Severus, tu es au point sur la Métamorphose de boîtes à musique en perroquets en ce moment ? »

« On verra bien, » répondit-il, le souffle toujours court, se laissant tomber sans façons sur une chaise qui était là et sortant sa baguette. Miss Granger en fit autant, et se mit à tapoter pensivement un lapin malchanceux.

« Professeur Snape ? » demanda Hermione dans le silence de la salle de classe où l'étrange trio travaillait.

Il grogna, il essayait de se remémorer quels étaient les mots exacts qu'on utilisait pour transformer un perroquet en boîte à musique.

« Est-ce qu'on peut trouver un microscope quelque part à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle, les joues toujours rougies d'excitation.

« Des micro-quois ? » demanda McGonagall, levant les yeux de sa boîte de boutons.

« Est-ce que ça répond à votre question, Miss Granger ? » répondit ironiquement Severus. « Un microscope est un instrument strictement moldu. »

Elle soupira. « Ce serait pourtant bien de mettre la main sur un modèle de niveau universitaire. Vous savez, pour des raisons… _expérimentales_. » Miss Granger lui lança un regard pénétrant et il comprit immédiatement de quoi elle voulait parler.

« Vous êtes d'une bien étrange humeur ce soir, Miss Granger, » commenta McGonagall, en reposant une boîte de scarabées revenus à leur forme originale et attrapant celle de scarabées à moitié Métamorphosés en boutons.

« C'est juste que, euh, j'ai eu une idée intéressante, Professeur, » répondit évasivement Miss Granger, en croisant de nouveau brièvement le regard de Severus.

Il lui rendit ce regard furtif. Ils partageaient un secret et il aimait ça. Ça faisait des années que Severus n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de camaraderie, peut-être même des dizaines d'années. Et quand elle était en train de réfléchir, quand elle était littéralement transportée par une idée nouvelle, il aurait presque pu la trouver belle.

Surpris, Severus laissa tomber le perroquet sur lequel il travaillait au sol. L'oiseau atterrit avec un petit 'couic' pitoyable. _Belle_ ? D'_où_ était sortie cette idée ? C'était une élève. Une Gryffondor brouillonne avec un sens de l'honneur exacerbé et les cheveux les plus indisciplinés sur lesquels il ait jamais posé les yeux.

Mais son regard était bienveillant et son sourire l'intriguait. Elle ne serait jamais une véritable beauté. En fait, peu de gens la trouveraient simplement jolie. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui retenait son attention. De plus en plus, récemment.

Severus réprima un reniflement mental et ramassa le pauvre oiseau, terminant finalement sa pénible Métamorphose en perroquet et le reposant dans une cage prévue à cet effet. C'était bien à _lui_ de faire ce genre de réflexions. Il était beaucoup trop mince pour sa taille, et son nez était disproportionné par rapport au reste de son visage. Il savait qu'il n'était pas exactement affreux, mais il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une véritable relation amoureuse.

Comme s'il se tenait face à un miroir, Severus visualisa une image de lui-même, pour s'observer d'un œil critique. Il avait besoin de gagner une petite dizaine de kilos de muscle, et sortir prendre le soleil de temps à autre ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ses dents étaient dans un état indicible – il les lavait avec soin maintenant (après avoir entendu les jumeaux Weasley l'appeler 'la chauve-souris aux dents jaunes' quatre ans auparavant), mais elles étaient toujours aussi tordues. Il valait mieux ne pas parler du nez – Lucius Malefoy le lui avait cassé il y avait vingt ans, et déjà avant ça il était loin d'être ce qu'il y avait de mieux chez lui. Et ses cheveux ? S'il ne passait pas toutes ses journées dans un cachot plein de fumées de potions, ça allait, même s'ils étaient un peu trop fins, mais ça n'arrivait pas souvent. La plupart du temps, il se retrouvait avec cette masse de cheveux gras qui lui tombaient sur le visage. En fait, il avait envisagé de se raser la tête à plus d'une reprise, mais il s'était abstenu en se disant qu'il avait déjà assez mauvaise allure comme ça. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter au tableau un crâne blanc comme un linge veiné de bleu.

Il transforma la boîte à musique suivante en perroquet sans grande difficulté – la Métamorphose avait été presque correcte, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'erreurs à corriger. La suivante, cependant, se révéla plus problématique – d'extérieur c'était un perroquet, à part quelques plumes de sa queue qui ressemblaient étrangement à des lamelles, mais au lieu de pépier comme un oiseau, il chantait les premières mesures du 'beau Danube bleu' à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait le bec.

« Tu peux laisser celui-là de côté, Severus, » lui dit McGonagall en levant les yeux de ses scarabées. « Je crois que la seule chose qui pourra l'aider est le temps. »

« Maudits élèves, » marmonna Severus, en fourrant le perroquet dans sa cage. L'animal resta à le fixer stupidement, cillant de temps en temps.

« Vraiment, Severus, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais été meilleur qu'eux, » le réprimanda McGonagall.

Il lui lança un regard assassin et vit du coin de l'œil que Miss Granger avait un sourire moqueur.

« En fait, » continua McGonagall en l'ignorant complètement, « je me souviens d'un jour particulièrement désastreux pendant ta sixième année où tu as réussi à produire une souris qui crachait du sel à partir de ta salière. Je l'ai gardée, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre ce que tu avais fait. Et j'imagine que tu seras ravi d'apprendre qu'elle à vécu jusqu'à un âge respectable et appris à apprécier le fromage salé. »

Severus sentit qu'il se mettait à rougir. Il n'avait jamais été très doué en Métamorphoses – il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer suffisamment. Les Potions et les Sortilèges nécessitaient un esprit capable de se concentrer sur plusieurs choses à la fois. La Métamorphose requérait exactement l'inverse. Quand il était élève, Severus avait raté un bon nombre de Métamorphoses simplement parce qu'il s'était laissé distraire par un détail quelconque. Il se disait, avec un méchant sourire intérieur, que c'était pour ça que les Gryffondors étaient si doués pour cette matière : n'avoir qu'une seule idée en tête, ça les connaissait.

Miss Granger lui faisait face avec un sourire presque diabolique. « Gesticulations inutiles, hein ? » le taquina-t-elle.

« Un millier de points, Miss Granger, » répondit-il du tac au tac, en attrapant sa boîte à musique suivante avec tant de vigueur qu'elle couina.

Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de poser le lapin à qui elle venait de rendre sa forme initiale au sol en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.

McGonagall était bouche bée. « Mille points… Severus, _vraiment_, » s'écria-t-elle.

Ce fut lui cette fois qui leva les yeux au ciel en entendant l'indignation de la Gryffondor. « Je n'étais pas sérieux, Minerva, » dit-il. « Contrairement à l'opinion populaire, j'ai un sens de l'humour. Il n'est simplement pas suffisamment puéril pour que vous autres Gryffondors puissiez l'apprécier. »

Miss Granger étouffa un petit rire qu'elle essaya de dissimuler par une quinte de toux. McGonagall ne parut pas s'en apercevoir, mais Severus lui adressa un regard perçant.

« J'imagine, Miss Granger, » dit-il de cette voix douce qui signalait habituellement qu'il allait se montrer particulièrement blessant, « que vous excellez en Métamorphose. »

« Je trouve que c'est un excellent exercice pour le maintien de la concentration, » répondit-elle avec un sourire mielleux. « Même si ça me vient moins naturellement que, disons, les Sortilèges, j'apprécie les qualités de méditation qu'encourage la Métamorphose. Peut-être que ce genre de pratique _vous_ ferait du bien, Professeur. »

Il tressaillit. _Touché, Miss Granger_.

McGonagall les regarda tous les deux. « Je crois, Miss Granger, que vous avez passé bien trop de temps en compagnie de Severus. Et Severus, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Miss Granger aurait déjà du perdre au moins soixante-dix points, et gagner un bon nombre de retenues au point où nous en sommes. »

Haussant les épaules, Severus détourna le regard de Miss Granger. « J'ai essayé. Ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid, et je refuse de lui infliger plus de retenues après les deux semaines que nous venons de passer. »

« Les deux semaines ? » répéta McGonagall, de toute évidence perdue.

Severus ne pouvait pas y croire. Miss Granger devait être tout aussi surprise, mais elle le cachait bien. « Vous voulez dire qu'Albus n'a parlé à personne de ce qui s'était passé ? Même pas à _vous_ ? »

« Le Directeur ne dit pas _tout_ aux professeurs, Severus. Tu as bien dû t'en rendre compte depuis le temps. » Elle le regardait avec curiosité.

« Il y a deux semaines, Miss Granger et moi avons… gravement déçu Albus, et il nous a mis en retenue depuis. C'est notre dernière soirée ce soir. » Il attrapa le dernier perroquet du carton et commença à le faire tourner dans ses mains.

« Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire ? Albus n'a pas distribué d'heures de colle depuis qu'il a arrêté d'enseigner. Attends… » se souvint-elle, « ça a quelque chose à voir avec la raison pour laquelle vous avez disparu pendant deux jours. Si je me souviens bien, le jeune Potter avait disparu lui aussi. Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec nous ? »

Miss Granger toussota et se trémoussa un peu sur sa chaise. Severus décida qu'il pouvait lui dire la vérité. Une partie de la vérité, en tous cas. « Potter s'était fait enlever, Minerva, » expliqua-t-il. « Et Miss Granger et moi avons pris sur nous d'aller le libérer. »

Les premières réactions de Minerva furent la surprise et la confusion. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas Albus qui y est allé ? »

« Oh, mais il l'a fait, » intervint Miss Granger, surprenant les deux professeurs. « Mais le Professeur Snape s'est souvenu d'un autre endroit où le chercher, et il était trop tard pour prévenir qui que ce soit. Mais ne vous en faites pas, Professeur. Tout va bien maintenant. »

McGonagall était en train de réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Elle posa la boîte de scarabées revenus à leur état initial à côté d'elle. « C'est _comme ça_ que vous avez été blessée, » souffla-t-elle en la regardant avec un respect nouveau.

« Madame Pomfresh m'assure que je serai complètement guérie dans deux semaines, » l'informa Miss Granger d'un ton satisfait. « Et la plupart des cicatrices vont disparaître. Sauf les plus sérieuses. »

« Des cicatrices ? »

Severus jeta un regard mauvais à Miss Granger – bien sûr que McGonagall ne connaissait pas l'étendue réelle de ses blessures.

Ses yeux écarquillés montraient qu'elle venait également de se rendre compte de ça. « Quelqu'un avait un couteau, » expliqua Miss Granger, sans entrer dans les détails.

« Oh, ma pauvre enfant ! » s'exclama McGonagall en se tordant les mains.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, Professeur, » reprit-elle, clairement mal à l'aise. « Je suis presque guérie. Et j'en ai fini avec les lapins. Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant visiblement de changer de sujet.

McGonagall balaya la pièce du regard. Deux douzaines de lapins, l'air béats, une flopée de perroquets qui roupillaient tranquillement dans leurs cages (l'un d'entre eux chantonnait toujours 'le beau Danube bleu', mais il n'y avait rien que Severus puisse faire contre ça), et sa propre boîte de scarabées. Toujours un peu perturbée, elle secoua la tête. « Non, mon enfant, je crois que ce sera tout pour ce soir. Merci – vous m'avez bien fait gagner cinq heures de travail. »

Severus et Miss Granger s'échappèrent de la pièce aussi vite que possible, remettant leurs baguettes dans leurs poches. Il leva la main à son front douloureux – les Métamorphoses lui donnaient toujours mal au crâne. Peut-être qu'il aurait une potion dans son bureau pour traiter ça.

« Professeur, s'il vous plait ? »

Il grogna.

« Est-ce que je peux venir récupérer mes papiers dans votre bureau ? Je voudrais continuer à travailler sur la théorie. » Elle regardait ses pieds en lui posant la question.

« Bien sûr, Miss Granger, » répondit-il avec impatience. Une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit. « Vous pouvez, si vous le souhaitez, continuer à y travailler dans mon bureau. Je suis sûr qu'il est plus calme que votre dortoir, » offrit-il, avec un désintérêt soigneusement calculé.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et le regarda en plissant les yeux. « Vraiment ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Mais, » continua-t-elle comme pour elle-même, « j'imagine que nous devrions travailler sur le sujet ensemble. Enfin, si vous voulez, Monsieur, » conclut-elle, l'air surpris qu'il soit toujours là.

Il était stupéfait – elle était prête à _partager_ le crédit de sa découverte avec lui ? Non, non, plus étonnant encore, elle voulait continuer à travailler avec lui ? Severus dissimula sa joie avec beaucoup de mal, essayant de prendre son air le plus revêche. « J'imagine que ce serait… acceptable, Miss Granger. Même si je dois vous avouer qu'il y a des années que je n'ai pas fait de recherche digne de ce nom. » Severus prit le chemin de son bureau, lui indiquant de le suivre d'un haussement de sourcil.

Elle recommença à babiller, rapidement et sans suite dans les idées : elle pensait tout haut. « J'aimerais tant qu'on puisse avoir un microscope. Et peut-être une centrifugeuse. Ce serait tellement plus facile de faire de la véritable recherche… J'imagine qu'on devrait d'abord émettre une hypothèse sérieuse. Ça ne sert à rien de commencer à chercher si on ne sait pas ce qu'on cherche… Simplement… »

« Vous vous rendez compte, Miss Granger, qu'il faudra modifier tous les équipements moldus pour les faire fonctionner dans un environnement magique ? » demanda Severus, qui pensait à voix haute de son côté également.

Elle fit un signe de la main distrait et accéléra le pas, « Ça ne devrait pas nous poser de problèmes insurmontables, » affirma-t-elle. « La plupart de ce qu'il nous faudra ne sera pas électrique de toute façon. Et nous pourrons utiliser un Sortilège pour la centrifugeuse, je pense… ça ne devrait pas être plus compliqué que ça une fois que nous l'aurons démontée… »

« Oui, » poursuivit Severus, suivant sa pensée, « nous devrions parvenir à trouver l'équivalent magique d'un moteur, tant que ce n'est pas un moteur trop compliqué. Mais il ne faudra pas oublier de nous procurer des outils également. »

Ils étaient devant la porte de son bureau. Severus désarma les barrières de protection d'un coup de baguette et ouvrit la porte. Miss Granger passa sous son bras pour entrer. « Je me demande, tout de même, » poursuivit Miss Granger « si nous sommes à la recherche d'un élément indépendant dans le sang, ou de quelque chose qui ferait intrinsèquement partie des cellules ? » Elle s'assit dans la chaise qu'elle avait occupé plus tôt dans la soirée.

Severus prit place à son bureau, et se pencha pour relire le parchemin sur lequel elle avait pris des notes. « Un élément indépendant, je pense. Comment la magie pourrait-elle être infusée dans nos cellules, Miss Granger ? »

Elle secouait la tête en attrapant une plume. « Il me semble que vous recherchez une complexité inutile, Professeur. Et puis, nous ne savons pas comment elle se manifeste. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas la décrire à l'aide de la physique quantique que nous ne sommes pas en train de discuter de composants d'échelle atomique ? »

« Mais de quelle taille ? Dix angström ? Une centaine de nanomètres ? » Il tapotait ses doigts sur son bureau avec impatience. « Mais si nous voulons envisager toutes les possibilités, nous pouvons tout aussi bien postuler qu'il existe un autre élément naturel, qui n'existe qu'au contact de l'hémoglobine. »

« Nous ne pourrons en parler que si nous parvenons à l'isoler, » répliqua-t-elle. « Et j'hésiterais à le qualifier d'élément si rapidement. Peut-être que ça ne correspondra pas à cette structure. Il peut s'agir d'une protéine. Ou de quelque chose en rapport avec l'ADN inutile. »

« Vous parlez comme un roman de science-fiction moldu, Miss Granger, » dit-il avec un sourire ironique. « Même si votre théorie vaut autant que la mienne. Mais regardez un peu… » Il prit la plume des mains pleines d'encre d'Hermione et écrivit une ligne de symboles.

Elle lui reprit la plume des mains et barra l'un des symboles. « Non… ça, ça va ailleurs. Peut-être… »

&&&&&&&&

Leur discussion avait continué toute la nuit, et ils avaient noirci une pile complète de parchemin. A un moment, Hermione avait grimpé sur le bureau de Snape, et elle y était restée, assise en tailleur et penchée sur leur liste impressionnante d'équations. « Ça ne s'équilibre pas ! » s'écria-t-elle, manquant de casser sa plume de frustration.

« Tout est principalement constitué d'eau et de vide de toute façon, » répliqua Severus avec calme. « Mon Dieu, Miss Granger, vous vous rendez compte qu'il est six heures du matin ? »

Hermione jura à mi-voix. « Les cours commencent dans moins de deux heures, » marmonna-t-elle, en se grattant la tête et en écartant ses cheveux de ses yeux. « Mais vous comprenez, Professeur, tout ça ne mène à rien si l'élément que nous cherchons fait partie d'une structure existante, » en mettant le doigt sur la série d'équations sur laquelle il travaillait.

« Mais ça ne voudrait rien dire autrement, » protesta-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas ? » le contredit-elle. « Nous partageons quatre-vingt dix-huit pour cent de notre ADN avec le reste du règne animal. Un tel pourcentage commun signifie qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir un élément indépendant pour qu'il soit partagé entre les êtres magiques. Ça pourrait très bien être dans une matrice déjà développée. Règles simples, mais comportements complexes, _Monsieur_. »

« Mais comment des unités identiques pourraient avoir évolué simultanément dans _autant_ de créatures, Miss Granger ? Les probabilités sont faibles – vous parlez d'une possibilité statistiquement si proche de zéro que ce n'est même pas la peine de s'y attarder. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, Miss Granger, je vais devoir passer trois heures avec des Serpentards et des Serdaigles de troisième année qui babillent, et je préfèrerais affronter ça avec au moins une tasse de café dans l'estomac. Arrêtez d'ergoter – vous pourrez continuer à avoir tort plus tard. » Il lui adressa un regard mi-condescendant mi-amusé.

Elle le fusilla du regard. « Je vous hais, » lâcha-t-elle en sortant de son bureau.

« Très bien, » répondit-il quand elle claqua violemment la porte.

« Espèce de bâtard arrogant, » siffla-t-elle derrière la porte fermée.

« Attention, Miss Granger, » prévint Snape à travers cette même porte, la faisant sursauter. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait l'entendre.

Hermione prit une douche et descendit déjeuner en pilote automatique, les possibilités de leur nouvelle théories toujours à l'esprit. Elle était si distraite que Harry dut lui secouer l'épaule pour attirer son attention. « Je suis désolée, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

Il la regarda d'un air bizarre. « Je t'ai seulement appelée une bonne dizaine de fois, Hermione. »

« Et… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Elle jouait distraitement avec les œufs qui avaient refroidi dans son assiette.

« Je voulais te demander comment s'était passée ta retenue hier soir. C'était la dernière, non ? Elle a dû se terminer tard – je ne t'ai pas vue dans la salle commune. » Remontant ses lunettes, Harry lui offrit un sourire de sympathie.

« C'était avec McGonagall, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Nous l'avons aidée à remettre en état son matériel de Métamorphose. Ce n'était pas aussi pénible que ça. » Après ces quelques mots, elle se replongea profondément dans ses pensées.

Elle suivit ses cours dans le même état d'esprit – se rendant à peine compte que quelqu'un parlait. Hagrid dût même retirer cinq points à Gryffondor parce qu'elle ne répondit pas à une question qu'il lui avait posée trois fois.

« C'est pas vrai, Hermione, tu te conduis comme Ron quand il est amoureux, » lui chuchota Harry pendant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. « A qui penses-tu ? »

Elle cilla une fois ou deux. Amoureuse ? Oui… Hermione était amoureuse. Mais pas de quelqu'un.


	7. Aventures et expérimentations

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, et l'histoire de Hayseed. Moi, je ne fais que traduire. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre sept. Aventures et expérimentations.**

Trois semaines, se disait Hermione. Trois semaines de chamailleries ou de véritables disputes, mais aussi de collaboration. Qui l'eût cru ? Elle travaillait avec Severus Snape, sur un article qui promettait de faire trembler les fondations du monde de la théorie de la magie. Et ils faisaient des progrès. Des progrès incroyables, vraiment.

Ils avaient les grandes lignes d'une théorie. D'une théorie prometteuse. La réputation de H.G. était si bien établie dans les sphères académiques qu'Edoras Griffiths avait répondu à son hibou rapidement et avec enthousiasme, promettant de relire lui-même l'article, quel qu'il soit, qu'elle lui enverrait pour la prochaine édition de la RLM.

Leur premier article était quasiment terminé. Elle était dans le bureau de Snape cette nuit-là, en fait, pour discuter avec lui des tous derniers détails. Ce qui expliquait certainement pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux debout, se foudroyant du regard et échangeant des insultes.

« Il est _hors de question_ que j'avance une idée si hasardeuse, » cria Hermione. « Elle n'est fondée sur rien ! »

« Mais la théorie nous mène clairement à l'idée d'un transport indépendant, espèce de gamine stupide ! » Snape lui-même n'était pas loin de crier lui aussi.

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, espèce de bouffon pétri de certitudes, » répliqua-t-elle. « Que la théorie nous y mène ou non, nous n'avons aucune preuve expérimentale et je ne signerai pas un article qui ne contient que des conjectures infondées. »

« Et qu'est la théorie, d'après vous ? » demanda-t-il avec hauteur.

« Alors parlez-en comme d'une possibilité, espèce d'idiot, » répliqua-t-elle avec force. « Et pas comme de l'unique conclusion possible. Nous aurons le temps d'établir ça plus tard. »

« Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor pour vos insultes à un Professeur, » contra Snape, apparemment plus vexé d'avoir été traité d'idiot que par tous ses précédents noms d'oiseaux.

« Je vous _hais_ ! » s'écria Hermione, fatiguée de cette dispute et se sentant prête à exploser tant elle était en colère. Elle se laissa tomber dans une chaise et fixa le bout de ses chaussures, refusant de lui accorder un regard de plus.

« Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous venez de dire, Miss Granger, » affirma-t-il calmement, toute colère dissipée de son côté.

« Oh. Que. Si, » articula-t-elle, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses chaussures comme si elle contenaient les réponses à tous les secrets de l'univers. « Vous m'appelez 'gamine ignorante' ou 'petite folle', et vous ne pensez pas que c'est_ma_ réputation que nous jouons sur cet article. C'est sur _ma_ parole, que nous avons obtenu une place dans la prochaine édition du journal. » _C'est moi qui ai blessé le sorcier le plus maléfique de notre temps_, faillit-elle ajouter, mais elle se retint à temps. « Je suis seulement fatiguée, Professeur. » Hermione finit par le regarder, et fut surprise de voir dans ses yeux quelque chose qui ressemblait à du remords.

« Je… Euh… Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre, Miss Granger. » Il remuait les mains, comme s'il cherchait quoi en faire, quoi triturer.

Elle sourit. « Vous pourriez essayer de vous excuser, Monsieur. »

Snape ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Allez… 'Je suis désolé, Miss Granger', » lui souffla-t-elle.

Il continuait à la fixer.

Elle lui adressa un regard neutre, et sourit un peu en voyant combien il était mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait déjà mieux.

Snape soupira. « D'accord, d'accord. Je _suis_ désolé, Mis Granger. Vraiment. Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous preniez tout ceci tellement à cœur. J'ai pour vous le plus grand respect. »

« Alors _montrez-le_, Professeur, » s'impatienta-t-elle. « Essayez de me traiter comme votre égale et pas comme une enfant. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus deux ans. »

« Je suis sûre que vous faisiez une enfant de deux ans déplorable, Miss Granger, » dit-il d'un air sinistre. « Mais j'essaierai de me conformer à votre demande. »

« Excellent, _Severus_, » dit Hermione, prononçant son prénom à grand mal.

Snape était interloqué.

« Nous sommes égaux, vous vous souvenez ? » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Très bien, Her… Hermione, » répondit-il, bafouillant lui aussi. « Mais si vous vous adressez à moi de cette façon pendant un cours, je m'assurerai que vos _petits-enfants_ soient en retenue jusqu'au jour de leur diplôme. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Ne vous en faites pas, Professeur. Je vous traiterai avec le plus grand des respects en public. Mais je me réserve le droit de vous insulter derrière ces portes closes. D'accord ? »

Il la regarda avec curiosité pendant un moment, et tendit la main, un geste qui la surprit. « D'accord, » approuva-t-il.

Ils se serrèrent la main, et à ce moment, Hermione réalisa que quelque chose venait de changer entre eux.

&&&&&&&&

Au petit-déjeuner, Hermione étudiait un vieux texte d'alchimie passionnant que lui avait prêté Severus. Il n'avait pas vraiment de rapport avec leur sujet de recherche, mais elle en entendait parler depuis des années, et elle n'avait jamais réussi à mettre la main sur une copie. Quand elle l'avait vu qui traînait sur le bureau du Professeur Snape la veille, elle l'avait mentionné en passant, et avant qu'elle ne parte il lui avait simplement mis le livre dans les mains.

Harry et Ron étaient en train de discuter, principalement du prochain match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle et de la nouvelle petite amie de Ron, une Poufsouffle. Elle était en septième année, Hermione ne voyait que vaguement qui elle était, et elle aurait été bien incapable de mettre un nom sur son visage. Mais ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, parce que Ron changeait de petite amie aussi vite que Lavande Brown enchaînait les cotons à démaquiller.

Le courrier arriva sans qu'elle s'en préoccupe particulièrement – elle avait arrêté de lire la Gazette du Sorcier depuis des années, ses parents lui écrivaient rarement (son père prétendait que les hiboux étaient 'traumatisants'), et les réponses à ces articles s'étaient un peu taries ces six dernières semaines. Elle leva à peine les yeux de son livre.

En conséquence, elle ne vit pas le hibou qui se dirigeait vers elle, et il lui lâcha sa lettre sur la tête. « Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » marmonna-t-elle en ramassant le pli qui était tombé au sol.

_Retrouvez-moi près du lac ce soir au lieu de mon bureau. J'ai d'autres excuses à vous faire. SS_, disait la note.

Hein ? Curieux.

Hermione décida de ne pas y penser plus que ça et revint à son livre. Elle était ennuyée que son esprit lui rappelle sans cesse cette lettre, se demandant ce qu'elle signifiait. Pour quelle raison voulait-il qu'elle le retrouve près du lac ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait près du lac ? Et tant qu'on y était, qu'entendait-il par 'd'autres excuses' ? Ils avaient tout réglé hier soir, non ?

Avec un grognement de frustration, Hermione referma son livre et le mit dans son sac. Elle se leva de table,

abandonnant là Ron et Harry qui la regardèrent s'éloigner.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à Hermione, en ce moment ? » demanda Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Peut-être que ce sont toutes ces heures passées à étudier qui lui montent à la tête. Tu sais, ça fait plus de trois semaines que je ne l'ai pas vue dans la Salle Commune. »

« Elle ne peut pas _déjà_ être en train de réviser pour les ASPICs, » affirma Ron d'une voix horrifiée.

Haussement d'épaules une fois de plus. « Tu connais 'Mione, » répliqua Harry. « Quand est-ce qu'elle n'est pas en train de réviser pour quelque chose ? »

« C'est vrai, » admit Ron, en buvant une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille. « En tout cas je suis bien content que Patty ne passe pas son temps à étudier comme ça. »

Et ils changèrent de sujet, oubliant rapidement Hermione.

&&&&&&&

Elle se trémoussait impatiemment d'un pied sur l'autre. Il faisait _froid_ ici – début décembre en Ecosse n'était pas le bon moment pour pique-niquer au bord d'un lac. Hermione serra sa cape contre elle et se tourna vers le château, espérant faire apparaître Severus par la force de sa volonté._Maintenant_.

« Bonsoir, Miss Granger, » lança-t-il, apparaissant derrière elle comme par magie.

Hermione sursauta, mais sans plus. « Bonsoir, Professeur, » répondit-elle. « J'imagine que vous avez une bonne raison pour que nous nous trouvions ici par un froid pareil ? »

« Une petite surprise, » répondit-il sans se faire prier. « Mais elle nécessite que nous allions jusqu'à la forêt. Jusqu'au point de Transplanage, pour être précis. »

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle avec animation.

« Ah ah, Hermione. C'est une surprise, tu te souviens ? » répondit Severus en agitant un doigt.

Elle était bouche bée. Il était en train de la _taquiner_ ? C'était tout ce qui lui fallait pour être surprise. « Euh… vous allez bien, Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, avec tact.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'irais pas bien ? » s'étonna-t-il, sans comprendre.

« Eh bien, d'habitude vous n'êtes pas si… euh, enfin, je veux dire… » Elle butait sur la phrase, ne voulant pas lui dire brutalement ce qu'elle pensait. « Vous êtes plus exubérant qu'à votre habitude ce soir, Monsieur, » finit-elle par expliquer.

Il la fixa un moment, le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Et il se mit à rire. Un vrai rire, et pas un simple ricanement. « Vous avez dû vous imaginer que j'étais un imposteur venu vous kidnapper ! » s'exclama-t-il, quand il parvint à reprendre son sérieux.

Hermione était écarlate. « Mais non, » marmonna-t-elle. « En fait, je ne sais plus quoi penser, » admit-elle.

« Vous n'avez besoin de penser à rien, Miss Granger – Hermione, » dit-il. « Il suffit de me suivre. »

Hésitante, nerveuse, elle le suivit, marchant dans ses pas, dans la Forêt Interdite, jusqu'au point de Transplanage qu'ils avaient déjà utilisé un mois auparavant. « Et maintenant, Severus ? » demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent dans la clairière.

« Comme la fois dernière, » répondit-il, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. « Transplane sans te préoccuper de la destination et je te guiderai. Et je te promets que cette fois-ci nous n'atterrirons pas devant une bâtisse infestée de Mangemorts. »

Une plaisanterie et un rire dans la même soirée ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Hermione resta silencieuse et passa le bras autour de sa taille quasi automatiquement pour se préparer à Transplaner. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et se concentra sur son Transplanage.

C'était moins écœurant que la première fois qu'elle en avait fait l'expérience, mais Hermione se demandait si ce n'était pas simplement parce que cette fois-ci elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Et peut-être que le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de vies dans la balance ce soir jouait aussi.

Il atterrirent dans une pièce sombre qui curieusement sentait le formol. Hermione fronça le nez en réaction à la forte odeur et retira son bras de la taille de son professeur. « Où sommes nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si j'ai correctement étudié les photographies de la brochure, nous sommes à Oxford, dans l'un de leurs laboratoires de biologie expérimentale, » répondit-il. « Je me suis dit que nous pourrions… euh… leur _emprunter_ un peu de matériel. Celui des étudiants, bien sûr, pour ne pas causer trop de problèmes. »

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina et elle fit à Severus le plus grand sourire dont elle était capable. Il ne s'en rendit probablement pas compte dans la quasi obscurité. « Vraiment ? » souffla-t-elle. « Oh, Merci, Severus ! » Elle passa les bras autour de ses épaules et l'étreignit brièvement.

Il parut ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses mains, mais ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, elle le relâcha rapidement, souriant toujours. « De rien, Hermione, » répondit-il. « Mais il vaudrait mieux ne pas traîner, tu sais. Quelqu'un pourrait arriver à tout moment. »

« Bien sûr, » approuva-t-elle joyeusement.

Il sortit de sa poche un objet qui tenait dans sa main, et d'un coup de baguette lui rendit sa taille d'origine. « Je me suis dit que nous pourrions remplir cette caisse, puis la rétrécir de nouveau, de façon à ce que tout soit protégé quand nous Transplanerons. »

« Tu y as vraiment pris le temps d'y réfléchir, Severus, » commenta Hermione, les yeux fixés vers un comptoir ou s'alignaient au moins une douzaine de microscopes.

Une heure plus tard, la caisse était pleine à ras bord. Ils avaient réussi à trouver une centrifugeuse trois portes plus loin, et deux autres sortes de microscopes aux amplifications variées. Hermione regardait une machine amoureusement. « Ce thermocycleur leur manquerait, non ? »

Severus regarda la machine, puis son expression. « A en voir ton regard, je crois, oui. » Il ajouta une douzaine de tubes à essai stériles dans la boîte, ainsi qu'une poignée de boîtes de Pétri emballées dans du papier-bulle. « Mais de toute façon, à long terme, il nous faudra quelque chose pour analyser l'ADN. Il nous faut autre chose ? »

Elle lança un dernier regard au thermocycleur. « Je ne pense pas, » convint-elle. « Nous pourrons préparer nos réactifs nous-même, non ? »

« Je _suis_ Maître de Potions, tu sais, » lança-t-il de son ton le plus sarcastique.

« Alors je pense que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, » répondit-elle, ignorant le sarcasme. Elle referma la caisse et la rétrécir d'un coup de baguette. « Prêt ? »

Sa seule réponse fut de l'attirer contre lui en prévision de leur Transplanage. Même si, réalisa-t-elle pendant l'opération, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se toucher. Il ne la guidait pas – elle connaissait le chemin de Poudlard.

Hermione repoussa soigneusement cette pensée au fond de son esprit pendant leur marche vers le château. « Quand est-ce que tu veux commencer à travailler ? » demanda-t-elle pour se forcer à penser à autre chose.

« Il faut que nous installions convenablement le matériel, » répondit Severus. « Peut-être que nous devrions arrêter-là ce soir, et nous en occuper demain ? »

Souriant toute seule, elle acquiesça avant de réaliser qu'il faisait trop noir pour qu'il puisse la voir convenablement. « Ça me semble raisonnable, » répondit-elle finalement. « J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rester éveillée en classe dernièrement. Au fait, j'ai envoyé notre article à Edoras cet après-midi. »

« Excellent, » répondit Severus. « Nous devrions avoir une réaction du journal dans les semaines à venir. Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous demanderont de révisions. »

Leur conversation s'interrompit quand ils entrèrent dans le château. Severus escorta Hermione en silence jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. « Eh bien… » dit-elle soudain un peu mal à l'aise. « Bonne nuit, alors. »

« Bonne nuit, Hermione, » répondit Severus, qui avait l'air tout aussi gêné.

Sans s'interroger sur ses motifs, Hermione lui fit un grand sourire et posa doucement la main sur son avant-bras. « Merci encore, Severus, pour ce soir. »

Il lui rendit son sourire. « Je dois avouer, Miss Granger, que c'était en partie intéressé. J'ai hâte que nous puissions commencer nos expériences. »

« Ce n'est pas toujours un défaut d'agir par intérêt, Monsieur, » répliqua-t-elle en écartant la main et en se retournant vers la Grosse Dame. « Pique-nique douille… A demain soir, alors, Professeur, » dit-elle en traversant le portrait.

&&&&&&&&

Severus résista virilement à l'envie de jeter cette horrible centrifugeuse par la fenêtre. Au début, il avait eu un peu peur de la démonter. Il craignait d'endommager des composants vitaux. Mais en fait il avait plus de mal à l'ouvrir qu'il n'en avait eu à résoudre ce casse-tête chinois que son oncle lui avait donné pour son neuvième anniversaire (il en avait trouvé la solution au milieu de sa sixième année d'élève à Poudlard). Il commençait à regretter de s'être porté volontaire pour s'occuper de la centrifugeuse au lieu du reste.

Lui et Hermione s'étaient rendus compte presque immédiatement qu'ils ne pourraient pas utiliser son bureau pour faire leurs expériences. Et à cause du risque de contamination de leurs échantillons par les fumées, son laboratoire personnel se retrouva éliminé aussi. Il leur avait fallu plus d'une heure pour trouver une pièce qui leur convienne – il leur fallait un endroit qu'on n'utilisait jamais, déjà. Il fallait aussi qu'ils puissent la protéger par des barrières de protection et un mot de passe, et toutes les pièces de Poudlard ne le permettaient pas.

Ils avaient finalement trouvé une salle poussiéreuse au quatrième étage du château, loin de tout. Severus avait entrepris d'ériger des barrières de protection, pendant qu'Hermione nettoyait la pièce de quelques coups de baguettes. Elle Métamorphosa quelques rebuts en tables de laboratoire, et ils furent prêt à se mettre à la tâche. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se préoccupa du fait qu'il était déjà dix heures du soir.

Seul l'un des microscopes fonctionnait à l'aide d'une lumière électrique et non d'un miroir, et Hermione l'avait démonté et étalé sur le comptoir. « Le plus simple serait certainement de fixer un miroir sur la base, » dit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour le bénéfice de Severus. « Mais ça ne peut pas être _si_ compliqué que ça. Mais ça demeure plus difficile que je ne l'avais anticipé. » Elle tritura un fil du bout de sa baguette, sans conviction, et fit la grimace en voyant que ça provoquait une étincelle.

« J'échange ! » s'exclama Severus d'un ton sombre. « Je n'arrive même pas à ouvrir ce machin. Il n'y a pas de vis, pas de clous, rien ! » Il se demanda distraitement si la centrifugeuse s'ouvrirait s'il la frappait avec un club de golf.

« Je parie qu'il y a des encoches, » dit-elle, le ramenant à la réalité. « Qui le clippent à l'intérieur, en quelque sorte, tu sais. »

Avec cette idée en tête, Severus abandonna sa recherche d'une ouverture, et commença à pousser et tirer sur le couvercle métallique. Evidemment, trois minutes plus tard, il réussit à l'ouvrir avec un petit cliquètement. « Maudits moldus avec leur manie de tout compliquer, » soupira Severus, en essayant de démêler le fil d'alimentation du corps de l'appareil. Il finit par avoir recours à un Sortilège de Sécateur. Après tout, il ne lui servirait absolument à rien.

Grimaçant à la vue de l'enchevêtrement de fils au cœur de la machine, il commença prudemment à farfouiller dedans, essayant d'en comprendre le fonctionnement général. Finalement, il fut capable de dégager tout le bloc moteur, et il le posa sur son plan de travail, le fixant d'un regard mauvais comme s'il était responsable de tous les malheurs du monde.

« A quelle vitesse tourne ce machin de toute façon ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione d'un ton soupçonneux.

Elle leva les yeux du problème qui la préoccupait et haussa un peu les épaules. « Au moins quatre G d'accélération centripète. Tu feras le calcul aussi bien que moi. Mais n'oublie pas que cette vitesse doit être maintenue pendant un long moment – et pas seulement un instant. »

« Génial, » répondit-il, recourant de nouveau au sarcasme. Alors il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de faire fonctionner le moteur. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'ensorceler l'engin. Et puis de toute façon, un sortilège n'aurait pas permis de contrôler la vitesse avec précision. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'y couper.

Il y avait une petite carte de plastique que Severus commença par ignorer. D'après ses vagues connaissances en électronique moldue, tous ces circuits n'avaient probablement rien à voir avec le moteur même. Ils semblaient être rattachés au panneau de commande. Le moteur était dans un étui métallique fermé que Severus n'avait pas la moindre intention d'ouvrir. Une tige métallique sortait du moteur, fixée à une sorte de support rotatif. Severus fit tourner le support pensivement. Donc, le moteur faisait tourner la tige, qui à son tour entraînait le reste du mécanisme dans son mouvement…

Il voyait deux options – soit il pouvait fabriquer une sorte de 'batterie magique' pour entraîner le moteur, soit il pouvait complètement se passer de moteur, et chercher un Sortilège qui fournirait un mouvement contrôlable et régulier à la tige. Aucune de ces deux solutions ne lui semblait particulièrement attrayante pour le moment. Il détourna les yeux des pièces éparses sur sa table, comme si ignorer le problème pouvait le faire disparaître.

« Euh, Professeur ? » l'interpella Hermione, rompant le silence alors qu'il détournait le regard de son travail.

« Oui, Hermione ? »

« Il est déjà affreusement tard, » lui rappela-t-elle.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Deux heures du matin. En effet, il était tard. « Ça pourra attendre demain, à mon avis, » convint-il.

« Je vais me coucher, dans ce cas, » répondit-elle en souriant. « Mais quelque chose me dit que je vais rêver de petits fils rouges et noirs. »

« A choisir, j'aime autant que ce soit toi qui rêves de ça plutôt que moi, » répliqua Snape. « Bonne nuit, Hermione. »

« Bonne nuit, Severus, » lui lança-t-elle, se dirigeant vers la porte et la refermant doucement derrière elle.

Et il se retrouva seul. Enfin, si on ne comptait pas l'objet infernal qu'il avait devant lui. Severus était persuadé que si elle avait pu bouger, la centrifugeuse aurait été en train de lui rire au nez.

Avec un soupir, il se concentra sur elle, la regardant pensivement, la main gauche contre la joue. Ses yeux se posèrent par hasard sur le fil d'alimentation qu'il avait tranché.

De l'électricité, hein ?

Sentant une idée lui venir, il ramassa le fil, et tapota les dents de la prise contre la table, réfléchissant aux options qui s'offraient à lui. Une minute plus tard environ, Severus se remit au travail. Seulement cette fois, il sifflotait.

&&&&&&&&

Hermione marchait dans le couloir, suivant Harry et Ron qui se chamaillaient amicalement. Les cours de la matinée étaient terminés, et elle attendait la longue pause-déjeuner avec impatience. Peut-être même quelle se laisserait convaincre par les garçons d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid avec eux. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé de temps ensemble.

Ses réflexions furent brutalement interrompues par une main qui s'abattit sur son épaule et l'agrippa fermement. Elle leva les yeux et réalisa qui essayait d'attirer son attention. Severus. « Oui, Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse. Jamais il ne lui adressait la parole pendant la journée en dehors des heures de cours.

« J'ai un mot à vous dire, Miss Granger, » dit-il sévèrement, laissant cependant transparaître une fraction de seconde l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Bien sûr, Professeur, » répondit-elle dans le ton le plus craintif, 's'il vous plaît ne me retirez pas de points', dont elle était capable.

Pour toute réponse, il tourna les talons et commença à avancer à grandes enjambées dans le couloir, vers les escaliers menant au quatrième étage. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle, une fois sûre d'être hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Un développement prometteur, » lui répondit-il, refusant clairement de lui en dire plus.

Hermione se rebiffa un peu – elle_détestait_ qu'il soit délibérément vague. Mais quand il était de ce genre d'humeur, il était généralement préférable de se plier à sa volonté.

Quoi qu'il en soit, quand elle désarma les barrières de protection de leur 'laboratoire' et ouvrit la porte pour révéler une centrifugeuse qui ronronnait tranquillement, elle resta clouée sur place. « Mais… Comment … ? »

« Tu restes sans voix, Hermione ? » plaisanta Severus, opposant un sourire ironique à son air choqué. « Vraiment, c'est si inhabituel… »

« Espèce d'insupportable chauve-souris, comment est-ce que tu as fait pour la faire fonctionner ? » s'écria-t-elle, laissant tomber son sac au sol pour se précipiter vers leur équipement. « Merlin, et le microscope aussi ? » A côté de la centrifugeuse en marche, le microscope qu'elle avait mis en pièce la veille était remonté, et émettait de la lumière.

« Tu as l'air plus surprise que ma dignité ne peut le supporter, » dit-il, en s'approchant d'elle par derrière. « Oui, j'ai réussi à tout faire fonctionner. »

Hermione regarda son professeur par-dessus son épaule. « Severus, est-ce que tu y as passé la nuit ? »

« Et la matinée, » affirma-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. « J'avais les septième année de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Je leur ai donné la liste des ingrédients et je leur ai dit de laisser les fioles sur mon bureau. Ça ne risquait rien : les Poufsouffles ont trop peur de moi, et les Serdaigles sont trop imbus d'eux-mêmes. »

« Tu as manqué _tes propres cours_ ? »

Severus désigna leur équipement d'un signe de la main. « Je ne voulais pas perdre le fil de mes pensées. »

En y regardant de plus près, Hermione vit les fils électriques qui sortaient de la base des appareils. Curieuse – ne l'avait-elle pas vu les couper la veille au soir ? Elle suivit du regard les fils et vit qu'ils étaient en fait reliés à un objet qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. « Une batterie ? » demanda-t-elle, déconcertée.

« Je préfère parler d'un générateur, » répondit-il avec un élégant haussement d'épaules. « Après tout, la principale raison pour laquelle les expériences que les sorciers ont tenté avec l'électricité ont échoué, c'est parce qu'elles étaient trop sophistiquées. Ils essaient de reproduire la technologie moldue sans se demander pourquoi cette technologie moldue fonctionne. » Il expliquait cela d'un ton dédaigneux. « L'électricité, c'est juste l'énergie d'électrons qui remuent en cercles, qu'on récupère grâce à un bidule anodin, après tout. Alors j'ai fabriqué le bidule anodin. Le plus difficile a été de le régler sur le voltage que le moldus ont l'habitude d'utiliser. »

Hermione écarquillait les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle entendait son raisonnement. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé à ça. Même en un million d'années.

« Alors ? » demanda Severus. « Est-ce que ça te plaît ? » Elle fut absolument choquée d'entendre une pointe d'incertitude dans sa voix, et ne sut que penser de la lueur d'espoir qu'il y avait dans ses yeux.

« Est-ce que ça me plaît ? » répéta-t-elle, incrédule. « Severus, c'est génial ! Il t'a fallu moins de douze heures pour construire quelque chose que le monde magique n'a pas été capable d'imaginer en un siècle. » Elle se retint de le toucher au dernier moment, ne sachant pas comment il réagirait.

« Ca ne fonctionnerait pas à grande échelle, » répondit-il de mauvaise grâce. « Et ce genre de chose n'a toujours été qu'un amusement pour les sorciers, de toute façon. L'électricité n'est absolument pas un besoin essentiel. Les seules personnes à s'être déjà penchées sur le sujet ont toujours été plus du genre Albus Dumbledore ou Arthur Weasley. Bien intentionnés, mais aucun sens pratique. » Hermione souriait carrément en entendant le dégoût dans sa voix alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. « Quoi qu'il en soit, » continua-t-il en changeant curieusement de sujet, « tu vas pouvoir commencer ces expériences dont tu me rebats les oreilles depuis si longtemps. » Mais son air ravi contredisait son ton hautain.

« Il va nous falloir des échantillons de sang, » dit-elle, en ignorant sa dernière phrase. « Beaucoup de sang. Il nous faudra aussi des seringues et des tubes en plastique. »

« Oh, d'accord, je vais juste faire un saut chez le pharmacien magique, pas de problème » rétorqua-t-il, plus sarcastique que d'habitude. « Combien de boîtes est-ce qu'il vous faudra, Miss Granger ? »

Elle le regarda sans faillir. « Ok, tu es un génie et tout ça, Severus, mais ferme-la ! »

« Dix points, » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Salaud. »

&&&&&&&

Finalement, Hermione parvint à se procurer la brochure d'un établissement de collecte de sang, et ils Transplanèrent à l'un des endroits représentés sur les photographies aux petites heures du matin.

« Je trouve que je n'ai pas assez de scrupules par rapport à ces vols que nous commettons, » confia-t-elle pensivement à Severus, tout en rétrécissant une boîte marquée 'stérile' pour la mettre dans sa poche.

« C'est parce que tu sais que c'est pour la bonne cause, » répondit-il. « Est-ce que ce sont les poches dont tu me parlais ? »

Elle jeta un œil à la boîte qu'il venait d'ouvrir. « Oui – Je pense qu'il ne nous en faudra qu'une boîte. Severus, est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de justifier ce que nous faisons ? »

« Je ne le justifie pas vraiment, » dit-il sans s'engager, rétrécissant la boîte. « Je ne fais que souligner que nous ne recourons au vol que parce que ce ne sont pas des choses que nous pourrions aller acheter dans le chemin de Traverse. Et puis, nous ne prenons que des choses qu'ils ont en quantité plus que suffisante. » Il ouvrit une autre boîte d'un coup de baguette.

« Oh, d'accord. C'est ce que j'appellerais justifier ce que nous faisons, Severus. » Elle rétrécit une seconde boîte de seringues. « Non… Nous n'avons pas besoin de gaze. Je suis certaine que Madame Pomfresh en a à l'infirmerie. »

Il referma la boîte et dévisagea Hermione. « Tu n'étais pas une fille gentille et polie, il n'y a pas si longtemps ? »

« Si, je crois bien, » répondit-elle avec un sourire ironique. Elle ouvrit une boîte pleine de tubulure médicale. « Et tu avais le pouvoir de me faire pleurer. »

Severus eut l'air un peu mal à l'aise en l'entendant admettre pareille chose, et Hermione se demanda d'où lui était venue l'idée de lui dire ça. Elle n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à raconter ses pensées au premier venu. Et certainement pas aux personnes qui avaient passé la plupart du temps depuis qu'elle les connaissait à l'insulter et se moquer d'elle. Mais Severus avait changé.

Non, se corrigea-t-elle, il n'avait probablement pas changé d'un poil. Mais _elle_ avait changé. Et puis, elle lui connaissait maintenant d'autres facettes que celle de 'l'effrayant, méchant Professeur Snape'. Elle l'avait vu se faire remonter les bretelles par Dumbledore. Elle l'avait vu couvert de fumier. Elle l'avait vu impuissant face à un livre maléfique. Elle l'avait vu s'arracher les cheveux à essayer de résoudre des équations différentielles. En résumé, elle avait enfin réalisé que son professeur était tout simplement un homme. Un individu, tout comme elle, et non pas simplement un personnage unidimensionnel qui sortait de sa boîte pour enseigner, comme elle voyait le reste de ses professeurs.

Dans son esprit maintenant, il n'était plus simplement 'Snape le Maître de Potions'.

Bien sûr, il n'était toujours pas gentil avec elle. Il continuait à l'insulter et à la reprendre dès qu'elle lui en laissait l'occasion. Mais ces insultes étaient maintenant teintées d'une sorte de bienveillance à son égard qui la perturbait autant qu'elle lui faisait plaisir.

Il l'avait emmenée à Oxford, il avait fait fonctionner l'équipement du laboratoire, et ces choses il les avait faites _pour elle_. Un souvenir lui revint soudain – Severus qui se tenait devant elle, avec ce regard brillant. _Est-ce que ça te plaît ?_

Hermione secoua la tête, comme pour faire disparaître cette vision. Ça ne servait à rien de penser à des choses pareilles.

« Miss Granger ? Hermione ? » appela Severus, l'air presque inquiet.

Surprise, Hermione essaya de le rassurer du regard. « Je vais bien, Monsieur. »

Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement convaincu, mais il faisait un effort pour le cacher. « Je me disais que nous devrions peut-être prendre du sang moldu. Pour avoir un échantillon de contrôle ? »

Elle se retint de se donner une bonne claque sur le front. Bien sûr ! « Je… oui, » répondit-elle. « Il est dans ces poches que nous avons vu dans la chambre froide. »

« La chambre froide ? » demanda Severus.

« Cette pièce que nous avons vue dans le couloir, à trois portes d'ici, » expliqua-t-elle. « Abaisse l'une des poignées argentées, et tu devrais trouver une pièce où sont rangées les poches de sang. Il ne nous en faudra qu'une ou deux. Je vais finir toute seule de ce côté. »

Il acquiesça et s'éloigna. Elle rassembla et rétrécit les quelques dernières boîtes dont elle pensait qu'ils auraient besoin, et prit le même chemin que lui cinq minutes plus tard.

« Severus ? » appela-t-elle dans le couloir sombre et désert. « Est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »

« C'est l'une des choses les plus étranges que j'aie jamais vues, » dit-il, en sortant de par l'une des portes, tenant deux sacs avec précaution. « Une pièce pleine de sang dans de petits sacs soigneusement étiquetés. Mais je les ai. Je ne sais pas comment nous allons les garder congelés, cependant. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas utiliser la magie. »

« Est-ce que tu crois que si on le mettait dans une boîte qu'on refroidirait par un sortilège, la magie risquerait de le contaminer ? » demanda-t-elle, prenant l'une des poches pour l'examiner.

« Je préfèrerais ne pas courir le risque. »

Elle soupira. « Alors il va nous falloir beaucoup de glace. Et une glacière. »

« Une glacière ? »

« Attends un instant, » Hermione entra dans la pièce attenante et commença à fouiner. Après un moment, elle en ressortit, triomphante. « C'est une boîte isotherme, » dit-elle à Severus pour toute explication. « Nous pourrons continuer à la remplir de glace à Poudlard, et elle devrait rester suffisamment froide. » Elle posa sa poche de sang dedans et fit signe à Severus d'en faire autant.

Une fois la glacière fermée, Severus passa tout naturellement le bras autour de sa taille et ils Transplanèrent. Hermione choisit prudemment d'ignorer une fois encore qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la toucher.


	8. Vampirisme et sadique français

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Hayseed._

**Chapitre huit. Vampirisme et sadique français font d'étranges compagnons de chevet.**

« Nous ressemblons à des moldus accros à la drogue, » se plaignit Severus quand Hermione noua le tube d'élastique autour de son bras.

Elle tapota l'intérieur de son coude, à la recherche d'une veine. « Si tu me laissais en prendre un demi-litre en une seule fois, ton bras ne serait pas dans cet état, tu sais. » Ayant trouvé, elle sourit et lui enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras. Son sourire s'élargit encore en voyant que le tube relié à l'aiguille se remplissait de sang.

« Je crois que tu _aimes_ faire ça, » lui affirma-t-il quand elle retira l'aiguille et appliqua une pièce de gaze sur la petite piqûre. « Tu as manqué ta véritable vocation, Hermione. »

« Médisorcière ? » Elle referma le tube et le posa sur le portant qui était à proximité.

« Vampire. »

Hermione n'avait fait qu'une tentative d'enseigner à Severus comment prélever du sang sur elle une fois qu'elle eut elle-même maîtrisé la technique. Après qu'il lui ait infligé cinq trous dans le bras sans parvenir à trouver de veine, elle lui avait ordonné d'arrêter et s'était débrouillée toute seule. Il n'avait plus jamais proposé d'essayer et depuis il lui avait joyeusement délégué les 'corvées de sang'.

Ça s'était passé le mois précédent. Depuis lors, ils avaient passé presque toutes leurs soirées dans leur laboratoire de fortune, fixant des cellules sanguines et des plaquettes, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à l'une de leurs théories. Ils avaient prélevé échantillon de sang sur échantillon de sang, de leurs bras et de leurs mains. Severus avait raison, ils avaient vraiment l'air de drogués, et avec des piqûres particulièrement ignobles. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'après un mois d'efforts ils n'avaient pratiquement rien trouvé.

Noël avait approché, était arrivé. Elle avait passé ses vacances à faire des batailles de boules de neige avec Harry, Ron, et quelques uns des autres élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard pendant la journée, et penchée sur des lamelles sous son microscope ou des notes de recherche la nuit. Ses parents s'étaient acquittés de leurs cadeaux de Noël par hibou (un pull plutôt joli dont Hermione doutait qu'elle le mettrait un jour) mais n'avaient pas élevé la moindre protestation concernant le fait qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds à la maison depuis deux années déjà. Parfois elle se demandait ce que ses parents pouvaient bien raconter au reste de sa famille pour expliquer son absence sous le sapin familial. La plupart du temps, cependant, elle ne s'en souciait pas. Ou alors, Severus la distrayait de ces tristes pensées à son insu, en lui montrant un échantillon potentiellement intéressant ou en lui lisant un passage d'un livre.

Ils avaient commencé à faire des recherches intensives sur les formes les plus anciennes de magie du sang. Il était difficile de trouver des sortilèges récents impliquant l'utilisation du sang – la plupart étaient des textes de Magie Noire, après tout – alors ils s'attaquaient aux textes plus anciens. Ce qui voulait dire lire du latin médiéval, du Moyen Anglais et du Haut Allemand et beaucoup, beaucoup de maux de crâne. Elle et Severus passaient autant de soirées recroquevillés devant une cheminée à essayer de comprendre des sorts vieux de huit siècles trouvés dans des livres qui tombaient en pièces, que penchés sur leurs microscopes.

« Quand est-ce que tu penses que tu devras le refaire ? » demanda Severus avec humeur alors qu'elle appliquait le tampon de gaze sur son bras d'une main experte.

« Pas avant une semaine, je pense, » répondit-elle distraitement. « Mais si ça te donne des nausées, je prendrais seulement du mien. »

Fronçant les sourcils, il tapota la gaze. « Et rappelle-moi pourquoi nous sommes les deux seuls donneurs dans ton plan ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel – il lui posait toujours la même question après qu'elle lui ait planté une aiguille dans le bras. « Tu as envie d'aller expliquer au Directeur pourquoi nous prélevons des échantillons de sang autour de nous ? Ou peut-être que tu es prêt à aller demander un échantillon de sang à Harry Potter et à _promettre_ qu'il ne tombera pas dans de mauvaises mains ? »

« Mais tu m'as piqué avec ce truc _quatre_ fois cette semaine ! » protesta-t-il, en triturant le bord du pansement chirurgical.

« Tu ne serais pas en train de pleurnicher, Severus ? » demanda-t-elle en riant doucement. « J'aurais cru que tu étais au dessus de ça. »

« J'aurais pensé que _tu_ étais au dessus de ce genre de remarques mesquines, espèce de gamine exaspérante, » dit-il d'un ton plutôt boudeur.

« Non, Severus, » dit-elle complaisamment. « Drago Malefoy est un gamin exaspérant. Moi, tu peux me considérer comme ton emmerdeuse personnelle. » Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui donna une tape sur le bras.

« La grossièreté est le derniers recours des ignorants, » affirma-t-il, en se levant pour retourner à son microscope.

« Ne sois pas si à cheval sur la politesse, Monsieur le Professeur. Encore hier, je t'ai entendu appeler le Directeur, comment tu as dit déjà ? Un mangemerde doublé d'un fils de pute ? Je ne suis pas sûre de t'avoir bien entendu ; et puis, il avait le dos tourné. » Hermione récupéra le dernier échantillon et le plaça dans la glacière. Ils s'en étaient procuré une autre quand ils avaient commencé à prélever des échantillons de sang magique.

« Ce… cet… _Albus_, » dit Severus en serrant les dents. « Il m'a mis de corvée de patrouille de minuit pour les deux semaines à venir. Je suis désolé, mais ça va m'obliger à abréger mes soirées de travail de façon significative. Personne n'a voulu changer avec moi. » Depuis deux mois, il avait réussi à faire en sorte de se retrouver avec les patrouilles de tout début de soirée, ou aux petites heures du matin, pour qu'ils puissent travailler sans interruption, mais apparemment ils n'auraient plus ce luxe.

Elle soupira en mettant quelques échantillons décongelés dans la centrifugeuse. « Ne t'en fais pas. Je peux toujours revenir au traité de Delacroix et voir si je peux avancer de ce côté. »

« J'ai toujours trouvé assez ironique qu'il s'appelle 'de la croix', » dit Severus avec un sourire en coin, en levant le regard de ses notes. « Après tout, il était l'un des sorciers les plus cruels de son temps. »

« Les anecdotes personnelles qu'il raconte dans ses écrits sont particulièrement obscènes, » confirma-t-elle. « Surtout celles où il raconte son utilisation de sortilèges pour prendre au piège des jeunes femmes et les forcer à coucher avec lui. » Elle frissonna un peu. « Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai été _contente_ d'apprendre qu'il avait été torturé et massacré par Philippe II ? »

« Une fin appropriée, » approuva-t-il sans enthousiasme.

La conversation prit fin quand chacun des deux se concentra sur ses recherches personnelles. Hermione ajusta légèrement l'oculaire et se pencha sur le microscope, regardant d'abord une cellule sanguine, puis une autre, en faisant des pauses de temps à autre pour prendre note de ce qui lui paraissait intéressant.

Il leur avait fallu une bonne semaine pour apprendre à se servir convenablement de leurs instruments. Puis, ils avaient passé une autre semaine à analyser le sang moldu, pour savoir ce qu'ils n'étaient _pas_ en train de rechercher. Ils avaient accroché aux murs des dessins sur des parchemins, et les tableaux n'étaient plus poussiéreux mais couverts d'équations et de formules chimiques. Ils étaient à la recherche de la proverbiale aiguille dans une meule de foin, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Elle savait que Severus espérait toujours trouver une sorte de cellule étrangère flottant dans leur sang. Mais elle, de son côté, se concentrait sur les cellules elles-mêmes, espérant y découvrir une quelconque anomalie – quelque chose qui serait inhérent à la structure de leurs cellules à elle et à Severus, et qui ne serait pas présent dans les dizaines de diagrammes représentant les échantillons de sang moldu qui s'étalaient sur sa table de travail. Leur désaccord leur permettait de mettre leurs recherches en perspective, cependant – regarder la même chose depuis des angles quelque peu différents porterait forcément ses fruits à un moment ou à un autre. A un moment ou à un autre.

Trois heures plus tard, Hermione releva la tête de son microscope. Elle fit une grimace en entendant craquer son cou, et se frotta vigoureusement les reins.

« Il est tard, » dit Severus en relevant également la tête et en poussant un profond soupir.

« Oui, il est tard, » confirma-t-elle en bâillant.

Severus leva les mains pour se frotter les yeux énergiquement. « Je dirais qu'on en a fait assez pour ce soir alors, Hermione. A moins que tu n'aies trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant – de petites fées magiques qui dansent sur les globules blancs, peut-être ? » demanda-t-il moqueusement.

« Je te tiendrai au courant, » répliqua-t-elle. « Et de ton côté, comment avance ta quête d'un acide aminé magique ? »

« Dix gallions, fillette, » la coupa-t-il. « Je te parie dix gallions que ma théorie est la bonne et que tu t'es trompée dans les grandes largeurs. »

Hermione se leva et lui tendit la main droite. « Tenu ! » Ils se serrèrent la main. « Alors bonne nuit, Professeur. On se voit demain soir ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Mes rondes commencent demain. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, si on passait demain soir sur la traduction, et qu'on se voie le jour suivant ? »

« Ça marche, » Hermione ramassa son sac, et quitta le laboratoire avec un petit signe de la main désinvolte.

&&&&&&&&

Hermione s'étira devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, s'approchant autant qu'elle osait le faire, tout en conservant un œil ouvert pour le cas où il lancerait une étincelle ou une flammèche. Les elfes de maison, en tribut à la rigueur inhabituelle du mois de janvier, construisaient des feux de proportions carrément épiques. Mais elle se réjouissait autant de la chaleur que de la lumière que lui fournissaient les flammes qui dansaient, pendant qu'elle s'arrachait les cheveux à essayer de comprendre la portion du manuscrit de Delacroix qu'elle était en train d'étudier.

La plupart du texte était sans valeur. Severus avait eu raison – Delacroix était un sorcier qui était allé loin dans la Magie Noire, mais Hermione devenait douée pour lire entre les lignes de ses récits, et en apprenait finalement beaucoup sur la magie du sang. Dans ses applications les plus noires, c'était vrai, mais elle apprenait.

Par exemple, elle était parvenue à déterminer que beaucoup des sortilèges d'emprisonnement de Delacroix étaient basés sur le sang. Certains d'entre eux, en fait, étaient inconfortablement proches du Sortilège d'Imperium. Mais il en avait mentionné au moins un qui avait nécessité le sang de la jeune fille en question.

Le passage avec lequel elle se battait en ce moment racontait sa victoire triomphante contre l'un de ses ennemis en utilisant son sang pour placer une malédiction sur son nom. La plupart du passage n'était que babillages et vantardise, mais il décrivait suffisamment le sortilège pour que ça vaille la peine de traduire.

Impatiemment, Hermione rejeta ses cheveux en bataille derrière ses épaules, regrettant pour la millionième fois au moins qu'ils restent rebelles à toute tentative de les coiffer, et se plongea plus profondément dans sa lecture. Elle leva les jambes et croisa les chevilles, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle devait avoir tout à fait l'apparence de la parfaite élève, en train d'étudier sérieusement. D'étudier le journal d'un sadique mort depuis longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Hermione ? » demanda Neville en traversant la pièce.

« Juste quelques trucs qui ne sont pas au programme, » répondit-elle évasivement, espérant qu'il ne chercherait pas plus loin. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as un rendez-vous ? »

Il sourit et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « C'est si évident que ça ? »

« Seulement pour ceux d'entre nous qui savent que tu passes la moindre minute à rêver de la charmante Miss Weasley, » répondit Hermione en lui rendant son sourire.

« Ginny et moi allons jusqu'au lac ce soir – voir la lune se refléter sur la glace, c'est spectaculaire. Et je suis passé prendre des trucs aux cuisines tout à l'heure, » confia-t-il, en levant un panier qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. « Ça va être bien. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Euh, Neville, tu es au courant qu'il fait moins quinze dehors, non ? »

« Et toi que tout le monde trouve tellement brillante… Tu as déjà entendu parler des Sortilèges de réchauffement ? » la taquina-t-il.

« Amuse-toi bien, alors, et ne fais rien qui risquerait de mettre son grand frère en colère, » répondit-elle. « Enfin, je veux dire, vraiment en colère. »

« Qu'est-ce qui va me mettre en colère ? » demanda Ron en entrant dans la pièce, son balai sur l'épaule, et dégoulinant de sueur. L'entraînement de Quidditch devait être fini, se dit-elle.

« Neville a un _rendez-vous_, » expliqua Hermione avec un grand sourire.

« Waouh ! » s'exclama Ron. « Ça, c'est une nouvelle. Hé, Neville, quand est-ce que tu comptes faire de ma sœur une femme honnête en l'épousant, au fait ? »

Immédiatement, le beau jeune homme se mit à rougir. « Euh… en fait, je… euh… »

Ron éclata de rire et lui donna une bourrade sur l'épaule. « Hé ! Je plaisantais, Neville. Elle n'est qu'en sixième année, de toute façon. Maman serait absolument folle de rage si elle revenait à la maison avec une bague de fiançailles. »

Neville laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement sonore. « Ouf, mais je ne voulais pas que tu penses que… »

Il l'interrompit d'un signe de la main, avant de lui donner cette fois un coup qui tenait plus de la tape amicale sur l'épaule. « Neville. Tu apportes plus à Ginny que tous ses grands frères réunis. Tu l'aimes, et elle t'aime, nous le savons tous sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon pote. Et maintenant, » annonça-t-il tel un animateur de radio, « je vais aller prendre une douche, pour le plus grand bénéfice de tout le monde. Neville, va à ton rendez-vous, Hermione, continue à faire entrer des connaissances dans ton crâne, puisqu'il n'est pas encore plein. »

Elle lui lança une boulette de parchemin au visage alors qu'il montait les escalier du dortoir des garçons. Neville ramassa son panier de pique-nique, et se dirigea vers le portrait.

Harry fut le suivant à entrer dans la Salle Commune, encore plus en sueur que Ron si la chose était possible. Il devait être fatigué, se dit-elle, s'il laissait son Eclair de Feu traîner derrière lui au lieu de le porter à l'épaule.

« Entraînement difficile ? » demanda-t-elle avec légèreté, en levant de nouveau les yeux de son parchemin.

« Tu ne peux _pas_ imaginer, » dit-il, en lâchant carrément son balai. « Je vais aller me laver. Et peut-être me noyer sous la douche, » ajouta-t-il, avec un regain d'énergie.

« Nan… Ron y est déjà, et il ne te laissera pas te tuer avant que le match contre Serpentard ne soit passé, » le détrompa-t-elle joyeusement, en revenant sur le traité de Delacroix, pendant que Harry se traînait à grand mal jusqu'à son dortoir.

Ce serait peut-être un peu plus facile si ce salaud avait une écriture plus lisible, se dit Hermione, en essayant de déterminer si une lettre en particulier était un '_s'_ ou un '_t'. _Avec un petit soupir, elle nota les deux traductions possibles, en espérant que le contexte lui permettrait de trancher en faveur de l'un ou l'autre plus tard. Et pourquoi avait-il choisi d'écrire en vieux français au lieu de choisir le latin, d'abord ? Il avait vécu au douzième siècle – quiconque possédait la moitié d'une cervelle à cette époque écrivait en latin. Sans parler du fait qu'Hermione était beaucoup plus à l'aise en latin médiéval qu'en vieux français. Elle se demandait avec une drôle d'impression d'ironie si le sadisme de Delacroix n'avait pas trouvé là le moyen de continuer à s'exprimer dans les temps modernes.

« Et alors j'ai maudit son cheval… » lut-elle à voix haute. « Non, ça ne _peut pas_ être ça. Il n'était pas fou _à ce point_. »

« De qui est-ce que tu as maudit le cheval, 'Mione ? » demanda Ron, qui descendait les escaliers en secouant ses cheveux mouillés en même temps.

Elle sursauta, surprise par son apparition soudaine. « Je traduis quelque chose, » expliqua-t-elle. « Et je pense que je suis en train de faire fausse route. »

Il avança vers la cheminée, et se pencha par dessus son épaule, pour jeter un œil au parchemin. « C'est quelle langue ? » demanda-t-il. Une goutte d'eau tomba de ses cheveux pour s'écraser sur le texte.

« Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione, indignée, en essuyant la page du revers de sa manche. « Recule-toi de là ! Ce texte est vieux de _neuf cent ans_ ! »

Levant les sourcils, il fit un pas en arrière. « Comment est-ce que tu l'as eu, alors ? Je ne pense pas que la mère Pince s'amuse à distribuer de vieux morceaux de parchemin aux élèves, même pas à toi. »

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé à la bibliothèque, » répondit-elle d'un air pincé. « Je travaille dessus pour… euh… Je l'ai trouvé chez un vieux bouquiniste qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa valeur. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Ron, qui n'en crût pas un mot. « Tu l'as trouvé chez un vieux bouquiniste. D'accord. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler. » Mais il semblait vraiment blessé en disant ça.

Hermione tressaillit. « Je suis désolée, Ron. C'est juste que, ce n'est pas vraiment un livre de cours, tu comprends ? »

« De quoi ça parle, alors ? » Ses excuses l'avaient un peu radouci.

Elle se demanda pendant un moment si elle pouvait le lui dire ou non. Mais c'était _Ron_. Jamais il ne se douterait de ses motifs. « Eh bien… » hésita-t-elle. C'était maintenant ou jamais. « C'est le journal d'un sorcier du douzième siècle qui s'appelait Delacroix, » dit-elle d'un seul souffle. « Plus ou moins. »

Il leva les sourcils plus haut. « Delacroix ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton égal.

Elle acquiesça.

« Jamais entendu parler. C'est intéressant ? »

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Ce bon vieux Ron. Pour une fois elle fut contente qu'il n'ait pas une seule fois ouvert ses livres d'Histoire de la Magie. « Difficile à traduire, » répondit-elle sincèrement. « Son écriture est _illisible_, et c'est écrit en vieux français, en plus. »

Ron haussa les épaules et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils inoccupés, passant les pieds par dessus un accoudoir. « Ça a l'air extra. Tu me tiendras au courant de tes progrès. »

« Est-ce qu'Hermione t'embête encore avec tes devoirs, Ron ? » demanda Harry, qui avait bien meilleure allure en descendant les escaliers. Ses lunettes étaient toujours un peu embuées à cause de la chaleur de sa douche.

« Pas du tout, » répondit-il d'un air enjoué. « Tu as retrouvé figure humaine, dis-donc. »

« Presque, » répondit Harry, en s'effondrant dans un autre fauteuil. « Mais ça ne va pas durer. Le petit Attrapeur nommé Harry va aller se coucher de bonne heure. »

« C'est vrai que tu es toujours plutôt petit, non ? » taquina Ron en souriant. Avec son mètre soixante cinq, Harry était toujours le garçon le plus petit de leur année. En fait, même le minuscule Colin Creevey de sixième année avait au moins sept centimètres de plus que le petit Harry Potter maintenant. Même Hermione, dont le mètre soixante dix n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, était plus grande que lui.

Harry le fixa sans ciller « La ferme, Weasley, » dit-il avec bonne humeur, en étouffant un bâillement soudain.

Elle perdit le fil de leurs chamailleries après ça, se replongeant dans son travail. Mais après vingt autres minutes de traduction, elle jeta sa plume, dégoûtée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas cette fois-ci, 'Mione ? » demanda Ron, interrompant sa conversation. « De qui as-tu maudit le cheval maintenant ? »

« Le cheval ? » demanda Harry, mystifié.

« Ecoutez ça : '_Son enfant, le sang de son sang, est venu à moi de sa propre volonté. Et j'ai pris son sang, le sang du sang de mon ennemi, et je l'ai consacré et je l'ai répandu sur les pierres. Mon ennemi n'est plus._' Ça ne veut _rien_ dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par 'je l'ai consacré' ? Il est mystérieux même dans son propre journal, ce vieux bâtard sadique, » marmonna Hermione, oubliant un instant qu'elle avait un public.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis, le journal intime du vieux Snape ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire enjoué.

« Non, idiot, » répondit Ron tout aussi gaiement, « celui d'un inconnu du douzième siècle. Ça a l'air vraiment étrange, Hermione. Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces histoires de sang ? »

« Il faut que je sache ce qu'il a fait avec, » répondit-elle. « Ce qu'il a fait avec le sang de l'enfant. C'est important. »

« J'ai quand même l'impression que ça ressemble à de la Magie Noire, » dit pensivement Harry.

« Je le sais déjà, ça, » répondit-elle, impatientée par leur ignorance. « Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe. »

Harry et Ron avaient les yeux comme des soucoupes. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, Hermione ? » demanda Ron.

Elle feignit l'ignorance. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

« Ne le prends pas comme ça, » répondit-il, la colère commençant à reparaître sur son visage. « Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je te vois dans la Salle Commune plus de trente secondes d'affilée depuis le mois d'octobre. Et tu n'es pas venue lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Nous t'avons à peine vue à Noël. Et maintenant, tu étudies la Magie Noire ? »

« Je n'étudie pas la Magie Noire, » répondit-elle frustrée. « J'étudie la Magie du _sang_. Et il se trouve juste qu'une bonne partie est liée aux Sortilèges maléfiques. Quoi ? Vous avez peur que je devienne une Mangemort ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Harry soupira. « Bien sûr que non, » répliqua-t-il. « C'est seulement… »

« Seulement quoi ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard. « Tu es différente en ce moment, c'est tout, » dit Harry. « Tu as l'air plus… préoccupée. »

« Que les saints nous préservent, » dit-elle ironiquement, « Hermione a un secret. Qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire ? »

« Tu es notre _amie_, 'Mione, » geignit Ron. « Nous nous inquiétons pour toi, c'est tout. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter, » répondit-elle sèchement.

« Mais tu nous le dirais, hein ? » demanda Harry, qui lui aussi avait l'air inquiet pour rien. « Si tu avais des problèmes, tu nous le dirais ? »

Elle les dévisagea, l'un après l'autre. Ils devaient avoir perdu la tête. « _Bien sûr_ que je vous le dirais ! »

« Tu ne nous a toujours pas dit comment tu avais été blessée, » répliqua amèrement Ron. « Au mois de novembre, quand tu as manqué deux jours de cours et revenue pleine de coups. »

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Ron, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Dumbledore a menacé de me _renvoyer_ ! »

Il était stupéfait. «Hein ? »

« Elle dit la vérité, » intervint Harry. « Il a vraiment fait ça. »

Ron se leva soudain et se pencha sur son meilleur ami. « Elle t'en a parlé _à toi_ ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Harry était visiblement mal à l'aise. Il se tortillait dans son fauteuil. « Euh… Elle n'a pas eu besoin de m'en parler… J'étais… j'étais sur place, en quelque sorte. »

Le visage déformé par la rage, Ron leva les mains au ciel. « Je ne peux pas y croire ! Mes meilleurs amis m'ont menti, tous les deux ! »

« Ron ! » s'écria Hermione, choquée. « Nous ne t'avons pas menti ! Est-ce que tu n'as pas écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? Nous n'avions pas le droit d'en parler ! »

Il se calma un peu. « Je pensais seulement que vous pouviez tout me dire, » dit-il froidement.

Harry se redressa dans son fauteuil, balayant du regard la Salle Commune, s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls. « Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux si nous t'en parlions maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Peut-être, » répondit Ron, de plus en plus calme.

« Alors assied-toi et tiens-toi tranquille, espèce de grand imbécile, » siffla Harry. « Si quelqu'un nous entend, c'est la mort assurée. »

Après une pause minime, Ron s'exécuta et se rassit dans son fauteuil, regardant ses amis d'un air égal.

Hermione roula son parchemin. Elle n'avancerait pas plus loin ce soir. Ce qui importait maintenant, c'était Ron. « Bon, tu te souviens que j'ai eu une retenue avec Snape ? » commença-t-elle.

« Vaguement, oui, » répondit-il. « Tu l'avais énervée en classe. »

« Oui, bref. Il me raccompagnait après et nous avons rencontré Harry, qui était tout seul au milieu du couloir, » continua-t-elle.

« Oh, purée, Snape a dû être absolument _furieux_, » dit Ron. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? »

« Je ne me souviens plus très bien, » admit Harry. « Mes souvenirs de cette soirée ne sont pas très fiables. Madame Pomfresh m'a expliqué que le traumatisme avait causé une perte de ma mémoire à court terme, et je n'ai jamais retrouvé mes souvenirs. Je me souviens d'avoir vu 'Mione et Snape, quand même. »

« Le traumatisme ? »

« C'est plus loin dans l'histoire, » dit Hermione en souriant un peu. « Alors Harry et Snape commencent à avoir cette discussion carrément bizarre dans laquelle j'apprends que Malefoy et deux autres Mangemorts sont dans le couloir et ont fait Harry prisonnier. » Les yeux et la bouche de Ron étaient aussi ronds que des billes. « En résumé, Malefoy nous a lancé des Doloris à Snape et à moi. Je me suis évanouie, et ils ont pétrifié Snape, avant de s'enfuir avec Harry. Je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie beaucoup plus tard. »

« Ils m'ont pétrifié aussi, » admit Harry. « Mais j'ai réussi à apercevoir le Portoloin qu'ils ont utilisé pour m'enlever juste avant que ça n'arrive. »

« Snape pensait savoir où ils avaient emmené Harry, » expliqua-t-elle, reprenant le fil une fois de plus. « Et je l'ai forcé à m'emmener avec lui, en quelque sorte. Et nous avons Transplané près de cette maison abandonnée au milieu de nulle part. »

« Tu as ton permis de Transplaner ? » demanda Ron, impressionné.

« Euh… pas vraiment, » esquiva-t-elle. « Mais je sais le faire. Et ça ne fait pas partie de l'histoire, Ron. »

« Bon, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant ce temps là, Harry ? »

« J'étais dans la maison abandonnée, » répondit Harry. « Avec Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Ron était bouche bée.

« Oh, allez, » dit Harry en remarquant l'expression de Ron. « Où pensais-tu qu'un groupe de Mangemorts allait m'emmener ? Bref, il utilisait principalement le Doloris. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré – je ne suis pas resté conscient tout le temps. Et après, les enfers se sont déchaînés. »

Les yeux de Ron passèrent à Hermione. « Toi et Snape, » affirma-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. « J'ai créé une diversion, pour que Snape puisse se glisser dans la maison sous un Sortilège de Dissimulation. Les barrières de protection étaient trop puissantes pour qu'on puisse les désactiver, et nous avions besoin qu'ils nous ouvrent la porte. J'imagine que Snape n'a pas eu trop de mal à trouver la pièce où se trouvaient Harry et Tu-Sais-Qui. Ils m'ont emmenée à l'intérieur après m'avoir brutalisée un peu. »

« Je me souviens de ça, » l'interrompit Harry. « J'étais sous le choc. Tu étais là, ligotée et tout, et tu as dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'aller au diable. C'était _génial_ ! » Il lui fit un grand sourire.

« Tu as insulté Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? » souffla Ron.

« Seulement pendant une minute, » dit-elle avec fierté. « Et il m'a laissée aux bons soins de Lestrange, que je suspecte fortement d'être le plus cinglé des Mangemorts. C'est lui qui avait un couteau, et c'est de ça que viennent la plupart de mes cicatrices. » Hermione releva son chemisier pour montrer les cicatrices qui lui marquaient le ventre. Elles n'étaient toujours pas complètement guéries.

« Mais comment tu t'es libérée ? » lui demanda Harry. « Je n'ai jamais compris cette partie. »

Elle rit. « L'explication la plus simple que je puisse te donner, c'est que je suis devenue folle. Alors quand Nott a commencé à baisser ma… euh, vous voyez, » dit-elle en rougissant. « Je lui ai donné des coups de pieds à la figure, et je me suis mise à me débattre. Je ne sais pas comment, mais Lestrange a coupé mes liens et je l'ai attaqué. C'était plus de la chance qu'autre chose. Et c'est à ce moment que Voldemort s'est mis à hurler. »

« Le Sortilège de Dissimulation de Snape avait dû lâcher, j'imagine, » dit Ron, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Gagné, » répondit Hermione. « Alors tous les Mangemorts se sont précipités pour voir ce qu'il avait et je les ai suivis avec le couteau que j'avais piqué à Lestrange après l'avoir assommé. C'était horrible. Harry était étendu par terre, plein de sang à cause du Doloris, et Snape se cachait derrière un fauteuil, essayant d'éviter trois sorts à la fois. Et au milieu de tout ça se tenait Tu-Sais-Qui, distribuant des Avada Kedavra. Alors je me suis dit, et merde, j'ai un couteau, non ? Et Tu-Sais-Qui ne peut pas être invincible au point de ne plus saigner ? Il ne faisait pas attention à la gamine qui se tenait près de la porte, alors je dirais que je l'ai pris par surprise en lui sautant dessus. »

« Tu as _poignardé Tu-Sais-Qui_ ? » s'écria Ron en se levant d'un bond.

« Moins fort ! » lui rappela Hermione. « Est-ce que tu veux que _tout le château_ soit au courant ? »

Calmé, Ron se rassit.

« Je l'ai distrait, » continua-t-elle. « C'est de là que me viennent la plupart de mes blessures – il a essayé de m'étrangler. Et je pense que c'est à peu près là que Harry s'est réveillé et qu'il a jeté des sorts aux deux Mangemorts qui en avaient toujours après Snape. Voldemort s'est évanoui et nous avons pris le Portoloin pour revenir à Poudlard. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Tu as poignardé Tu-Sais-Qui ? » répéta Ron, apparemment toujours sous le choc.

« Oui, Ron, » répondit-elle gentiment. « Et puis nous sommes revenus, Dumbledore s'est mis en colère contre Snape et moi pour avoir voulu jouer les héros solitaires. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu des heures de colle, et c'est pour ça qu'il nous a fait jurer de garder le secret. Est-ce que tu es satisfait ? »

« Mais tu as poignardé… »

« Ron, c'était il y a presque trois mois, » dit-elle, en commençant à s'impatienter.

« Et moi qui pensais que tu avais eu des problèmes pour avoir mis une raclée à Ernie McMillan, ou quelque chose comme ça, » murmura Ron, doucement. « Par Merlin, 'Mione, quand tu décides de faire quelque chose, tu n'y vas pas de main morte. »

« Désolée d'avoir ruiné ton compte de fées, Ron, » répondit-elle du ton le plus léger dont elle fut capable. « Alors, comment ça va avec ta petite amie ? Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Laetitia, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« _Patricia_, » corrigea-t-il distraitement. « Mais Hermione, tu ne peux pas passer de 'au fait, Ron, j'ai attaqué le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un couteau il y a trois mois' à 'comment ça va avec ta petite amie'. Laisse-moi le temps de me remettre. »

Elle pencha la tête, regardant son expression absolument choquée. « Prends tout ton temps, Ron, » répondit-elle. « J'ai toute la nuit. Delacroix et son maudit 'sang de son sang' peuvent bien attendre. »

« Une occasion à marquer d'une pierre blanche, » ironisa Harry. « Hermione Granger fait passer un ami avant un livre. »

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de coude amical dès qu'elle fut suffisamment proche de lui.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione, » dit soudain Ron. Apparemment, il venait de réaliser. « Je ne me doutais pas… »

« Et il y avait une bonne raison pour ça, Ron, » répondit-elle, en posant une main sur son épaule. « Mais je dois admettre que je me sens mieux maintenant que nous t'en avons parlé. » Sans réfléchir, elle passa les bras autour de son cou et le serra brièvement contre lui, en amie. « Amis ? »

Il l'étreignit à son tour. « Toujours. »

&&&&&&&&

Ils étaient beaucoup moins empruntés au petit-déjeuner aujourd'hui. Elle, Harry et Ron étaient assis ensemble, confortablement installés à une extrémité de la table. Elle et Ron étaient en train de taquiner Harry à propos des regards énamourés qu'il lançait vers une sixième année à l'air timide, variété Serdaigle.

« Vas-y, Harry, » l'encourageait Ron. « Demande lui si elle veut sortir avec toi. _Personne_ ne dirait non au fameux Harry Potter ! »

Il rougit. « Mais je ne… »

« Elle serait parfaite, Harry, » s'exclama Hermione, en claquant des mains. « C'est l'une des filles les plus petites qui ait effectivement atteint la puberté ! C'est un signe du ciel ! »

Il rougit plus encore. « Hé ! » protesta-t-il.

« Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir parce que je te dis la vérité, » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire ravi. « Je ne fais que te dire ce que je vois. »

« Comme si notre Hermione pouvait se vanter, » dit Ron, ne perdant pas un instant pour mettre la conversation sur elle. « Quand est-ce que c'était, la dernière fois que tu as eu un rendez-vous qui n'impliquait pas un tour à la bibliothèque ? »

Elle en fut bouche bée. « Je… Tu… » balbutia-t-elle.

« Non, ma chère, » continua-t-il, moqueur. « _Nous_ ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble. Tu es beaucoup trop bien pour moi. Et puis, je n'aurais jamais pu me mesurer à l'inestimable Viktor Krum. »

« C'était il y a _trois_ ans, » siffla-t-elle. « Et je ne suis sortie avec lui qu'_une_ fois. »

« Tu as besoin d'un homme, Hermione Granger, » dit Ron avec un sourire malicieux. « A moins que tu ne préfères une femme ? »

« Ooh… » enragea-t-elle.

De l'autre côté de la table, Harry riait tellement qu'il en avait du mal à respirer. « Alors c'est _ça_ qui cause la tension qui existe entre toi et Millicent Bullstrode ! »

Ce fut à son tour de rougir. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses insinuer… »

« Vous feriez un beau couple ! » s'écria-t-il. « Je veux dire, puisque tu as déjà fait personnellement connaissance avec son _chat_, je suis sûr que vous n'auriez pas de mal à trouver des choses à vous raconter. »

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu hésites tant à propos de cette Serdaigle, » rétorqua vivement Hermione. « Tu ne parviens pas à oublier Goyle. Je me souviens qu'en deuxième année tu avais trouvé _fascinant_ de te retrouver dans sa peau. »

Cette réplique cloua le bec à Harry pendant un bon moment, et il ne parvint pas à trouver de réponse.

« C'était brillant, 'Mione, » affirma Ron en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. « Je pense que tu es notre gagnante du jour. »

Elle leur sourit avant de retourner à son bol de flocons d'avoine.

« Oh, regarde, » continua Ron, en levant les yeux. « Voilà le courrier. »

Comme d'habitude, Hermione n'y fit pas attention. Mais une enveloppe brune assez grande atterrit à côté de son bol avec un cliquètement audible.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry.

Elle la ramassa et la tourna dans tous les sens. C'était incroyablement lourd pour une lettre. « Je ne sais pas, il n'y a rien d'écrit, » répondit-elle, pensive. Elle l'ouvrit, et écarquilla les yeux. « Merde ! » s'exclama-t-elle, laissant l'enveloppe tomber sur la table et se mettant à courir dans la Grande Salle, en oubliant même ses livres.

Ron ramassa l'enveloppe et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant dix pièces d'or rouler sur la table. « Qui peut bien lui envoyer de l'argent ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute.


	9. Ton adorable gaucherie

Disclaimer : les personnages sont toujours de JK Rowling, et l'histoire, encore et toujours, de Hayseed. Merci d'avoir choisi les traductions benebu !

**9. Ton adorable gaucherie.**

Elle courut tout du long jusqu'au quatrième étage, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Arrivant à la porte, elle l'ouvrit à la volée pour trouver Severus calmement perché sur son tabouret habituel. « Je vois que tu as reçu mon message, » lança-t-il ironiquement en se levant.

Elle rayonnait et essayait en même temps de reprendre son souffle. Un moment, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. « Tu as trouvé ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Il acquiesça. « J'ai trouvé. Enfin, je pense. »

« Oh, Severus ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, prête à pleurer de joie. « Tu as trouvé ! » dit-elle, contre son épaule.

Elle fut surprise de sentir qu'il passait les bras autour d'elle, qu'il posait ses mains contre son dos. « J'ai trouvé, » répéta-t-il. « Est-ce que tu veux voir ? »

« Ça doit être la question la plus stupide que je t'aie jamais entendu poser, » dit-elle dans une sorte de hoquet joyeux. Se dégageant de son étreinte, et sans se sentir gênée le moins du monde à ce sujet, elle désigna le microscope qui était en face de lui. « J'imagine… »

Il acquiesça de nouveau, et replaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles d'un geste affecté. Elle se tenait toujours suffisamment près de lui pour pouvoir sentir l'odeur de son savon. « Regarde. »

Elle se pencha sur le microscope. Il était clairement mis au point sur un seul globule rouge.

« Maintenant augmente le grossissement, » indiqua-t-il.

Curieuse, elle obéit. « C'est un grossissement terriblement important. »

« Fais-moi plaisir, Hermione. Maintenant tu devrais pouvoir voir quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Elle se concentra. Et écarquilla les yeux. « Il y a de petites structures dorées imbriquées dans la membrane ! » cria-t-elle presque, en écartant les yeux du microscope pour lui sourire de nouveau.

« J'ai espéré un instant que ces couleurs tellement Gryffondor venaient du fait que c'était ton sang que je regardais, » commenta-t-il avec dégoût – elle fronça le nez. « Mais je me suis rendu compte que j'étais hélas en train de regarder un échantillon de _mon_ sang. Quelqu'un de très haut placé à un horrible sens de l'humour si la base de la magie chez un individu est un organisme _doré_ sur les globules _rouges_. Malheureusement, pour une fois, je ne peux pas blâmer Albus. »

Hermione laissa échapper un éclat de rire ravi. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que nous avons trouvé, Severus ? » demanda-t-elle, en se calmant un instant.

« Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte, » répliqua-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Nous avons trouvé l'aiguille que nous recherchions. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire maintenant c'est d'en trouver d'autres. Ça sera plus facile, maintenant que nous savons ce que nous cherchons. »

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais arrêter de sourire. « Je n'arrive pas… Je pourrais en pleurer, tellement je suis heureuse ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux. « Ne pleure pas ! » implora-t-il. « Je ne crois pas que je saurais comment réagir. »

Riant de nouveau, Hermione écarta les bras. « Mais il faut que je fasse quelque chose, c'est tellement… C'est trop. La magie à l'état brut, Severus ! Au niveau le plus élémentaire ! »

Soudain solennel, il lui dit avec un regard franc, « Tu es magnifique quand tu souris comme ça. »

Et son sourire se figea.

&&&&&&&

_Severus Snape_, lui hurla son cerveau, _bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire ça ?_ Severus arrêta de respirer pendant presque une minute entière. _Le temps_ retenait son souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » murmura Hermione dans le silence de mort.

« J'ai dit que tu étais magnifique quand tu souriais, » confessa Severus, fermant les yeux et sentant la bile lui monter dans le fond de la gorge.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Est-ce que tu t'es cogné la tête ou quelque chose comme ça ? » _Est-ce que c'était de l'inquiétude dans sa voix ?_

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur. « Non… Pourquoi ? » Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait.

« Professeur… Severus, tu viens de me dire que tu me trouves _magnifique_. Je me demandais juste si tu allais bien. » _C'était_ de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle n'était pas loin de venir lui toucher le front pour voir s'il n'avait pas de température. Il avait envie de rire et de vomir en même temps.

« Je… euh… Je suis désolé ? Je ne voulais pas… ça m'a tout simplement échappé. » _Ouaip, Severus Snape, l'éloquence personnifiée._ Il avait envie de se donner des coups sur le front

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre en silence pendant quelques instants d'éternité – Hermione, la confusion évidente sur son visage, et Severus, sur ses gardes comme un chat échaudé. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de poursuivre cette discussion, et tous les deux étaient conscients que le temps passait.

Finalement, elle détourna le regard, baissant les yeux vers le sol. « Euh… Il faut que j'y aille… Les cours… » balbutia-t-elle.

« Moi aussi, » dit-il, en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Et au sujet de ta… pour les globules… c'est formidable, Severus. Merci de m'avoir prévenue, » dit-elle, toujours sans lever les yeux vers lui alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la porte. Aussi vite que possible, elle sortit et s'éloigna. Severus n'eut pas le temps de battre des cils avant qu'elle ne soit hors de sa vue.

Il continua à regarder la porte longtemps après qu'elle soit partie, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris. Il y a moins de six mois, il aurait été incapable de dire de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux, et maintenant il était sur le point de faire des déclarations d'amour ? Il avait perdu le peu de bon sens qu'il avait réussi à sauvegarder malgré Dumbledore – c'était la seule explication logique.

Admirer de loin les qualités les plus attrayantes d'Hermione Granger (et réussir à faire abstraction de celles qui étaient irritantes) était une chose – mais répéter ses opinions à voix haute, c'était autre chose, _tout à fait_ autre chose.

Et d'abord, Severus n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille, et que ça le rende nerveux était compréhensible. La dernière relation romantique (qui, soit dit en passant, était également la première ) dans laquelle Severus s'était trouvé datait un peu. Il était alors un timide bambin de six ans, qui avait avoué ses sentiments à une certaine Lydia Hamilton, six ans elle aussi. Le fait qu'elle lui ait ri au nez avant de lui taper sur la tête avec un cube n'aidait pas particulièrement.

Qu'Hermione ait tourné les talons et détalé après sa récente confession malvenue n'augurait rien de bon non plus. Severus résista à grand peine à l'envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs tout proches. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui le réconfortait un peu : elle avait dit la vérité, il fallait _vraiment_ qu'elle aille en cours.

Et lui aussi, réalisa-t-il soudain. Encore une fois, il avait les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles de septième année. Il soupira, sortit du laboratoire et remit distraitement en place les barrières de protection. La vie continuait, malgré les déclarations d'amour stupides. Les élèves continuaient à attendre que les professeurs viennent leur faire cours, même s'ils n'avaient pas particulièrement l'intention d'écouter.

Dommage, vraiment. A tout prendre, il aurait préféré sombrer dans la panique sans avoir de public.

&&&&&&&&

L'instinct de fuite d'Hermione avait passé la surmultipliée. Elle marchait dans les couloirs, descendait les escaliers, et avant qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva en train de courir. Elle courait dans les couloirs, ses pieds frappant le sol selon un rythme familier, réconfortant. La seule chose qu'elle avait à l'esprit, c'était de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre elle et le laboratoire. Son cerveau refusait de faire entrer Severus dans cette équation.

Elle ralentit finalement pour reprendre son souffle, près de la porte qui menait hors du château, vers les serres. Sa classe de Sortilèges était encore à un escalier de distance, mais Hermione s'accorda une bonne pause – elle avait encore plus de cinq minutes devant elle, après tout, et elle comptait bien les mettre à profit.

En l'occurrence, elle se glissa sur un siège vide dans le fond de la classe trente secondes avant que Flitwick ne commence à parler. Hermione décrocha immédiatement – non seulement elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du sujet du jour, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que le Professeur la laisse tranquille. Ce n'était pas totalement improbable, Flitwick était généralement assez indulgent avec ses élèves les plus doués.

Et Hermione avait réussi à trouver une place à l'écart de Harry et Ron – Harry l'interrogea du regard quand elle entra dans la pièce, mais elle ne lui accorda qu'un haussement d'épaules. Elle serait bien incapable de s'occuper d'eux aujourd'hui.

Severus avait perdu la tête, c'était tout. Soit ça, soit il était devenu momentanément aveugle.

Hermione cilla à ces pensées soudaines – cette idée l'avait prise par surprise.

Mais c'était là, bien devant elle.

La première réaction d'Hermione fut la colère. Il n'avait fallu que quelques mots à Severus pour détruire l'équilibre qu'ils avaient atteint. Comment avait-il _osé_ ? Ils étaient finalement sur un pied d'égalité. Hermione s'était même mise à penser à lui comme à un ami, en quelque sorte. Et ensuite, il avait fallu qu'il gâche tout en perdant la raison.

Mais à la réflexion, elle était probablement assez injuste avec Severus. A en juger par l'air horrifié qu'il avait eu, jamais il n'avait eu _l'intention_ de dire à voix haute ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

_Il ne le pensait probablement même pas_, se dit-elle. _Oui, et c'était pour ça qu'il s'était excusé si rapidement_.

Son estomac se noua désagréablement à cette idée.

Et ça la frappa soudain comme une tonne de briques. Hermione en eut le souffle coupé et en laissa tomber sa bouteille d'encre par terre. Heureusement, personne ne s'en aperçut, ou du moins, personne ne commenta.

C'était pour _ça_ qu'elle était terrifiée.

Quelque part, entre le sauvetage et la recherche et les disputes et les taquineries, elle avait commencé à profondément apprécier Severus Snape. Bien plus profondément qu'elle ne s'en serait jamais cru capable.

Le mot 'amour' ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. C'était une notion qu'elle associait toujours vaguement avec des petits bébés animaux tout mignons, de la barbe à papa, et des cœurs roses en dentelles. Des choses qui n'appartenaient pas au même _univers_ que Severus.

Elle sourit à sa plume, s'abstenant prudemment de croiser le regard du Professeur Flitwick. Il était suffisamment prévisible pour ne jamais interroger un élève qui ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Hermione s'était souvent demandé pourquoi, mais elle n'était pas fille à ne pas en profiter, en cas de besoin.

L'instinct de fuite était de retour. Rester immobile lui demandait un immense effort de volonté.

Ce qu'elle aurait vraiment eu envie de faire, ça aurait été d'attraper Ron ou Harry par la peau du cou (de préférence Ron, il avait plus d'expérience des relations amoureuses que le potentiellement plus-perdu-qu'Hermione qu'était Harry), de l'entraîner dans le couloir, et de lui dire, « Je meurs d'envie d'aller voir notre Professeur de Potions pour le serrer dans mes bras – je t'en prie, aide-moi à comprendre. » Bien sûr, elle doutait que cette option ne lui apporte la moindre avancée.

Peut-être que si elle allait dans la Forêt Interdite, creusait un trou et se cachait dedans, tout finirait par s'arranger ?

A la réflexion, cette solution était certainement un peu moins bonne que sa première idée. Severus avait la sale habitude de sauver tout le monde – il était tout à fait possible qu'il se mette à sa recherche pour lui porter secours. En fait, cette habitude était l'une des raisons qui lui faisaient soupçonner que sous ses apparences cyniques et asociales, il y avait un homme bien.

_Et ses yeux_, rêvassa-t-elle distraitement. Ses yeux trahissaient souvent les émotions qu'il essayait de dissimuler par son ironie et ses sarcasmes. _Est-ce que ça te plaît ?_ Des yeux à la fois vulnérables et dangereux.

Hermione soupira. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'y échapper. Elle avait décidément des sentiments équivoques à l'égard de Severus. Refusant de réduire ses émotions en un simple mot, elle voleta mentalement autour du sujet.

Ils allaient _devoir_ en discuter. Et rapidement, avant qu'elle ne cède à l'instinct qui lui commandait d'aller s'enfermer dans la librairie de Pré-Au-Lard, et de refuser d'en sortir. Cette envie perpétuelle de disparaître ne _pouvait pas_ être une réaction émotionnelle équilibrée à un simple compliment.

Mais ce n'était pas parce que Severus était devenu fou qu'il fallait qu'_elle_ en fasse autant. Hermione décida de régler la question ce soir, à l'heure où ils avaient l'habitude de se voir.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus sentait sa paupière gauche qui tressautait. C'était tentant de se laisser aller, de céder à la rage aveuglante et bienvenue, de faire un carnage, de retirer des points et distribuer des heures de colle à la moindre personne qui croiserait son chemin, mais même _lui_ pouvait voir les faiblesses de ce plan. Même Severus n'aurait pu justifier un comportement aussi injuste.

Ses classes du matin n'avaient pas été _si_ insupportables. Une Serdaigle avait, de façon surprenante, réussi à concocter un mélange qui avait fait fondre le fond de son chaudron et une bonne partie de sa table de travail, mais à part ça le cours s'était déroulé sans incident. Il n'avait pas d'excuse pour sa fureur.

A part sa véritable raison, bien sûr. Un déplacement de sa frustration, due au sentiment de rejet qu'il avait ressenti, ou un autre babillage psychologique de ce genre s'il pouvait en croire les quelques livres de psychologie moldus qu'il avait lus. Et c'était probablement plus de la confusion que de la frustration, en plus.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de serrer les dents en attendant que ça passe. Et ça finirait par passer – Severus était devenu particulièrement doué pour gérer ses émotions depuis le temps. Il évitait consciencieusement de s'attarder sur le fait que sa façon de 'gérer ses émotions' consistait pour lui à les enfermer dans une boîte imaginaire qu'il jetait ensuite au fond d'un puits tout aussi imaginaire.

Il ne put se résoudre à assister au déjeuner. La possibilité de voir Hermione dans la Grande Salle sans pouvoir lui adresser la parole lui fut insupportable, et il préféra ne pas s'y exposer. Au lieu de ça, Severus arpenta les couloirs et les salles des cachots, bouillonnant intérieurement, et essayant de ne pas mettre le feu à quoi que ce soit de pur dépit.

Il aperçut un mouvement au bout du couloir, cependant, qui interrompit ses réflexions. Curieux, Severus se glissa le long du couloir aussi silencieusement que possible – les cachots étaient en général déserts à cette heure de la journée.

La colère le disputa à une drôle de sensation de ravissement quand la lumière se refléta sur des cheveux blonds, et que l'ombre dessina une silhouette aristocratique sur le mur de pierre.

Drago Malefoy.

Dans les cachots, alors qu'il aurait dû être assis à la table de Serpentard dans la Grande Salle.

Le gamin tenait à la main quelque chose que Severus ne pouvait pas voir. C'était trop petit et trop rond pour être une baguette, mais il n'était pas assez près pour y voir quoi que ce soit. Severus décida de mettre son grain de sel dans les plans de Malefoy. « Monsieur Malefoy, » dit-il de sa voix la plus grave, en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Malefoy sursauta sous la main de Severus. « Professeur, » salua-t-il, en se retournant. Il avait un petit sourire au visage.

Mais Severus ne se laissa pas avoir. Si Malefoy n'avait pas été assez malin pour déterminer après deux mois qu'il n'était plus l'Enfant Chéri de Serpentard, ce n'était pas le problème de Severus. « Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que vous faites là, Monsieur Malefoy ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

Celui-ci glissa subrepticement la main gauche dans la manche de sa robe. « Je… en fait, je vous cherchais, Monsieur, » répondit Malefoy d'un ton neutre. Il hésita à peine.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Severus, qui commençait à éprouver une joie perverse. « Dans ce cas, vous pouvez considérer que votre mission est accomplie. Et pour quelle raison est-ce que vous requerriez ma présence ? »

« Je voulais clarifier quelques détails sur la dissertation que vous nous avez demandée la semaine dernière sur le Veritaserum, Professeur, » répondit Drago d'une voix veloutée qui était presque l'égale de celle de Severus.

D'accord, Malefoy savait improviser, Severus était prêt à lui accorder ça. « Je ne vois pas ce qui peut avoir besoin d'être expliqué, Mr Malefoy. Deux mètres sur le sujet de votre choix en rapport avec le Veritaserum. »

« Toutes mes excuses, Monsieur, j'avais oublié la longueur demandée, » dit Malefoy d'une voix suave. Sa main était toujours hors de la vue de Severus.

Severus plissa les yeux. « Je retire quarante points à Serpentard, Monsieur Malefoy. Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes en train de mijoter, mais ça ne peut pas être bon, sinon vous ne seriez pas devant moi en train de me débiter des mensonges éhontés. »

Malefoy en fut estomaqué, et Severus afficha un sourire carnassier. « Mais, Monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez pas… Je veux dire, je voulais seulement… »

« Vous vouliez quoi, Monsieur Malefoy ? » demanda-t-il. « Est-ce que vous voulez m'expliquer ce que vous faites dans les cachots alors que vous devriez être en train de déjeuner ? Ou peut-être voulez-vous me montrer ce que vous tenez dans la main gauche, et que vous tenez tant à dissimuler ? » Rapidement, il lui asséna le coup de grâce. « Ou peut-être, Monsieur Malefoy, que vous préférerez une approche plus prosaïque, et m'expliquerez comment vous avez pu être suffisamment stupide pour oublier la longueur de votre dissertation, sachant que cette longueur est la même _chaque semaine depuis septembre_. »

« Je… non, Monsieur, » concéda Malefoy. Les joues un peu rouges, il remonta les escaliers en courant presque.

Severus sourit plus franchement. Il commençait à se sentir bien mieux.

&&&&&&&&&

Malgré la décision qu'elle avait prise plus tôt, Hermione se retrouva de nouveau à rêvasser, assise seule à table pour le déjeuner. Elle avait réussi à ne pas attirer l'attention pendant ses _deux_ classes du matin. A part quelques regards curieux de la part de Harry, personne ne s'occupa d'elle.

Elle se demanda un instant si ça valait le coup de sortir le manuscrit qu'elle était en train de traduire (celui d'un moine du huitième siècle qui faisait une fixation malsaine sur l'alchimie – au moins, il écrivait principalement en latin), mais y renonça finalement. Si elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer pour écouter en classe plus de trente secondes d'affilée, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur ses recherches académiques. C'était bien assez difficile de garder le contrôle de ses émotions qui se bousculaient, variant pour l'instant entre la terreur et la confusion. Elle était persuadée qu'elle ferait une crise d'hystérie avant que tout ça ne soit fini.

« Hé, 'Mione, » l'interpella Ron, mettant fin à ses rêveries en se glissant dans le siège inoccupé à côté d'elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon aujourd'hui ? »

« Hein ? » grogna-t-elle, complètement perdue.

« A manger, » expliqua-t-il. « Tu sais, la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus déjeuner ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle. « Je n'ai encore rien mangé. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une assiette à moitié pleine, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il moqueusement.

Se sentant plutôt stupide, Hermione baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Apparemment, elle avait été si distraite qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'elle mangeait. Ni même, en fait, _remarqué_ qu'elle mangeait. « Oh, » dit-elle, déconfite. « Désolée. Je suis tête en l'air ces derniers temps. »

Ron l'étudia de plus près, et afficha soudain un grand sourire. « Eh bien, Hermione Granger, on dirait que tu t'es finalement décidée à suive mes conseils ! » s'écria-t-il.

Etonnée, elle le regarda sans comprendre. « Hein ? » _Dis-donc, elle était éloquente aujourd'hui._

« Tu t'es trouvé un mec ! » affirma joyeusement Ron. « A moins que ce ne soit une fille ? »

« Ron ! » s'écria-t-elle, choquée.

« Définitivement un garçon, alors, » conclut-il sans émotion, en empilant des morceaux d'une viande non identifiée dans son assiette. « Tu ne nies pas avec suffisamment de force pour que ce soit une fille. »

« Qu'est-ce que _tu_ en sais ? » rétorqua-t-elle, commençant à se fâcher.

Ron sourit de plus belle. « Je te connais très bien, Hermione. Et je sais que tu penses que je ne suis que le bon vieux Ron, toujours prêt à rigoler, mais je fais plus attention à ce qui m'entoure que tu ne le crois. Premièrement : Miss Granger a passé plus de deux-tiers de ses soirées hors de la salle commune cette année, et même _elle_ ne peut pas étudier _autant que ça_. Deuxièmement : Miss Granger a également passé un bon nombre d'heures en classe à regarder son bureau, ou par la fenêtre, et à ignorer ses professeurs – un comportement que nous observons plus souvent chez notre chère Miss Brown, quand elle est dans les bonnes grâces de Monsieur Finch-Fletchley, bien sûr. Troisièmement… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, » l'interrompit vivement Hermione. « Je vois où tu veux en venir. Ron est plus observateur qu'on ne le pense. »

« Alors qui est-ce ? » demanda Ron après une petite pause, en engloutissant la moitié d'un petit pain en une seule bouchée.

Elle se raidit. Elle confierait à Ron n'importe lequel de ses secrets. Sauf celui-là. « Mêle-toi de tes oignons, » répondit-elle.

« Ooh… » reprit-il. « Ce ne doit pas être un gentil petit garçon que tu as rencontré à la bibliothèque, alors. »

« Ro-on, » s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée.

« D'accord, d'accord, » accepta-t-il, en finissant le petit pain. « J'imagine que tu ne vas pas non plus vouloir me dire qui t'a envoyé de l'argent. »

Hermione était perdue. « Hein ? »

« Ce matin ? Au petit-déjeuner ? Tu as détalé à la vue de dix gallions dans une enveloppe ? Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose, 'Mione ? » Ron secoua la tête et remplit son gobelet.

« Oh, oui, » répondit-elle, se souvenant de la scène en question. « J'ai gagné un pari très important, c'est tout. Ça n'a rien à voir avec… lui. Enfin, pas vraiment, » corrigea-t-elle.

Il sourit et commença à fouiller ses poches. « Eh bien, tu as vraiment de la chance que je sois un chic type. J'ai bien pensé à garder ton argent, mais si tu l'as gagné à la loyale, ce serait plutôt cruel de ma part. Ah ah ! » s'exclama-t-il en sortant l'enveloppe chiffonnée de sa poche et en la déposant à côté de son assiette. « Mais je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne vas pas encore te mettre dans tous tes états en le voyant. Ce ne sont que dix gallions, après tout. »

« Ce n'était pas l'argent, espèce d'imbécile, » dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée, en rangeant le paquet dans sa poche. « Et tu l'avais très bien compris, j'en suis sûre. »

« Eh bien, c'est ce que j'avais espéré, » répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur, « mais on ne sait jamais… »

Hermione soupira et poussa sans conviction un peu de nourriture dans son assiette avec sa fourchette. « Ron, il y a des fois où j'aimerais vraiment te faire du mal. »

« Arrête un peu, Hermione, » répondit-il. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es incapable de _rester_ fâchée contre moi. »

« Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. »

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler, mais le cœur d'Hermione n'y était pas. Elle était déjà en train de penser à ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Qu'allait dire Severus ? Et tant qu'elle y était, _elle_, qu'allait-elle dire ?

&&&&&&&&&

Severus faisait les cent pas en essayant de ne pas fixer l'horloge. Sept heures cinquante-deux. Hermione venait généralement à son bureau vers huit heures. Là, ou au laboratoire, selon le genre d'expérience sur laquelle ils travaillaient. Il se demanda si elle viendrait ce soir, et ce qu'il lui dirait au cas où elle viendrait. Essayant désespérément de ne pas s'agiter, Severus s'assit résolument dans un fauteuil, devant le feu de cheminée qui ronflait joyeusement.

Sa colère avait complètement disparu. De toute façon, c'était surtout contre lui-même qu'il avait été en colère. Au lieu de ça, il éprouvait maintenant une sensation de nervosité qui lui nouait l'estomac et lui faisait penser à de la nausée. Plus les aiguilles de l'horloge se rapprochait de huit heures, plus cette sensation s'intensifiait.

A sept heure cinquante-huit très précisément, un petit coup fut frappé à la porte et Severus sentit la sensation qui était logée dans son estomac exploser en anxiété maximale. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler d'émotion contenue. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Entrez, » dit-il aussi calmement que possible.

Evidemment, Hermione passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle avait l'air toute aussi nerveuse que lui, mais il y avait une tristesse dans son regard qui lui serra le cœur un peu plus encore. « C'est _faux_, » affirma-t-elle avec conviction et sans préambule.

Il pencha la tête, complètement pris de cours par cette entrée en matière mystérieuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Les bras le long du corps, les poings serrés, elle avait presque l'air malheureuse. Il n'était pas impossible qu'elle n'ait jamais eu l'intention de dire ça à voix haute. « Je veux dire que je ne suis pas magnifique. Je ne suis même pas jolie, » dit-elle, si bas que c'en était presque un murmure.

Alors c'était de ça qu'elle était en train de parler. Severus avait envie de se jeter à ses pieds et de lui prendre les mains, et de s'excuser encore et encore pour l'avoir bouleversée à ce point. Dans les faits, il se contenta de se trémousser nerveusement en restant où il était. « Alors tu es magnifique _à mes yeux_, » insista-t-il, espérant que c'était ce qu'il fallait dire et qu'elle n'allait pas le frapper.

« Mais _pourquoi_ ? » se lamenta-t-elle. « J'ai les cheveux qui frisent, et je ne suis pas maigre, et je suis ordinaire et _terne !_ »

« Et tu es brillante, et tu es douce, et tes yeux dansent quand tu souris, et tu t'illumines quand tu trouves la solution à un problème, et tu n'as pas peur de voir du sang, » _et je suis tombé amoureux de toi_, faillit-il dire ; mais il réussit à se retenir au dernier moment. « Hermione… »

Ses yeux étaient lumineux et humides. « Personne ne m'a jamais dit de choses pareilles, » confessa-t-elle, une larme solitaire roulant sur sa joue.

« Ne pleure pas ! » dit-il, en se levant enfin pour approcher d'elle. Il posa une main sur son bras, aussi tendrement qu'il en était capable.

Apparemment, c'en fut trop pour elle. Elle éclata en sanglots incontrôlables.

Sans réfléchir, sans hésiter, Severus la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement, se souvenant confusément d'une autre nuit où il avait consolé la même jeune fille en pleurs, pour des raisons totalement différentes, bien sûr.

Elle s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir le regarder. Severus remarqua à peine son nez et ses joues rougis. « Je suis désolée, » renifla-t-elle. « Tu dois penser que je suis horrible. »

« Jamais, » répondit Severus, écartant une mèche de cheveux qu'elle avait sur le visage.

« Tu me dis les choses les plus merveilleuses qu'on m'ait jamais dites, et je deviens hystérique, » dit-elle, essuyant son nez en riant un peu. « Je savais que je ne serais pas douée pour ça. »

« Douée pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

Elle fit un vague signe de la main. « Tu sais. Tout ça. Toi et moi… toutes ces histoires de relations… »

Il la lâcha finalement. « Oh, » dit-il après une pause. « Si ça peut te consoler, je ne pense pas être doué moi non plus. Apparemment, mes attentions font pleurer les femmes. Lucius Malefoy m'avait pourtant répété que j'étais l'homme le plus laid qu'il ait jamais rencontré. » Il essaya de lui sourire.

La tentative de blague de Severus échoua lamentablement. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et pendant un instant horrible il pensa qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer. « Oh, Severus, ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est juste que… J'ai eu toute la journée pour me mettre dans tous mes états, » dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuses.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je sais bien que je ne suis pas un homme séduisant, » dit Severus à voix basse. « Même, » continua-t-il pensivement, « si je ne crois pas que je sois _affreux_ non plus. »

« Tu as les yeux les plus intenses que j'aie jamais vus, » dit-elle distraitement, un peu rêveusement. Elle rougit immédiatement en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Alors moi, je n'ai pas le droit de te dire comment je te trouve, mais toi tu peux ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle rit brièvement. « Ce n'est pas moi qui vis dans un monde imaginaire, Severus. »

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment tu as pu te mettre en tête que tu étais _ordinaire_, comme tu l'as dit, » lui dit-il, « mais j'entends bien te faire revenir sur cette idée. Et, » ajouta-t-il, comme à la réflexion, « tu es libre de me répéter combien tu aimes mes yeux à la moindre occasion. »

Hermione rit de nouveau. « Est-ce que je pourrais également faire d'autres compliments ? » demanda-t-elle, charmeuse.

« Ma foi, je suis d'humeur généreuse ce soir, » répondit-il avec un petit sourire, s'asseyant sur le coin de son bureau.

« Tu es l'un des meilleurs hommes que je connaisse, Severus, » lui dit-elle avec sincérité.

Incrédule, Severus s'esclaffa. « Et maintenant, qui est-ce qui vit dans un monde imaginaire ? Ne va pas croire que je sois quelqu'un de gentil, Hermione. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, tu n'es pas très gentil. Je te l'accorde. Mais tu es un homme _bon_. Malgré tes protestations. » Elle continuait de le regarder avec tout autant de sincérité.

« Bon, » dit Severus après un moment, « du moment que nous sommes tous les deux en train de délirer. »

Hermione pencha la tête, le regardant en silence, adorable de gaucherie. « Alors cette… cette… » Elle fit un signe de la main. « Entre nous… il y a… »

Severus acquiesça, se sentant gauche lui aussi. « Je pense. J'ai peu d'expérience en la matière. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle maladroitement.

« Oui, Hermione, _vraiment_, » répondit-il, exaspéré. « Je suis professeur, et je déteste tellement les gens que je fais tout mon possible pour éviter de parler à mes collègues dans les couloirs et pendant les repas. Accessoirement, j'ai une dette envers le Directeur de cette école, parce qu'il m'a offert l'asile après que j'aie trahi le plus mauvais des sorciers encore en vie. Est-ce que tu pensais que quelque part au milieu de tout ça j'avais eu des aventures torrides avec de nombreuses femmes, ou éventuellement de nombreux hommes ? »

De nouveau, les yeux écarquillés. « C'est juste que… Je ne savais pas _quoi_ penser, » admit-elle.

« Et de ton côté, alors ? Tu es une jeune femme nubile entourée à longueur de journée d'adolescents travaillés par leurs hormones. J'aurais cru que tu croulais sous les demandes. » Il croisa les mains derrière sa nuque, et la regarda placidement.

Elle baissa les yeux. « Je n'ai jamais… Je veux dire, pendant ma quatrième année, il y a bien eu le… euh, l'incident avec Viktor, mais… »

Il sourit. « Ah, oui. Ton joueur de Quidditch. Tu as été le sujet des potins de l'école pendant un bon moment, non ? »

Rougissant de nouveau, elle croisa son regard. « On ne m'a jamais embrassée, » confessa-t-elle, l'air vaguement malade.

Il eut l'impression que son estomac se retournait comme une chaussette. « Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux si je te disais que moi non plus ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle plissa les yeux. « Je te traiterais de menteur. »

Severus secoua la tête. « Je te le répéterai sous Veritaserum. Je te le jure sur mon honneur de Mangemort, » affirma-t-il, en levant la main droite.

Hermione tressaillit, à cause de sa confession ou de sa dernière remarque, il n'aurait su dire. « Nous continuerons à nous disputer, » dit-elle finalement.

« Probablement, » concéda-t-il. « Et il y aura des malentendus. Et nous continuerons à ne pas être doués pour… ça. »

Elle acquiesça. « Severus, je pense que je vais t'embrasser maintenant, » dit-elle doucement, l'air mal à l'aise.

Il déglutit, et s'immobilisa. « Vraiment ? »

« Hmm mm. » Acquiesçant, Hermione s'approcha, elle était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir le shampooing qu'elle utilisait.

_Oublie le shampooing_, se dit Severus quand elle pressa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'était bizarre, comme l'avait été toute leur soirée. Leurs nez se cognèrent, et il remarqua qu'elle avait les lèvres un peu gercées.

C'était parfait.

Severus la prit dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se brise s'il la serrait plus fort, s'il l'attirait plus près.

Parfait.


	10. Une pincée de romance dans le quotidien

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Hayseed. _

**10. Une pincée de romance dans le quotidien.**

Severus prit place à la table du petit-déjeuner avec toute l'impassibilité dont il était capable. Il avait connu un instant de perfection la veille au soir, et même Dumbledore en personne ne pourrait pas venir le lui gâcher. Il aurait pu vivre éternellement rien que grâce à ce souvenir. Même si, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui même, il espérait ne pas avoir à le faire.

Bien sûr, immédiatement après ce moment parfait, ils avaient réalisé qu'Hermione et lui étaient soit les personnes les plus ennuyeuses de l'univers, soit les plus monomaniaques. Finalement, ils s'étaient remis au travail la veille au soir – Hermione s'était replongée dans la thèse de son moine, pendant que Severus finissait de corriger les copies de ses troisième année. Il avait horreur de perdre une soirée complète à faire autre chose que de la recherche, mais il y avait plus d'une semaine qu'il les remettait à plus tard.

Bien sûr, Hermione lui avait donné un autre tendre baiser avant de s'en aller hier – _c'était_ certainement une nouveauté, et des plus agréables.

Se versant une autre tasse de thé, Severus la remua pensivement, sans faire attention à Minerva McGonagall qui venait de s'asseoir juste à sa droite. « Bonjour, Severus, » dit-elle d'un ton ensommeillé, étouffant un bâillement.

« Bonjour, Minerva, » répondit-il poliment, en buvant son thé brûlant.

Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils. « Par Merlin, Severus, tu sembles vraiment de bonne humeur ce matin ! Est-ce que tu as empoisonné un bambin ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Lui accordant un regard dédaigneux, Severus but une autre gorgée de thé. « Loin de là. »

« Parce que je crois qu'Albus te renverrait pour une chose pareille, » continua-t-elle gaiement.

« En fait, Minerva, maintenant que vous m'en parlez, je me souviens qu'Albus a mentionné ça quand il m'a offert ce travail. Ça doit même être précisé quelque part dans mon contrat, » dit-il avec un sourire ironique, écartant une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

Presque imperceptiblement, elle ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grand.

Severus soupira. « Minerva, il ne sert à rien que je continue à vous lancer des remarques sarcastiques, vous ne les comprenez pas. »

« Sarcastiques, tu dis ?»

« Les Gryffondors n'ont pas la moindre notion d'ironie, » affirma Severus avec un autre long soupir.

« Tu _es_ de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, non ? » commenta McGonagall pour toute réponse, se servant finalement une tasse de thé elle aussi.

Choisissant de ne pas répondre, Severus plongea une fois de plus le nez dans sa tasse. Ils restèrent merveilleusement silencieux pendant près de dix minutes, mais leur paix fut interrompue quand quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à la gauche de Severus. « Ah, bonjour, Severus. Minerva, » salua Albus Dumbledore avec un signe de tête enjoué.

« Bonjour, Albus, » répondit McGonagall. Severus se contenta de grogner.

« Ah, et je vois que Severus est aussi sociable qu'à son habitude, » continua tranquillement Dumbledore en se servant en thé et en toasts.

Le visage fermé, Severus regarda le fond de sa tasse de thé avec un immense intérêt. « En fait, Albus, je n'ai tout simplement pas l'intention de vous laisser gâcher une matinée qui commence plutôt bien. »

Dumbledore cligna des yeux, la main tendue vers le beurrier. « Gâcher ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous savez ce que je veux dire, espèce de vieux croûton manipulateur, » grommela Severus. « Poser des questions et fourrer votre nez dans mes affaires. Vous en mêler, quoi. La dernière fois que je vous ai laissé avoir une 'petite discussion' avec moi, je me suis retrouvé à accepter de me battre en duel avec ce bouffon de Lockhart devant quasiment tous les élèves de l'école. Je ne me laisserai pas convaincre de faire votre sale boulot aujourd'hui simplement parce qu'il se trouve qu'en ce moment je suis plutôt content de ce que la vie a à m'offrir. »

« Tu es injuste, Severus, » le réprimanda Albus, en étalant de la confiture de framboise sur son toast beurré. « Même si maintenant que tu en parles, il est temps que nous doublions les patouilles nocturnes, et j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour ce soir à dix heures. » Dumbledore parvint à porter le toast dégoulinant à sa bouche sans que la moindre miette n'atterrisse dans sa barbe.

Severus grimaça de plus belle. « Albus, vous venez d'illustrer parfaitement mon opinion. C'est non. »

« Ce ne serait que pour cinq heures, » continua-t-il comme si Severus n'avait rien dit.

« _Non_. J'ai autre chose à faire. » Pour bien se faire comprendre, Severus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa résolument Dumbledore.

McGonagall était stupéfaite. « D'autres choses à faire ? Par Merlin, tu dois être absolument _submergé_ par tes copies en retard si tu refuses une occasion de remettre tes corrections à plus tard. »

Severus garda le silence. Ils n'avaient qu'à penser ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Mais, » reprit pensivement McGonagall, en répondant à la question qu'elle n'avait pas posée, « si comme mes élèves me l'ont dit, tu donnes des dissertations hebdomadaires aux septième année, et que tu en demandes presque autant aux cinquième année, je ne devrais pas être si surprise. On récolte ce qu'on sème, Severus. »

« Si je me souviens bien de mes cours de Métamorphose de septième année, vous demandez des dissertations de cinq mètres une semaine sur deux, Minerva, » répondit-il, pince-sans-rire. « Vous le faites toujours ? Dans ce cas, vous aussi vous devez avoir une belle pile de copies qui vous attend. »

McGonagall fronça les sourcils, mais elle garda le silence. Severus ajouta un point pour lui dans le décompte qu'il gardait en tête. Elle n'avait rien à lui répondre à moins d'en venir aux insultes mesquines. Excellent.

« Eh bien, » soupira Dumbledore dans le calme qui s'ensuivit, « si je ne trouve personne pour faire ces rondes, je serai obligé de les faire moi-même. » Il commença à se préparer un autre toast.

« Ce n'est pas en jouant les victimes que vous allez me convaincre, Albus, » aboya Snape. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Dumbledore continuer son petit-déjeuner. « Vous ajoutez du _bacon_ ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Hein ? » demanda Dumbledore, en regardant son horrible sandwich d'un œil innocent. Du bacon, du beurre, de la crème aigre, et de la confiture de framboise, le tout entre deux tranches de toast. « Oui, c'est ce qui me fait envie ce matin. »

Regardant l'assiette du Directeur, McGonagall fit une grimace dégoûtée. « Vous devez avoir un taux de cholestérol astronomique, » remarqua ironiquement Severus.

« Un robuste gramme quarante-six. Je préfère profiter des plaisirs de la vie sans trop m'en faire pour ces contrariétés, » répondit-il, avant de mordre dans son sandwich, réussissant une fois de plus à garder sa barbe intacte.

Fronçant le nez en le voyant manger, McGonagall repoussa son assiette. « Je crois que j'ai fini. Messieurs, bonne journée. » Sur ces paroles, elle remit sa chaise en place, et s'enfuit de la table sans un regard en arrière.

« Vous donneriez du steak cru à un végétarien, non ? » demanda Severus à Dumbledore.

« J'ai toujours trouvé amusante cette habitude qu'a Minerva de manger des toasts nature, » admit Dumbledore. « Mais vraiment, _c'est_ plutôt bon – tu devrais essayer à l'occasion. »

Il leva une main en signe de protestation. « Non merci, Albus. Je crois que je vais vous laisser vous régaler de mets si délicats sans moi. Est-ce qu'il reste du thé ? »

« Bien sûr. » Dumbledore lui passa la théière, et regarda attentivement Severus qui se servait une autre tasse. « Severus, est-ce que tu es _sûr_ que je ne pourrai pas te convaincre pour ce soir ? »

Avec un soupir, Severus remua son thé. « Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Albus, je suis déjà pris ce soir. Et puis, est-ce qu'une ronde de cinq heures n'est pas un peu… _exagérée_ ? D'ordinaire, les patrouilles se font par roulement de deux heures. »

« Il existe un vrai risque que Voldemort en personne essaie d'entrer à Poudlard, » répliqua Dumbledore avec gravité. « Après tout, nous sommes… »

« Oui, oui, dans la septième année de Potter. Le Jour du Jugement est proche et tout ça, » dit Severus d'un ton d'ennui profond. « Mais je doute sérieusement que Voldemort essaie personnellement d'entrer à Poudlard. Il est beaucoup plus probable qu'il envoie des gens pour faire sortir Potter. »

Dumbledore repoussa finalement son assiette, et Severus leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, soulagé. Le Directeur plaça ses mains sous son menton, et le regarda avec attention. « La tentative qu'il a faite en ce sens plus tôt dans l'année a échoué, et on peut dire beaucoup de choses de Voldemort, mais il n'est pas stupide. Non… il pensera à autre chose. »

« Il est aussi très fier, » avança Severus. « Il a fini par se convaincre qu'il était invincible. »

« C'est vrai, » reconnut Dumbledore. « Et ce ne peut être qu'un avantage pour le jeune Harry. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Vous placez vraiment tous vos espoirs sur les épaules d'un gamin, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez jamais ne serait-ce qu'_essayé_ de passer à l'offensive contre Vous-Savez-Qui. » Il se sentait presque triste pour Potter. Presque.

« Il y a eu une prophétie, » répondit solennellement Dumbledore. « Et puis, tu sais aussi bien que moi que notre tactique offensive pendant la première guerre contre Voldemort n'a fait que causer _plus_ de victimes. » Il buvait tranquillement son thé.

Haussant les épaules, Severus choisit de garder le silence. Ce n'était pas un débat qu'il pouvait remporter, et, à la vérité, ce n'était pas un débat qu'il _voulait_ remporter. C'était cruel, et manipulateur, mais à plus d'un titre, Dumbledore avait raison. La bataille entre Potter et Voldemort _avait_ été prophétisée. Mais ça semblait injuste de laisser un gamin de dix-sept ans affronter un tel destin, quels que soient ses sentiments à son égard. « Albus, je crois, » dit-il finalement, « que je vais prendre congé de vous sur cette conclusion fabuleuse. Après tout, mes élèves jusqu'à maintenant se sont révélés incapables de suivre leurs cours sans moi. Bonne journée. »

« Dieu du ciel, Severus Snape me quitte avec un mot presque aimable, » répliqua Dumbledore, inhabituellement sarcastique. « Il faut que je me souvienne de noter ça dans mon agenda. »

« Vous êtes un horrible vieillard et j'espère que vous brûlerez en enfer, » dit-il avec un sourire moqueur, faisant grincer sa chaise contre le sol de pierre alors qu'il la repoussait pour se lever. « Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux comme ça, Albus ? »

« Curieusement, oui. »

&&&&&&&&

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir d'un œil critique, essayant de voir su quelque chose avait changé du tout au tout. Non… le miroir reflétait toujours le même visage ordinaire que celui qu'elle avait depuis le début de sa vie. Le sourire que provoquait son nouveau secret mis à part, rien de neuf. Si c'était possible, ses cheveux semblaient encore plus frisés qu'à l'ordinaire, et elle vit une tache plus foncée sur son menton qui ressemblait furieusement à un bouton en train de se développer.

Le triturant un peu, Hermione espéra qu'il disparaîtrait – elle avait eu beaucoup de chance dans ce domaine ces derniers temps. Elle se demandait toujours ce que Severus pouvait voir chez elle qu'elle ne voyait pas. Mais quelque part, ça avait moins d'importance aujourd'hui que ça n'en avait eu hier.

Et elle l'avait embrassé, non pas une fois, mais deux, et il ne s'était pas enfui en courant, et il n'avait pas non plus éclaté de rire ou quoi que ce soit. Qui aurait jamais pu croire qu'elle puisse ressentir ce genre de choses pour Severus ? C'était comme d'avoir chaud et froid en même temps, et aussi frissonner.

Si elle y réfléchissait un peu, Hermione se rendait compte qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Severus Snape, et plus elle y pensait, plus ça la rendait heureuse. Il était cynique et intelligent et n'avait pas peur de hausser le ton pour défendre ses arguments.

Et quelque part ça faisait de lui l'homme parfait pour elle, et elle avait déjà du mal à imaginer un avenir sans lui. Hermione se demandait vaguement ce qu'il pensait de la situation, tout en sachant qu'elle n'aurait jamais le courage de lui poser la question.

Elle eut un reniflement amusé, se détournant du reflet du miroir et rassemblant ses papiers pour son rendez-vous nocturne avec Severus à son bureau. Une nuit, deux baisers, et elle se comportait déjà comme une idiote énamourée, comme l'une de ces écervelées béates des romans à l'eau de rose qui circulaient entre la plupart des filles de Gryffondor (ainsi que quelques garçons, mais ils auraient préféré mourir que de l'admettre).

Essayant de voir sa situation sous cet angle, Hermione rit toute seule à l'idée. La Pas-Belle et sa Pas-Bête. Hermione, Ordinaire et de Taille Moyenne.

Les gens ordinaires faisaient de mauvais contes de fées. De mauvais titres, tout du moins.

Mais ça ne la gênait pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un conte de fées. Les contes de fées étaient pour les 'élus' comme Harry, ou pour les 'beaux' comme Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley. Si quelqu'un insistait, elle serait allée jusqu'à dire qu'elle ne _voulait pas_ d'un conte de fées. Ils étaient souvent incohérents et pleins d'angoisse, et la fin heureuse ne compensait pas toujours.

Elle descendit vers les cachots un peu rêveuse, puis se reprit tout à coup – elle était en train de rêvasser, et ça n'allait pas du tout. Une drôle de sensation l'étreignit quand elle vit la lumière qui passait sous la porte du bureau de Severus, mais elle la repoussa brutalement et frappa trois coups secs.

« Entrez, » répondit la voix étouffée de Severus.

Il était assis derrière son bureau, écrivant sur quelque chose qui ressemblait furieusement à l'une des dissertations qu'il avait demandées deux semaines auparavant aux septième années. Il lui fallut un instant avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

« Tu es en retard, » annonça-t-il en souriant. « Je devrais te retirer des points. »

« Vas-y, ne te gênes pas, » répondit gaiement Hermione, en se perchant sur le bord du bureau, balançant les pieds. « Je vais avoir besoin d'au moins une dizaine d'échantillons de sang cette semaine, puisque nous avons fait une avancée si décisive. J'ai même apporté mes seringues. » Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

Posant sa plume pour rouler le parchemin sur lequel il avait fini d'écrire, Severus lui lança un regard las. « Tu prendras le tien, alors, » dit-il. « J'ai déjà fait _ma_ contribution à la cause. Et puis, je pensais que tu voulais continuer sur Josephus ce soir ? »

« Oh, j'ai fini à l'heure du déjeuner, » répondit-elle en cherchant dans ses notes les pages en question. « Pour la plupart, ça ne nous sert à rien – encore ses 'saintes visions' plus qu'autre chose. J'en sais maintenant plus que je n'aurais jamais voulu en savoir sur la lance de l'archange Michel, il a écrit au moins deux mille mots sur ce seul sujet. Est-ce que ça t'intéresse de le lire ? Je dois admettre que mes notes sont assez limitées. »

« Et que tu ne t'es pas privée d'utiliser largement les mots 'fadaises' et 'sornettes', à ce que je vois, » dit Severus, pince-sans-rire, en parcourant son parchemin. « C'est bon de voir que tu mets de côté tes sentiments personnels dans tes recherches. »

Elle fronça le nez. « Et j'entends ça d'un homme qui appelle régulièrement ses élèves des cornichons et des idiots ? »

« Je me disais, » continua Severus, ignorant sa remarque pour changer complètement de sujet. « Je crois me rappeler d'une transcription médiévale des notes de recherches du vieux Claudius Iustus dans la Réserve. Ça pourrait être utile – il était assez féru de Sortilèges d'emprisonnement. Un peu comme ton Delacroix, j'imagine. »

Intriguée, Hermione se pencha vers lui. « Claudius Iustus ? Le nom ne m'est que vaguement familier. »

« Formidable, » répliqua-t-il ironiquement. « Pour une fois, j'ai l'opportunité de garder pour moi des informations que tu n'as pas. » Elle le regarda sans rien dire pendant un moment, et il finit par céder. « Bon, d'accord. Iustus était un sorcier romain – avant l'Empire, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. L'un des pires Claudiens, si on peut en croire les récits. Mais il a laissé un journal qui a survécu à travers les âges. Je ne l'ai jamais lu moi-même, mais ils reste une douzaine de copies qui traînent, et je me souviens vaguement qu'Albus en a acheté une il y a quelques années. Il aime mettre en sécurité les textes de Magie Noire ici, à Poudlard, pour les rendre quasi inaccessibles. Il existe une réserve dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque, tu sais. »

« Ça a l'air prometteur, » approuva-t-elle. « Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est le genre de texte que Madame Pince nous remettrait contre le simple remplissage d'une fiche. »

Severus secoua la tête. « Elle ne le prêterait même pas à un professeur sans une _excellente_ explication, et j'ai bien peur que nous n'en ayons pas sous la main. »

« Non, je ne crois pas, » concéda-t-elle. « Mais _j'aimerais_ y jeter un œil, » continua-t-elle rêveusement. « Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas… ? »

Hermione crut l'avoir réellement choqué en voyant la tête qu'il faisait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie la lueur malicieuse dans son regard. « Vraiment, Miss Granger, est-ce que vous seriez en train de suggérer que nous volions ce manuscrit ? » demanda-t-il joyeusement.

« Je préfère utiliser le terme 'emprunter', » corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire. « Mais dans les grandes lignes, oui, c'est ça. Nous avons 'emprunté' pratiquement tout le reste de ce que nous utilisons pour faire nos recherches – que sont un ou deux rouleaux de parchemin, quand on y pense ? »

« Je finirai par faire de toi une bonne petite chapardeuse, » lui dit affectueusement Severus, en riant. « On y va ? »

Sans calcul, Hermione plaça la main entre les doigts qu'il lui tendait au lieu de simplement le suivre. Severus n'en dit rien, mais il referma sa main sur la sienne, et plaça un Sortilège de Dissimulation autour d'eux deux.

« Je n'ai pas de Cape d'Invisibilité, » expliqua-t-il avant qu'elle ne pose la question. « Et puis ça aurait été un peu juste pour nous deux de toute façon. C'est plus facile comme ça. »

Et il ne lâcha pas sa main.

Le couvre-feu était passé – il était à peine neuf heures – et les couloirs étaient étrangement déserts. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant les portes closes de la bibliothèque, sans avoir rencontré âme qui vive en chemin. Doucement, silencieusement, Severus ouvrit une porte, se glissa vivement à l'intérieur en tirant Hermione derrière lui. Aussitôt que la porte fut refermée, Hermione poussa un profond soupir, et Severus annula leur Sortilège de Dissimulation d'un seul mot.

« Où allons-nous chercher ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« La plupart de ces documents sont dans une salle protégée derrière la Réserve. La plupart des élèves ne savent même pas que cette salle existe, » répondit-il. « Heureusement, Albus nous a donné les nouveaux mots de passe lors de la dernière réunion des professeurs. Nous n'aurons pas de mal à entrer. Par contre, trouver le manuscrit qui nous intéresse risque de se révéler plus difficile – Madame Pince ne s'encombre pas de catalogage là-bas. »

Ils se faufilèrent dans la bibliothèque comme si quelqu'un surveillait le moindre de leurs mouvements, même s'ils savaient parfaitement l'un comme l'autre qu'ils étaient absolument seuls. Severus s'arrêta devant un mur nu du fond de la Réserve. Apparemment, c'était celui dont il avait parlé.

« _J'aime les petits lapins tout mignons_, » énonça-t-il à contre-cœur. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il à une Hermione qui le dévisageait, tout innocence. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que quelqu'un dirait spontanément en marchant dans cette partie de la bibliothèque. Et puis, c'est _Albus_ qui choisit les mots de passe. »

« C'est peut-être la phrase la plus bizarre que je t'aie jamais entendu prononcer, » lui affirma-t-elle avec sérieux. « mais je ne crois pas que c'était le bon mot de passe. »

Il la regarda, sans comprendre. « La porte est ouverte, non ? »

Regardant le mur à deux fois, Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est qu'un mur, Severus. »

A sa surprise, il éclata de rire, et lui lâcha la main. « J'oublie parfois que je n'accorde pas à Albus tout le crédit qu'il mérite, » expliqua-t-il. « Seuls les professeurs peuvent voir l'entrée. Je te le promets, la porte est grande ouverte. Tu n'as qu'à entrer si tu ne me crois pas. »

Levant un sourcil, Hermione fit prudemment un pas en avant. « Je n'aime pas ça, » dit-elle. Un autre pas, et elle était suffisamment près pour tendre la main et tâter le mur. Les pierres étaient froides au toucher. « Severus ! » s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée. « A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? Ce n'est qu'un _mur_. »

Severus fut surpris de l'entendre dire ça. « Hermione, je te promets… Regarde… » Il approcha lui-même, tendant la main tranquillement vers le mur, puis _à travers_ lui – elle ouvrit grand la bouche. « Peut-être que les barrières sont permanentes pour les élèves, » dit-il pensivement. « J'imagine que je vais devoir entrer seul. »

« Peut-être, » approuva-t-elle doucement, perturbée par la vue de la main de Severus à moitié enfoncée dans le mur.

Avec un regard désolé, Severus se glissa entièrement à travers le mur – Hermione frissonna, mais elle ne pensa pas qu'il s'en était rendu compte. « Est-ce que tu m'entends, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton étouffé.

« Plus ou moins, » répondit-elle, en collant son oreille contre le mur.

« C'est bizarre de te voir l'oreille collée contre le vide, » commenta-t-il. « Mais j'imagine que – Zut ! » Il y eut un bruit sourd.

Surprise, Hermione s'éloigna un peu de l'entrée présumée. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ? »

« Tout va bien, » répliqua Severus, l'air un peu contrarié. « J'ai juste fait tomber un livre qui semble assez ennuyeux du haut d'une pile. Je risque d'en avoir pour un moment. »

« Nous avons toute la nuit, » répondit-elle dans un sourire. « Fais tomber autant de livres que tu veux. »

Elle l'entendit grogner, mais il choisit de ne pas répondre autrement. C'était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir voir ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas qu'Hermione pensait qu'elle aurait pu l'aider en quoi que ce soit dans ses recherches, mais le moindre petit bruit venant de l'autre côté du mur la faisait sursauter, sans parler du fait qu'elle se sentait assez stupide de se tenir au milieu de la bibliothèque à parler à un mur.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge suspendue au dessus de l'entrée résonnait, oppressant Hermione – le temps semblait avancer comme un escargot pendant qu'elle attendait Severus. Surveillant nerveusement la pièce du regard, elle s'attendait à moitié à voir surgir une douzaine de professeurs d'un coin ou de l'autre à n'importe quel moment, tous prêts à distribuer des retenues et des menaces de renvoi. Elle était persuadée que Dumbledore ne faisait pas de menaces à la légère ; il l'avait mise en probation trois mois auparavant, et n'aurait pas la moindre indulgence envers la moindre entorse au règlement.

« Est-ce que tu l'as enfin trouvé ? » demanda-t-elle anxieusement au mur.

« Rien n'est rangé, ici, tu sais, » répondit-il avec irritation. « Et même si ça l'était, je ne me souviens pas du titre. »

Elle serra les dents. « C'est juste… dépêche-toi, » dit-elle. « Je deviens nerveuse toute seule ici, Severus. »

« Remets en place ton Sortilège de Dissimulation, alors, si ça te tracasse, » répondit-il distraitement.

Se sentant bête de ne pas y avoir pensé toute seule, Hermione pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge, murmura l'incantation, et sentit une vague de soulagement quand elle disparut de la vue de tout observateur potentiel. Elle remarqua aussi en souriant que les bruits de papier derrière le mur se faisaient plus rapides, Severus devait accéder à sa demande.

Un quart d'heure se transforma en vingt minutes, qui devinrent presque trente. Hermione soupira. « Quelle peut bien être la _taille_ de cette pièce ? » marmonna-t-elle, plus pour elle que pour le mur.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, un cri étouffé lui parvint depuis l'autre côté du mur de pierre. Elle tendit l'oreille. « Est-ce que tu as trouvé ? » demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

« J'ai trouvé ! » croassa Severus. Bientôt, il passa de nouveau la tête à travers le mur, puis le reste de son corps. Il agita sa baguette en direction de la porte qu'Hermione ne voyait pas, la refermant, de toute évidence. Dans son autre main, il avait un livre à la reliure de cuir en mauvais état, qu'il tenait contre lui pour le protéger.

« Génial, » souffla-t-elle. « Sortons d'ici. »

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque, si pressés d'en sortir que tous les deux furent pris par surprise quand la porte s'ouvrit avant que Severus ne pose la main sur la poignée. Le professeur Flitwick le regarda, interloqué. « Severus ? » demanda-t-il.

Se raclant la gorge, il retourna habilement le livre qu'il avait à la main, de façon à en dissimuler le titre au regard de Flitwick. « Bonsoir, » répondit-il tranquillement, malgré l'anxiété qu'Hermione pouvait lire dans son regard.

« Mais que diable fais-tu ici si tard ? Il est presque dix heures et demie. »

Severus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione, et elle se rendit compte que Flitwick ne pouvait pas la voir – elle était toujours sous son Sortilège de Dissimulation. « J'avais besoin d'un livre pour mes recherches, » dit-il à Flitwick, qui était toujours immobile. « Rien d'important. »

« Oh. » Flitwick n'avait pas l'air d'être particulièrement convaincu. « Alors, bonne nuit, » dit-il sans conviction.

« Bonne nuit, » répondit Severus, en se dirigeant vers la porte ouverte. Hermione était sur ses talons, et elle tira un peu sur les robes de Severus pour lui signaler qu'elle était sortie.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'ils étaient trop loin pour que Flitwick l'entende, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. « C'était juste, » murmura-t-elle.

« Heureusement, c'est passé quand même, » répondit Severus.

En silence, et toujours prudemment, ils marchèrent d'un bon pas jusqu'au bureau de Severus, Hermione restant sous son Sortilège. Une fois arrivée, elle se laissa tomber sur l'une de ses chaises, et se débarrassa du Sortilège d'un coup de baguette. « Est-ce que je peux le voir ? » demanda-t-elle gravement.

« C'est l'idée, après tout, » répondit-il, en lui passant le livre et en s'asseyant en face d'elle, oubliant pour une fois son bureau.

« Les Mémoires de Gaius Claudius Iustus, » lut-elle sur la page de titre avant de commencer à tourner les pages. Le mot 'sanguis' à des cas divers, lui sauta aux yeux à plusieurs reprises. Le sang. Bien. « Ça risque d'être intéressant. »

« Je préfère te mettre en garde, cependant, » lui dit Severus, « Iustus était un sorcier du même genre que Delacroix. Ce ne sera certainement pas une lecture très distrayante. »

« Est-ce que tu proposes de le traduire toi-même ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il lui sourit. « C'est _toi_ qui est tellement intéressée par les origines de la magie du sang. Je préfère être dans le laboratoire, et de loin. »

Continuant à feuilleter le manuscrit, Hermione s'autorisa un sourire, mais refusa de se laisser distraire. « Waouh… la mère de ce type était _terriblement_ optimiste quand elle a choisi son nom, non ? L'un des pires Claudiens d'après toi ? » demanda-t-elle, en se concentrant sur un passage particulièrement descriptif.

« Nous avons probablement eu de la chance qu'il ne vienne pas d'une famille très puissante magiquement parlant, » dit-il. « Surtout quand on pense à ce que ses descendants sont devenus avec la politique. »

« C'est ce que je me dis, » répondit-elle, continuant à lire. « Mon Dieu, il avait une espèce de passion pour les couteaux chauffés à blanc, tu le savais ? »

« Hermione, je peux vivre sans connaître tous ces détails, » grimaça Severus.

Elle renifla un peu, et ravala sa remarque acérée. « Tu veux bien me passer mon sac ? » demanda-t-elle. « J'ai besoin de parchemin si je veux m'y mettre sérieusement. »

En lui passant ce qu'elle demandait, Severus se leva et s'étira un peu. « Tu sais, tu peux t'asseoir à mon bureau pour ce genre de travail – j'en ai assez de nettoyer l'encre que tu laisses sur mes tapis. »

« Merci, » dit Hermione, sur un ton sarcastique. Mais elle rassembla ses affaires et alla s'installer au bureau, se plongeant une fois de plus dans une traduction. C'était une lecture lugubre, mais beaucoup plus utile que tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire jusque là – apparemment, Claudius Iustus était pratiquement _obsédé_ par le sang et avait consacré une étude extensive et exclusive à ce sujet. En fait, elle était assez surprise de la profondeur de ses connaissances apparentes et atterrée par la façon dont il les avait obtenues. Apparemment, Iustus avait préféré étudier des sujets vivants, en utilisant des Sortilèges pour geler ou pétrifier ses victimes. Involontairement, elle frissonna à cette image.

A un moment dans la soirée, Severus était lui aussi venu s'asseoir à son bureau, continuant ses corrections pendant qu'elle traduisait. Hermione le remarqua à peine jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent. Mais une fois qu'elle l'eut remarqué, elle se sentit réconfortée par sa proximité.

Sa concentration momentanément distraite, elle étudia le grain du bois sous la cire, passant le doigt d'un bord à l'autre. Elle voyait le buvard de Severus, sa plume de rechange…

Il y avait quelque chose de différent, remarqua-t-elle avec surprise. Après avoir passé presque trois mois à travailler à ce bureau, elle en avait une image mentale assez précise. « Tu n'avais pas autre chose sur ton bureau ? Une espèce de petite boîte ronde ? »

Levant les yeux des copies qu'il corrigeait, Severus fronça les yeux en regardant son bureau. « Mon casse-tête, » répondit-il. « C'était un cadeau de mon oncle pour mon neuvième anniversaire. Il m'a fallu presque huit ans pour le résoudre, mais j'ai toujours assez aimé le motif du couvercle. Les elfes de maison ont dû le déplacer pour faire le ménage, et ils auront oublié de le remettre en place. Il réapparaîtra tôt ou tard. » Il reporta son attention vers ses copies, abandonnant clairement le sujet, et Hermione retourna à son texte avec un petit soupir.

Et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, l'horloge sonna deux heures du matin. En bâillant, Hermione referma son livre et souffla sur sa dernière feuille de parchemin dans l'espoir de faire sécher l'encre plus vite. « Je devrais y aller, » dit-elle, en bâillant encore.

Cillant, Severus quitta son travail des yeux pour la regarder. « D'accord, » répondit-il. « Après tout, il _est_ assez tard, non ? »

« Oui, et mon professeur de Potions fait les gros yeux aux élèves qui s'endorment en classe, » dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« Il sera peut-être trop somnolent lui-même pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, » confessa Severus en posant sa propre plume. « En tous cas, s'il ne va pas se coucher lui aussi. »

« J'essaierai de faire entrer ça en ligne de compte, » dit Hermione avec légèreté, en mettant toutes ses affaires dans son sac, essayant d'y faire tenir son nouveau livre en plus du reste. Elle se leva et se demanda quoi faire ensuite.

Heureusement, Severus répondit à cette question pour elle. Se levant de son siège lui aussi, il l'embrassa timidement sur les lèvres. « Bonne nuit, Hermione, » murmura-t-il en s'écartant, son souffle chaud sur sa joue.

Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, et leva la main pour lui caresser doucement la joue en réponse. « Bonne nuit, Severus. »

&&&&&&&

Gaius Claudius Iustus était un individu sérieusement perturbé, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur le sujet, mais ses mémoires contenaient plus d'informations sur la magie du sang que tout ce qu'Hermione avait jamais pu lire. Elle était seulement à un tiers du manuscrit, et elle avait déjà deux fois plus de notes qu'elle n'en avait pour _tout_ le traité de Delacroix. En fait, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autres ces derniers temps. Elle assistait aux cours, prenait ses repas, et allait au bureau de Severus pour continuer sa traduction.

Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise quand, une semaine après leur intrusion dans la Réserve, Ron se glissa dans le siège libre à côté d'elle dix minutes avant le début du cours de Métamorphoses et lui lança un sourire entendu. « Alors, on a été très occupée ces derniers temps ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires, » répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

« Qui est-ce ? » poursuivit-il.

Hermione resta silencieuse, et le gratifia d'un regard ironique.

Ron agita un doigt en sa direction. « Tu ne pourras pas te taire éternellement, Hermione. Tôt ou tard, je finirai par trouver. »

_Alors là, je ne crois vraiment pas_, se dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Terry Boot, » proposa-t-il, en réponse à son sourire moqueur.

« Non. »

« Colin Crivey. »

Surprise, Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « Tu es malade. »

Sans en être perturbé, Ron continua. « Ce Poufsouffle… Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Jonathan Cutrell. »

« Ron ! Il est en _troisième année_, » s'exclama-t-elle, scandalisée. « Sa voix n'a pas encore mué. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « _S'il te plaît_, dis-moi que tu n'as pas une liaison secrète avec Malefoy, » supplia-t-il. « Je ne crois pas que je pourrais le supporter. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, » répondit-elle ironiquement. « Tu peux être tranquille de ce côté-là. »

« Bien, » soupira Ron.

« Alors… » reprit Hermione, espérant changer de sujet. « Comment va ta… Lucia, c'est ça ? »

« C'est _Patricia_, 'Mione, pour la millième fois, et elle n'est plus 'ma' quoi que ce soit. Mais ne t'imagines pas que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement, » répliqua-t-il.

« Elle a rompu avec toi ? »

Souriant de plus belle, Ron fit tourner sa plume en l'air. « Pour ton information, c'était mutuel. Nous n'allions plus dans la même direction. Elle allait vers Blaise Zabini alors que moi j'allais vers Alex. »

« Alex ? » répéta-t-elle, un peu perdue.

« Alexandra, » compléta-t-il. « Tu vas l'adorer, 'Mione. C'est une Serdaigle – elle veut devenir Médisorcière quand elle aura fini l'école. Mais revenons-en à _ton_ amoureux mystère… »

« Ron, laisse tomber. » Hermione lui lança un regard froid et ouvrit son livre de Métamorphoses, espérant qu'il comprendrait le message.

Il tendit un doigt vers elle. « Pour le moment, » dit-il solennellement. « Mais j'_aurai_ le fin mot de cette histoire. »

« Le fin mot de quelle histoire ? » demanda Harry en s'asseyant devant Ron, respirant bruyamment. Hermione se dit qu'il avait dû courir depuis la Grande Salle.

« Hermione sort avec quelqu'un pile sous nos yeux, et elle ne veut pas me dire qui c'est, » expliqua-t-il en faisant mine de bouder.

Incapable de se contenir, Hermione referma brutalement son livre. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Vos affaires ! »

« Je sais comment nous allons pouvoir trouver, » dit Harry, avec un grand sourire. « Mais il faudrait que je parle à Neville en premier… »

Hermione ricana. « Je vais vous dire, les garçons. Si vous trouvez qui c'est, j'écrirai vos dissertations de Potions jusqu'aux ASPICs. Toutes, sans exception. »

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard joyeux. « Maintenant, on est _obligés_ de trouver, » s'exclama Harry.


	11. En effet, il y aura des moments…

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Hayseed._

**11. En effet, il y aura des moments…**

La vie continua, tout comme Hermione avait soupçonnait qu'elle le ferait. Les nuits dans le labo, la traduction jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, les escarmouches et les excuses. Ils avaient même écrit un autre article qu'ils avaient envoyé à Edoras à la RLM, détaillant leurs découvertes expérimentales. Leur premier article serait publié dans moins de deux semaines, dans l'édition de mars.

Hermione commençait déjà à se sentir nerveuse en pensant à la façon dont il allait être reçu. Elle avait confiance en l'exactitude de leurs théories, mais elle savait que la communauté académique risquait de réagir violemment face à des idées si révolutionnaires. Des idées les forceraient à penser au problème en adoptant un point de vue totalement différent, et c'était chose difficile pour n'importe qui, et encore plus pour un groupe de sorciers qui étaient tellement persuadés qu'ils étaient infaillibles qu'il leur avait fallu plus de cent cinquante ans pour admettre que les moldus avaient raison et que le phlogiston, effectivement, n'existait pas.

Peut-être que personne n'irait jusqu'à lui envoyer une Beuglante. Elle n'osait espérer mieux.

C'était le problème avec la recherche, se disait-elle. Quand on était en plein milieu, amoureux de sa propre théorie, le cosmos tout entier semblait soutenir vos idées. Mais ensuite on écrivait un article, on l'envoyait, et les doutes commençaient à s'accumuler. Soudain, on se souvenait d'opérateurs mal placés dans les équations, de marges d'erreur incorrectes, et de tout un tas d'autres bêtises. Ce qui, trois mois plus tôt, avait semblé être la meilleure idée du monde, paraissait tout à coup une élucubration tirée par les cheveux. La publication ne faisait que tripler ces peurs, quand les questions sans réponses et les réfutations indignées commençaient à arriver.

A ce moment, Hermione ne pouvait imaginer pires montagnes russes pour ses émotions. Sauf, peut-être, l'amour. Oui, c'était définitivement pire. Ou mieux, selon la façon dont on regardait les choses.

Le pire, c'étaient ces horribles moments d'incertitude, quand elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était supposée _faire_. Ces moments où le moindre mouvement que faisait Severus lui mettait les nerfs à vif, et lui donnait envie de hurler. Ou quand les insultes qu'ils s'étaient toujours échangées sans arrière-pensées commençaient à sembler sincères au lieu d'être amicales.

Heureusement, ces pires moments étaient compensés par les meilleurs, et presque assurément sur-compensés. Le baiser hésitant avec lequel ils s'étaient souhaité une bonne nuit était devenu un rituel chaque soir, et quand ils travaillaient dans le bureau de Severus et non pas dans le laboratoire, ils se retrouvaient souvent côte à côte, les épaules se frôlant à peine, dans un esprit de camaraderie dont Hermione ne les aurait jamais crus capables six semaines plus tôt.

Et puis, il y avait les meilleurs, meilleurs moments.

La première fois qu'elle avait timidement penché la tête pour la poser contre sa cuisse, pendant qu'elle lisait, assise par terre devant la cheminée. Severus, enfoncé dans l'un des fauteuils à haut dossiers, annotant ses notes de recherches, l'avait regardée, surpris, mais n'avait rien dit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait senti une main lui caresser doucement les cheveux, et s'était appuyée contre lui avec plus d'assurance.

Parfois, cependant, leurs meilleurs moments n'étaient pas si parfaits que ça. Hermione avait ri, ravie, la première fois que Severus s'était approché sans prévenir pour l'embrasser à lui faire perdre la tête. Interprétant sa réaction de travers, Severus avait passé la demi-heure qui avait suivi à s'excuser, même si elle lui répétait que non, elle n'avait pas ri _de_ lui, mais _à cause _de lui. Heureusement, il avait fini par se laisser convaincre, et Hermione le soupçonnait maintenant de continuer à l'embrasser par surprise _pour_ la faire rire.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. En ce moment, elle était supposée penser à ses recherches. Non sans effort, Hermione ramena son esprit sur ce qu'elle avait à faire, essayant de se concentrer sur les notes sur lesquelles Severus essayait d'attirer son attention.

« Ce qui donne finalement un nombre de cellules 'magiques' dans l'échantillon initial de cinquante-huit, » conclut Severus, en indiquant une annotation sur son parchemin.

« Cinquante-huit parmi des milliers, » répondit-elle pensivement. « Et tu n'es pas un Cracmol. »

« Merci, » répondit-il sarcastiquement. « Enfin, je crois. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, espèce de crétin, et tu le sais bien, » dit Hermione en soupirant. « Mais penses-y un peu, nous n'avons trouvé que cinquante-huit cellules, au milieu de… tout un tas, et tu es un sorcier carrément puissant à côté des autres. Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il nous ait fallu tant de temps pour trouver quoi que ce soit. »

« On a l'impression que la magie est partout, mais en fait, ce n'est pas le cas, » continua Severus, complétant son idée.

« Exactement. Maintenant imagine ce qu'une petite quantité concentrée de ces cellules pourrait bien faire, » dit Hermione.

Il se figea. « Ça pourrait être tout aussi dévastateur que les armes nucléaires des moldus. »

« Enfin, tu comprends, » confirma-t-elle en acquiesçant. « Alors, comment vous sentez-vous, Dr Oppenheimer ? »

Severus lui lança le sourire espiègle qu'elle commençait à adorer. « Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être en charge du projet, Hermione. Je me vois plutôt comme un simple bourdon ouvrier. »

Elle ricana. « Bourdon ouvrier, mon cul. »

« Vraiment, Miss Granger, vous semblez avoir la langue bien pendue ce soir. Est-ce que vous embrassez votre mère avec la bouche qui dit ces horreurs ? »

Hermione lui rendit son sourire. « Non, je pensais plutôt t'embrasser, toi. »

« Tu ne faisais qu'y penser ? » demanda Severus, en approchant du tabouret sur lequel elle était assise.

« Je ne voulais pas présumer… » murmura-t-elle quand il posa les lèvres sur les siennes.

« Miss Granger, je vous demanderai de toujours présumer concernant pareil sujet, » répondit-il, l'embrassant de nouveau. « Et jamais sur les autres, » compléta-t-il quand il s'écarta.

Riant, elle le repoussa. « Nous devrions travailler, » dit-elle.

« C'est vrai, on devrait, » confirma-t-il, acquiesçant.

« Bien sûr, » suggéra-t-elle, « nous pourrions toujours nous arrêter de bonne heure… »

« Oui, » approuva-t-il. « Mais je suis sûr que tu changeras d'avis si tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant. »

« Tu en ferais autant, » répliqua brièvement Hermione en se retournant vers son microscope.

Severus soupira. « Remettons-nous au travail, dans ce cas. Après tout, je suis assez impatient de trouver des cellules 'magiques' dans ton sang. Je voudrais savoir si nous sommes tous des sorciers Gryffondors et tout. »

« Tu as seulement peur que le Choipeau se soit trompé de Maison quand tu étais enfant, et que le Directeur s'en rende compte, » répliqua-t-elle, ajustant l'oculaire pour voir sa lamelle plus clairement.

« Tu sais, Hermione, tu as _vraiment_ deux ans d'âge mental parfois, » se plaignit-il.

Elle déplaça la lamelle avec précaution. « Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de m'aimer quand même, Severus, » répondit-elle distraitement.

Hermione faillit ne pas entendre le 'oui, c'est vrai' qu'il murmura. Mais elle l'entendit, se redressa sur son siège, oublia qu'il n'y avait pas de dossier, et se retrouva rapidement en train de tomber, agitant les bras. Sa tête cogna le sol avec un bruit distinct.

Severus fut à ses côtés en un instant, les mains sur ses joues, dans ses cheveux. Elle réalisa soudain qu'il vérifiait si elle saignait. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça va aller, dans un moment, » répondit-elle, perturbée par sa chute et l'aveu qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Et je crois que j'aimerais que tu répètes ce que tu as dit avant. »

Il eut l'air mal à l'aise. « Je t'ai dit que tu avais deux ans d'âge mental. »

Hermione laissa ses yeux se fermer. « Non, Severus, après ça. Juste avant que je ne démontre que j'avais besoin de cours de rattrapage sur 'comment s'asseoir sur un tabouret sans risque'. »

« Je crois que j'ai dit que je t'aimais, » dit-il tranquillement, calmement, ses mains s'immobilisant dans les cheveux d'Hermione.

« C'est ce que je pensais avoir entendu, » répondit-elle tout aussi tranquillement, rouvrant les yeux pour pouvoir les plonger dans les siens. « Et la réponse que je voulais te donner, c'est : je crois que je t'aime, moi aussi. »

Severus, avec douceur, descendit les mains jusqu'à ses épaules. « Tu crois ? » répéta-t-il prudemment.

Hermione haussa les épaules, souhaitant ce relever du sol inconfortable. « Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse avant, Severus. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de ce que ça fait. Maintenant, laisse-moi me relever. Ces pierres me rentrent dans la colonne vertébrale. »

« Est-ce que tu crois que tu as un traumatisme crânien ? » demanda-t-il, se penchant nerveusement vers elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait, puis se levait. « Est-ce que je dois t'emmener voir Poppy ? »

« Je vais bien, » répondit-elle. « Et je pense que je voudrais discuter un peu plus avant de cette histoire d''amour'. Peut-être que nos recherches peuvent attendre pour le moment. »

« Par Merlin, j'espère ne jamais te demander en mariage, » dit-il soudain, la surprenant par ce brutal changement de sujet.

« Hein ? » demanda-t-elle, vacillant un peu maintenant qu'elle était debout.

Instantanément, il passa les bras autour de sa taille, la stabilisant fermement. « Eh bien, penses-y un peu. Je te dis que tu es belle, et tu me fais une crise d'hystérie mémorable. Je te dis que je t'aime et tu manques de t'ouvrir le crâne. Je crois que si je devais te demander de m'épouser, il risquerait de t'arriver un accident fatal. »

Hermione rit, et fit la grimace quand le son se réverbéra dans son crâne. « Dans ce cas, je vais prendre de l'avance et commencer à me préparer mentalement pour ce scénario, au cas où. »

Ses bras la serrèrent plus fort. « Est-ce que tu es sûre que… »

Elle l'interrompit. « Severus, je te l'ai dit, je vais _bien_. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore est le Directeur de Poudlard, où je suis une élève de septième année. Je suis une Gryffondor, et tu hais mes meilleurs amis. Tu vois ? Pas de traumatisme. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je _haïssais_ tes amis, » répondit-il, mal à l'aise. « Même si je dois dire qu'ils sont loin de faire partie de la liste de mes personnes préférées. »

« Si je te comprends bien, Severus, la liste de tes personnes préférées ne doit comporter que deux ou trois noms. Enfin, si Dumbledore ne t'a pas mortellement offensé le jour où tu rédiges ladite liste, » répliqua-t-elle.

« Je devrais certainement être plus ennuyé que ce que tu viens de me dire ne me contrarie pas, » dit Severus, en relâchant la poigne de fer avec laquelle il enserrait sa taille.

Elle l'embrassa doucement. « Il paraît que l'amour est aveugle, tu sais. »

&&&&&&&

« Ça y est, » s'exclama Ron en franchissant le portrait. « Il nous a fallu presque un mois, mais Harry et moi avons un plan infaillible pour déterminer le nom du mystérieux amoureux de Miss Granger. »

Hermione leva les yeux de sa dissertation de Sortilèges. Oh, bien, elle cherchait justement une distraction – ça avait l'air plutôt prometteur. « Infaillible, tu dis ? » demanda-t-elle moqueusement.

Ron sourit à pleines dents. « Je ne révèlerai pas les détails du plan en question avant que Harry ne soit là, alors tu peux toujours attendre, Miss. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se remit au travail. Si elle finissait sa dissertation ce soir, elle pourrait passer toute la soirée de demain à traduire Iustus pendant que Severus faisait ses rondes.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Harry aussi franchit le seuil, tenant une épaisse pile de parchemins, et souriant comme s'il venait de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch à lui tout seul. « Je l'ai, » annonça-t-il à Ron. « Mais Neville a dit qu'il ne nous adresserait plus jamais la parole. »

« Oh, il dit _toujours_ ça quand on lui demande une faveur, » répondit Ron avec un signe de la main.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait à Neville, vous deux ? » demanda Hermione, exaspérée. Elle lâcha sa plume pour lui lancer un regard désapprobateur. « Il est préfet, vous savez, et il n'hésitera pas à vous dénoncer. »

« Ce n'était rien d'illégal, » affirma Harry. « Tout ce qu'il nous fallait, c'était une liste des élèves actuels de Poudlard. Mais Neville a dû trouver une excuse pour convaincre McGonagall qu'il en avait besoin, et il nous avait déjà fallu trois semaines pour le convaincre d'aller la voir. »

Elle ne voyait pas où ils voulaient en venir. « Comment est-ce qu'une liste d'élèves va pouvoir vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle, médusée.

Ron sourit de plus belle en prenant la liste des mains de Harry. « C'est là que notre plan est brillant, ma chère. Nous nous sommes dit que tu _devrais_ réagir quand tu entendras le nom de M. Fantastique. Et puis… tu ne nous as jamais dit que nous étions limités à un certain nombre de propositions quand tu nous a promis que tu écrirais nos dissertations. Nous allons en tirer avantage. »

Hermione eut bien du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Ça allait être hilarant ou désastreux. Désignant de la main deux chaises libres toutes proches, elle se força à prendre une expression impassible. « Allez-y. »

Echangeant des regards ravis, Ron et Harry s'assirent et commencèrent à fouiller dans leurs parchemins. « Nous partons de l'hypothèse que nous pouvons éliminer les première, deuxième, et troisième année, » affirma Ron. « Nous savons qu'Hermione n'aime pas les _petits_ garçons. »

Elle lui fit une grimace, mais demeura silencieuse.

« Attends, attends, » dit Harry. « Peut-être qu'elle a seulement _prétendu_ ça pour nous mettre sur une fausse piste. »

Ron loucha sur Hermione, qui s'efforçait de prendre un air tout à fait innocent. « Très bien, » dit-il d'un ton sévère. « Nous allons lire _tous_ les noms. »

Croisant les bras, elle se renfonça dans son fauteuil, affichant un sourire serein. « Allez-y, alors. »

Harry commença par le titre de la première feuille de la pile. « Les première année… Peter Alexander… non ? Andrew Carson. Apollo Early. Apollo ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce prénom, Apollo ?»

« C'est grec. Continue à lire, » répondit-elle, en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Je _sais_ que c'est grec, » se moqua-t-il en prenant une voix de fausset. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais bien. Fergus Marsden. »

Ils passèrent en revue les listes des garçons de Poudlard des quatre premières années assez rapidement. Apparemment, Harry et Ron ne croyaient pas vraiment qu'elle pourrait sortir avec un 'petit garçon'. Alors qu'ils abordaient les noms d'élèves plus âgés, ils se mirent à lire plus lentement, essayant d'évaluer sa réaction.

« C'est stupide, » finit par dire Hermione. « Depuis le temps, j'ai eu le temps de me préparer à l'idée d'entendre son nom, de toute façon. »

« Ooh… on doit approcher, alors, » dit Ron, tapotant son parchemin. « Les sixième année maintenant. Colin Creevey… Prenons ça pour un non catégorique. Derek O'Leary ? Non, vraiment ? »

Lentement, ils lurent le reste de leurs listes. Hermione éclata franchement de rire quand Ron proposa Crabbe avec dégoût (il n'osa pas proposer Goyle, probablement par peur de sa réaction). « Ce n'est pas possible ! » s'exclama Harry. « Nous avons lu les noms de tous les garçons de l'école, et elle n'a même pas cillé ! »

« Ce qui ne nous laisse que deux possibilités, » annonça Ron, lâchant sa liste pour regarder attentivement Hermione. « Soit notre Hermione s'est dramatiquement améliorée rayon dissimulation, et elle est en train de nous mener royalement en bateau, ou alors… » il marqua une pause, pour donner un côté dramatique à sa déclaration.

Même Hermione était curieuse d'entendre la conclusion à laquelle il était parvenue. « Alors quoi ? »

« C'est quelqu'un de plus vieux, » conclut-il à voix basse.

Par la seule force de sa volonté, Hermione parvint à rester immobile et à ne pas ciller. Elle pencha la tête vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, calmement. _Je ne paniquerai pas_, se répéta-t-elle.

Ron eut un grand sourire. « C'est quelqu'un que tu as rencontré à Pré Au Lard, pas vrai ? Ne t'en fais pas, on ne dira rien… Est-ce qu'il était élève à Poudlard ? Est-ce qu'on le connaît ? »

Elle laissa échapper la respiration qu'elle avait retenu, dans un soupir qui était plus soulagé qu'exaspéré, « Ro-on ! »

Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers elle, louchant presque. « Mais je te connais, Hermione. Tant que nous ne trouverons pas son nom, tu n'admettra pas que nous avons gagné le pari. Et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de lire la liste de tous les hommes ayant jamais été les élèves de Poudlard. »

« Je pense que tu peux éliminer sans risque d'erreur tous ceux qui sont morts, » dit-elle moqueusement, heureuse de voir qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus.

Il tourna les yeux vers Harry. « Il faut que nous trouvions ce nom, » dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Harry eut un sourire satisfait. « Oh, je sais comment nous allons faire. »

« Harry, ton dernier plan a échoué lamentablement, » lui dit Ron avec une grimace.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » rétorqua-t-il, indigné. « Nous avons appris que c'était quelqu'un de Pré Au Lard, pas vrai ? »

« En fait, elle ne nous a jamais dit ça, » dit Ron, pensivement, en regardant avec attention une Hermione qui gardait un visage soigneusement inexpressif. « Et puis, elle pourrait toujours être en train de mentir sur le fait qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un élève. »

L'air entendu, Harry se mit à sourire de plus belle. « Ce n'est pas grave. Mon plan va fonctionner dans tous les cas. »

La confusion se lisait sur le visage de Ron, mais Harry articula en silence quelque chose qu'Hermione ne saisit pas, et Ron se détendit. « Oh, » dit-il, convaincu.

Le regard allant d'un garçon à l'autre, Hermione réfléchissait de toutes ses forces. A quoi est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser _maintenant_ ? Quelque chose qui allait pouvoir leur dire qui c'était sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de rien dire ? Comment est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien…

Et soudain elle trouva. La Carte des Maraudeurs.

Immédiatement, Hermione se mit en colère. La taquiner, c'était une chose, mais espionner sa vie privée en était carrément une autre. « Si l'un d'entre vous ne fait que _penser_ à utiliser la carte de Harry pour me surveiller, je vous jure que… que je vous dénonce à _Rusard_ ! » dit-elle d'une voix basse et furieuse.

Harry parut stupéfait, mais Ron essayait encore de jouer les innocents. « Hermione, » commença-t-il, espérant la calmer, « jamais nous ne… »

« Est-ce que tu as, ou est-ce que tu n'as pas murmuré les mots 'la Carte' à Ron à l'instant même ? » accusa-t-elle Harry. Il hocha la tête, contrit. « Bien. Maintenant écoutez-moi, tous les deux. Je me fiche que vous passiez tout votre temps libre à essayer de deviner ce que je fais de mon côté, mais il est hors de question que je vous laisse espionner ma vie privée comme ça. C'est comme… comme d'utiliser la Cape d'Invisibilité pour aller regarder les filles dans les douches. »

« Mince, pourquoi on n'a jamais pensé à… » balbutia Ron, mais un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Harry le fit taire des plus efficacement.

Hermione se leva, pour pouvoir regarder les garçons de haut de son air le plus menaçant. « Je veux vous entendre _jurer_ tous les deux que vous n'abuserez pas de la Carte de cette façon. »

« Mais Hermione… »

Elle fusilla Harry du regard, et eut la satisfaction de le voir refermer nerveusement la bouche. « _Jurez-le !_ »

« C'est promis, » répétèrent-ils tous les deux à contre-cœur, hochant tristement la tête.

Elle se relaxa et retourna s'asseoir. « Bien. Et puis, si je me glisse à Pré Au Lard en secret, ça n'apparaîtra pas sur la carte, pas vrai ? »

Rasséréné, Ron se redressa un peu. « Alors, tu l'avoues… _c'est_ un type plus âgé ? »

« Je n'admets rien du tout, » répliqua-t-elle. « ce sera à vous de faire les déductions tout seuls. »

&&&&&&&

Harry et Ron continuèrent à l'asticoter pour qu'elle leur donne des détails sur son 'Amoureux Mystère', comme Ron s'était mis à l'appeler, mais Hermione parvenait à les ignorer la plupart du temps. Jusque là, ils étaient à mille lieues de même penser à soupçonner Severus, se concentrant toujours sur leur idée de Pré Au Lard. Préférant qu'ils en restent à cette idée, Hermione s'autorisait de sourire d'un air mystérieux pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs hypothèses, mais restait strictement silencieuse, espérant qu'ils finiraient par se lasser de son silence.

Cependant, dix jours avaient passé depuis leur tentative avec la liste d'élèves, et ils ne montraient pas le moindre signe de lassitude. Heureusement, ils étaient assez occupés entre les cours et le Quidditch, et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps à y consacrer. Et en plus, on était début mars. Les ASPICs étaient maintenant dans quelques mois, et tout le monde commençait à se mettre au travail. Hermione avait même surpris Ron un jour au déjeuner avec un livre ouvert appuyé contre la carafe de jus de citrouille.

Le début du mois de mars ne marqua pas seulement le début de saison de panique estudiantine, mais il amena aussi un hibou à la table d'Hermione un beau matin, porteur de la dernière édition de la RLM, dans laquelle on pouvait lire l'article « Manifestation de l'Energie Magique chez l'Individu : une Analyse Biochimique », par les nouveaux petits génies de la recherche, H.G. et S.S.

Elle en avait été si excitée qu'elle s'était laissée aller et avait souri à Severus, qui était assis à la table des professeurs, en brisant le sceau. Sa surprise fut sincère, et heureusement, personne ne surprit ce regard entre eux. Si Harry et Ron l'avaient remarqué, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à l'identifier comme une pièce du puzzle dans leur jeu 'Avec Qui Sort Hermione ?'

Et finalement, pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? Il n'y avait rien dans leur esprit qui permettait de la relier à Severus en dehors de la classe de potions. Personne n'avait le moindre moyen de savoir qu'elle passait plus de la moitié de ses soirées en sa compagnie. Et ils ne soupçonnaient certainement pas qu'elle savait très exactement la sensation que produisaient ses dents sur le lobe de son oreille. Elle se demanda un moment ce que tout le monde penserait s'ils étaient au courant, mais abandonna rapidement cette pensée, refusant d'envisager cette possibilité.

Avec beaucoup d'efforts, Hermione parvint à ramener ses yeux fixement sur le livre de cours qu'elle avait devant elle, éloignant son esprit de pensées plus engageantes, pour en revenir à son sujet. Elle s'était promis qu'elle commencerait à réviser pour les ASPICs aujourd'hui, et elle essayait de se colleter avec son vieux livre d'Arithmancie de cinquième année, mais elle avait un mal de chien à se concentrer.

En plus de ses distractions habituelles, hier soir Severus lui avait donné une lettre qu'il avait reçu la veille d'une sorcière nommée Agnès Schmidt, concernant un détail très technique de la théorie des champs sur laquelle ils avaient travaillé avant leur travail biochimique, et Hermione avait passé sa journée à composer mentalement sa réponse. Des équations qui n'avaient _définitivement_ rien à voir avec l'Arithmancie se bousculaient dans son esprit. Et Severus refusait de l'aider en la matière – il affirmait qu'il n'était bon à rien en mathématiques moldues, et qu'il se retrouvait toujours horriblement empêtré dans les notations.

Une fois de plus, elle pensait à autre chose qu'à son livre de cours. Hermione se força à se concentrer, mais se rendit compte que ses idées partaient encore dans une autre direction. Elle referma le livre brutalement et poussa un grognement.

« Puis-je connaître la raison de ta contrariété ? » demanda une voix masculine dans la pièce vide.

Hermione sursauta. Elle s'était installée sur son lit, dans le dortoir, pour cette tentative peu enthousiaste d'entamer ses révisions. Lavande et Parvati étaient Dieu-savait-où, et le dîner n'était pas avant deux bonnes heures. Et maintenant, elle entendait des voix imaginaires lui parler. « Qui est là ? » demanda-t-elle, un léger tremblement dans la voix.

« Si tu as besoin de poser la question, je ferais peut-être mieux de partir, » ironisa la voix.

« Severus ? » Elle était à la fois incrédule et excitée.

« En chair et en os, Hermione, » répondit-il. « _Revelo !_ »

Le Sortilège de Dissimulation se dissipa lentement, révélant Severus, debout au pied de son lit, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Il ne portait pas ses robes, ce qui lui fit penser qu'il avait dû passer l'après-midi au labo.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ là ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise de sa soudaine apparition. « Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête, Severus ? »

« Eh bien, tu m'as dit hier soir que tu comptais passer l'après-midi à réviser pour ces malheureux examens, » dit-il, choisissant apparemment d'ignorer sa seconde question. « Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu aurais pu les réussir haut la main il y a au moins deux ans. Ce qui fait que la probabilité que tu aies besoin d'ouvrir le moindre livre plus tôt qu'une semaine au mieux avant lesdits examens est plutôt douteuse. En conséquence, je suis venu ici pour te proposer une distraction plus agréable. » Il conclut son petit discours bien préparé par un mouvement de sourcils quasi-comique qui faillit la mettre en état de choc. Il était d'humeur _joueuse_ ?

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu es venu jusqu'ici, dans mon _dortoir_, parce que tu avais envie d'une séance de bécotage ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée. Elle pensa à autre chose. « Comment est-ce que tu es entré ici, d'ailleurs ? »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. « Premièrement, je ne 'bécote' pas, comme tu l'as si élégamment décrit, et deuxièmement, je suis un professeur. Les règles qui s'appliquent aux stupides petits garçons de Gryffondor ne s'appliquent pas à moi. »

Hermione ignora son 'premièrement'. « N'importe qui pourrait entrer à tout moment, tu sais, » dit-elle. Mais sa résolution disparaissait alors que les mains de Severus se lovaient autour de ses épaules, la massant doucement.

« C'est ce qui rend les choses plus intéressantes, tu vois, » affirma Severus.

« Et… oh ! Il faut que je _révise_ ! »

Ses lèvres glissèrent le long du cou d'Hermione. « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mon petit génie, je n'ai rien à faire de tes révisions. »

« Tu sais, » lui reprocha-t-elle, prenant une brusque inspiration alors que les lèvres de Severus descendaient plus bas sur sa gorge, « tu es censé encourager mon éducation. »

« Pas en sachant ce dont tu es capable, Hermione. » Il l'embrassa finalement sur la bouche, et les derniers vestiges de sa volonté connurent une mort rapide et indolore.

Ses livres de cours tombèrent au sol avec fracas quand il la repoussa sur le lit, explorant de sa langue la bouche d'Hermione avec une rigueur remarquable.

Une idée traversa l'esprit – confus, elle le reconnaissait – d'Hermione, et elle tira un peu sur sa chemise, pour en libérer les pans de son pantalon. Souriant contre ses lèvres, elle glissa les mains sous sa chemise, ravie de le sentir frissonner quand elle posa les mains sur sa peau nue.

« Je pourrais te rendre la pareille, tu sais, » murmura-t-il, passant un doigt hésitant le long du col de son propre chemisier.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander _la permission_ ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Elle regretta immédiatement ses mots en voyant Severus s'écarter un peu.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle secoua vivement la tête, le regard décidé.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'excuser, » dit-elle, passant une main sur la joue de Severus.

« En fait, » la contredit Severus d'un ton neutre, « j'allais te demander de te taire un peu. »

« Oh, » répondit-elle, réfléchissant. « Bon, dans ce cas, tout va bien alors. » L'attirant de nouveau vers elle, elle revint à leur précédente occupation, frissonnant un peu elle aussi quand les mains de Severus commencèrent à courir sur sa taille, hésitant quand ses pouces rencontrèrent le dessous de ses seins.

Hermione commençait à se demander comment au juste on pouvait retirer sa chemise à un homme sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser. Surtout quand il avait les mains juste…

« Hé, Hermione ? » entendit-elle Parvati Patil l'interpeller depuis la porte. Ensuite, elle n'entendit qu'un « Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que… ? » choqué.

Essayant à la fois de s'asseoir et de se dégager des bras de Severus, le seul résultat auquel parvint Hermione fut de les faire tomber tous les deux par terre, cognant violemment son coude au montant du lit. Severus laissa échapper un petit souffle quand elle lui atterrit rudement sur l'estomac, mais resta autrement silencieux, les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

« Parvati ! » cria presque Hermione. « Sors ! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! »

Des pas précipités lui indiquèrent que la fille stupéfaite avait obéi.

Le couple se détendit un peu. « Quelque part, je trouve que ça a cassé l'ambiance, » commenta ironiquement Severus, repoussant ses cheveux de son visage d'un air aussi détendu que possible. Mais elle pouvait toujours lire la peur dans son regard.

« Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas vu ton visage, » dit Hermione, se disant que ce ne devait pas être la meilleure remarque à faire dans un pareil scénario, mais ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Peut-être, » convint-il, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'y croire. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant. »

« Probablement. »

Elle le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée, n'ayant toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle aurait dû dire. Severus s'arrêta près de la porte et lui donna un chaste baiser. « Je suis désolé pour tout ça, Hermione. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Severus, » dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Il lança de nouveau son Sortilège de Dissimulation, et elle sentit ses doigts sur sa joue avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

Se laissant tomber sur son lit en désordre avec un soupir, Hermione regarda son réveil. Elle laisserait à Severus dix minutes pour sortir de la tour avant de descendre dans la Salle Commune pour aller limiter un peu les dégâts. Si seulement elle avait eu un moyen de savoir avant si Parvati avait ou non reconnu Severus.


	12. Causes latentes de mésentente

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Hayseed._

**12. Causes latentes de mésentente.**

Severus était secoué. Plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre, même à lui-même. L'idée de séduire Hermione dans son dortoir avait été une impulsion assez attrayante sur le moment, mais il était évident qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences que ça pourrait avoir. Les pires, bien sûr, seraient qu'Hermione comme lui-même se fassent renvoyer.

Peut-être qu'Hermione avait raison – peut-être que Miss Patil n'avait pas vu son visage. Il lui suffirait de se glisser discrètement hors de la Tour de Gryffondor, et personne ne saurait jamais que le mystérieux amoureux d'Hermione était, en fait, son Professeur de Potions.

La Salle Commune de Gryffondor était décidément plus remplie qu'elle ne l'était quand il l'avait traversée pour la première fois, une demi-heure plus tôt. Il estima que la plupart des élèves les plus âgés étaient présents, et passaient d'un groupe à l'autre.

Et au milieu de tout ce monde se tenait Miss Patil, qui racontait avec animation son expérience à des Potter et Weasley curieux. Severus serra les dents, mais s'attarda pour saisir quelques fragments de la conversation.

« J'étais montée pour voir si Hermione voulait descendre dans la Grande Salle un peu en avance pour le dîner, » disait la jeune fille, l'air très choquée, « et quand je suis entrée, elle était là. Au lit avec… avec un _garçon_ ! » Son ton était absolument scandalisé.

Potter écarquilla les yeux, et Weasley sourit. « Qui ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Severus mourait d'envie de mettre une bonne droite à cet odieux gamin.

Miss Patil haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas vu son visage. Ils sont tombés du lit quand je suis entrée, et Hermione a commencé à me hurler de partir. Vraiment, je n'allais quand même pas rester et protester. Je trouve que c'est une attitude affligeante. Au beau milieu de la journée, comme ça. »

« Waouh, » dit Potter. « Qui aurait pu se douter ? »

« Je sais, » continua Miss Patil. « Je veux dire, qui est-ce qu'elle a bien pu trouver ? Elle est tellement… ordinaire. »

Severus serra lentement les poings.

« Sois gentille, Parvati, » la reprit Potter. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'Hermione n'est pas une beauté exotique ou quoi que ce soit qu'il faut dire des choses pareilles. C'est bien qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un qui se fiche de son apparence. »

Ses phalanges blanchirent. Potter devait certainement penser qu'il était _gentil_ avec son amie.

« J'imagine qu'elle n'est pas aussi prudente à propos de son Amoureux Mystère que nous l'avions pensé, » dit Weasley avec un petit rire. « Tant mieux pour 'Mione ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Hermione ? » demanda Londubat au petit groupe alors qu'il s'extirpait du portrait de l'entrée.

« Parvati l'a surprise dans son dortoir avec un _garçon_, » souffla Potter. « Et ils étaient… tu sais… »

« Dans une position compromettante, » compléta Weasley avec un grand sourire.

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit Londubat. « Huh. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Miss Weasley se joignit au groupe, enroulant son bras autour de celui de Londubat et lui adressant un regard d'adoration qui retourna l'estomac de Severus.

« Hermione nous a menés en bateau, » lui répéta Londubat en souriant. « Parvati dit qu'elle vient de la surprendre avec quelqu'un. »

Le regard de Miss Weasley s'éclaira. « Vraiment ? Qui est-ce ? »

« On sait pas, » répondit Weasley à sa sœur. « Parvati n'a pas eu le temps de voir. Dommage. Harry et moi avons un pari avec Hermione sur l'identité du type en question. »

« J'ai vu des cheveux foncés, » offrit Miss Patil.

Severus inspira entre ses dents. _Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, faites qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de mon visage,_ pria-t-il en silence.

« Et il était vraiment, vraiment maigre. »

Le groupe demeura silencieux pendant une minute. « Je me souviens vaguement d'un Poufsouffle qui a eu son diplôme il y a une paire d'années, et qui ressemblait un peu à ça, je crois, » dit finalement Weasley. « Il était grand ? »

« Aussi grand que toi, je dirais, » répondit Miss Patil. « Ses pieds dépassaient du bout du lit, en tout cas. »

« Tu as des souvenirs extrêmement détaillés pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas vu son visage, » se moqua Potter.

« C'est étrange, les choses dont on peut se souvenir quand on est choqué au delà de toute raison, » affirma pensivement Miss Patil.

Severus en avait assez entendu. Miss Patil n'avait apparemment pas vu son visage, et il n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé par les spéculations ridicules des amis d'Hermione sur le sujet. Rapidement, et aussi doucement que possible, il se glissa à travers le portrait et hors de la Tour de Gryffondor.

&&&&&&

Il dormit horriblement mal cette nuit-là. Il était assailli de rêves dans lesquels Miss Patil se souvenait soudain de son visage, et Dumbledore le renvoyait devant tous les élèves. Ces rêves le tinrent éveillés jusqu'à ce qu'il renonce à l'idée même de dormir. Rejetant ses couvertures en grommelant, il alla jusqu'à son bureau où il s'attela à la correction de ses copies.

Hermione n'était pas venue à son bureau la veille au soir. Elle n'était pas passée au labo non plus, quand il était allé voir. En fait, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, ça avait était lors de sa sortie pitoyable plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la retenir loin de leurs recherches ?

Ecrabouillant la réponse qui lui venait immédiatement à l'esprit, « Miss Patil s'est _souvenue_, » Severus essaya de se rassurer en pensant à d'autres explications qui justifieraient l'absence d'Hermione. Des explications logiques. Potter et Weasley l'obligeaient à rester. Elle s'était souvenue d'un devoir à faire pour demain dans un autre cours. Potter et/ou Weasley était tombé horriblement malade, et elle était à l'infirmerie avec l'un d'entre eux, peut-être même les deux.

Bien sûr, ce n'étaient que des bêtises.

Avec un petit soupir, Severus baissa les yeux vers la malheureuse dissertation du troisième année sur les propriétés de l'écorce de sorbier qu'il venait de massacrer. Regardant les quelques rouleaux de parchemin précédents, il remarqua qu'il avait sans faire attention insulté et noté en dessous de la moyenne l'intégralité de ses élèves de troisième année. Il n'était pas brutal _à ce point_ d'habitude – pas même envers les pires idiots à qui il ait jamais dû enseigner. Même Weasley et Londubat avaient la moyenne en Potions de temps en temps.

L'horloge sonna cinq heures juste au moment où Severus se demandait ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de ces copies. Abandonnant les rouleaux, Severus décida qu'il était suffisamment tard pour descendre à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Il était également assez tôt pour que Dumbledore et les autres professeurs ne soient pas encore là, et Severus s'attendait à avoir la paix.

Malheureusement, toutefois, Severus rencontra le professeur Chourave assise à la table des professeurs. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et un petit sourire amusé. « Tu es debout affreusement tôt, Severus, » pépia-t-elle.

Un tic secoua sa paupière droite, et il se força à sourire. « Corrections, » grommela-t-il. « Pas encore fini. »

Chourave hocha la tête d'un air entendu. « Tu les as laissées de côté jusqu'au dernier moment, on dirait ? Dans ce cas, tu ferais tout aussi bien d'embarquer la théière dans ton bureau. Ne t'en fais pas, prends-là ! » Elle saisit la théière en question et la flanqua dans les mains surprises de Severus.

« Euh… merci, » parvint-il à articuler, sincèrement pour une fois.

Attrapant un toast pour faire bonne mesure, Severus sortit promptement de la Grande Salle, soulagé que Chourave l'ait laissé s'échapper. Une fois revenu à son bureau, il commença à contrecœur à reporter les notes des devoirs de ses troisième année, ajoutant une note dans la marge pour préciser de ne pas en tenir compte si leurs moyennes finales semblaient être encore plus abyssales que d'habitude. Il trouverait bien quelque chose à leur raconter plus tard à ce propos.

Il était presque sept heures du matin quand Severus réalisa (sous la douche, pas moins) que son cours de la matinée était l'enfer programmé des septième année Serpentard/Gryffondor. Fusillant le savon du regard, il oublia rapidement toute pensée optimiste à ce sujet. La chance qu'il aurait de voir Hermione et de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien serait contrebalancée par la certitude que les trois autres Gryffondors présents la taquineraient sans merci à propos de l'après-midi de la veille. Sans parler du fait que si Severus se souvenait d'une chose à propos de Parvati Patil, c'était bien de sa tendance à bavarder à tout bout de champ. Selon toute probabilité, les Serpentards aussi seraient au courant.

Drago Malefoy prendrait ça comme un acompte sur les fêtes de Noël, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

Et il n'y avait qu'une chose que Severus pouvait faire de son côté. Il pouvait s'assurer que ce cours soit le plus silencieux de tous ceux qu'il avait jamais assurés, et espérer que les spéculations cesseraient le plus rapidement possible. Ça lui faisait de la peine de l'admettre, même à lui-même – surtout à lui-même – mais il ne pouvait pas protéger Hermione de tout ça. Même s'il était extrêmement improbable que quiconque ait réussi à le reconnaître, à part si Miss Patil avait eu soudain une révélation lumineuse, Hermione et leur intermède manqué feraient jaser dans les couloirs pendant les semaines à venir. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

Décidant alors que la situation ne méritait pas qu'il y réfléchisse plus longtemps, Severus sortit de la douche, réalisant avec panique qu'il avait réussi à perdre presque quarante minutes sous le jet. Les cours allaient commencer dans vingt minutes, et il était debout dans sa salle de bains, nu, et en train de goutter sur le sol. Ça n'allait pas.

Severus parvint à arriver dans sa classe avec cinq minutes d'avance. Ses cheveux étaient toujours mouillés, mais il doutait que quiconque s'en aperçoive. Et même si c'était le cas, personne n'oserait lui en faire la remarque.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, seuls Malefoy et Zabini étaient déjà présents – pas de Gryffondor en vue. C'était inhabituel, vraiment. Londubat et Hermione, en général, avaient l'habitude d'arriver bien en avance sur l'heure du cours.

Haussant mentalement les épaules, Severus fit de son mieux pour feindre la nonchalance, et commença à noter les ingrédients de la potion du jour au tableau. Le crissement d'une plume sur un parchemin lui fit savoir qu'au moins l'un des deux élèves prenait des notes. Zabini, probablement – même s'il se débrouillait pour rater quasiment autant de potions que Londubat chaque année, il faisait des efforts considérables en classe. Ses dissertations n'étaient pas loin de l'excellence, sincèrement.

D'autres crissements l'informèrent qu'un autre élève avait dû entrer. Severus se força à ne pas se retourner. Ça ne changerait rien, au bout du compte, il pouvait tout aussi bien les écouter le dos tourné.

« Hermione, » entendit-il une voix masculine chouiner. Elle ressemblait plus à celle de Weasley qu'à celle de Potter.

« Ron, » le coupa-t-elle à voix basse, confirmant les soupçons de Severus. « Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Ça ne pouvait pas être Olivier Dubois, » continua Weasley, l'ignorant éhontément. « Parvati a dit qu'il était maigre, et Dubois était plutôt costaud. »

« Ron, » une fois de plus. Severus pouvait l'entendre serrer les dents. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue employer ce ton-là, elle avait fini par lui jeter une plume à la figure de colère – Weasley ferait mieux de se méfier.

Le gamin changea de tactique. « Dis-le moi, Hermione, » supplia-t-il. « Je suis même prêt à oublier cette histoire de dissertation. »

Severus prit mentalement note de demander à Hermione ce qu'il entendait au juste par 'cette histoire de dissertation' dont parlait Weasley.

« Je ne ferai rien de la sorte, » répondit Hermione , hautaine.

« Rien qu'un indice… ? »

Ç'en fut trop. Severus ne pût pas le supporter plus longtemps. « Weasley, Granger ! » aboya-t-il sans même se retourner. « Je retire dix points à Gryffondor. Gardez vos chamailleries hors de _ma_ salle de classe. »

Ils se turent, heureusement. Comptant mentalement jusqu'à dix, Severus s'autorisa enfin à faire face à ses élèves. La plupart d'entre eux étaient maintenant présents et assis à leur place.

« Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, » annonça-t-il sèchement. « Préparez-la, mettez-la en bouteille, et étiquetez-la convenablement d'ici la fin du cours. Au travail ! »

Les élèves commencèrent docilement à couper et à émincer, et Severus commença son habituelle ronde dans la salle de classe, remontant le long des rangées, s'assurant d'adresser à Weasley un regard particulièrement mauvais. Hermione, il le remarqua, gardait la tête baissée et travaillait rapidement. Il la laissa tranquille.

Londubat était déjà mal parti, il coupait ses rhizomes de marantes en diagonale au lieu de les couper dans le sens de la longueur – sa potion serait indubitablement trop épaisse, même s'il suivait le reste des instructions à la perfection, ce dont Severus doutait. Mais il passa le chaudron du garçon, sachant qu'il aurait une occasion de s'en prendre à lui plus tard.

En fait, l'occasion se présenta plus tôt qu'il ne s'y serait attendu. Alors qu'il terminait son cinquième tour de la pièce, il entendit Londubat chuchoter quelque chose. Incapable de comprendre, et voyant qu'Hermione se raidissait, Severus approcha.

« Ne t'en fais pas au sujet de ces imbéciles, Hermione, » lui disait précipitamment Neville, « moi je trouve que c'est bien que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un, et je ne laisserai personne… »

« Londubat ! » hurla Severus, indigné d'entendre que les spéculations continuaient. « Je retire quinze points à Gryffondor. Arrêtez de jouer les commères, et remettez-vous au travail, » aboya-t-il, tressaillant intérieurement en voyant Hermione se tendre plus encore. Mais son but était atteint ; Londubat poussa un petit glapissement et se remit à rater sa potion, déjà trop épaisse et chauffant à trop gros bouillons.

Le cours se poursuivit sans autre incident, dans un silence quasi-surnaturel. Severus sourcilla quand un Londubat rougissant vint déposer une fiole d'une substance bleue et grumeleuse sur son bureau, étiquetée 'Gel Rafraîchissant' d'une plume si claire que Severus put sentir l'hésitation même dans l'écriture – il était choqué de voir que Londubat ait réussi à étiqueter correctement une préparation aussi horrible.

Les autres potions étaient plus ou moins préparées correctement, avec des degrés variés de clarté. Seules les potions d'Hermione, et, de façon surprenante, de Zabini, s'étaient décantées convenablement en un gel comme prévu. Zabini sembla aussi choqué que tout le monde en déposant sa fiole à côté de celle d'Hermione de voir que les contenus en étaient de même couleur. « Eh bien, on dirait que vous décrochez la note maximale cette fois, Zabini, » commenta ironiquement Severus. Le gamin rougit, mais resta silencieux.

Heureusement, les élèves sortirent de classe relativement rapidement après avoir rendu leurs fioles. Pansy Parkinson s'attarda un moment, comme si elle avait eu envie de lui poser une question, mais un regard noir en sa direction l'avait envoyée balader. Severus s'assit à son bureau avec un soupir, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Un cours double, et il en avait déjà assez de sa journée.

Une toux le fit sursauter, et Severus leva les yeux pour voir Hermione debout de l'autre côté du bureau, l'air de le juger du regard. « Severus, » dit-elle, et il fut surpris d'entendre une pointe de glace dans sa voix.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête. « Hermione. Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas aller à ton cours suivant ? » Severus espérait avec ferveur qu'elle saisirait l'allusion, il n'était pas en état de discuter de quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

Mais elle se contenta de lever un sourcil et de croiser les bras. « C'est l'heure du déjeuner, » fit-elle remarquer.

« Oh. » Il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire de plus, mais elle s'occupa de ce détail.

&&&&&&

« Parvati ne t'a pas reconnu, au cas où tu te poserais la question, » l'informa Hermione, tressaillant intérieurement de la froideur avec laquelle elle s'exprimait. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne serait pas en colère, après tout ? Depuis l'après-midi de la veille, elle avait dû affronter une foule de curieux, et plus elle y pensait, plus Hermione se disait que tout était de la faute de Severus d'abord… S'il n'avait pas…

« Je m'en étais rendu compte, » répondit-il. « Merci, » ajouta Severus, avec un manque de sincérité évident.

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione se pencha par dessus le bureau, espérant que les mots qu'elle était sur le point de prononcer lui feraient du mal. « J'ai seulement pensé que tu devrais le savoir, pour le cas où tu aurais eu peur de perdre ton travail ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Apparemment, ce fut le cas. Le visage de Severus se décomposa un peu. « Est-ce que c'est ce que… » il s'interrompit, incrédule. « Hermione, je… »

« Et Harry et Ron ne soupçonnent rien non plus, alors tu n'as pas de raison de… »

Les émotions se succédant rapidement sur son visage, Severus se leva soudain pour la regarder si méchamment qu'elle se tut avant d'avoir terminé sa remarque insolente. « Est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter ? » siffla-t-il. « Tu es en colère après moi. D'accord. J'ai compris. »

« C'est normal que je sois en colère après toi, » répondit-elle méchamment. « J'ai tous les droits d'être en colère après toi. »

« Oui, tu en as le droit, » lui lança-t-il. « Voilà. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? »

Sa colère diminua un peu, mais elle était toujours là, à la limite de l'audible quand elle reprit la parole. « C'est seulement que… Severus, ils m'ont bombardée de questions toute la nuit, et je ne sais plus quoi leur répondre à la fin. Je voudrais seulement… Oh, je ne sais pas ! » s'interrompit-elle, frustrée.

« Tu n'as qu'à les ignorer, » répliqua-t-il.

Et la colère refit surface, immédiatement. « C'est facile pour _toi_ de dire ça. J'imagine que tes amis ont littéralement campé devant ta porte pour te demander des indices sur la personne que tu vois en secret ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton mauvais.

« Non, » répondit-il doucement, dangereusement. « Je suis resté assis dans mes cachots, _tout seul_, sans savoir ce qui se passait, parce que la femme qui prétend tenir profondément à moi a préféré rester dans sa chambre pour _bouder_. »

« Pour bouder ? » répéta-t-elle. « _Pour bouder ?_ » sa voix monta d'un ton.

« Tu m'as bien entendue, » confirma Severus. « Tu te conduis comme une gamine, Hermione. »

Elle eut un petit rire. « _Je _me conduis comme une gamine ? Qui a retiré vingt-cinq points à Gryffondor ce matin parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre des spéculations ? »

« Espèce de petite idiote, » cracha-t-il, « j'essayais de te _protéger_ d'eux. »

Hermione se raidit, et, droite comme un I, lui lança le regard le plus mauvais dont elle était capable. « Ne m'appelle plus _jamais_ comme ça, » siffla-t-elle.

« Alors arrête de te comporter en enfant, » cria presque Severus.

Il se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes dans un silence tendu. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait parler.

Finalement, Severus ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, et, plissant les yeux, finit par lui dire. « Je ne tiens pas à discuter de ça plus longtemps. »

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. « Tu ne tiens pas… Severus, je ne te laisserai pas me renvoyer comme une petite élève stupide. »

« _Tu es_ une petite élève stupide, » rugit-il, cruellement.

Hermione serra les dents. « D'accord, » dit-elle, sans desserrer la mâchoire. « J'imagine que dans ce cas, ça fait de toi le professeur qui séduit son élève et profite de son innocence. Glorieux de ta part, non ? »

Immédiatement, elle aurait voulu pouvoir retirer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Severus ferma les yeux, comme si elle l'avait frappé.

Ne voulant pas voir la douleur dans son regard, Hermione tourna les talons et s'enfuit de la salle de classe.

&&&&&&

Hermione était sous la douche, se demandant distraitement s'il y avait moyen de se noyer sous le jet. C'était peut-être possible, et si oui, elle espérait bien être capable de découvrir comment faire.

Elle était allée trop loin avec Severus tout à l'heure, et elle le savait. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement discuté du fait qu'elle était techniquement toujours son élève, et lui son professeur, mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de le lui jeter à la figure comme elle l'avait fait, spécialement pas de la façon dont elle l'avait fait. C'était tout simplement impardonnable.

Severus avait raison. Elle s'était conduite comme une enfant. Tellement en colère contre Harry, et Ron, et tous les autres Gryffondors qui avaient continué à lui poser des questions sans arrêt qu'elle s'en était prise à la première personne possible, dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion. Elle espérait seulement que leur dispute ne serait pas définitive.

Eteignant les robinets, Hermione se sécha et passa des robes propres, soupirant de penser à ses cheveux mouillés, mais n'ayant pas le courage de s'en occuper. A l'origine, elle avait eu l'intention de prendre une douche et de passer la soirée dans son dortoir (_à bouder, _murmura une voix dans son esprit qui ressemblait curieusement à celle de Severus), mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait envie d'aller voir Severus et de parler avec lui.

Enfin… s'il était toujours en colère contre elle, il s'agirait plutôt de lui parler que de discuter, il risquait de ne pas répondre grand chose, mais il fallait qu'elle fasse cet effort.

Espérant que personne ne la remarque, Hermione sortit rapidement de la Salle Commune, et descendit au bureau de Severus. Mais en arrivant à la porte, elle vit qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière. D'ailleurs, la pièce était fermée. Il n'était pas là.

Il n'était pas non plus dans le laboratoire.

A bout de souffle après être remontée à toute vitesse au quatrième étage, puis à la Tour de Gryffondor, Hermione dut prendre un moment avant de pouvoir donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. Après avoir franchi le portrait, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers Harry et Ron, qui jouaient calmement aux échecs près du feu.

« Harry, » appela Hermione, toujours un peu essoufflée, « j'ai besoin de la Carte. »

Il se tourna vers elle, sourcils levés. « Bonsoir à toi également, Hermione. »

« La Carte, » répéta-t-elle avec irritation. « J'ai besoin de la regarder une minute. »

Harry la regarda pendant un instant encore, et se leva tout à coup. « Elle est dans mon coffre. Ne bouge pas, » lança-t-il, se dirigeant vers le dortoir des garçons.

Ron lui sourit amicalement. « Comment est-ce que tu vas, Mione ? »

« J'ai connu mieux, » répondit-elle distraitement.

L'air un peu mal à l'aise, Ron se concentra sur l'échiquier. « On a été un peu durs avec toi ces derniers temps, non ? »

Elle continua à le regarder sans expression particulière – cette question ne méritait même pas de réponse.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il, se tortillant dans son fauteuil. « Désolé pour tout. Je crois que j'ai un peu dépassé les bornes. »

Hermione se permit un petit sourire, et même un rire. « Un peu, » convint-elle. « Je veux seulement que tu respectes ma vie privée. »

« Considérez que c'est fait, mademoiselle, » répondit Ron avec un grand sourire. « Tu ne veux pas parler de ta vie amoureuse avec nous. D'accord. Mais j'ai une dernière question. »

Hermione soupira. « Je t'écoute, Ron. »

« Promets-moi que tu ne te glisses pas en dehors du château le soir pour faire des papouilles à Tu-Sais-Qui, ou quelqu'un dans son genre, » dit-il à toute vitesse.

Elle était sidérée. On pouvait toujours compter sur Ron pour trouver les candidats les plus improbables, mais ne pas penser à ceux qui paraissaient pourtant évidents. « Je te le promets, » répondit-elle, quelque peu ahurie.

Choisissant de reparaître pile à ce moment, Harry agita la Carte sous ses yeux. « Je l'ai, » lui dit-il. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu en as besoin, au fait ? »

« Voyons, Harry, » le reprit Ron d'un ton taquin, « tu sais bien qu'une question pareille empiète sur la _vie privée_ d'Hermione. »

Même Hermione rit à ces mots. Prenant la Carte, elle la déplia sur l'échiquier, ignorant les protestations des pièces qu'elle recouvrait par inadvertance. « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, » dit-elle, tapant le parchemin avec sa baguette, et le regardant s'animer sous ses yeux.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le point qu'elle recherchait. Le point nommé 'Severus Snape' était immobile dans une pièce des cachots, juste au bout du couloir par rapport au bureau de Severus. Hermione réfléchit pendant un moment, et se souvint vaguement d'une armure rouillée à peu près à cet endroit. Ce devait être l'entrée de ses quartiers personnels, réalisa-t-elle avec surprise. Tapant de nouveau la Carte, elle l'effaça.

Harry la regarda avec curiosité. « Tu ne veux pas la prendre avec toi ? » demanda-t-il. « Elle ne te donnera pas de mots de passe avant que tu n'en aies besoin, tu sais. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de mots de passe, » répliqua-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'entrer dans les quartiers de Severus par effraction. Si tout se passait bien, il lui ouvrirait la porte quand elle le lui demanderait. Autrement…

Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'y penser pour le moment.

« Merci, Harry, » dit Hermione, essayant de leur adresser à lui et à Ron un regard rassurant en se dirigeant de nouveau vers le portrait.

Les couloirs se désemplissaient déjà alors qu'elle redescendait vers les cachots – le couvre-feu n'était plus que dans une heure – et elle s'en réjouit. Les cachots eux-mêmes étaient déserts. Hermione savait que les dortoirs des Serpentards étaient quelque part dans les environs, mais elle ne s'en était jamais souciée suffisamment pour déterminer leur emplacement exact.

Alors qu'elle se tenait face à l'armure dont elle s'était souvenue plus tôt, Hermione se demandait quoi faire. Frapper à l'armure semblait plutôt idiot, mais lui adresser la parole ne paraissait pas mieux. Finalement, Hermione se dit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre option.

« Severus ? » appela-t-elle timidement. « Severus, est-ce que tu es là ? »

L'armure s'effaça pour révéler Severus, appuyé sur le cadre d'une porte, dans la pénombre. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée, et d'un ton prudent.

Soudain incapable de regarder son visage, Hermione baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds. Ils étaient nus, remarqua-t-elle distraitement. « Je suis venue pour… Severus, je suis désolée, » dit-elle à ses orteils étrangement pâles. Il ne devait pas marcher dehors pieds nus très souvent, se dit-elle.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Elle leva les yeux, reprenant espoir. « Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure était hors de propos. C'était injuste de ma part de m'en prendre à toi de cette façon. »

« C'est vrai, » admit-il, sans trahir d'émotions ni dans sa voix ni dans l'expression qu'il affichait.

« Bon Dieu, Severus, » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je t'aime, tu sais, et je ne veux pas te faire de mal, jamais. »

« Mais tu l'as fait. » Sa voix était très douce, et il y avait une trace de doute et de chagrin dans son regard.

A sa grande horreur, Hermione sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. « Je ne voulais pas ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Oh, Severus, je suis tellement désolée, et je comprendrais que tu me détestes maintenant, et… »

« Je ne te déteste pas, imbécile, » l'interrompit-il.

Les larmes menaçaient de rouler le long de ses joues maintenant. « Non ? » demanda-t-elle, résistant à l'envie de renifler.

« Bien sûr que non. » Son ton était légèrement plus chaleureux maintenant, et son attitude se détendit imperceptiblement.

Oh, l'envie de pleurer était toute puissante, mais Hermione parvint à résister un peu plus longtemps. « Non ? » répéta-t-elle, hébétée.

Severus soupira. « Comme je te l'ai dit, Hermione. Tu ferais mieux d'entrer. Nous n'allons pas continuer à traîner dans les couloirs. » Il s'écarta du chemin, et se retourna vers ses quartiers.

Soulagée de l'avoir entendu dire 'nous', Hermione le suivit timidement, retenant toujours ses larmes. C'était dommage que ce soit sa première occasion de visiter ses quartiers personnels. Toutes choses considérées, elle aurait préféré que ça marque une occasion plus heureuse.

Ses quartiers étaient exactement comme elle s'y serait attendue, cependant. Plutôt spartiates, mais envahis par les parchemins et les livres sur toutes les surfaces disponibles. La chose qui la surprit vraiment fut la luminosité. Comme ils étaient dans les cachots, elle s'était attendue à trouver des quartiers sombres, éclairés seulement par les flammes vacillantes d'un feu de bois, mais elle vit plusieurs lampes allumées disposées sur les surfaces qui n'étaient pas occupées par les livres, et s'arrêta net en voyant une grande fenêtre dans le salon.

« Mais je pensais qu'on était… » commença-t-elle, s'interrompant quand elle vit la lune et les étoiles scintillantes qui tremblotaient devant elle de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à vivre dans le noir, » répondit-il à la question qu'elle n'avait pas posée. « C'est ensorcelé pour ressembler au ciel, un peu comme le plafond de la Grande Salle. »

« Oh, » souffla Hermione, tendant une main pour toucher la fenêtre, et la reculant vivement, choquée d'avoir touché du véritable verre. « C'est magnifique. »

Encore une fois, il haussa les épaules. « Il m'a fallu presque un an pour faire fonctionner cette saleté de truc convenablement, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois venue ici pour discuter de mes défaillances en Sortilèges. Mes autres défauts, peut-être, mais pas celui-là. »

Une fois encore, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Maudissant sa faiblesse, Hermione continua à regarder la fenêtre, choisissant de s'adresser au reflet de Severus dans le verre ensorcelé plutôt que lui directement. « Severus… »

Son reflet lui adressa un petit sourire. « Encore une fois je choisis le mauvais moment pour plaisanter, on dirait. Excuse-moi. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, » répondit-elle d'une petite voix. « Je… »

« Au contraire, » répondit-il doucement. « Je crois que je te dois des excuses pour mes actions d'hier. J'ai suivi une envie sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais, et de toute évidence, ça t'a causé beaucoup de stress. J'en suis sincèrement désolé. »

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir à t'excuser pour… hier, » répondit-elle, aussi délicatement que possible. « Je veux dire… » Elle rougit.

Severus rit un peu, et Hermione commença enfin à croire que les choses allaient finir par s'arranger. « Je ne m'excusais pas pour _tout_, » rectifia-t-il. « Et en d'autres circonstances, je ne m'excuserais pas pour autre chose que pour avoir oublié de lancer un sort pour verrouiller la porte. »

Elle se mit à rire, se détournant de la fenêtre pour voir l'éclat de joie sincère qu'il avait dans les yeux. Mais elle se calma rapidement, sachant que les morceaux n'étaient pas encore tous recollés. « J'ai passé sur toi la colère que j'éprouvais envers mes amis, » avoua-t-elle. « Enfin… principalement envers eux. Et je suis désolée de ne pas être venue hier soir, mais j'ai pensé que ce ne serait pas prudent, avec… »

L'interrompant une fois encore, Severus lui adressa un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il la comprenait. « Je sais, » répondit-il. « C'était irrationnel de ma part de m'attendre à ce que tu viennes, et je le savais, même à ce moment là. Mais parfois, j'ai du mal à me souvenir que je dois te partager avec le reste du monde. »

Il ne fallut que quelques pas à Hermione pour être assez près de lui pour l'enlacer, et poser sa tête sur son épaule. « Parfois, j'ai seulement envie de rester là contre toi pour toujours, » admit-elle.

Il faisait courir ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione, de haut en bas, lissant ses robes contre sa peau. « Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton soudain plus incertain.

« Quoi ? » Elle essaya de ne pas trahir ses craintes dans sa voix.

« Est-ce que ça t'ennuie que je sois ton professeur ? »

S'écartant légèrement de lui, Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds. « Bien sûr que non ! »

« Mais pourtant… »

Ce fut à son tour de l'interrompre. « Severus, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de penser à toi comme à un de mes professeurs. Tu es mon collègue, mon ami, mon… tu sais, » dit-elle, rougissant un peu. « Dans mon esprit, les professeurs sont comme des créatures unidimensionnelles, qui n'existeraient que pour transmettre leur savoir à leurs élèves. Mais toi, Severus, tu es tout simplement un homme pour moi. »

« Rien que ça ? » demanda-t-il, moqueur.

Elle résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue, et se contenta de le serrer de nouveau dans ses bras. « Ne me dis pas que tu penses toujours à moi comme à ton horrible Miss je-sais-tout d'élève. »

« Je t'accorde que tu es une horrible Miss je-sais-tout, » répliqua-t-il, avec un petit sourire ironique qui disait à Hermione qu'elle était entièrement pardonnée, et la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. « Mais non, je l'avoue, il y a bien longtemps que je ne te vois plus comme mon élève non plus. Le fait de réaliser que je ne t'avais quasiment rien appris depuis quatre ans a probablement aidé, remarque. »

« Espèce de flatteur, va, » lâcha-t-elle, pince-sans-rire.

« C'était quoi, déjà, cette affreuse expression moldue ? » demanda-t-il, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier. « Aime-moi ou quitte-moi. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. « Je crois que je préfère t'aimer. »

« Je suis content que nous soyons au moins d'accord sur ce point, » dit-il, l'embrassant doucement.

Avec un grand sourire, Hermione se dégagea de son étreinte, et regarda une fois de plus la pièce dans laquelle elle était. « Tes quartiers me surprennent, Severus. »

Il leva un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je me serais imaginé un trou noir et déprimant, tout en draperies de velours vert, » plaisanta-t-elle. « Mais quelque part, les fauteuils de chintz n'étaient pas dans l'idée que je m'étais faite. La fenêtre de trois mètres de haut non plus, d'ailleurs. »

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix au sujet du chintz, » se défendit-il. « Ils ont été fournis avec la pièce. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, vivre dans le noir ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, je préférerais ne pas avoir à vivre dans les cachots. » Soudain, il sembla finalement réaliser ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire. « Attends… du _velours_ vert ? » demanda-t-il, chagriné.

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules. « Pourquoi pas ? Les tentures de la Tour de Gryffondor sont en velours, après tout. »

« Et qui ne demanderait pas les conseils d'une Gryffondor en matière de décoration, » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Cette fois, Hermione céda à son impulsion, et lui tira la langue.

A son crédit, Severus se remit plutôt bien de son choc momentané, et riposta en l'embrassant à perdre haleine.


	13. Saletés de Romains avec leurs maudites i

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Hayseed._

**13. Saletés de Romains avec leurs maudites incantations.**

« Et bien voilà, je crois que nous sommes finalement arrivés à une impasse, » affirma Severus, en levant les yeux de ses notes de recherche. « Apparemment, nous avons épuisé toutes les pistes. »

Depuis son microscope, Hermione le regarda d'un air contrarié. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Nos recherches progressent merveilleusement – nous avons répertorié plus d'une centaine de cellules, de mon sang comme du tien. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir… »

Il l'interrompit. « Maintenant nous allons pouvoir quoi ? Si je me souviens bien, la prochaine étape que nous avions envisagée, c'était d'examiner les effets de l'énergie magique sur ces cellules. Tu as également proposé que nous essayions de déterminer à quel point ces cellules ressemblent à des cellules sanguines ordinaires. »

« Et ? » Elle semblait confuse. « Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème, Severus. »

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que les équipements pour de telles recherches vont pouvoir nous _coûter_ ? » demanda-t-il, se levant de son banc de travail pour approcher du sien. « Il faudrait que nous achetions des appareils moldus, et que nous les adaptions à nos besoins. A ma connaissance, il n'existe pas le moindre équivalent sorcier. Et je ne suis pas en train de te parler de choses que nous pourrions aller voler dans n'importe quel laboratoire en gardant la conscience plus ou moins tranquille. »

Il n'était pas à la moitié de son petit monologue que la compréhension commençait à se lire dans le regard d'Hermione, et au moment où il se tut, elle avait l'air grave. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » dit-elle. « Et je ne pense pas que l'école accepterait de nous financer, non plus. »

« Pour un projet qui n'a rien à voir avec l'enseignement de Poudlard, et qui n'aurait pas le moindre bénéfice à long terme pour l'école elle-même ? Non, je ne crois pas, non, » convint-il.

Elle plissa les yeux, le regardant avec attention. « Et je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment la peine de compter sur des donations privées, si ? »

Soupirant, Severus secoua la tête. « Hermione, est-ce que tu es en train de me demander si j'ai les moyens de financer nos recherches ? La réponse est non, trois fois non. Mais où diable es-tu allée chercher l'idée qu'un _professeur_ pouvait avoir autant d'argent, d'abord ? »

« Je me suis dit que peut-être… » commença-t-elle, haussant distraitement les épaules. « Je veux dire, Lucius Malefoy… » Hermione remua sur son tabouret, incapable de formuler clairement sa phrase.

« Tu t'es dit que comme j'étais un Sang Pur de Serpentard, et que, jusqu'à très récemment encore, j'étais en relativement bons termes avec des individus comme Lucius Malefoy, je devais être de leur rang financièrement parlant également ? »

Déconcertée, elle hocha la tête.

Pensivement, Severus répondit à la question qu'il avait lui-même posée, couvrant distraitement la main d'Hermione avec l'une des siennes. « Je suppose que si j'avais vécu il y a cinq siècles, ça aurait été le cas. Ma famille n'a pas toujours été démunie, ou du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Mais apparemment, la propriété a été vendue aux enchères après le décès de mon arrière-grand-père et depuis, les Snape tirent le diable par la queue. Je ne serais pas surpris que la maison de mon enfance fasse passer la demeure du clan Weasley pour un palace en comparaison. » Curieusement, ça ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise de confier ces fragments de son passé à Hermione. Il sourit un peu devant sa curiosité évidente.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, question rhétorique. « Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. »

« Je préfère ne pas dégager une image de pauvreté la plus abjecte, » répliqua-t-il. « Il n'y a plus grand monde qui s'en souvienne, de toute façon. »

« Mais je pensais que Tu-Sais-Qui… » Hermione réalisa apparemment combien sa question manquait de tact avant d'avoir fini de la poser, et se tut d'elle-même.

S'autorisant un petit rire, Severus essaya de répondre à la question qu'elle avait voulu poser avec autant de légèreté qu'il en était capable. « Oui, tu as raison, chérie. Tu-Sais-Qui a en effet tendance à recruter des partisans fortunés pour sa cause, mais, tu l'auras compris, je ne faisais pas partie de ceux-là, » répondit-il ironiquement.

Hermione demeura silencieuse, mais serra la main de Severus dans la sienne, levant les yeux vers lui comme pour lui dire qu'il pouvait continuer.

Severus aurait été ravi de discuter en long en large et en travers de quasiment n'importe quel sujet avec elle, mais celui-ci en particulier n'était pas du lot. Pas encore, en tout cas. « Je préfèrerais changer de sujet maintenant, » lui dit-il avec gravité.

Sans la moindre protestation, Hermione lui fit un petit sourire, et lui donna une dernière tape sur la main, avant de le lâcher. « Dans ce cas, » annonça-t-elle avec sérieux, « je crois que j'aimerais avoir ton avis sur cet échantillon, là – il est un peu bizarre, et je me demandais comment prendre en compte… » Continuant à lui donner tranquillement des détails, elle tourna l'oculaire du microscope dans sa direction.

Hochant la tête, Severus se pencha par dessus son épaule pour regarder dans le microscope, sentant une des mèches folles d'Hermione lui chatouiller le nez avec un sentiment proche du contentement.

&&&&&

« Pourquoi est-ce que tes ongles de pied sont bleus ? » demanda Severus, sans cacher l'étonnement qu'il éprouvait.

« Hein ? » grogna Hermione, arrachant à grand mal son esprit du traité de Iustus dans lequel elle était plongée pour regarder ses pieds nus. « Oh, ça, » dit-elle. « J'ai emprunté du vernis à ongles à Parvati. Tu aimes ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, remuant les orteils.

« C'est… différent, » finit-il par concéder. « Mais pourquoi te vernir les ongles de pieds, puisqu'ils sont toute la journée cachés dans tes chaussures ? »

Roulant sur le dos afin de pouvoir le regarder, elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. J'en ai eu envie, c'est tout. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important que ça tout à coup ? »

Du haut de l'un de ses fauteuils de chintz – toujours aussi incongrus – Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Je me demandais, c'est tout, » répondit-il, un peu sur la défensive.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Severus, » le tranquillisa-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur, avant de se replonger dans son travail. Quelques instants plus tard, le bruit d'une page qu'on tournait l'informa qu'il en avait fait autant.

Maintenant qu'Hermione avait découvert l'emplacement de ses quartiers, elle s'était mise à aborder l'armure rouillée de plus en plus souvent. Le salon de Severus était de loin bien plus confortable que son bureau, et il était également moins probable que quelqu'un vienne lui rendre visite dans ses quartiers sans qu'il ne le sache à l'avance.

Et finalement, c'était devenu une habitude pour eux de passer les soirées où ils n'étaient pas au laboratoire dans les quartiers de Severus. Hermione s'installait généralement par terre, étalant sur le tapis tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour travailler sur le texte dense de Iustus pendant que Severus prenait place dans l'un des fauteuils tout proche pour corriger ses copies, ou lire un livre de son côté. De temps en temps, il s'installait par terre avec elle, la tête confortablement appuyée contre un fauteuil, et les jambes étendues, de façons à ce que ses orteils viennent chatouiller les côtes d'Hermione. Ou encore, quand elle se sentait particulièrement courageuse, Hermione le rejoignait dans son fauteuil. Mais que ce soit dans l'une ou l'autre de ces situations, il fallait avouer que peu de travail était effectivement accompli dans ces moments là.

C'était agréable d'avoir un endroit où se réfugier, loin de ses amis qui devenaient de plus en plus nerveux. Les ASPICs approchaient, évidemment, et ils arriveraient dans un peu moins de deux mois. Six semaines à peine pour essayer d'apprendre à nouveau tout ce qu'on leur avait enseigné au cours des sept années écoulées. Hermione ne passait pas plus de deux soirées par semaine dans la Salle Commune, et si quelqu'un remarqua que lors de ces soirées, elle ne prétendait même pas ouvrir un livre de cours, personne ne fit de commentaire.

Elle avait fait une ou deux tentatives avortées de réviser dans les quartiers de Severus, mais dès qu'il avait remarqué ce qu'elle était en train de faire, il avait fait de son mieux pour la distraire. Et en toute franchise, la deuxième fois qu'elle avait sorti ses livres de cours, c'était plus ou moins pour provoquer cette réaction chez lui. Il s'en était probablement douté, mais il ne s'en était pas plaint.

Tournant une nouvelle page de son livre, Hermione sortit une feuille de parchemin vierge pour prendre ses notes, fixant le traité de Iustus, regrettant distraitement que la personne qui avait fait cette copie ait été si fervemment attachée à l'ancien latin. C'était écrit dans l'alphabet original, évidemment, avec le bonus ajouté de ne pas comporter le moindre espace entre les mots. Quinze cents pages quasi-ininterrompues. Elle ne pouvait pas traduire plus de dix pages d'affilée avant qu'elle ne sente ses yeux loucher sous l'effort, en général. Evidemment, ça variait selon l'intérêt qu'elle portait à ce dont Iustus parlait dans lesdites pages.

Ce soir, il déblatérait sur la façon dont il avait obtenu la victoire sur l'un de ses rivaux au Sénat d'une façon digne de Delacroix lui-même, rendant à Hermione très difficile la tâche de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle était en train de lire. Apparemment, les vieux sorciers sadiques exprimaient ce qui chez les moldus était connu sous le nom de 'syndrome du mâle dominant' en se vantant sans vergogne du nombre d'ennemis qu'ils étaient parvenus à tuer avec force détails.

En fait, plus elle lisait, plus cette description lui semblait familière. « _Sa fille est venue à moi et a passé… un marché_, » traduisit-elle à voix haute.

« Hermione, est-ce que tu es _obligée_ de lire ce truc à voix haute ? » demanda Severus d'un ton irrité.

Elle lui adressa une grimace. « Seulement un moment, » répondit-elle. « Ça ressemble à quelque chose que j'ai déjà lu. Enfin, je crois. »

« Où ça ? » Il referma son livre, marquant sa page de son petit doigt, et la regarda, intéressé.

« Attends, » répondit-elle. « Laisse-moi continuer un peu. Voyons… '_est venue à moi et m'a proposé un marché. Je ne l'ai pas… envoûtée_', je crois. '_Secundus l'avait_', euh, _'offensée et promise au fils de Gratus_.' »

« Oh, attends, je sais où tu as déjà lu ça, » intervint Severus. « J'ai confisqué un livre horrible à une Gryffondor de quatrième année la semaine dernière. Ça s'appelait, '_l'Empire de l'Amour_'. Tu dois t'en souvenir – sur la couverture, il y avait un homme qui portait une toge de Sénateur Romain de façon _totalement_ inappropriée. »

« Severus, je vais te lancer un Sortilège de Silence, » le menaça-t-elle, sans quitter sa page des yeux.

« Tu n'oserais pas, » répliqua-t-il.

Tranquillement, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et la pointa par dessus son épaule, dans la direction générale de Severus, toujours sans se donner la peine de se retourner. « Est-ce que tu es prêt à parier ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

Soudain, elle sentit son souffle chaud dans son oreille, et de sa voix grave il lui murmura. « Non, merci. Mais j'aimerais t'expliquer dans les détails ce qui risque de t'arriver si jamais tu me plaçais sous un Sortilège de Silence. »

« Hum hum, est-ce que ça me plairait ? »

Il lui mordilla gentiment le lobe de l'oreille. « Probablement pas, » chuchota-t-il.

Hermione leva finalement les yeux vers lui, et le trouva en train de sourire moqueusement, assis en tailleur à côté d'elle sur le tapis. « Est-ce que je peux reprendre ma traduction maintenant ? »

Il posa entre les omoplates d'Hermione une main dont elle put sentir la chaleur se diffuser contre sa peau. « Je t'en prie, » répondit-il.

L'ignorant autant que possible, Hermione revint à son texte, essayant de lire plus rapidement. « _Elle voulait que je la rende inacceptable pour le clan des Gratien, et m'a promis mon dû en échange_. »

« Inacceptable ? » demanda Severus, curieux, en se penchant par dessus son épaule. Elle pouvait sentir la pointe de ses cheveux contre sa nuque.

« Euh… Probablement, euh, pas aussi pure qu'elle ne l'était avant de venir le voir, » lui expliqua-t-elle, en ne rougissant qu'un peu.

« Oh. »

« Bien… '_Et j'ai pris mon dû après avoir accompli ma part du marché. Sang du sang de mon ennemi…_' C'est ça ! » s'écria-t-elle soudain, faisant sursauter Severus.

« Merlin, Hermione, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, le souffle coupé, cillant rapidement.

« La saleté de truc que faisait Delacroix et qui a failli me rendre dingue, » s'exclama-t-elle. « Il a tué son ennemi en utilisant le sang de l'enfant de cet ennemi, mais il n'a jamais dit comment. Et ici, Iustus fait la même chose. »

Maintenant tout à fait remis, Severus se pencha de nouveau par dessus son épaule, dévorant le texte des yeux. « Donc tu penses que Claudius Iustus donne peut-être plus de détails ? »

Elle ricana. « C'était peut-être un infâme salaud, mais il était également du genre exhaustif. Je serais choquée s'il ne nous racontait pas tout dans les détails. »

« Intéressant, » commenta distraitement Severus. « Même si je n'y vois pas de signification immédiate, en fait. »

Haussant les épaules, Hermione commença à griffonner des notes sur son parchemin. « J'étais simplement curieuse de connaître la nature exacte du rituel. L'Avada n'a été inventé qu'au quatorzième siècle, tu sais, et ce truc date de près de quinze cents ans plus tôt. »

« J'avais toujours présumé qu'ils utilisaient de la strychnine ou de l'arsenic, » répondit-il. « Certaines personnes les emploient toujours, tu sais. Ce n'est pas aussi voyant que l'Avada. »

« Mais c'est la _deuxième_ fois que je vois cette référence, » répliqua-t-elle, irritée.

Se passant la main dans les cheveux pour dégager son visage, Severus fronça les sourcils en regardant le livre. « Alors, qu'est-ce que ça demande ? Est-ce qu'on a besoin d'une baguette ? »

« Je n'ai pas fini de traduire, » dit-elle, avec un petit regard de travers. « Je ne le sais pas encore. Tout ce que je sais pour le moment, c'est qu'apparemment, ça demande le sang d'un enfant… d'un descendant, » corrigea-t-elle.

Son air se rembrunit. « Dommage que Tu-Sais-Qui n'ait pas de fils ou de fille, alors. Ça pourrait se révéler utile dans ce cas. »

« C'est intéressant indépendamment de ça, » affirma-t-elle. « C'est une partie de l'histoire, et tout ça… »

« L'histoire de la _Magie Noire_, » contra-t-il. « Si jamais tu essayais de publier un compte-rendu d'un tel rituel, le Ministère te jetterai à Azkaban en un battement de cils. »

« Est-ce que les Maîtres de Potions ne publient pas souvent les formules de poisons dans _leurs_ journaux ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Il lui tapota l'épaule de l'index. « Seulement avec leurs antidotes. Et puis, Hermione, je ne crois pas qu'un essai historique sur les méthodes d'assassinat préalables à l'Avada soit vraiment à sa place dans la RLM. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je comptais le publier, » rétorqua-t-elle. « Il y a une éternité que nous étudions les anciennes formes de magie du sang, afin de donner de la perspective à nos recherches. Si je me souviens bien, c'était _ton_ idée, au départ, Severus. »

« J'en conviens, » admit-il, hochant la tête. « Mais depuis, j'ai trouvé que nos découvertes actuelles étaient bien plus intéressantes. »

« Je me souviens également t'avoir entendu mentionner que nos découvertes actuelles allaient se heurter à un mur immense tant que notre situation financière ne s'améliore pas. Ça pourrait être une voie alternative, » avança-t-elle.

« Alors nous en revenons à mon argument précédent – ce n'est pas publiable, Hermione. Ce n'est même pas quelque chose d'original ! » Il s'écarta d'elle, et s'adossa au fauteuil.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça te pose un problème que je travaille là-dessus tout à coup ? » s'écria-t-elle, jetant sa plume avec colère. « Il y a six semaines, tu m'as aidée à mettre la main sur ce livre, et maintenant, tu voudrais que j'arrête de le lire au moment où j'arrive au passage le plus intéressant ? »

Croisant les bras et les jambes, Severus se redressa, sévère, et la fixa. « Je me fiche de ce que tu étudies, » répondit-il. « Mais il faut que tu te rendes compte que tout le monde ne sera pas ravi que tu t'aventures dans la Magie Noire. »

« Mais je ne vais pas utiliser ces informations pour _tuer_ quelqu'un ! » cria-t-elle presque, choquée par ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Il soupira, frustré. « Bien sûr que _toi_, tu ne le ferais pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui empêcherait quelqu'un d'autre de le faire une fois que tu auras déchiffré le rituel pour eux ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma, et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire. « Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, » admit-elle finalement.

Plissant les yeux, Severus lui lança un regard qui disait clairement, _Je m'en doutais_, mais ne pipa mot.

« Et si… » reprit-elle, lentement. « Et si je continuais à traduire, juste pour voir ce que Iustus a écrit sur le sujet, et ensuite, si les notes sont trop dangereuses, nous les détruisons ? »

« Est-ce que tu crois réellement que tu serais capable de faire une chose pareille ? » demanda-t-il.

Une fois encore, elle dut lui concéder le point. « Très bien, alors, » convint-elle, invoquant le dernier argument auquel elle put penser, « nous ne pouvons pas être les seuls personnes au monde à avoir une copie de ce texte. Quelqu'un d'autre a forcément déjà dû le traduire. »

Severus demeura silencieux pendant un moment, pesant son argument. « Je n'aime toujours pas ça, » marmonna-t-il.

« J'en prends bonne note, » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe. « Maintenant, je peux me remettre au travail ? »

« Une dernière chose, » intervint-il, levant une main. « Il serait préférable que tu n'y travailles que dans mes quartiers. Je n'aimerais pas te voir essayer d'expliquer au Directeur pourquoi tu traduis des textes de Magie Noire dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. »

« Vraiment ? » rétorqua-t-elle. « J'aurais pourtant cru que tu vendrais des billets pour un événement pareil.

« Pas du tout, » protesta Severus, essayant de prendre un air indigné. « En pareille occasion, je laisserais très probablement entrer les gens gratuitement. »

Elle lui tira la langue. « Je m'en souviendrai. » Revenant à sa traduction, Hermione remarqua que Severus restait au sol, à lire son propre livre. Résolument, elle l'ignora.

Ah ah ! Elle avait bien deviné – Claudius Iustus racontait effectivement dans les détails sa transaction avec la fille de Secundus (mais heureusement, pas _exagérément_ dans les détails). Elle lui avait donné son sang après qu'il lui ait expliqué ce qu'il comptait faire avec. Apparemment, elle ne portait pas son père dans son cœur. Mais d'un autre côté, ça se tenait. Si elle en était venue à se rapprocher du pire ennemi de son père pour lui demander de l'aider à échapper à un mariage indésirable, elle ne verrait probablement pas d'objection à ce que quelque chose d'horrible arrive à son père.

Et vu la façon dont Iustus insistait sur le fait que c'était _elle_ qui était venue à _lui_, et pas le contraire, et le fait qu'il ait expliqué à la jeune fille quelles étaient ses intentions, Hermione soupçonna qu'il était important que le sang provienne d'un donneur consentant. En fait, elle se souvenait vaguement avoir lu quelque chose de similaire chez Delacroix. _De son plein gré_, médita-t-elle.

Du pied, Severus lui donna un petit coup dans le mollet, la distrayant une fois de plus. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Hermione, seulement à moitié amusée.

« J'ai une question, » annonça-t-il.

« Je croyais que tu étais en train de lire. »

Il la regarda, l'air innocent. « Je viens seulement de m'en souvenir, » répliqua-t-il. « Il y a un petit moment, après l'incident, tu sais… »

« Oui ? » interrogea-t-elle, impatiente.

« Weasley t'a dit quelque chose au sujet d'une dissertation, » dit Severus en souriant. « De quoi est-ce qu'il voulait parler ? »

Hermione était stupéfaite. « Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire penser à ça ? »

Son sourire s'élargit, et il lui donna un autre petit coup sur le mollet de son pied nu. « Qui sait ? »

Elle soupira, comprenant qu'il n'allait pas arrêter – il était d'humeur trop joueuse pour la laisser tranquille. Il valait mieux lui répondre, et peut-être qu'alors il la laisserait revenir à son travail. Cependant, elle prit note de l'asticoter un soir où _il_ serait en train de travailler sur quelque chose d'affreusement important. « C'est plutôt amusant, en fait, » répondit-elle. « Je ne pense pas t'en avoir encore parlé, mais à un moment du mois de janvier, Ron a décidé de trouver avec qui je… euh, avec qui je passais tout mon temps libre, » termina-t-elle avec tact.

Il leva les sourcils. « Si tôt ? »

« Apparemment, je suis encore moins douée pour la dissimulation que je ne le pensais, » expliqua-t-elle. « Enfin bref, il a entraîné Harry dans son plan. »

« J'imagine que Potter et Weasley n'ont eu aucun succès jusqu'à aujourd'hui, » commenta-t-il.

Hermione s'autorisa un sourire. « En fait, ça a été plutôt amusant à regarder, la plupart du temps. Leur théorie actuelle, c'est que je me glisse hors de l'école le soir pour des intermèdes avec un homme plus vieux que moi qui vit à Pré-Au-Lard. Ron espère de toutes ses forces que ce n'est pas un Malefoy. »

« Un Malefoy ? » répéta Severus, incrédule.

Haussant les épaules, elle fit distraitement tourner sa plume entre ses doigts, ignorant le tressaillement de Severus quand l'encre coula sur son tapis. Elle nettoierait plus tard. « Ils sont si loin de la vérité que je leur ai dit que s'ils trouvaient, j'écrirais leur devoirs de potions pour eux jusqu'aux ASPICs. Jusqu'à maintenant, je doute d'avoir à m'en inquiéter un jour. »

Severus eut un rictus. « Tu leur as proposé de les aider à tricher ? »

« La probabilité qu'ils découvrent la vérité est à peu près égale à celle que Ginny laisse tomber Neville pour Malefoy, » répliqua-t-elle, pince-sans-rire.

« Ah, je vois, » dit-il. « C'est vrai que la jeune Miss Weasley envoie à Londubat des regards énamourés assez écœurants, non ? »

« Je trouve que c'est plutôt mignon, » corrigea Hermione, sur la défensive.

« Mignon, » répéta-t-il, moqueur. « Le mot 'mignon' est détestable, et devrait être réservé uniquement au vocabulaire des petits gamins gloussants de onze ans à la cervelle creuse. »

« C'est l'une des choses que j'aime le plus chez toi, Severus, » affirma-t-elle avec un sourire rusé. « Ta tolérance, et le respect que tu as pour les autres êtres humains. »

« Cinq points, » répliqua-t-il, tranquillement.

Elle soupçonnait fortement Severus d'en arriver à lui retirer des points que quand il ne parvenait pas à trouver une insulte convenable, mais elle avait aussi l'impression que la plupart du temps, il n'était pas sérieux, et que les points finalement n'étaient pas retirés à Gryffondor. « Ce n'est pas du jeu, Severus, » lui répondit-elle, rieuse. « Je ne peux pas retirer de points à Serpentard quand je suis en colère contre toi, tu sais. »

« _Moi_ je peux. Combien de points est-ce que tu voudrais que je retire ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Oh, tu ne le ferais pas, même si je te le demandais, » protesta Hermione, balayant sa proposition de la main. « Tu espères toujours que Serpentard gagnera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. »

« Ils ont toujours une chance pour la Coupe de Quidditch, au pire, » dit-il avec désinvolture. « Enfin, si Gryffondor perd contre Poufsouffle. »

Se cachant le visage entre les mains, Hermione laissa échapper un long gémissement. « Pas le Quidditch ! » s'écria-t-elle à travers ses doigts. « J'en subis déjà suffisamment pendant les repas. Hier, Ron, a décidé que la seule façon qu'il avait d'expliquer convenablement à Harry la manœuvre dont il était en train de parler était de se lever pour lui faire une _démonstration_. Tu peux parler de tout ce que tu veux _sauf_ de Quidditch. »

« Alors c'est _ça_ que faisait Weasley hier au déjeuner, » répondit Severus, pensif. « La table des professeurs toute entière se demandait pourquoi il battait des bras en l'air comme ça. Je me suis dit que quelqu'un lui avait jeté un mauvais sort, mais Albus soutenait mordicus que pour une raison inconnue, Weasley était en train d'imiter un canard. »

Hermione renifla de façon peu élégante. « C'était une passe de Wonski-Smetski-truc, ou quelque chose comme ça. Apparemment, il y aurait des nuances dans la manœuvre que personne n'aurait découvertes auparavant. C'est tout ce que j'ai entendu avant de décider de les ignorer complètement. »

« Je te comprends. Si Potter et Weasley étaient _mes_ amis, je crois que moi aussi je passerais la plupart de mon temps à les ignorer complètement, » dit-il.

Etendant ses jambes à leur maximum, elle parvint à lui enfoncer ses orteils dans les côtes, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. « Laisse Ron et Harry tranquilles, » le prévint-elle. « Ils n'ont rien fait pour te mettre en colère, si ce n'est exister. Enfin… dernièrement. »

« Comment est-ce que va Potter ? » demanda-t-il, paraissant presque intéressé par sa réponse éventuelle.

Avec un petit haussement d'épaules, Hermione roula au sol, abandonnant son livre. Apparemment, il ne servait à rien de compter travailler encore ce soir. « Il va bien, j'imagine. Est-ce que c'est de _l'appréhension_ que j'entends dans ta voix ? »

Severus parut nettement mal à l'aise. « N'importe quoi, » lâcha-t-il.

Elle sourit, abasourdie. « Non, j'ai raison. Severus, est-ce que tu es _inquiet_ pour Harry ? »

« Non… » répondit-il évasivement. « C'est juste que… C'est presque la fin de l'année scolaire, tu sais. Et j'ai du mal à croire que Tu-Sais-Qui ne va pas passer à l'action avant la fin du trimestre. »

Une fois encore, elle haussa les épaules. « Je suis quasiment sûre que Harry va bien. Il n'a pas agi de façon inhabituelle, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »

« Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je veux savoir, » admit Severus. « Mais je me trouve réconforté, de façon bizarre, par le fait que Potter se conduise de façon normale. »

« Est-ce que tu voudrais savoir comment va Ron ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sucrée. « Ou comment va sa nouvelle petite amie… »

Severus lui chatouilla la plante d'un pied avec son doigt, la faisant frissonner agréablement. « Je n'y tiens pas, merci. »

&&&&&&

Dans la Salle Commune le soir suivant, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle regardait Ron et Harry jouer à la Bataille Magique avec plus d'attention que d'habitude. Ce n'était probablement que la question que Severus lui avait posée la veille qui la travaillait, mais il n'empêchait que ses yeux se posaient sur la silhouette aux cheveux sombres de Harry avec une plus grande régularité.

« 'Mione, tu veux jouer ? » demanda soudain Harry depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, remarquant qu'elle l'observait.

Battant des paupières, Hermione se rattrapa plutôt bien. « Euh… non, merci. J'étais dans les nuages, tout simplement. »

« Oh… d'accord, » répondit-il, revenant à sa partie. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir exactement à quoi ils jouaient. Ils utilisaient le paquet de cartes magiques et une poignée de noises, mais à part ça, les règles n'avaient rien d'évident au premier coup d'œil.

Mais au moment où les cartes explosèrent, Ron ramassa les noises avec un petit cri, et les empocha, souriant à Harry. Il avait peut-être gagné – ça en avait tout l'air, en tout cas ; il était connu pour être mauvais perdant, et il aurait certainement été plus contrarié si Harry avait emporté la partie. Avec un signe de la main joyeux en sa direction, Ron sautilla et disparut en haut de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons.

« Il tient à aller se coucher tôt à cause du match de demain, » expliqua Harry. « Si on gagne, on remporte la Coupe, tu sais. »

« Je sais, » répondit-elle d'un ton las.

Il se leva, traversa la pièce jusqu'à l'endroit où elle était assise, et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. « Je te promets de ne plus parler de Quidditch, Hermione. »

Elle sourit. « Est-ce que Ron ne va pas te tirer les oreilles si tu ne vas pas te coucher toi aussi ? »

« Oh, _lui_ il ne me fait pas peur, » s'indigna Harry, souriant.

Ce qui, évidemment, amenait la question : mais de qui au juste Harry avait-il peur ? Mais Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de lui demander _ça_. Elle décida de l'étudier un peu plus attentivement encore qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusque là. Peut-être que l'inquiétude sans précédent de Severus n'était pas infondée, après tout.

Harry fronça le nez, et remonta ses lunettes. « Quoi ? Mon visage est devenu vert ou quelque chose comme ça ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

Surprise, Hermione parvint à remuer rapidement la tête en lui adressant un sourire d'excuses. « Désolée, Harry, » dit-elle, « j'ai la tête un peu ailleurs aujourd'hui. »

Il lui accorda un regard calculateur, fronçant un peu les sourcils. « Pas si loin que ça, on dirait. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu voulais me parler, Hermione ? Tu m'as regardé toute la soirée, et je ne crois pas que je sois intéressant _à ce point_. »

Elle faillit plaisanter à ce sujet, dans son désir de garder un ton léger à la conversation, et d'éviter le sujet qui menaçait d'échapper à sa perspicacité. Mais finalement, Hermione serra les dents, et se lança. « Comment est-ce que tu vas, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement, répétant presque la question que Severus avait posée la veille.

Il cligna des yeux. « Hein ? »

« _Comment_ est-ce que tu vas ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Je vais bien, » répondit-il, de toute évidence toujours un peu confus. « Pas même un petit rhume. J'aurais probablement besoin de dormir un peu plus, mais après le match de demain, je pourrais me permettre des grasses matinées un peu plus souvent. Je suis en retard dans mes révisions pour les ASPICs, mais pas plus que les autres. A part toi. Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en train de réviser en ce moment, Hermione ? »

Secouant la tête, Hermione se passa la main dans les cheveux, agitée, et maudit les boucles qui retinrent ses doigts. « Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire, Harry, et je crois que tu le sais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » demanda-t-il, haussant les épaules. « Que j'ai la trouille ? _Bien sûr_, que j'ai peur. Tout le monde sait que c'est pour cette année. Si Voldemort veut tenter autre chose à Poudlard, il lui reste moins de deux mois. Est-ce que tu voudrais que je passe mes nuits à pleurer dans mon sommeil ? Ou peut-être que je sois tout nerveux, et que je sursaute au moindre bruit en classe ? »

« Harry… » commença-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » l'interrompit-il, affable. « Tout le monde est inquiet. Moi aussi, vraiment. Mais il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire, à part être prudent. Mais pour être honnête, je préfère jouer au Quidditch, ou essayer de me souvenir qui exactement était Uberic l'Ancien sans avoir à ouvrir mon livre, plutôt que de perdre trop de temps à méditer sur le terrible sort qui m'attend. Trelawney le fait bien suffisamment pour que je n'aie pas à l'y aider moi-même. »

Hermione rit. « Alors tu vas bien, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle, pas tout à fait convaincue.

« Aussi bien que possible, Hermione, » répondit-il. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses la question tout à coup comme ça ? »

« Oh… C'est juste quelqu'un qui m'y a fait penser, » expliqua-t-elle, avec autant de légèreté que possible. « Est-ce que je ne peux pas m'en faire pour l'un de mes meilleurs amis ? »

« On dirait bien que si, » sourit Harry.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent en silence pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui donne finalement une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de se lever. « Je crois que je ferais mieux de t'envoyer te coucher, Harry, » dit-elle. « Tu sais bien à quel point ça rendra Ron heureux. Et puis, je suis fatiguée moi aussi. »

« Seulement pour faire plaisir à Ron, alors, » grommela-t-il. « Bonne nuit, 'Mione. »

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »


	14. La pire journée depuis hier

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Hayseed._

**14. La pire journée depuis hier.**

Les cinq semaines qui suivirent semblèrent à la fois interminables, et beaucoup trop courtes. Severus aurait été incapable de décider s'il avait envie qu'elles passent plus, ou moins vite. Les accélérer aurait fait arriver les examens de fin d'année, et la fin du trimestre, plus rapidement, mais en même temps, les ralentir aurait voulu dire savourer plus longtemps ses soirées en compagnie d'Hermione.

Tous les élèves, et la plupart des professeurs étaient tellement absorbés par l'habituelle frénésie qui précédait les examens qu'il aurait probablement pu se déshabiller et danser nu sur la table de Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle pendant le dîner sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Hermione lui avait même confié que Potter et Weasley la laissaient enfin tranquilles, pour se concentrer sur leurs études. Evidemment, ça signifiait qu'ils la bombardaient maintenant de supplications pour qu'elle les aide à étudier, ce qu'elle était assez réticente à faire.

« Je n'ai pas envie de passer le mois prochain à essayer de leur faire entrer sept années de cours dans la cervelle, » lui avait-elle dit un soir. « Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'étaient pas suffisamment intelligents, l'un et l'autre, pour être parfaitement capables de réviser tout seuls. »

En son for intérieur, Severus n'était pas d'accord avec cette opinion de ses amis, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire. Et puis, peut-être qu'il existait une possibilité infime qu'Hermione ait raison. Il était possible que Potter et Weasley soient raisonnablement intelligents, mais il maintenait cependant sa position sur une chose : à eux deux, ils avaient probablement moins d'une once de bon sens.

Et maintenant, à peu près à une semaine du début des examens, les couloirs étaient déserts dans la journée – les élèves s'enfermaient dans leurs Salles Communes ou la bibliothèque pour étudier, et les professeurs se barricadaient dans leurs bureaux, pour écrire leurs sujets, et essayer d'inculquer quelques derniers bribes de savoir aux élèves les plus obstinés qui venaient frapper à leurs portes.

Heureusement pour Severus, lors de sa seconde année d'enseignement, il était tombé sur une pièce verrouillée à triple-tour à côté de son bureau. Il s'était demandé ce que c'était. Il lui avait fallu pratiquement six mois pour désarmer les barrières magiques, mais une fois qu'il y fut parvenu, il y avait trouvé un véritable mine d'informations. Cinquante années d'examens de potions, pour les quatre premières années _et _la sixième. Il était courant, bien sûr, que les professeurs conservent leurs examens pendant dix ans, juste au cas où ils en auraient besoin pour une raison quelconque, mais à la connaissance de Severus, personne ne les conservait plus longtemps que ça.

Severus n'était pas bête. Alors que n'importe quel autre imbécile aurait débarrassé la pièce poussiéreuse, avant de l'utiliser pour autre chose, lui avait immédiatement remis en place les barrières de protection, et commencé à mettre au point un calendrier d'examens. S'il utilisait des sujets vieux de vingt-trois ans, et progressait de cette manière dans la pile de vieux papiers, personne ne remarquerait qu'il n'inventait rien. Ça faisait trop longtemps pour que la plupart des frères et sœurs ne le remarquent, et pas assez pour les parents.

Les seuls examens de fin d'année que Severus ait jamais écrits furent ceux qu'il avait donnés lors de sa première année d'enseignement. Depuis, il avait utilisé ses archives, faisant quelques ajustements et corrections lorsque son programme de cours différait un peu. Le résultat étant que, finalement, il ne fallait à Severus qu'environ trois heures pour rédiger ses sujets, quand il fallait au reste des professeurs près de deux semaines. Ceux qui avaient, comme McGonagall, la folle conviction que leurs examens devaient être _intéressants_, mettaient plus de temps encore, parce qu'ils cherchaient des questions qui 'provoqueraient' leurs élèves. Severus n'avait jamais trouvé de question qui le provoque outre mesure dans aucun des examens de Métamorphose qu'il avait passé de toute sa vie.

Peut-être qu'un jour, s'il s'en souvenait, il demanderait à Hermione si elle avait jamais trouvé les examens de McGonagall intéressants. Evidemment, il était probable que ce soit le cas. Petite folle qu'elle était.

Severus avait cependant remarqué avec beaucoup de satisfaction qu'elle avait finalement admis qu'il avait raison, et abandonné l'idée de réviser pour ses ASPICs pour le moment. Mais elle lui avait annoncé avec candeur il y avait environ deux semaines qu'elle prendrait la semaine précédant l'examen pour réviser, qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à l'en empêcher, et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui lancer des sorts s'il essayait.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, évidemment. Elle avait globalement raison – elle avait besoin d'étudier, un minimum. Mais il aurait été ridicule qu'elle commence à le faire au mois de mars, et il était content d'avoir finalement réussi à lui faire concéder ce point.

Au lieu de réviser, donc, Hermione avait continué à travailler sur Iustus, continuant à s'intéresser à sa description de ce qu'elle appelait maintenant le 'Rituel de Mort'. Severus lui avait dit à quel point il trouvait le nom pompeux, mais elle lui avait immédiatement lancé un rouleau de parchemin sur la rotule, et il n'avait pas insisté. Et puis, il était lui même de plus en plus intrigué par ce rituel, contre tout jugement.

Ce n'était pas particulièrement compliqué. L'enfant de la personne que vous vouliez tuer devait donner de son sang, parfaitement volontairement bien sûr, puis vous prononciez quelques mots rituels tout en versant symboliquement le sang au sol. Ce n'était même pas excessivement compliqué, tant que vous aviez un donneur consentant. Et c'était bien là le point intéressant, finalement. Il fallait à un sorcier d'une force supérieure à la moyenne une bonne dose de volonté pour pouvoir contrôler l'Avada suffisamment bien pour pouvoir l'utiliser contre une autre personne, mais quasiment n'importe qui pouvait utiliser le rituel de Iustus. Apparemment, il ne requérrait même pas l'utilisation d'une baguette.

Severus s'était demandé à voix haute si un moldu pourrait ou non réussir à accomplir le rituel, et Hermione lui avait crânement demandé s'il souhaitait réellement connaître la réponse à la question. Ce qui voulait plus ou moins dire qu'elle ne savait pas non plus, et il avait eu le tact de changer de sujet.

L'autre question était l'incantation en elle-même. Severus était d'avis qu'il fallait la réciter dans le latin original, mais Hermione répondit que ce n'était pas parce que les premiers écrits dont ils disposaient à ce sujet étaient en latin que l'incantation elle-même datait de cette époque. « Delacroix n'avait pas la _moindre notion_ de latin, et il a quand même utilisé le rituel, » argumenta-t-elle.

Donc, ils avaient une version de l'incantation en latin, et une traduction très basique en anglais. Les morceaux de parchemin semblaient si anodins dans les mains d'Hermione que Severus oubliait souvent qu'ils détenaient le pouvoir de tuer quelqu'un. Heureusement, elle les avait rangés rapidement après en avoir terminé avec, et Severus essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle transportait quotidiennement dans son sac la plus ancienne version connue du Sort de Mort.

Et malgré la nature macabre de sa découverte, Hermione était toujours ravie de l'avoir faite. Elle _aimait_ son travail, peut-être plus encore qu'elle n'aimait travailler dans le laboratoire. L'air de joie pure qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux après qu'elle ait fini ce passage de la traduction l'avait à la fois dérangé et amusé.

Elle serait probablement capable d'aller demander un échantillon de sang à un vampire, se dit Severus avec un petit ricanement. Il se demanda s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qui l'inquiète ou qui lui fasse réellement peur. Probablement pas. Elle serait bien trop curieuse de savoir comment fonctionnait quoi que ce soit pour s'embêter à avoir peur. C'était curieusement séduisant.

Il était en train de se transformer en un crétin sentimental, vraiment. Rêvasser à une femme. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément amer tout au fond de lui qui se rebellait à l'idée même d'amour. Mais lentement, cette chose se mourait, pacifiée par l'émerveillement de savoir qu'Hermione l'aimait effectivement en retour.

Severus avait été terrifié quasiment en permanence pendant les quatre derniers mois. Terrifié à l'idée qu'Hermione sorte soudain de sa transe, se rende compte que c'était le vieil et affreux Maître de Potions qui la tenait dans ses bras, et lui rie au nez.

Pourtant en même temps, il s'était émerveillé des réactions qu'il pouvait provoquer chez elle. Sa façon de rougir à ses compliments (et au fur et à mesure des semaines, ses déclarations s'étaient faites plus élaborées, juste parce qu'il avait envie de la voir rougir plus fort). Ses sourires satisfaits quand il se jetait sur elle sans prévenir pour la couvrir de baisers, juste parce qu'il le pouvait. Une relation amoureuse, c'était à la fois aussi formidable et aussi horrible qu'il l'avait toujours cru. Il aurait pu se tenir sur le fil de cette juxtaposition pour l'éternité et s'en satisfaire. Enfin, presque.

Il devait admettre que d'être assis dans son fauteuil, les genoux d'Hermione lui rentrant dans les hanches alors qu'elle explorait délicieusement sa bouche avec sa langue était ce qu'il avait connu de plus proche du paradis. Il était en train d'essayer de finir de corriger les toutes dernières copies de ses troisième année quand Hermione était venue s'asseoir sur ses genoux, probablement pour voir à quoi il était en train de travailler. Il lui avait fallu moins de quinze minutes pour le distraire complètement de sa tâche, et il la soupçonnait d'être assez fière d'elle.

Les copies étaient maintenant abandonnées, au sol, parmi les morceaux de parchemin qu'elle était en train de traduire de son côté. Severus était assez sûr qu'il avait de l'encre sur le visage à cause de la plume qu'Hermione avait envoyée valdinguer à travers la pièce, mais il ne se plaignait pas. Au lieu de ça, il préféra passer les bras autour de sa taille et l'attirer plus près, glissant les mains le long de ses flancs, et baissant la bouche en direction de sa gorge.

Les mains d'Hermione s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, et elle haleta à son oreille. « C'est bon, » dit-elle, d'un ton grave et incroyablement sensuel.

Les extrémités de ses nerfs s'éveillèrent, sa peau fourmillait même là où elle ne l'avait pas touchée. En réponse, il gémit dans le creux de son cou, suçant sa peau avec suffisamment d'insistance pour savoir qu'il y laisserait une petite marque.

Remontant sur son torse, les mains d'Hermione le repoussèrent afin de la laisser à nouveau capturer sa bouche. Les pouces de Severus caressèrent avec espoir les côtés des seins d'Hermione, et elle sourit contre ses lèvres, penchant son bassin plus fermement contre le sien quand…

Elle se figea, fermant la bouche.

Severus baissa les mains comme s'il venait de se brûler. « Je suis désolé, » marmonna-t-il, ne devant qu'à sa volonté de ne pas croiser les mains sur la partie de son anatomie qu'elle venait de cogner sans le vouloir.

Se détendant un peu, Hermione lui offrit un sourire incertain. « Ne le sois pas… C'est seulement que… Je veux dire… »

« Je suis dés… »

« Ne t'excuse pas, Severus, » répéta-t-elle plus fermement. « Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte, c'est tout. C'est normal, tu sais. »

« Je sais, » répondit-il sans conviction. « Mais je ne voulais pas… »

« Dieu du ciel, » s'écria Hermione. « Severus, ce n'est pas comme si tu me forçais à quoi que ce soit. Et puis, sauf erreur de ma part, c'est une progression naturelle pour deux personnes amoureuses l'une de l'autre. »

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on en parle ? » demanda-t-il, se refermant presque complètement.

« Pas autant que toi apparemment, » répondit-elle, avec un sourire malicieux qui faillit lui faire perdre toute résolution. « Je veux dire, je n'avais rien prévu ou quoi que ce soit, mais si je devais en parler, on en arriverait probablement à : je ne l'ai jamais fait, tu ne l'as jamais fait. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

Exaspéré, Severus soupira. « Hermione… »

« Désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle sans le moindre soupçon de remord.

« Je veux juste… m'assurer que tout se passe bien, » dit-il, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet, et conscient qu'il la rendait nerveuse.

Elle jouait avec une des manches de la chemise de Severus, pliant et repliant les bords, sans lever les yeux vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que quelque chose ne va pas ? Est-ce que j'ai… ? »

« Oh, non, » la rassura-t-il. « Mais c'est une… étape significative, je pense, et elle mérite un peu plus que 'Je ne l'ai jamais fait, tu ne l'as jamais fait'. Dans mon esprit, du moins. »

Se détendant entre ses bras, elle sourit à nouveau. « Est-ce que tu veux que je file emprunter quelques bougies à Lavande pour l'occasion ? »

« S'il te plaît, arrête de me comprendre de travers intentionnellement, » lui demanda-t-il sévèrement, posant une main contre sa joue pour l'obliger à le regarder. « J'_essaie_ d'être sérieux, et un minimum de coopération serait le bienvenu. »

Elle détourna un instant le regard de lui avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Severus, discuter de ce genre de choses me met assez mal à l'aise, tu sais. »

« Tu es parvenue à me faire comprendre ce point de façon assez efficace, » répondit-il, pince-sans-rire, laissant sa main glisser le long de son cou pour finalement la poser contre son épaule.

Les doigts d'Hermione passèrent du poignet de sa chemise à son col, jouant avec le bouton du haut. « Je ne sais pas… je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une façon de faire qui soit meilleure qu'une autre. Je veux dire, ces bouquins idiots que tu n'arrêtes pas de confisquer aux filles parlent de promenades au clair de lune sur la plage, de cœurs qui battent la chamade et de draps de soie, mais je ne me vois vraiment pas suivre cette voie. »

« Alors toi aussi tu lis ces livres, » dit-il, tapotant le nez d'Hermione d'un seul doigt. « Je m'en suis toujours douté. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais être sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle, taquine.

Severus haussa légèrement les épaules. « Je ne peux pas être sérieux quand tu babilles à propos de romans à l'eau de rose. Mais j'avoue que je suis plutôt content d'entendre ton pragmatisme. »

« Je n'appellerais pas ça du pragmatisme, » répliqua-t-elle. « Ça voudrait dire que je me _contente_ de quelque chose. »

« Et ce n'est pas le cas ? »

A son crédit, Hermione ne leva les yeux au ciel qu'un bref instant avant de l'embrasser.

&&&&&&

« Alors… Ton cœur a battu la chamade ? » lui demanda Severus d'un ton malicieux alors qu'il faisait glisser un doigt le long des cicatrices que Lestrange avait laissées sur son torse.

« Dans l'intérêt de la recherche scientifique, je crois que nous devrions effectuer un nombre de tests significatif afin d'établir une échelle de notation convenable, » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Et arrête de faire ça ! Ça chatouille. »

« D'accord, » concéda-t-il, déplaçant ses mains vers un endroit qui provoqua un petit cri surpris d'Hermione. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir de draps de soie, non plus, » continua-t-il d'un ton neutre. « Si j'avais su que tu avais à disposition un fantasme prêt à l'emploi, j'aurais pris mes dispositions. »

« Je n'avais pas un _fantasme_ en tête, » répondit-elle avec bonne humeur. « Et puis, tu sais aussi bien que moi que si nous avions tenté quoi que ce soit qui implique des draps de soie, quelqu'un aurait forcément été grièvement blessé. La soie c'est _glissant_. » Lui tirant doucement une mèche de cheveux, elle déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Severus.

Il sourit. « Encore du pragmatisme, on dirait. »

« Je crois que nos antécédents parlent d'eux-mêmes sur le sujet, » dit Hermione, se lovant plus près de lui et bâillant un peu.

« Tu devrais peut-être retourner à ta chambre, » dit-il doucement, d'un ton neutre.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je parte ? »

« Cette question ne mérite pas de réponse. » Severus passa ses bras autour d'elle et l'attira contre lui encore plus près.

Elle gigota un peu afin de trouver une position confortable. « Je reste, alors. »

« Est-ce que tes camarades de chambre ne vont pas se rendre compte de ton absence ? »

Hermione ricana. « Elles sont tellement occupées à réviser pour la Divination que je pourrais probablement aller leur dire très précisément ce que je viens de faire et avec qui, en leur donnant tous les détails, et elles ne lèveraient pas les yeux de leurs livres. »

« Comment est-ce qu'on peut réviser pour la Divination ? » demanda Severus, curieux. « Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. »

« Parvati et Lavande sont peut-être les deux seules élèves de toute l'école qui n'en sont pas arrivées à simplement inventer les résultats de leurs devoirs de Divination, » répondit-elle d'un ton ensommeillé. « Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à convaincre Lavande d'arrêter de brûler de l'encens dans la chambre l'année dernière. On pouvait la sentir arriver dans le couloir à cinq mètres à cause du nuage de patchouli qu'elle traînait autour d'elle. »

Avec l'envie de vomir à la simple idée, Severus embrassa son épaule et se délecta du petit soupir qu'elle laissa échapper. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à s'endormir l'un comme l'autre, réalisa-t-il en l'entendant bâiller une fois encore.

« B'nuit, Severus, » marmonna-t-elle dans son cou, laissant ses yeux se fermer.

Il laissa échapper une réponse indistincte avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte lui aussi.

&&&&&&&

Il y eut un soupir collectif quand les Gryffondors de septième année entrèrent en piétinant dans leur Salle Commune, fatigués d'avoir passé leurs premiers ASPICs.

« Eh bien, celui de Sortilèges est passé, » annonça Ron à la cantonade. « Et celui de Divination aussi. »

_D'Arithmancie_, corrigea mentalement Hermione, gardant le silence.

« Demain, Métamorphose, » annonça Neville d'un ton lugubre. « Qui est partant pour réviser ? »

La plupart des élèves acceptèrent avec des sourires résignés, et plusieurs d'entre eux montèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour y chercher leurs livres. Hermione se contenta de toussoter et de rebrousser chemin vers le portrait qui gardait l'entrée. « Je vais à la bibliothèque pour un petit moment, » annonça-t-elle, sans s'adresser à quiconque en particulier.

Ron leva vers elle un regard affolé. « Mais c'est bientôt le couvre-feu, » protesta-t-il.

Haussant les épaules, elle hésita un instant près de la sortie. « Les horaires sont prolongés en période d'examens, tu sais. Madame Pince ne mettra personne à la porte avant onze heures. »

Il la laissa partir sans insister. De son côté, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas la moindre intention d'aller à la bibliothèque. Elle descendit vers les cachots de Severus avec assurance, sans rencontrer quiconque dans les couloirs. En fait, elle avait la motivation supplémentaire d'avoir laissé son livre de Métamorphoses dans son salon. Peut-être même qu'elle irait jusqu'à l'ouvrir.

Hermione s'était forcée à réviser toute la semaine précédente, et elle s'était tenue à l'écart de Severus, sachant qu'il ne pourrait que la distraire de son travail, intentionnellement ou non. Mais pendant la semaine d'examens en tant que telle, elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de se priver de sa compagnie – elle avait révisé suffisamment pour son confort la semaine précédente, et si elle n'en savait pas assez ce soir, elle n'en saurait pas plus d'ici demain.

Et puis, si jamais elle devait endurer ne serait-ce qu'une _seconde_ de plus les questions hésitantes de ses camarades sur le mouvement de baguette exact requis pour transformer un chaton en chiot, ou combien de grammes de poudre de corne de bicorne on mettait dans le Polynectar, elle allait hurler. Sa seule consolation, c'était que dans moins de sept jours, ils arrêteraient. Dans moins que cinq, en fait.

Elle se demanda si c'était le haut niveau d'anxiété provoqué par les ASPICs qui avait empêché ses camarades de remarquer la moindre différence en elle depuis la semaine dernière. Hermione _se sentait_ assurément différente, et elle supposait que ça se reflétait plus ou moins dans son comportement. Elle se demanda si Severus se sentait différent lui aussi après la semaine dernière. Ce n'était pas une chose dont ils auraient discuté, même s'ils avaient passé du temps ensemble depuis la nuit en question, ce que le planning de révision qu'elle s'était imposé avait plus ou moins compromis.

En approchant de l'armure, Hermione remarqua avec surprise qu'elle avait déjà disparu. Apparemment, Severus l'avait entendue approcher. Il l'accueillit dans l'entrée, porte ouverte. Appuyé sans façons contre le mur de pierre, il lui réserva un sourire fatigué. « Bonsoir, » dit-il de sa voix basse. « Comment étaient tes premiers examens ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ils sont terminés. Comment étaient les tiens ? »

Se tournant afin de la laisser le précéder dans ses quartiers, Severus posa une main au creux des reins d'Hermione. « Ils sont terminés, » répondit-il lui aussi. « Et un seul élève s'est évanoui. »

« Evanoui ? » interrogea-t-elle, un sourcil levé.

« Je ne pense pas que j'y étais pour quoi que ce soit, » se défendit-il. « Tu connais les Serdaigles pendant les examens – le pauvre garçon n'avait probablement pas dormi depuis un mois. Il est même resté pour terminer après que je l'aie réveillé. »

« Et ensuite tu l'as envoyé voir Madame Pomfresh, » insista-t-elle.

« Et ensuite je l'ai envoyé voir Madame Pomfresh, » répéta Severus en souriant. « Franchement, Hermione, je ne suis pas cruel _à ce point_. Je lui ai même proposé d'aller la voir avant, mais il a _voulu_ rester. »

Hermione le regarda d'un œil soupçonneux. « Je me trompe, ou est-ce que ce genre de choses arrive fréquemment pendant tes examens ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas pendant les écrits en général, » expliqua-t-il. « Mais souvent lors des épreuves pratiques, pour des raisons évidentes. J'ai pris l'habitude de conserver un bon stock de Pimentine dans mon bureau pendant les examens de fin d'année. J'essaie aussi de ne pas tester les élèves sur des potions qui sont trop combustibles – ils sont suffisamment nerveux comme ça, pas besoin d'ajouter la peur d'exploser avec leur chaudron. »

« Tu es trop gentil, » affirma-t-elle, sarcastique. « Si tu continues, tu vas arrêter de faire pleurer les Première Année. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « Ça n'arrive qu'une ou deux fois dans l'année, » se défendit-il.

Lui donnant une tape sur le bras, Hermione récupéra son livre de cours sur la table où elle l'avait laissé, et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils. « Je suis contente de l'apprendre. »

« Tu _révises_ ? » demanda-t-il, grimaçant.

Elle ouvrit son livre et lui adressa un regard sévère par dessus. « Vraiment, Severus, » commença-t-elle, dans une imitation assez juste de McGonagall, « ce sont les ASPICs. Ils déterminent mon avenir, et il est très important d'y exceller. »

Il ricana.

« Je ne vais pas réviser _toute_ la soirée, » poursuivit-elle avec un soupir exaspéré. « Mais puisque je suis là, je pourrais tout aussi bien rafraîchir ma mémoire sur l'auto-Métamorphose. Harry m'a posé une question à ce sujet hier soir, et je ne me souviens plus exactement de tous les détails. »

« J'espère bien que tu ne vas pas réviser _toute_ la soirée, » grommela Severus. « Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre si c'est ce que tu comptes faire. »

« Et moi qui pensais que tu serais _content_ de me voir, » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton détaché. « Après tout, j'ai passé toute une semaine loin de toi, à réviser. »

Soudain, il se trouvait juste derrière son fauteuil, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou tandis qu'il répondait. « Je suis content de te voir, » marmonna-t-il. « Mais quelque part, je suis bien moins content de voir ton livre de Métamorphoses. »

Hermione réprima un frisson. « Vingt minutes. »

« Dix. » Severus déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et laissa glisser sa main sur elle de façon agréable, mais décidément inappropriée.

« D'accord, » concéda-t-elle, repoussant sa main avec seulement une once de regret. « Mais toi, tu vas _là-bas_. » Elle désigna l'autre fauteuil. « Va regarder le feu d'un air lugubre ou quelque chose. »

« D'un air lugubre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Plus un mot. »

&&&&&&&

« On a fini ! » s'écria Harry avec jubilation, courant presque hors de la salle de Potions.

« Plus jamais de cours, jamais ! » rugit Ron, surgissant derrière son ami.

Hermione suivit les deux garçons plus calmement, choisissant de ne pas faire de commentaire sur la fin de leurs ASPICs. Ça semblait plutôt redondant, après ce que Ron et Harry avaient déjà dit.

« Ben alors, Hermione, » l'interpella Harry par dessus son épaule. « On est déjà en train de pleurer la fin des cours ? »

Elle lui fit une grimace, et accéléra le pas pour marcher à la hauteur des garçons. « Pleurer ? » demanda-t-elle d'une ton moqueur. « Loin de là. »

« J'ai du mal à croire _ça_, » s'esclaffa Ron. « Hermione Granger, contente d'en avoir fini avec l'école ? »

« Pour ton information, Ron, » répondit-elle avec sérieux, « il y a des choses plus importantes que l'école dans la vie. »

« Comme le Quidditch, » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire joyeux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui tira la langue. « Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, espèce de crétin. »

« Oui, oui, » concéda-t-il, agitant une main en l'air d'un air impatient. « Le début de nos vies d'adultes, le passage à la prochaine étape et tout ça. Un tas de choses très importantes. »

« J'aimerais bien commencer ma vie d'adulte par le dîner, » intervint Harry. « Quelle heure il est ? »

Ron jeta un œil à sa montre. « Désolé, mon pote. On va devoir attendre encore une heure avant qu'ils ne commencent à servir. Par contre, j'ai quelques Chocogrenouilles dans mon coffre si tu as vraiment les crocs. »

« Je suis affamé, » répondit-il en souriant.

« On va fêter la fin des examens aux Chocogrenouilles, dans ce cas, » s'écria Ron. « Filons à la Salle Commune ! »

Riant et plaisantant, le trio remonta jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor pour entrer dans une Salle Commune où l'ambiance était soudain plus gaie. Ron monta jusqu'à leur dortoir pour chercher les Chocos et Hermione et Harry s'avachirent sur le canapé, continuant leur discussion.

Harry la gratifiait de sa meilleure imitation de Flitwick, allant jusqu'à se tenir debout sur le canapé pour culbuter par dessus bord, feignant la surprise. Hermione faisait de son mieux pour respirer malgré son fou rire quand un hibou vira dans la pièce par une fenêtre ouverte pour lâcher un paquet relativement gros sur la tête de Harry.

« Hé ! » s'écria-t-il, ramassant le colis et jetant un regard mauvais au hibou. « Tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention, tu sais, » lui dit-il.

L'oiseau se contenta de hululer avant de disparaître par la fenêtre.

« Curieux, » commenta Hermione, les yeux baissés vers le colis enveloppé de papier brun. « Je me demande pourquoi ça n'a pas pu attendre jusqu'à la distribution du courrier demain matin au petit-déjeuner. Ou pourquoi ça n'a pas été apporté ce matin, d'ailleurs. »

Haussant les épaules, Harry tourna le paquet entre ses mains avec prudence. « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il est simplement parti trop tard. C'était un bête hibou postal. En tout cas, je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Et toi ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, au fait ? »

« Ça vient de Madame Weasley, » lut-il avec surprise, secouant doucement le colis.

« Bizarre. »

Harry ne répondit rien.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demanda Ron depuis l'escalier.

« Un paquet qui vient de ta mère, » répondit Harry d'un ton distrait.

« Oh, » dit Ron. « Probablement des confiseries à partager après les examens, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Je me demande pourquoi ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle a envoyé la boîte, quand même. »

« Elle ne s'est pas non plus servie de Errol, » continua Harry, l'air pensif.

Haussant les épaules, Ron libéra quelques Chocogrenouilles sur le canapé, et tendit une main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever. « Tu sais bien comment il est, Errol. Comme c'est plus lourd que juste une lettre, elle est probablement allée au bureau de poste. »

« Probablement. » Mais Harry continuait à tourner et retourner le paquet entre ses mains.

« Bon, allez, vas-y, » l'encouragea Ron. « Ouvre-le. »

Hermione fut saisie d'une angoisse soudaine. « Harry, attends ! »

Surpris, les deux garçons lui adressèrent des regards confus. « Quoi ? » demanda lentement Harry.

« Ne l'ouvre pas, » implora-t-elle, le souffle court, secouant la tête. « Et si c'était… tu sais, quelque chose de dangereux ? »

Ron soupira. « Hermione, ça vient de _ma mère_. La chose la plus dangereuse qu'elle puisse envoyer, ce serait un nouveau pull qu'elle aurait tricoté. »

« Mais c'est tellement _bizarre_, » protesta-t-elle. « Je pense que nous devrions le montrer à quelqu'un. »

« A qui ? » demanda Ron. « Dumbledore ? Oh, désolé de vous déranger, Monsieur le Directeur, » commença-t-il d'une voix de fausset, « mais Harry a peur du colis qu'il vient de recevoir. Vous voulez bien l'ouvrir pour nous ? »

Hermione résista à l'envie de lui taper dessus. « Ron… » serrant les dents, elle ferma ses mains en poings. « Par pitié… »

« Ne sois pas stupide, Hermione, » lança Ron. « Vas-y, Harry. C'est peut-être des _caramels_. »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Harry. Hermione laissa échapper un sourire de soulagement – _Harry_ lui au moins l'écoutait peut-être. « Mais après tout ça vient de ta mère… »

« Harry… » essaya-t-elle une dernière fois, voyant qu'il était sur le point de rompre le cachet de cire.

Mais ce fut en vain. Soulevant le couvercle, Harry regarda à l'intérieur du colis, la confusion évidente sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ron avec excitation.

« C'est bizarre, » répondit Harry. « On dirait une petite boîte. » Il tendit la main vers l'intérieur du paquet. « Avec un joli petit dessin sur le dessus. »

Hermione regarda la main de Harry plonger plus loin dans le paquet comme au ralenti. Et les pièces s'emboîtèrent.

Le petit casse-tête de Severus. Celui qui avait _disparu_ depuis le mois de janvier.

« Harry, non ! » s'écria-t-elle juste au moment où il touchait le casse-tête du bout des doigts.

Avec un cri de surprise, Harry disparut, laissant Ron et Hermione bouche bée devant l'espace vide où il se tenait encore quelques secondes auparavant.


	15. Toute action n’entraîne pas une réaction

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Hayseed._

**15. Toute action n'entraîne pas une réaction égale et opposée.**

De façon surprenante, ce fut Ron qui reprit ses esprits le premier. Tout ce que pouvait faire Hermione c'était revoir ce moment dans sa tête encore et encore, revoir Harry plonger la main dans le colis, avoir envie d'écarter cette main, mais finalement, ne pas bouger. Elle restait debout, figée sur place, se revoyant échouer encore et encore.

« Hermione ? » l'appela doucement Ron, interrompant les reproches qu'elle se faisait.

Elle cligna des paupières. « Il faut que nous allions voir Dumbledore, » dit-elle finalement. « Lui il saura quoi faire. »

Ces mots leur donnèrent un coup de fouet, et ils s'élancèrent hors de la Salle Commune, à travers les couloirs, haletant l'un comme l'autre dans leur course vers le bureau du Directeur.

Ron regarda la gargouille de pierre d'un air atterré. « On ne connaît pas le mot de passe, » dit-il, sans espoir.

« Il nous entendra peut-être si on crie, » répondit-elle, essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle.

Ils se mirent à crier à la gargouille, la panique audible dans leurs tons. « Monsieur le Directeur, _s'il vous plaît_ ! On ne connaît pas le mot de passe, » s'écria Ron.

« C'est au sujet de Harry ! » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton perçant. « Je vous en prie, Monsieur ! »

Après quelques instants, la gargouille s'écarta, révélant un Dumbledore à l'air vaguement inquiet. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, les enfants ? » demanda-t-il, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Harry est parti ! » cria Ron. « On lui a tendu un piège… un Portoloin, selon toute probabilité. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent un peu. « Un piège ? »

Acquiesçant, Hermione lui tira la manche. « Je vous en prie, Monsieur le Directeur, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Il a tout simplement _disparu_. » Elle était à deux doigts de lui parler du casse-tête, mais elle se rendit compte au dernier moment que ce n'était probablement pas une idée des plus prudentes de sa part. Non seulement ça risquerait d'impliquer injustement Severus, mais ça attirerait également l'attention sur la façon dont elle avait appris à qui il appartenait.

Le Directeur conserva son calme. « Retournez à votre Salle Commune, » dit-il finalement. « Je vais réunir des gens. Et par dessus tout, pas d'inquiétude. »

Echangeant des regards tendus, Hermione et Ron trépignèrent tous les deux sur place. « Mais, Professeur… » commença Ron.

Il leva une main, intimant le silence au garçon nerveux. « Monsieur Weasley, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour le moment. Faites ce que je vous ai dit, s'il vous plaît. »

Avec réticence, lentement, ils quittèrent Dumbledore dans le couloir, et retournèrent à leur Salle Commune avec des airs moroses. « Je _déteste_ ça ! » grommela Ron. « Je me sens tellement… tellement inutile. »

Hermione était d'accord avec lui – elle tremblait presque de frustration. « Harry est _tout seul_, » dit-elle d'un ton rauque.

« J'imagine que Dumbledore a raison, pourtant, » offrit-il, fusillant du regard les dalles de pierre, comme si elles étaient personnellement responsables de la disparition de Harry. « Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? »

Surprise de le voir accepter si facilement la situation, Hermione se dit qu'il devait avoir raison. Peut-être que si elle se le répétait suffisamment souvent, elle commencerait même à le croire. « C'est simplement que j'ai l'impression qu'on devrait faire quelque chose, » admit-elle.

« Une bataille magique ? » proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je t'en prie, Ron, ne plaisante pas maintenant. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais le supporter. »

« Je ne plaisantais pas, » répondit-il timidement, passant un bras autour de son épaule pour la réconforter. « C'est toujours quelque chose qu'on peut faire, pas vrai ? »

Fixant la Grosse Dame avec découragement, Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Manqué quelque chose. Quelque chose qui aurait pu aider Harry.

Peut-être que de penser à autre chose l'aiderait à trouver plus vite ce que c'était, se dit-elle en silence. « Je préférerais jouer aux échecs, » lui proposa-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas, je crois que ça ne va pas être un problème, » répondit-il, lui serrant une dernière fois l'épaule avant de se tourner vers le portrait. « Ursa Minor. »

Ils passèrent derrière le portrait avec un peu de gêne ; tous les deux, ils ressentaient profondément l'absence de l'habituel troisième membre du trio. Hermione balaya du regard la Salle Commune vide d'un air abattu. S'arrêtant sur les quelques Chocogrenouilles que Ron avait éparpillées sur le canapé tout à l'heure, elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne pleurerait pas, se dit-elle avec obstination.

Faisant montre d'une intuition peu commune, Ron lui donna un petit coup d'épaule joueur. « Allez, Hermione, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Harry a plus de vies qu'un chat. Si quelqu'un peut faire face à ce qu'il doit traverser en ce moment, quoi que ce soit, c'est bien lui. »

« Oui, » répondit-elle d'un ton un peu rauque. « Je crois que j'ai vraiment envie de jouer aux échecs maintenant. »

&&&&&&

Les professeurs se massaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et les visages étaient tendus. Même si aucune cause officielle n'avait été donnée pour cette réunion soudaine, Severus présuma que tout le monde était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui. Il n'y avait qu'une raison qu'ils soient réunis là.

Potter. Il était arrivé quelque chose au gamin – Voldemort avait finalement bougé.

Soupirant, il adressa à Flitwick un regard contrarié quand celui-ci lui donna un coup de coude. « Désolé, Severus, » s'excusa Flitwick quand il réalisa qui il venait de percuter.

« Je survivrai, » répliqua-t-il en frottant la zone concernée avec mécontentement.

Finalement, Chourave surgit dans la pièce, s'excusant pour son retard, et Dumbledore se leva pour la saluer, faisant grincer sa chaise contre le sol de pierre dans le soudain silence.

McGonagall adressa un regard sagace au Directeur, plissant les paupières. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Albus ? » demanda-t-elle. « Est-ce que c'est Potter ? »

« Oui, Minerva, » répondit Dumbledore avec un simple signe de tête. « Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley m'ont informé il y a environ une heure que Harry avait d'une façon ou d'une autre mis la main sur un Portoloin, et quitté l'enceinte de Poudlard. »

« Que faisons-nous, alors ? » demanda Severus, tendu. Il ne voulait pas prolonger les choses plus longtemps qu'il n'était strictement nécessaire.

Dumbledore demeura silencieux, le fixant d'un regard triste. Le reste des professeurs également était solennel.

Et Severus comprit soudain leurs intentions. « Vous n'allez pas à sa recherche ? » s'étonna-t-il, incrédule. « Vous vous contentez d'abandonner Potter à son sort ? »

« Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, Severus, » expliqua doucement Dumbledore. « Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre le retour de Harry. »

Envahi par une colère froide, Severus porta une main à sa tempe, la frottant vivement. « Et si jamais Potter ne revenait pas ? »

Plusieurs professeurs toussèrent un peu, et il put les entendre piétiner contre le sol. Le Directeur affichait une grimace grave. « Ce n'est pas notre bataille, » affirma-t-il d'un ton sévère. « C'est celle de Harry Potter, et lui seul. »

« C'est un _gamin_ de dix-sept ans ! » s'écria Severus, agité. « Vous avez envoyé un enfant entre les griffes du diable, Albus. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ça ? »

« Est-ce que tu t'imagines que je suis _content_ de ma décision ? » demanda sèchement Dumbledore, un fond de colère soudain perceptible dans sa voix. « Est-ce que tu crois que je _voulais_ que ça se passe comme ça ? Severus, on ne sait même pas où ils sont. »

Il serra les dents. « Nous pouvons chercher. Il y a le manoir, et la cabane au milieu de nulle part, et… »

« Severus, » reprit-il d'une voix douce, posant une main apaisante sur les épaules tendues de Severus. « Severus, qu'est-ce que tu crois que nous trouverions _si_ nous parvenions à trouver leur cachette ? »

« Je n'aime pas ça, » cracha Severus. « Je n'abandonnerais pas même Lucius Malefoy à la colère de Vous-Savez-Qui, et encore moins un _enfant_. »

« C'est une réaction louable, mon garçon, » répondit Dumbledore. « Mais il faut également que tu sois réaliste – nos mains sont bel et bien liées. »

Baissant la tête, Severus fixa les ongles de ses mains. « Avec tout mon respect, Albus, je ne suis pas d'accord. Mais je me conformerai à votre opinion. »

« Bien, » répondit-il, aussi gaiement qu'il le put étant données les circonstances. « Maintenant, je suggère que nous continuions nos rondes comme d'habitude ce soir, et que nous nous assurions que les élèves en sachent aussi peu que possible. Tout le monde, essayez de vous reposer. »

« Peut-être que nous devrions doubler le nombre de rondes, » suggéra Flitwick d'un ton hésitant. « Quand Monsieur Potter reviendra au château, nous voudrons le retrouver aussi vite que possible. »

McGonagall acquiesça avec vigueur. « Je suis d'accord. Il faut que nous gardions l'œil ouvert dans l'attente du retour de Potter. Trois personnes pour chaque créneau ? »

« Qui était déjà prévu ? Je sais que je suis supposé faire une ronde en début de soirée, » demanda-t-il.

« Toi, Minerva, Cerès et moi étions prévus pour ce soir, » répondit Dumbledore à Flitwick.

« Je peux prendre une ronde en début de soirée, » proposa rapidement Severus, réalisant soudain qu'Hermione pourrait vouloir le voir plus tard dans la soirée.

« D'accord, » accepta Dumbledore. « Ça nous laisse sept créneaux. Enfin, six, parce que je suis sûr que Hagrid voudra en assurer un. Qui d'autre ? »

Finalement, Dumbledore dut prendre une patrouille supplémentaire pour que les choses se règlent ; personne ne voulant demander à Trelawney de descendre de sa tour pour monter la garde avec eux. Elle ne s'était même pas donné la peine de descendre pour assister à la réunion, de toute façon. McGonagall suggéra également que Madame Pomfresh reste en alerte à l'Infirmerie, et après ça, Dumbledore renvoya résolument tout le monde de son bureau.

Revenant vers ses quartiers, regardant d'un air hautain les quelques élèves qui se réjouissaient dans les couloirs de voir les examens terminés. Severus se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec un long soupir. Ça y était – Potter était tout seul, selon les vœux de Dumbledore. Il espérait que la foi que le Directeur avait en ce gamin était justifiée. Il espérait également avec ferveur qu'Hermione parvenait à faire face à la disparition de son ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment aller passer la tête à l'entrée de la Tour de Gryffondor pour lui demander comment elle allait. Peut-être qu'elle viendrait le voir plus tard.

Jetant un regard à sa pendule, Severus prit note qu'il ne lui restait que trente minutes avant le début de sa ronde. Ça lui donnerait quelque chose à faire, au moins. Et peut-être qu'il pourrait proposer de s'occuper de la partie du château qui incluait la Tour de Gryffondor. Ça l'aiderait peut-être à se sentir mieux.

&&&&&&

« Mat, » annonça Ron sans conviction, alors qu'Hermione couchait son roi en signe de défaite. « Tu sais, ma grande, tu es nulle aux échec pour une fille qui est supposée être aussi brillante. C'est la troisième partie que tu perds en moins de quatre heures. »

« Désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas très concentrée, si ? »

« Eh bien, pour être juste, je ne suis pas très concentré non plus, » convint-il. « J'aurais dû te mettre mat il y a huit tours, mais je viens seulement de réaliser le placement de ma tour. »

Elle eut un sourire amer. « Merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux, Ron. Même quand tu es distrait, tu me bats toujours à plate couture. »

« Oui, mais je crois que tu es plus distraite que je ne le suis moi, » remarqua-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ? »

Secouant la tête, elle fit une grimace au roi renversé de côté sur l'échiquier. « Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse. Une pièce du puzzle que je n'ai pas encore réussi à placer. Et je ne sais pas… »

« Quelque chose qui pourrait aider Harry, » commenta Ron d'un ton neutre. « Hermione, je n'arrête pas de te le dire, il n'y a _rien_… »

« Mais si ! » s'écria-t-elle, frustrée. « Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, mais il y a une chose que je pourrais faire, si seulement j'arrivais à me souvenir de ce que c'était. »

Avec un petit reniflement, Ron recommença à poser les pièces sur l'échiquier. « La seule chose à laquelle je me souviens que tu aies travaillé dernièrement c'est toute cette histoire de sang, et ces vieux livres que tu n'arrêtais pas de traîner partout avec toi. Ce type, ce français dont tu faisais tant de cas il y a quelques mois. »

Ecarquillant les yeux, Hermione se leva d'un bond : toutes les pièces s'assemblaient enfin. Elle renversa l'échiquier, et les pions commencèrent à lui crier dessus. « C'est ça ! Ron, tu es un génie ! »

Il rit. « Ce n'est pas une chose que j'entends dire tous les jours. De quoi est-ce que tu es en train de parler ? »

« Le rituel – celui que Delacroix utilisait pour tuer ses ennemis. Harry peut l'utiliser pour vaincre Voldemort ! » s'écria-t-elle. Les deux deuxième année assis de l'autre côté de la pièce lui jetèrent des regards alarmés.

« Quel rituel ? » demanda Ron, abasourdi.

« Ça pourrait marcher, » continua-t-elle, oubliant rapidement la présence de Ron. « Si je peux rejoindre Harry à temps… »

« Hermione, s'il te plaît, tu veux bien t'expliquer ? » s'énerva-t-il, se levant lui aussi. « Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux et lui tapota le bras. « Il faut que j'aille aider Harry, » dit-elle. « Mais d'abord, il faut que j'aille chercher quelques trucs dans ma chambre, et ensuite que je parle à quelqu'un. »

« D'accord, » répondit Ron d'un ton décidé. « Si tu te lances dans une quête désespérée dans laquelle tu vas te faire tuer, je viens avec toi. »

« Ron, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu restes là, » le contredit-elle, les rouages de son cerveau accélérant encore. « Après tout, le Portoloin ramènera Harry ici, et quelqu'un devrait rester, juste au cas où. »

« Hermione… » la prévint-il.

« Ron, si jamais j'ai raison, il n'y a que moi qui puisse aider Harry, » lui expliqua-t-elle gentiment. « Il faut que tu me fasse confiance sur ce coup-là. »

Avec un profond soupir, Ron lui adressa un regard résigné. « Un jour, tu m'expliqueras tout ça ? »

« Avec plus de détails que tu ne voudras en entendre, j'imagine, » répondit Hermione avec un sourire triste. « Merci, Ron. »

&&&&&&

Severus ne manqua pas d'être un peu surpris de n'entendre une voix douce appeler son nom à la porte que vers minuit moins le quart. Mais il baissa cependant les barrières de protections d'un coup de baguette, sans se donner la peine de se lever.

Se précipitant à l'intérieur, essoufflée, Hermione se planta devant lui, la panique évidente dans ses yeux.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« Est-ce que le Directeur est déjà parti à la recherche de Harry ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, toujours un peu essoufflée.

Il se tendit un peu. « Personne n'est allé à la recherche de Potter, » répondit-il à voix basse.

Plissant les yeux, elle se raidit un peu et le fixa avec une colère non dissimulée. « Hein ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendue, » confirma-t-il avec un petit haussement d'épaules. « Le Directeur prétend qu'il vaut mieux que nous laissions Potter se débrouiller par lui-même. »

Elle se décomposa. « Il l'_abandonne_ ? »

« Albus place tous ses espoirs en une prophétie. Je suis sûr que Potter t'en a parlé, » expliqua Severus, repoussant une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage.

« Je n'ai pas les détails, » répondit-elle, « mais je sais qu'il existe une prophétie, oui. »

« Donc, tu vois, » continua-t-il avec un élégant geste de la main, « Potter doit accomplir sa destinée, et personne ne doit intervenir. D'après Albus, tout au moins. »

Elle l'étudia attentivement. « Tu désapprouves, alors ? »

« Je n'aime pas l'idée d'envoyer un enfant qui n'est pas préparé affronter un monstre, en effet, » dit-il du ton le plus réprobateur qu'il le put.

« Bien, » dit-elle, sur le ton de la constatation, « dans ce cas, tu vas m'aider à le retrouver ? »

Ses traits se durcirent, et il faillit se lever de son fauteuil. « _Absolument pas_. »

Son ton se fit implorant, suppliant, et Severus détesta le petit tiraillement que sa provoqua dans sa poitrine. « Mais Severus, je peux l'aider, » affirma-t-elle. « Je sais que je le peux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire ? » demanda-t-il, moqueur. « Dès que Tu-Sais-Qui posera les yeux sur toi, il te tuera. Tu es presque aussi marquée que Potter, à ta façon. »

« Severus, il faut que Harry utilise le rituel de Iustus, » dit-elle avec conviction. « C'est la seule façon pour lui de vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. Harry est incapable de lancer un Avada, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Le rituel ? » répéta-t-il, incrédule. « Mais Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas de parent. Le rituel ne servira à rien. »

Elle sourit. « Mais il y a quelqu'un qui a partagé son sang avec Voldemort. Très récemment, en fait. Au mois de novembre, quand elle l'a attaqué avec un couteau alors qu'elle était elle-même couverte de profondes coupures. Il ne peut pas ne pas y avoir eu d'échange de sang. J'en était littéralement couverte. »

Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent tout grand, et cette fois-ci il bondit hors de son fauteuil pour l'attraper par les épaules. « Tu es folle ! » s'écria-t-il. « Il est impossible qu'une chose pareille puisse marcher. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » protesta-t-elle, se débattant un peu pour échapper à sa prise ferme. « Je suis le 'sang de son sang' maintenant, et si je verse mon sang de ma propre volonté, ça _devrait_ suffire. Severus, il _faut_ que j'essaye. »

« Que je comprenne bien, » commença-t-il, lâchant ses épaules pour se pincer l'arête du nez. « Tu es en train de me dire que tu as l'intention de t'approcher suffisamment de Potter pour lui expliquer le rituel, avant d'effectivement l'accomplir, et que tu vas faire tout ça sans te faire tuer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui sera à deux pas, et que par dessus le marché, tu n'es même pas sûre que ça va marcher ? »

« Dans les grandes lignes, oui, c'est bien mon idée. »

Il était grave. « Hermione, je _t'interdis_ de faire une chose pareille. »

« Tu me l'interdis ? » répéta-t-elle avec colère. « Tu n'en as pas le droit. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour te demander _ta permission_, je suis venue pour te demander _ton aide_. Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, je continuerai sans toi. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, il sut qu'elle venait purement et simplement de le coincer. « D'accord, » concéda-t-il avec amertume, la voix serrée par la fureur. « Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas te laisser y aller seule. »

« Je sais, » confirma-t-elle avec un sourire ironique. « Merci. » Lui accordant un petit baiser sur la joue, Hermione se dégagea de ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte. « On n'a pas de temps à perdre, Severus. J'ai déjà mes notes sur le rituel et l'un des couteaux de mon kit de potions. »

A regrets, il la laissa l'entraîner hors de la pièce pour traverser le château d'un pas vif. Remarquant qu'Hermione faisait de son mieux pour ressembler à une élève pénitente en chemin vers une retenue particulièrement horrible, Severus contraignit son visage à afficher son habituelle expression sévère, repoussant sa frayeur loin tout au fond de lui. Cette idée lui plaisait encore moins que de rester désespérément inutile dans ses quartiers.

&&&&&&

Hermione était contente d'avoir plus ou moins réussi à convaincre Severus de venir avec elle. Elle savait qu'il était violemment opposé à son plan, mais elle savait également, tout au fond d'elle, qu'elle devait faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour aider Harry.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au point de Transplanage, Severus quelques pas devant elle. « Où est-ce que tu crois qu'il a emmené Harry ? » demanda-t-elle dans le silence.

« Malheureusement, il y a plus d'une réponse possible, » répliqua-t-il. « Et aucune d'entre elles ne semble avoir plus de poids dans mon esprit. Je pense toutefois que nous pouvons éliminer sans risque le dernier endroit où Potter a été retenu. Voldemort n'est pas un imbécile – il ne tiendra pas à retourner à un endroit qui a été découvert. »

« Ça élimine probablement le Manoir des Jedusor aussi, dans ce cas, » commenta pensivement Hermione. « Si c'est le premier endroit où le Ministère a pensé à chercher, ce doit être la dernière place où il serait _effectivement_. »

Severus soupira. « Deux d'éliminés, il nous en reste plus d'une douzaine à vérifier. Peut-être que le mieux que nous ayons à faire, c'est encore de procéder par élimination. Accroche-toi, » dit-il, lui tendant la main.

Prenant sa main, Hermione Transplana, un sentiment nauséeux la saisissant au niveau de l'estomac. Ils semblaient maintenant se tenir dans un champ très sombre, et très abandonné. Elle entendit un mouton bêler au loin. « Pas là, » dit simplement Hermione, toujours accrochée à lui.

« Je n'y croyais pas beaucoup, » répondit Severus avec un soupir. « Mais ça valait le coup qu'on vérifie. »

Ils Transplanèrent encore et encore, chaque fois pour ne trouver rien d'autre que l'obscurité. Elle arrêta de compter après le dixième endroit, mais se rendit compte que la tête lui tournait de plus en plus à chaque Transplanage.

« Ça devient _ridicule_ ! » s'écria-t-elle, frustrée, après quelques tentatives de plus. Elle était dangereusement près de vomir. « On ne le trouvera _jamais_ comme ça. On pourrait tout aussi bien retourner à Poudlard ! »

« Je commence à manquer d'idées, » concéda Severus, une main posée sur le front. « Je ne vois pas… »

« On pourrait essayer d'être un peu plus logiques, » proposa-t-elle, repoussant sa nausée à force de volonté. « Pense comme Voldemort. Si tu étais à sa place, où est-ce que tu voudrais pouvoir vaincre ton pire ennemi ? »

Severus eut un petit rire, et se gratta l'arrière de la tête en souriant. « Si j'étais Tu-Sais-Qui et que je voulais absolument jouir de l'ironie de la situation, je voudrais faire face à Potter à l'endroit où j'ai connu ma première défaite. »

Avec un 'hmm hmm' pensif, elle lui prit le bras une fois de plus. « Dans ce cas… tu es déjà allé à Godric's Hollow ? L'endroit où sont morts les parents de Harry ? »

« Une fois, » répondit-il. « C'était il y a longtemps. Mais je m'en souviens suffisamment pour Transplaner sans trop de difficulté, si c'est la question que tu me poses. Enfin, tant que ça n'a pas trop changé depuis. »

« Je doute que ça ait changé, » conjectura Hermione. « Je pense que le Ministère aura plutôt eu soin de préserver les lieux. La première défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tout ça. »

« Je pense que nous devrions nous cacher sous des Sortilèges de Dissimulation tout de suite, tu sais, » proposa-t-il. « Si nos soupçons se révèlent corrects, et qu'ils sont bel et bien à cet endroit, on ne peut pas savoir au milieu de quoi nous allons Transplaner. »

Elle n'était pas convaincue. « Est-ce que les Sortilèges tiendront le coup malgré le Transplanage ? »

« Normalement, » répondit-il après un temps. « Mais pas longtemps, à mon avis. Malheureusement, je ne saurais pas évaluer cette durée avec précision. »

Transplaner alors qu'on était caché sous un Sortilège de Dissimulation était encore pire que normalement. Pendant un moment horrible, Hermione fut persuadée qu'elle était sur le point d'être malade, alors qu'elle titubait et se cognait contre Severus. Heureusement, quelques profondes inspirations, et le bras rassurant que Severus passa autour d'elle quand il se rendit compte de ce qui lui arrivait parvinrent à calmer relativement rapidement son estomac qui se rebellait.

Une fois de plus, cependant, ils se trouvaient debout au milieu d'une relative obscurité. Regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte que sa précédente hypothèse était correcte – Godric's Hollow était toujours un endroit relativement peu construit. Immobiles et silencieux, ils n'en entendirent que mieux le cri qui résonna très distinctement dans toute la clairière au bord de laquelle ils se tenaient.

Hermione se tourna vers l'endroit où elle savait que Severus se trouvait. « Harry, » confirma-t-elle.

« Je crois que ça venait de par-là, » répondit-il. Il était possible qu'il tende un bras pour indiquer la direction dont il parlait.

« Ça n'aide pas, Severus, » se plaignit-elle. « Tu es Dissimulé, tu te souviens ? »

« De l'est, alors, » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton pincé. « Est-ce que tu y vois suffisamment pour marcher ? »

Comme pour répondre à cette question, un éclair zébra le ciel, éclairant brièvement toute la zone. « Oh, formidable, » commenta Hermione, sarcastique, « un orage. Et moi qui n'étais pas suffisamment nerveuse. »

« Peut-être que Tu-Sais-Qui sera frappé par la foudre, et que nous n'aurons plus à nous soucier de lui, » marmonna Severus dans un bruissement d'herbe.

Hermione suivit le bruissement. « J'en doute, » répliqua-t-elle. « Il me fait plutôt l'impression d'avoir une chance de tous les diables, à tromper la mort et échapper à toute capture et tout ça. »

« Si seulement il pouvait réussir à vaincre son ennemi juré, » lui répondit-il avec un rire sans joie, déjà relativement loin devant elle.

« Ralentis, Severus, » l'interpella-t-elle. « Je suis en train de te perdre. »

Une main tâtonna et se cogna contre sa clavicule.

« Ouille ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

La main descendit le long de son torse, et enveloppa son poignet une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé. « Cours, » souffla-t-il, l'entraînant à travers la clairière et la forçant à se déplacer rapidement, sans jamais la lâcher.

Des éclairs zébrèrent les cieux à plusieurs autres reprises, et le tonnerre commença à gronder au loin. La tempête se rapprochait. Hermione pensa qu'elle venait de sentir quelques gouttes de pluie contre son visage, mais ce n'était peut-être que son imagination.

Ils étaient suffisamment près maintenant pour pouvoir entendre des voix qui criaient, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de lumière. Hermione fut soulagée d'entendre Harry hurler quelque chose d'incompréhensible d'une voix furieuse, mais sans signe de souffrance. Il était toujours relativement sain et sauf, au moins. Mais entendre le cri de Voldemort en réponse la glaça jusqu'aux os.

Ils approchèrent encore, et elle put commencer à distinguer plusieurs silhouettes dans une autre clairière, juste devant eux. Mais Severus l'arrêta soudain, et l'attira derrière un arbre. « Merde, » siffla-t-il. « Il doit y en avoir au moins une vingtaine. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotis, passant la tête sur le côté de l'arbre pour confirmer son décompte.

« Tu rejoins Potter, » lui répondit-il à l'oreille. « Je vais essayer d'en neutraliser quelques uns – il va leur falloir un peu de temps pour me trouver tant que mon sortilège tient le coup. »

« Severus… » commença-t-elle à protester.

« C'est à mon tour de jouer les diversions, » murmura-t-il, lui tapotant la joue d'un doigt invisible.

Elle lui sourit, même en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. « Quel plan terriblement Gryffondor, » murmura-t-elle, moqueuse.

« Rappelle-moi de te faire quelque chose d'absolument affreux une fois qu'on sera sortis d'ici, » répondit-il, ironique. « Maintenant, à mon signal, tu essaies simplement de rejoindre Potter. Je m'occupe du reste. »

Les doigts jouant sur le manche du couteau qui sortait de sa poche, Hermione lui tapota le bras. « D'accord. »

« Maintenant, » siffla-t-il, un bruit de froissement trahissant qu'il s'élançait de son côté.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle sortit le couteau de sa poche, et attrapa également le parchemin sur lequel elle avait écrit la version anglaise de l'incantation. Tranquillement, elle commença à approcher du groupe de Mangemorts. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était de trouver Harry.


	16. Je marcherai sans crainte

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Hayseed._

**16. Je marcherai sans crainte.**

La nuit semblait devenir plus noire encore, si la chose était possible, et les éclairs occasionnels représentaient la seule source de lumière pour Hermione. Le vent prenait également de la force, lui rabattant les cheveux dans les yeux de façon assez énervante. Regrettant distraitement de ne pas avoir prévu quelque chose pour les attacher, elle les cala derrière ses oreilles et essaya de se concentrer sur sa partie du plan.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'elle trouve Harry.

Il n'était pas dans la clairière avec les Mangemorts, ce point au moins était établi. Ses cris, mêlés à ceux de Voldemort, avaient semblé venir de plus loin.

Progressant vers l'est, elle sentit quelques gouttes de pluie supplémentaires s'écraser contre sa peau. Sauf erreur de sa part, l'orage allait éclater d'un instant à l'autre.

Formidable. Affronter un sorcier maléfique au beau milieu d'un orage. Exactement ce qu'Hermione avait prévu de faire de sa soirée. Et elle n'avait même pas Severus a ses côtés pour lui remonter le moral.

Il y avait un petit bosquet quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, dont les jeunes feuilles bruissaient dans le vent. Elle pensa y apercevoir une frêle silhouette se glissant entre les branches, et accéléra le pas.

En effet, dès qu'elle fut suffisamment près pour distinguer son visage, elle reconnut Lord Voldemort en personne qui cheminait vers le même bosquet, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. « Où est-ce que tu te caches, petit Potter ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement, d'une voix qui porta désagréablement loin.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Voldemort pulvérisa les feuilles de l'arbre le plus proche de sa main droite, pour regarder les branches nues avec une expression qui ressemblait à de la pitié.

« Ne t'y trompes pas, Harry Potter, » continua-t-il, sur ce même ton de conversation qui pourtant était suffisamment fort pour qu'Hermione puisse le comprendre, une bonne douzaine de mètres plus loin. « Je vais te trouver. Et quand je t'aurai trouvé, nous mettrons fin à tout cela, une bonne fois pour toutes. »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut le bruissement lugubre des feuilles alors que le vent continuait à siffler autour d'eux. Le tonnerre résonna plus loin, et Hermione se rapprocha encore.

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus d'une trentaine d'arbres dans ce bosquet, et Voldemort en avait déjà dénudé près de la moitié. Si Harry se cachait effectivement ici, ce ne serait plus pour longtemps.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, elle se glissa elle aussi entre les arbres, regardant à droite et à gauche derrière les troncs, essayant d'apercevoir son ami.

Là.

Harry se tenait le dos courbé derrière un arbre à sept ou huit mètres à peine de Voldemort. Ses lunettes reflétèrent un soudain éclair aveuglant.

Se déplaçant toujours avec des mouvements lents afin de ne pas faire de bruit, Hermione arriva auprès de Harry pile au moment où Voldemort faisait griller les feuilles de l'arbre qui était juste à la droite de celui derrière lequel il était caché. « Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor de ta part de continuer à te cacher comme ça, Harry, » lança-t-il, moqueur. « J'aurais pourtant cru qu'un jeune homme si _courageux_, si _fort_ que toi ferait face à son destin avec dignité. »

Harry retroussa les lèvres en un rictus, mais demeura silencieux. Elle pouvait lire sa frayeur dans son regard pourtant. A part ça, il ne semblait pas être blessé. Aussi doucement, aussi prudemment qu'elle le put, Hermione se rapprocha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille. « Harry… Harry, » souffla-t-elle rapidement, « c'est Hermione. »

Il se tendit, ouvrant les yeux plus grand. Mais il ne dit toujours rien.

« Harry, il faut que tu me suives, » continua-t-elle à voix basse. « Je suis venue pour t'aider. »

« Je ne te vois pas, » murmura-t-il.

Voldemort s'approcha plus encore de l'endroit où il se cachait, ses lèvres minces tendues dans une jubilante parodie de sourire. « Je peux te _sentir_, Harry Potter. Ça ne durera plus longtemps maintenant… »

Réfléchissant rapidement, Hermione attrapa la manche de la robe de Harry. « Suis le mouvement, Harry. Maintenant. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle tira sa manche sèchement, le forçant à la suivre en silence loin de l'arbre, loin de Voldemort. Elle eut un soupir reconnaissant pour les robes de sorcier noires de Harry – Voldemort ne l'avait pas vu s'éloigner.

Elle entraîna Harry par un grand mouvement circulaire de l'autre côté du bosquet, s'arrêtant derrière un arbre que Voldemort avait déjà privé de ses feuilles. « Je ne te vois toujours pas, Hermione, » chuchota Harry.

Une idée lui traversant l'esprit, elle planta sa baguette en plein contre le torse de Harry, et prononça doucement les mots du Sortilège de Dissimulation, poussant un petit soupir de soulagement en le voyant disparaître de sa vue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » lui demanda sa voix désincarnée avec émerveillement.

« Sortilège de Dissimulation, » répondit-elle brièvement. « On ne les apprend pas à l'école, mais je me suis rendue compte de leur utilité récemment. La plupart des gens ne s'embêtent pas avec, puisqu'il existe des Capes d'Invisibilité. »

Il resta silencieux un moment, mais sa question suivante était plutôt teintée de reproche. « Si tu peux te rendre invisible, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas allée attaquer Voldemort toi-même ? »

« Je ne suis pas plus capable que toi de lancer un Avada, Harry, » lui rappela-t-elle. « Et puis, je ne pense pas que ça servirait à grand chose – il y a déjà survécu une fois, tu te souviens ? »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

Il y avait une certaine rudesse dans sa voix qui fit penser à Hermione qu'il n'était pas en aussi bon état physiquement qu'elle l'avait cru initialement. « Harry, est-ce que tu es blessé ? »

« Je crois que mon bras droit est cassé à plusieurs endroits, » marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Je suis tombé de mon arbre – c'est comme ça que Voldemort a trouvé de quel côté me chercher. J'ai atterri sur le bras, et je crois que j'ai entendu les os craquer. Mais ça ne fait plus aussi mal maintenant que tout à l'heure. »

« Le Doloris ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Il parlait gaiement. « Evidemment. Mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper avant que ça ne devienne trop sérieux. C'est là que j'ai perdu ma baguette. »

Se mettant une main sur les yeux, Hermione essaya désespérément de se retenir de le frapper. « Tu as perdu ta baguette, » répéta-t-elle.

« Sur le moment, ça m'a semblé moins grave que d'y laisser ma peau, » répliqua-t-il, irrité. « Quoi, ça fiche en l'air ton plan si ingénieux ? »

« Pas vraiment, » concéda-t-elle, l'envie de donner une bonne claque dans l'espace vide où il devait se tenir la démangeant toujours. « Mais je dois dire que notre départ d'ici semble plutôt compromis. »

Ajoutant à sa peur grandissante, la voix de Voldemort glissa jusqu'à ses oreilles, signalant qu'il se rapprochait d'eux. « Voyons, Harry, » siffla-t-il, « et si nous étions un peu raisonnables maintenant… »

Apparemment pas perturbé par cette nouvelle contrariété, ce fut d'un ton presque joyeux que la voix de Harry flotta doucement vers elle. « Bien, maintenant que nous avons fait le point sur nos échecs, et qu'un sorcier maléfique approche dangereusement de nous, et si tu me parlais de ce plan, hein ? »

« Je vais essayer de te mettre dans la main un morceau de parchemin, Harry, » dit-elle. « Et une fois que je l'aurai fait, tu devrais pouvoir le lire, si j'ai lancé ton Sortilège convenablement. » Tendant la main à l'aveuglette, elle rencontra le torse de Harry, et sentit qu'il saisissait le parchemin.

« Je l'ai, » confirma-t-il. « Et je peux le voir, pas de problème. Enfin, quand il y a un éclair, en tout cas. Et maintenant ? »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle croisa les doigts. « Quand je te le dirai, Harry, je veux que tu le lises à haute voix. Bien fort. C'est compris ? »

« Et c'est comme ça que nous vaincrons Voldemort ? » demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

Comme pour répondre à la question de Harry, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne se fit entendre une fois de plus. « Est-ce que j'entends des murmures, petit Potter ? Est-ce que tu me demandes d'approcher ? »

« Fais-moi confiance, » répondit-elle brièvement, cherchant son couteau de la main. Elle n'aimait pas le petit mouvement qu'elle percevait autour des arbres, à quelques mètres à peine de leur cachette. « Je compte jusqu'à trois, et ensuite tu lis. C'est clair ? »

« Ouais, ouais, » marmonna Harry. Elle entendit le léger craquement du parchemin alors qu'elle posait la lame du couteau à l'intérieur de son bras.

Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse finir de dire 'Un,' la prédiction de Severus se réalisa. Son Sortilège de Dissimulation céda, entièrement. Il ne clignota même pas pour la prévenir, mais disparut. Hermione se figea quand elle redevint visible, manquant de lâcher son couteau. Elle ne se tenait même pas derrière l'arbre.

Les yeux de Voldemort vinrent se poser sur elle, et il était suffisamment près maintenant pour qu'elle puisse voir très précisément l'expression de surprise mêlée de joie qu'il afficha. « Eh bien, eh bien, » siffla-t-il dans cet horrible ricanement qu'il pouvait avoir, « mais que fait ma petite lionne de Gryffondor ici, et ce soir entre tous ? »

&&&&&

Severus se mouvait dans la clairière d'un pas souple, reconnaissant les visages des Mangemorts ne portant pas de masque qui tournaient en rond. Ils semblaient tous s'intéresser à une masse d'arbres sombre, quelques mètres plus loin vers l'est.

L'un d'eux – Nott – sursauta quand le tonnerre résonna encore une fois. « Bordel ! » laissa-t-il échapper. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne tue pas le gamin tout de suite, qu'on soit tranquilles ? »

« Malheureusement, » ironisa Lucius Malefoy depuis quelque part à la gauche de Severus, « Potter a fait montre de plus de ressources qu'aucun d'entre nous n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. »

« J'ai été plutôt surpris de le voir se remettre du Doloris aussi rapidement qu'il l'a fait, » admit Nott.

Lucius sourit, et Severus frissonna. Il n'aimait pas ça, quand Malefoy souriait de cette façon. « Pas assez vite, cependant, » répliqua-t-il. « Il ne s'est pas souvenu d'emporter sa baguette… » Le sourire s'élargit pour ressembler de plus en plus à l'habituel air supérieur de Malefoy, alors qu'il faisait tourner innocemment une baguette entre ses doigts.

La baguette de Potter, réalisa Severus.

« Purée, où est-ce que tu as trouvé _ça_ ? » souffla Avery. « Est-ce que notre Seigneur est au courant ? »

« Oui et non, » répondit Malefoy. « Il sait que Potter n'a plus sa baguette. »

Ce qui signifiait que Voldemort ne savait pas que Malefoy l'avait, se dit-il. Malefoy avait en tête quelque chose qui allait bien au delà du meurtre d'un enfant cette nuit.

Il était trop tôt, ils ne manqueraient pas de le remarquer si Severus commençait à les Pétrifier. Il fallait attendre que leur attention soit d'abord détournée de leur propre cercle. Avec un peu de chance, Voldemort ferait assez de tapage à cause du rituel pour que ses disciples soient convenablement distraits, et là, Severus pourrait agir. Ce serait dommage pour Hermione et Potter de parvenir à leurs fins et de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour se faire massacrer ensuite par ses Mangemorts.

En grimaçant, Severus écarta _toute_ idée d'Hermione de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre distraction. Il était d'une importance capitale qu'il reste concentré.

Il fallait qu'il repère où se trouvaient les plus dangereux. Tous les partisans de Voldemort n'étaient pas capable de lancer l'Avada – ceux-là seraient légèrement plus faciles à maîtriser, et pourraient donc attendre.

Severus vit Lestrange et sa femme debout à côté de Queudver. Ces trois présentaient le bonus supplémentaire de la folie, et il les ajouta tout en haut de sa liste mentale. L'imprévisibilité était ce qu'il y avait de plus dangereux. Et puis, s'il était suffisamment rapide, il pourrait les Pétrifier tous les trois en groupe, et peut-être que personne de s'en rendrait compte.

Et bien sûr, Lucius Malefoy, qui se tenait entre un Goyle inexpressif et un Avery qui ne cachait pas sa nervosité. Severus joua avec l'idée de le Pétrifier en premier, mais un éclair illumina le couteau que Lestrange tenait dans la main, et la main gauche d'argent de Queudver. Non… Il fallait s'occuper en priorité des éléments imprévisibles.

Avery sursauta soudain, plissant les yeux dans la direction supposée dans laquelle Potter et Voldemort étaient allés. « S'que t'as vu ça ? » demanda-t-il à Malefoy.

« Vu quoi ? »

« Genre, un éclair vert. Peut-être que Notre Seigneur l'a fait. Peut-être qu'il a eu Potter. Là, encore ! » s'écria-t-il, le doigt tendu cette fois.

« Allez, » lança Malefoy, brandissant sa propre baguette et faisant d'une façon ou d'une autre disparaître celle de Potter. « Allons-y. »

Tirant avantage des soudains mouvements, Severus Pétrifia discrètement les quelques Mangemorts qui passèrent à proximité de sa cachette, se réjouissant de voir les Lestrange tomber au sol en silence parmi les trois autres qu'il avait mis hors combat.

Ça en faisait deux sur quatre, et Queudver n'était une menace que dans la mesure où on lui laissait une chance de lancer le premier sort. Severus pourrait le prendre par surprise sans grande difficulté.

Lucius était maintenant son objectif principal, et c'était lui qui menait la meute, marchant rapidement, d'un pas heurté vers la source de lumière, ses longs cheveux battant follement dans le vent qui claquait. Severus se glissa hors de sa cachette et les suivit, en Pétrifiant autant qu'il l'osait.

La tempête se rapprochait de plus en plus.

&&&&&&&

Le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit quand il pointa sa baguette sur une Hermione immobile. « _Avada Kedavra_, » dit-il, sur le ton de la conversation.

Mais les mots de Severus résonnèrent dans sa tête. _Dès que Tu-Sais-Qui posera les yeux sur toi, il te tuera. _Et elle plongea à plat ventre dès qu'elle entendit la voix de Voldemort, regardant l'éclair vert siffler sans lui faire de mal au dessus de sa tête.

Roulant sur elle-même, elle parvint à se cacher derrière un arbre, se procurant ainsi un bref répit. Malheureusement, la contrepartie était qu'elle avait laissé tomber son couteau quelque part dans la manœuvre. Elle jura en silence.

« Je me suis demandé ce que tu avais pu devenir après cette nuit-là, » continua Voldemort. « Tu m'as porté un coup plus grave que la plupart de ceux que j'avais reçus, tu sais. J'avais espéré que tu étais morte. »

« Désolée de décevoir, » riposta-t-elle, sortant sa baguette de sa poche et l'agrippant fermement, se préparant à la prochaine attaque de son opposant.

« Une langue si bien pendue, » commenta-t-il dans un autre de ses sifflements. « Je vais aimer te tuer, je crois. Mais d'abord, ma lionne, tu vas me dire où se cache ton ami Potter. »

Elle eut un sourire amer. « Vous vous faites bien des idées, Monseigneur, » se moqua-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de faire une chose pareille. »

« Tu te rendras compte, ma chérie, » continua Voldemort comme si elle n'avait pas même ouvert la bouche, « que je peux être quelqu'un de très persuasif quand je le décide. »

« Plutôt mourir, » s'écria-t-elle crânement, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas encore contourné l'arbre derrière lequel elle se cachait. Peut-être que si elle bougeait _très_ vite, elle pourrait attraper son couteau. Enfin, à condition de le trouver, déjà.

Le craquement du tonnerre coïncida presque avec l'éclair – l'orage était pratiquement au dessus d'eux – et Hermione put entendre la pluie cogner contre le sol, la sentir lui tomber sur les épaules. Ce n'étaient que quelques gouttes, pour le moment.

« Une option viable, » lui répondit-il, d'une voix qui se rapprochait un peu. « Mais qui me déçoit un peu. Souviens-toi seulement que Lord Voldemort t'a laissé décider de ton plein gré, petite lionne. »

Serrant les dents, Hermione s'autorisa à penser un moment à l'ironie de cette affirmation. « Oh, je m'en souviendrai, » cracha-t-elle. Dans le même mouvement, elle contourna le tronc d'arbre et leva sa baguette contre un Voldemort relativement surpris. « _Expelliarmus !_ » s'écria-t-elle.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour éviter son sort et envoyer contre elle un autre Sort de Mort. Mais, anticipant son attaque, Hermione se baissa, regardant une fois de plus la lumière scintiller au dessus de son épaule.

Il _devait_ être fatigué – il avait lancé à Harry plusieurs Doloris ce soir, et ça faisait maintenant deux Avadas. S'il trouvait la force d'en lancer un troisième, Hermione en serait choquée. Et tout ça, c'était sans compter les autres sorts majeurs qu'il avait pu lancer. Voldemort était peut-être la personne la plus proche de l'inhumain qu'elle ait jamais côtoyée, mais même sa magie à lui devait connaître des limites.

Du coup, elle se jeta au sol, cherchant frénétiquement son couteau, et ignorant momentanément le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'était pas à vingt pas d'elle.

Sa main se refermait sur le manche quand elle entendit Voldemort crier quelque chose d'inintelligible. Instinctivement, Hermione se tortilla, essayant d'esquiver le sort qu'elle savait qu'il venait de lancer.

Mais elle laissa échapper un cri d'agonie quand le sort la toucha, déchirant son flanc gauche. Elle sentit son sang couler librement sur sa hanche, sur sa jambe.

La pluie tombait plus drue maintenant, le tonnerre résonnant dans ses oreilles qui sifflaient.

L'éclair révéla la face souriante de Voldemort. « Tu vas mourir comme tu voulais que _moi_ je meure. J'espère que tu t'amuses bien. »

Luttant pour rester consciente, et roulant de côté dans un effort pour arrêter le saignement, Hermione leva sa dague contre son bras. Trois gouttes de sang, versées _de son plein gré_, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Abrutie par la douleur de son flanc, elle fit glisser le couteau sur sa peau, le sentant à peine, regardant un mince filet de sang couler au sol.

« Harry, _maintenant !_ » hurla-t-elle contre le vent qui gémissait.

Hermione fut soulagée d'entendre le cri de Harry en réponse. Il énonçait d'une voix claire l'incantation qu'elle avait recopié si soigneusement depuis le texte de Iustus il y avait un mois de ça.

L'air assez confus, Voldemort baissa sa baguette d'un cran en entendant Harry, cherchant le gamin des yeux. Mais au moment où Harry eut lu le dernier mot d'un ton triomphant, il était devenu blême, retournant les yeux vers la fille à peine consciente qui gisait à ses pieds. « Qu'est-ce que tu as _fait_, petite ? » chuchota-t-il.

« C'est _comme ça_ que je voulais que vous mouriez, mon Seigneur, » cracha-t-elle, tendant la lame ensanglantée de sa dague en direction du cœur de Voldemort, et luttant désespérément pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Ce fut assez peu spectaculaire, à dire vrai. A un moment, Voldemort se tenait là, les yeux baissés vers elle, la regardant avec colère, et le moment suivant, ses yeux se révulsaient, et il s'écroulait au sol, restant allongé là, immobile.

N'accordant que peu d'attention au fait qu'il y avait probablement un cadavre étendu à moins d'un mètre de sa tête, Hermione était légèrement plus concernée par le fait qu'elle saignait profusément d'une déchirure assez large de son flanc.

Elle essaya d'utiliser ses mains pour appuyer sur sa blessure, mais soit elle était trop faible, soit la plaie était trop grande, et elle dût finalement se résoudre à la presser contre le sol une fois encore, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier quand quelques gravillons parvinrent à glisser sous sa peau effilochée.

« Hermione ? » La voix de Harry lui parlait doucement à l'oreille. « Hermione, il faut que tu me dises ce que je dois faire. Je ne peux… »

« Ma baguette, » souffla-t-elle. « Pointe-la sur toi, et dis '_Revelo_', ça annulera ton sortilège. »

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le visage familier de Harry reparut devant elle, ses yeux inquiets plongés dans ceux d'Hermione. Un large bleu se formait sur sa joue droite. Il a dû se cogner en tombant, se dit-elle.

Soudain, inexplicablement, Harry plissa les yeux pour regarder au loin, fronça les sourcils, et lança un sortilège de Pétrification. Elle voulait lui demander ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais se sentait trop faible pour parler.

La pluie tenait plus du déluge maintenant, lui plaquant les cheveux contre le front, et le tonnerre gronda.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir dans la boue, réalisa-t-elle. Et quelqu'un tout près était en train de crier. Mais ce n'était pas son problème.

« …faut arrêter le saignement, Harry, » marmonna-t-elle, sa vision ne se résumant plus qu'à des images intermittentes. « Utilise… un truc. »

Regardant autour de lui, éperdu, il retira finalement sa chemise, ne tressaillant que légèrement quand ça l'obligea à bouger son bras cassé. « Est-ce que… ? »

« …faut que tu m'aides, » dit-elle. « Peux pas bouger toute seule. »

S'excusant du regard, Harry la fit doucement rouler de côté. Elle hurla quand il pressa sa chemise trempée dans sa blessure, mais il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de continuer à essayer d'arrêter le saignement. Ce n'était peut-être que son imagination, mais il avait l'impression que ça marchait.

&&&&&&

Severus se mit à courir quand il entendit une voix indubitablement féminine hurler. Hermione.

Dépassant Lucius, il continua à accélérer, ne remarquant qu'à peine que son Sortilège de Dissimulation cédait, ne pensant qu'à _la_ retrouver. Pour ce faire, il se précipita dans le bosquet, dérapant, juste à temps pour la voir rouler de côté, par terre, à quelques mètres de là, ignorant Voldemort qui était debout à ses pieds. Il ouvrit la bouche, se préparant à la prévenir.

« Severus ? » entendit-il quelqu'un demander d'un ton incrédule derrière lui.

Sans réfléchir, il se retourna vivement, et vit que les dix Mangemorts qu'il avait suivis le fixaient maintenant. Retroussant les lèvres de façon inconsciente, tenant fermement sa baguette, Severus lança six sortilèges de Pétrification et deux de Désarmement en rafale, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour reprendre son souffle.

Crabbe, Queudver, Nott, et un de leurs camarades masqués s'écroulèrent. Avery fit un vol plané et atterrit contre un arbre, il ne s'en releva pas. Mais Malefoy esquiva élégamment son sort et sortit sa propre baguette. Les quatre hommes restant debout suivirent son exemple.

Severus parvint à éviter la plupart de leurs sorts, se faufilant prestement entre les arbres, et essayant de ne pas réagir en entendant Hermione pousser un cri dans lequel il crut percevoir une extrême douleur. L'un des sortilèges toucha l'arrière de sa jambe à ce moment, néanmoins, et Severus tituba. Son genoux gauche était maintenant complètement engourdi. Au moins, il pouvait toujours marcher, plus ou moins.

La pluie qui redoublait faisait glisser ses cheveux détrempés dans ses yeux, et il lui devenait incroyablement difficile d'y voir goutte. Sa seule consolation était qu'elle défavorisait tout autant ses adversaires.

En fait, il regarda Malefoy toucher l'un de ses Mangemorts d'un Avada, le prenant probablement pour Severus. Malefoy laissa échapper un rare juron quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. « Tu ne peux pas te cacher éternellement, Severus ! » cria-t-il, suffisamment fort pour être entendu malgré le tonnerre.

« Je peux toujours essayer, » rétorqua-t-il haut et fort, se baissant derrière un autre arbre et parvenant à Stupéfixer une autre silhouette dans le même mouvement. Plus que trois.

« Voyons, vraiment, Severus, » dit Lucius de ce qui aurait pu en d'autres circonstances passer pour un ton raisonnable. « Nous avons l'avantage du nombre, et tu dois être parfaitement harassé après avoir lancé tous ces sorts. Si tu te rends maintenant, peut-être que nous t'accorderons une mort qui ait un peu de dignité. »

« Crois-le ou non, Lucius, je n'ai pas la moindre intention de mourir aujourd'hui, » répondit Severus d'un ton tout aussi poli.

Avec un rire froid, Malefoy avança plus près de l'arbre de Severus. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas ironique que la vie trahisse parfois les meilleures intentions ? »

C'était maintenant ou jamais, se dit-il. D'instinct, Severus sauta hors de sa cachette et pointa sa baguette sur Lucius, criant, « _Expelliarmus !_ » de toutes ses forces.

C'était peut-être une manœuvre puérile, mais elle fut couronnée de succès, en tout cas, et Severus jouit pleinement la sensation du bois lisse de la baguette de Malefoy – non, celle de Potter – qui vint sauter dans sa main tendue. Contrairement à toutes ses habitudes, Malefoy en resta momentanément bouche bée.

« Tu disais ? » demanda Severus d'un ton léger, gardant sa baguette pointée vers le torse de Malefoy.

De façon incroyable, la bouche de Malefoy se tordit en un sourire rusé, révélé par un éclair. « Tu as oublié, Severus, » le chapitra-t-il, « que tu es toujours en sous-nombre. »

Il donna distraitement un petit coup de baguette par dessus l'épaule de Malefoy, à l'intention de l'une des silhouettes sombres qui avançaient, criant, « _Stupéfix !_ » et la regardant s'écrouler avec satisfaction. Levant une fois de plus sa baguette pour s'occuper de l'autre, Severus se trouva tout aussi surpris que Malefoy quand un rai de lumière rouge jaillit des arbres et fit tomber le dernier.

« En sous-nombre, donc ? » demanda-t-il à un Malefoy maintenant pâle avec un rire amer. Il fit un pas en avant, réalisant dans un petit sursaut que Malefoy devait toujours avoir sa propre baguette rangée quelque part dans ses robes. Il ne lui avait confisqué que sa baguette _supplémentaire_.

Malefoy leva les mains en signe de reddition. Le tonnerre gronda à nouveau.

« Garde les mains en l'air, » aboya Severus. « Si tu bouges ne serait-ce que d'un brin, je te jure que je te tue, Lucius. » Rapidement, il approcha de lui et plongea la main dans la poche de la robe de Malefoy, fouillant.

« Est-ce que tout ça est vraiment nécessaire ? » demanda Lucius, d'un ton qui suggérait que de fouiller sa personne était quelque part pire encore que de le tuer.

« Je crois, oui, » répondit-il distraitement, tiquant en entendant un autre cri féminin résonner depuis le bosquet. Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard, Severus sortit une autre baguette de la poche de Malefoy.

« Oh là là, _trois_ baguettes, » commenta Malefoy. « Et voilà que je n'en ai plus aucune. »

Levant brièvement les yeux au ciel, Severus planta sa baguette dans le torse de Lucius. « Ferme-là. »

« Est-ce que tu vas vraiment me tuer, Severus, » demanda-t-il d'un ton suave. « Est-ce que tu as seulement jamais réussi à tuer quelqu'un ? Je me demande. En tout cas, moi, je ne t'ai jamais vu faire. Je vais te dire, Severus, tu n'as qu'à y aller. » Etendant les bras, Lucius lui offrit une cible tentante. Il eut un sourire carnassier. « Chiche ! »

Il n'hésita qu'un instant. « _Stupéfix,_ » chuchota Severus à l'oreille de Malefoy, affichant un sourire narquois en entendant le bruit que fit le corps inconscient en touchant le sol. « _Petrificus Totalis_, » ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

Casant deux baguettes au fond de sa poche, et tenant la sienne devant lui, Severus commença à avancer rapidement vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris qu'il avait entendus. Il ne vit que vaguement le corps flasque de Voldemort affalé dans la boue, l'eau coulant en filets dans ses yeux blancs, ouverts. Ne voyant que le fait qu'il n'était pas Hermione, Severus se retourna et la vit, affalée elle aussi, Potter à ses côtés.

Laissant échapper tout bas un juron, Severus s'agenouilla de l'autre côté d'elle. « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, Potter ? » demanda-t-il, forçant sa voix à demeurer mesurée.

« Professeur Snape ? » demanda le gamin, comme un idiot. « Qu'est-ce que vous… ? »

« Potter ! » l'interrompit Severus, qui n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à des questions stupides alors que sa panique augmentait.

« Elle est blessée, » expliqua Potter, bien inutilement. « Je n'arrive pas à arrêter le saignement. »

En entendant la note d'inquiétude qu'il avait dans la voix, le cœur de Severus sombra. Le visage d'Hermione était pâle, et elle semblait être inconsciente. Le sang suintait autour du chiffon déjà trempé que Potter appliquait sur son flanc – sa chemise, probablement, se dit Severus, remarquant que le gamin était torse nu.

Sans hésiter, Severus ôta sa propre chemise, ignorant le regard choqué de Potter, et plaçant ses mains sur elle à côté de celles du gamin pour appuyer fermement sur la blessure. Hermione gémit un peu, mais ne bougea pas. Son cœur se brisa un peu plus.

« Elle a besoin d'aller à l'Infirmerie, » affirma Potter très tranquillement, l'air toujours assez surpris de l'apparition de Severus.

« Où est le Portoloin ? » interrogea-t-il. « Celui qui vous a amené ici ? »

Potter était abattu. « A l'endroit où je l'ai lâché quand ils m'ont attrapé. Je ne faisais pas très attention à ce qui m'entourait. On ne le retrouvera jamais avec toute cette pluie, Professeur. »

Avec un soupir, Severus écarta une de ses mains d'Hermione assez longtemps pour sortir de sa poche la baguette de Potter et la lui jeter. « Est-ce que vous savez créer un Portoloin, Potter ? » Il espérait ardemment que c'était le cas – jamais il ne serait capable de se concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour y parvenir lui-même.

Stupéfait une fois encore, Potter baissa le regard vers la baguette qu'il avait sur les genoux avec une curiosité évidente. « Je crois, oui… vers Poudlard, au moins. La Tour de Gryffondor. »

« Alors vite ! » s'impatienta Severus, tournant de nouveau les yeux vers le visage blafard si inquiétant d'Hermione, et son flanc qui saignait irrépressiblement. « Une pierre, une feuille n'importe quoi ! »

Ecartant une de ses mains d'Hermione, Potter pointa une baguette tremblante vers une pierre toute proche qui avait presque la taille d'un poing. Severus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en l'entendant réciter les bons mots, et le caillou brilla momentanément.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez marcher ? » s'informa Severus.

Potter hocha la tête.

« Bien. Je ne peux porter que l'un d'entre vous, » commenta-t-il, glissant délicatement un bras derrière la nuque d'Hermione, et l'autre sous ses genoux, la faisant basculer de façon à ce que son flanc blessé appuie contre son ventre. C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour le moment. Aussi rapidement qu'il l'osa, il se releva, prenant soin de continuer à presser sa blessure contre lui. Elle grogna doucement en protestation.

Ils prirent place de part et d'autre de la pierre, Potter accroupi, main tendue, pendant que Severus tendait le pied vers le caillou. Levant les yeux et voyant le hochement de tête affirmatif de Severus, Potter s'écria, « Maintenant ! » et ils touchèrent tous les deux le Portoloin, sentant l'attraction caractéristique.

Ron Weasley sembla très surpris quand le trio dégoulinant apparut au milieu de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Potter réussit à tomber la tête la première, et laissa échapper un juron sonore quand son menton cogna le sol. Pliant seulement les genoux, Severus fixa le Weasley sous le choc de son regard le plus furibard. « Ecartez-vous de mon chemin, » siffla-t-il, serrant Hermione plus près alors qu'elle gémissait plus fort.

Sans la moindre protestation, le gamin fit un pas de côté vers Potter, sans quitter des yeux Severus et son précieux fardeau alors qu'ils quittaient la Tour.

Au fur et à mesure que Severus approchait de l'Infirmerie, son pas accélérait, mais il prenait garde à ne pas secouer Hermione. Une fois arrivé dans le bon couloir, il se mit à crier, se fichant de savoir qui pourrait l'entendre. « Poppy ! Vite ! J'ai besoin de vous, tout de suite ! »

Une Madame Pomfresh échevelée mais l'air vif sortit dans le couloir. A son crédit, elle parvint à dissimuler plutôt bien son étonnement de voir Hermione plutôt que Potter serrée dans les bras de Severus. Toute à son affaire, elle fut à ses côtés en une minute, le poussant à l'intérieur de l'Infirmerie. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Elle saigne, » dit-il simplement, la déposant doucement sur l'un des lits dont les draps frais attendaient, et pressant les chemises contre son flanc de ses deux mains une fois encore.

« Ôte-toi de mon chemin, Severus, » ordonna Pomfresh, le poussant plus loin sans cérémonie, et soulevant les bords du bandage de fortune.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder, impuissant, alors que la Médisorcière claquait de la langue en examinant sa nouvelle patiente. Pendant un moment, un air confus et apeuré traversa le visage de Pomfresh. Mais seulement pendant un moment. Severus se laissa aller à se convaincre que ce n'avait peut-être été qu'un tour que son imagination lui avait joué. Oui, c'était ça.

Saisi d'un soudain frisson, il essaya de se dire que c'était parce qu'il était torse nu en ce moment, et mouillé jusqu'aux os. Mais il y échoua misérablement quand il entendit Madame Pomfresh faire un autre petit bruit inquiet. Pire, Hermione n'avait pas laissé échapper le moindre son depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Tour de Gryffondor.

Fermant les yeux, Severus baissa la tête, sentant ses cheveux mouillés claquer doucement contre son cou. La nuit promettait d'être longue.


	17. Une chose est certaine, et tout le reste

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Hayseed. Une traduction benebu !_

**17. Une chose est certaine, et tout le reste n'est que mensonges.**

La première pensée d'Hermione quand elle ouvrit les yeux fut qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir un couteau chauffé à blanc plongé dans le côté. La seconde, qu'il faisait incroyablement noir, où qu'elle soit.

Elle n'était probablement pas morte, conclut-elle finalement. La mort n'impliquait probablement pas d'avoir mal à ce point, et puis, elle n'aurait pas une odeur d'antiseptiques. Donc, elle était en vie. En vie, et manifestement dans un hôpital, une infirmerie quelconque, à en juger par les odeurs stériles qui lui chatouillaient actuellement les narines.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, au fait ? Elle se souvenait de Voldemort dans les bois, et de la pluie. Et de son sang. Mais ensuite, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une drôle d'obscurité, et une impression tenace qu'elle devrait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Enfin, au moins savoir comment elle se retrouvait allongée dans un lit bien chaud alors que ses derniers souvenirs parlaient de boue glaciale et de douleur intense.

Avec un petit soupir qui s'apparentait à un reniflement, Hermione essaya de s'étirer, étouffant un cri quand son flanc protesta vigoureusement.

« Tu es réveillée, » affirma une voix masculine de quelque part, très près. Le ton était à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et le soulagement.

« Severus ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment dans le noir. Elle remarqua que sa voix semblait un peu enrouée, et plus qu'un peu serrée par la douleur. « Est-ce que c'est toi ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

Il rit. « Nous sommes à l'Infirmerie de Poudlard, ma chérie. Tu nous a fait à tous une belle frayeur. »

« Pourquoi ? » continua-t-elle à interroger. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Après que, tu sais… »

« Potter et moi sommes parvenus à te ramener à Poudlard par un Portoloin, » dit-il. Un bruit de tissu semblait provenir de la même direction que sa voix. « Tu as failli mourir, au fait. Et j'apprécierais que tu ne le refasses plus jamais. »

« J'essaierai, » répondit-elle d'un ton ensommeillé. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te vois pas ? »

« Il est tard, Hermione. Ou tôt, selon le point de vue, j'imagine. Plus de quatre heures du matin. Tu es restée inconsciente pendant un peu plus de deux heures. » Un autre frou-frou, tissu contre tissu.

« Est-ce que tu es blessé, Severus ? » demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse. « Est-ce que toi aussi tu es dans un lit ? »

Il toussota. « Je vais _bien_, » dit-il, d'une façon qui suggérait qu'il avait peut-être déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois dans la soirée. « J'ai effectivement été touché par un petit sort, mais Poppy s'en est occupée en pas dix minutes. Pour une raison que j'ignore, elle insiste pour que je reste en observation pour le reste de la journée. »

Et il y avait une autre voix qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. « Harry ? »

Sa réponse était au mieux narquoise. « Potter continue à faire preuve d'une bonne santé écœurante. Dès que Poppy lui a eu réparé le bras qu'il s'était cassé, Albus l'a enlevé jusque dans son bureau afin d'obtenir plus de détails. Ma seule consolation est que je suis bien conscient du peu de détails que Potter connaît effectivement. Je crois qu'il règne un certain tumulte dans le château.

« Un tumulte ? » répéta-t-elle, sentant le sommeil l'engloutir une fois encore.

« Le Portoloin nous a ramenés au milieu de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Hermione, » expliqua-t-il. « Eviter que quelqu'un ne nous remarque aurait été assez difficile. Je pense, toutefois, que tu apprécieras de savoir qu'Argus Rusard est venu ici en personne il y a environ une heure pour se plaindre du désordre que nous avons créé dans les couloirs. Enfin, que _j'ai_ laissé dans les couloirs – tu étais trop occupée à être inconsciente et à te vider de tout ton sang pour parvenir à marcher convenablement. » Il n'était pas tout à fait capable de faire montre de son habituel niveau de sarcasme en prononçant ses mots.

Elle ne se réveilla que légèrement. « …suis désolée, Severus, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Moi aussi, » répondit-il doucement.

Peut-être qu'il en dit plus que ça, mais elle se rendormit avant de pouvoir l'entendre.

&&&&&

Quand elle se réveilla la fois suivante, ce fut à cause de deux voix qui se disputaient plutôt bruyamment. La voix de femme semblait plus agitée que celle de l'homme.

« Albus, je ne vous permettrai pas de faire ça, » protesta la femme. « Cette pauvre fille a failli _mourir_ il y a moins de douze heures, et vous voulez que j'aille la réveiller afin que vous puissiez l'_interroger_ ? Je m'y oppose ! »

« Poppy… » protesta la vois masculine d'un ton assez fatigué.

Ah… Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh. Dumbledore voulait probablement leur poser des questions à elle et à Severus au sujet de la nuit précédente, et Madame Pomfresh piquait sa crise habituelle.

Hermione réfléchit à la question un bref moment. Est-ce qu'il vaudrait mieux permettre à Madame Pomfresh de remporter sa victoire pour affronter les questions plus tard ? Non… il vaudrait probablement mieux parler tout de suite. Attendre ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. « Je suis réveillée, » dit-elle faiblement, essayant d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit une Pomfresh assez inquiète et un Dumbledore à la mine sévère regarder tous les deux dans sa direction avec des regards stupéfaits. « Vous voyez, Poppy ? » demanda Dumbledore, question rhétorique. « Elle va bien. »

Madame Pomfresh écumait littéralement. « Elle ne va _pas_ bien, » rétorqua-t-elle, fondant sur Hermione et commençant à la tapoter et à la palper à divers endroits. « Cette jeune fille a été soumise à de sévères traumatismes, et… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal comme ça ? » demanda Hermione très bas à la médisorcière, espérant que le Directeur ne pourrait pas entendre sa question.

Elle claqua de la langue, posant une main sur le front d'Hermione. « Vous avez été victime d'un sort étrange – je ne suis pas parvenue à vous soigner très bien par des moyens magiques. Mais finalement, les points de suture se sont révélés tout aussi efficaces. »

« Des points de suture ? » demanda-t-elle, alarmée, se tortillant et faisant la grimace en même temps.

« Restez tranquille, mon enfant, » l'admonesta Poppy. « Oui, des points de suture. Je ne pouvais quand même pas vous laisser vous vider de tout votre sang, n'est-ce pas ? Et les sortilèges et les potions de suture habituels ne fonctionnaient pas. Je n'en sais pas aussi long que je le voudrais sur la médecine moldue, mais je _sais_ avec certitude que vous préférerez vous tenir tranquille dans les jours qui viennent. Une fois que vos blessures se seront retricotées convenablement, je les retirerai, et vous pourrez remonter sur votre balai en deux temps trois mouvements. »

« J'ai horreur de voler, » se plaignit-elle avec bonne humeur, lui adressant un petit sourire.

« En voilà une qui a toujours la langue bien pendue, » lança Severus d'un ton irrité depuis le lit d'à côté, faisant sursauter les autres occupants de la pièce. « Vous _devez_ vous sentir mieux. »

Avec plus de murmures, Madame Pomfresh passa jusqu'à son lit, pour effectuer les mêmes vérifications que celles auxquelles elle avait soumise Hermione, et souriant sans s'en cacher en le voyant se renfrogner de plus en plus. « Vous êtes épuisé, Severus, » affirma-t-elle vivement. « Je tiens toujours à ce que vous restiez ici aujourd'hui. Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Vous réagissez comme si je venais juste de vous demander de boire du pus de Bubobulb. »

Il grommela quelque chose qu'Hermione ne parvint pas à entendre.

« Voyons, Severus, vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est anatomiquement impossible, » répliqua Pomfresh d'un ton jovial. « Sans parler du fait que le grand-père d'Albus est mort depuis un bon moment déjà. »

Elle ne put s'en empêcher – Hermione gloussa, fronçant les sourcils quand cette action rendit plus vive la douleur qui pulsait dans son côté. Le regard de Severus se fit plus noir encore, à cause de son rire, ou de la douleur évidente qui en résulta, elle n'aurait su dire.

Dumbledore adressa à son professeur un sourire indulgent. « Ils sont réveillés tous les deux, Poppy, » dit-il, sans dissimuler l'impatience qu'il ressentait. « Est-ce que je peux leur parler maintenant ? »

« Albus… » tenta Poppy une fois encore.

« Poppy, » répondit-elle sévèrement. « _J'insiste_. Une demi-heure. Ensuite, vous pourrez recommencer à les gaver de chocolat et à les examiner tout votre soûl. »

Avec un petit soupir, Madame Pomfresh quitta l'Infirmerie, donnant un bon coup sur la porte quand elle la franchit.

D'un mouvement de baguette paresseux, Dumbledore Attira un fauteuil depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, et le plaça entre les lits de Severus et d'Hermione, s'asseyant prudemment. « J'ai entendu dire que votre soirée d'hier avait été plutôt agitée, » dit-il.

Severus toussota, et observa son couvre-lit avec un intérêt ostensible. Ne sachant pas très bien comment répondre, Hermione se contenta de convenir du terme. « Euh, agitée, oui, » balbutia-t-elle.

« En fait, » continua Dumbledore, du ton le plus proche de la menace voilée qu'elle lui ait jamais entendu employer, « J'ai vu les preuves matérielles de votre petite, hum hum, aventure par moi-même. Le jeune Harry Potter m'a accompagné à Godric's Hollow un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Nous ne sommes pas parvenus à retrouver le Portoloin qui lui avait été envoyé, cependant. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu devenir. Et c'est bien là qu'a commencé toute cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Haussant légèrement les épaules, Hermione joua avec la manche de sa chemise de nuit, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir se redresser un peu plus dans son lit, mais ne sachant pas comment le faire sans arracher ses points de suture. « Nous venions juste de terminer notre dernier ASPIC, » commença-t-elle, mal à l'aise. « Harry, Ron, et moi, je veux dire. Et nous étions retournés à la Salle Commune – il était trop tôt pour le dîner. Et un hibou a apporté un colis à Harry, de la part de Madame Weasley. »

« Curieux, » dit Dumbledore sans s'engager. « Et est-ce qu'il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que ce pourrait être un piège ? »

Oubliant momentanément qu'elle parlait avec le Directeur, Hermione leva légèrement le regard vers le plafond. « Bien _sûr_ que j'y ai pensé, » rétorqua-t-elle. « Surtout quand Harry l'a ouvert et que j'ai vu ce petit casse-tête à l'intérieur, mais… »

« _Hein ?_ » l'interrompit Severus, incrédule.

Oh, c'est vrai, se dit Hermione. Dans toute la confusion, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de dire à Severus qu'elle avait retrouvé son casse-tête. Lui lançant un regard d'excuse qu'elle espéra vaguement que Dumbledore ne remarquerait pas, elle continua. « Un casse-tête, » expliqua-t-elle. « Petit, rond, avec une image assez jolie sur le dessus. Et Harry a plongé la main dans le paquet pour l'attraper, et il a disparu. »

Les mains de Severus blanchirent sur son couvre-lit. « Malefoy, » souffla Severus d'un ton dangereux.

Elle était au moins aussi perdue que Dumbledore paraissait l'être. « Pardon ? » demanda finalement le Directeur.

« Drago Malefoy, » expliqua-t-il. « Il y a quelques mois, je l'ai surpris qui traînait aux alentours de mon bureau sans raison apparente. Il cachait quelque chose dans sa manche. Peu de temps après, j'ai remarqué que le petit casse-tête que je gardais sur mon bureau avait disparu. C'était un casse-tête que mon oncle m'avait donné il y a des années. Malefoy a dû le voler et l'enchanter pour en faire le Portoloin qui a emmené Potter à Vous-Savez-Qui ! »

Hermione en resta bouche bée, mais Dumbledore de son côté sembla contrarié. « Vraiment, Severus, je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas Lucius Malefoy, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour accuser… »

« Albus, Lucius Malefoy est un Mangemort. L'un des disciples en qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait le plus confiance. Que je ne l'aime pas n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire, » répondit-il d'un ton pincé.

« Mais il n'est pas question ici de Lucius Malefoy, » dit Dumbledore. « C'est Drago que tu mets en cause. Un élève, Severus. Un _enfant._ »

Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent un peu plus, et ses narines s'évasèrent. Son regard était à la fois blessé et en colère. « Albus, je l'ai _vu_ de mes propres yeux ! »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu me voir _immédiatement_ ? » demanda Dumbledore avec violence. « Si tu étais tellement persuadé que Drago Malefoy mijotait quelque chose. »

« Je n'avais rien de précis à lui reprocher, » admit Severus. « Je ne voulais pas lancer d'accusations infondées. »

« J'ai l'impression, Severus, que c'est pourtant exactement ce que tu fais en ce moment. Malheureusement, c'est la parole d'un élève contre la tienne. » Mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas avoir autant de regrets que ses paroles auraient pu le laisser entendre. « Un élève qui n'a jamais posé de problèmes majeurs de discipline, et dont tu as dit à maintes reprises qu'il faisait honneur à sa Maison. »

Severus semblait abasourdi, et Hermione aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. « Albus, vous savez que j'étais forcé de dire… »

Elle décida d'ajouter ses deux noises à la conversation également. « Professeur Dumbledore, Malefoy provoque un Gryffondor au moins une fois par semaine. Depuis notre seconde année, il est incapable de s'adresser à moi sans m'insulter. »

S'adoucissant légèrement, Dumbledore ne sembla néanmoins pas convaincu. « Même si cet enfant a peut-être fait de mauvais choix, Drago Malefoy a toujours beaucoup de chemin à faire avant d'atteindre la maturité. Evidemment, s'il décide de venir se confier à moi, je traiterai le sujet de la façon qui s'impose, et j'attends de toi, Severus, que tu en fasses autant, s'il choisit de venir te parler. »

Severus répondit par un petit signe de tête, même si l'expression de son visage laissait clairement entendre ce qu'il pensait de la possibilité que Drago Malefoy vienne jamais le voir pour aborder un tel sujet. Hermione, de son côté, se demanda brièvement comment quelqu'un pourrait bien commencer ce genre de conversation. _Excusez-moi, Professeur, il y a quelque temps, j'ai essayé d'envoyer Harry Potter à une mort certaine des mains d'un sadique_, semblait un peu inapproprié.

Choisissant sans ambiguïté possible de passer à autre chose, Dumbledore revint au fil de l'histoire. « Donc, Miss Granger, Harry a disparu, » rappela-t-il.

« Et Ron et moi sommes venus vous prévenir, Monsieur, » dit-elle.

« Et il me semble me souvenir qu'à ce moment-là, je vous ai dit de retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor et d'attendre, » commenta-t-il d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Hermione inclina la tête. « J'ai _essayé_, » protesta-t-elle. « Mais après je me suis remise à penser à quelque chose que j'avais lu il n'y a pas longtemps dans un vieux livre. » Réfléchissant rapidement, Hermione essaya de trouver un moyen d'expliquer ses activités extra-scolaires sans entrer dans de trop _grands_ détails. « Un rituel, vous voyez. »

« Oui, » répondit Dumbledore. « Harry a mentionné le fait que vous lui aviez demandé de lire quelque chose d'écrit sur un morceau de parchemin qu'il a regrettablement égaré ensuite. Apparemment, ce serait ça qui aurait causé le décès assez surprenant de Voldemort. »

Elle commença à pincer anxieusement son couvre-lit du bout des doigts. « C'est un ancien rituel. On y faisait référence dans quelque chose que je lisais, et ensuite, il se trouve que je suis tombée par hasard sur une explication détaillée. »

« Je ne suis pas familier avec ce procédé, » répliqua-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules. « En fait, personne ne s'en est servi depuis plusieurs siècles. Pas depuis l'avènement du Sort de Mort, j'imagine. Mais c'est très simple – si le sang d'un ennemi est versé librement, et l'incantation prononcée, l'ennemi meurt. Corps et essence. »

« Corps _et_ essence ? » demanda innocemment Dumbledore.

Son malaise augmenta, et elle remarqua que Severus serrait sa couverture entre ses mains comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Eh bien, » commença-t-elle, se demandant comment formuler sa théorie. « Tout ce que fait l'Avada, c'est de stopper le cœur. De tuer le corps. L'essence de Voldemort a persisté après qu'il ait été touché par ce sort, et c'est pour ça qu'il a été capable de revenir, je pense. Mais le rituel de Iustus, c'est de la magie du sang. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la biologie. Alors quand vous l'utilisez, votre sort touche plus que simplement le corps. Vous vous en prenez à la magie de quelqu'un, à son essence également. C'est moins élégant que le Sort de Mort, j'imagine, mais également plus efficace. »

Elle vit Severus en rester bouche bée, son regard demandant clairement, _Mais quand est-ce que tu as compris tout ça ?_ Hermione s'autorisa un petit sourire.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez longuement réfléchi à tout ça, Miss Granger, » lui dit Dumbledore d'un ton grave. « Et comment au juste êtes-vous tombée sur un récit de Claudius Iustus, d'ailleurs ? »

Recommençant à triturer son couvre-lit, Hermione refusa de lever les yeux vers lui. « Je sais que c'est de la Magie Noire, _très_ noire, » avança-t-elle, hésitante. « C'est seulement que… on n'étudie pas les anciennes formes de rituels liés au sang, dans aucun de nos cours, et j'étais curieuse. » Peut-être qu'il accepterait _ça_.

Dumbledore, de toute évidence, se faisait violence pour ne pas répondre. Au lieu de cela, il changea de sujet. « Comment avez-vous convaincu Voldemort de verser son sang de sa propre volonté ? »

« Nous ne l'avons pas fait, » répliqua-t-elle. « Mais en novembre dernier, quand… enfin, vous savez, » esquiva-t-elle, « du sang de Vous-Savez-Qui a coulé dans mes blessures ouvertes. Notre sang a été mélangé, et ce lien de sang créé entre nous m'a permis _à moi_ de verser mon sang en sacrifice. »

Levant les sourcils encore plus haut, le Directeur se pencha vers Hermione. « Dans ce cas, Miss Granger, peut-être que vous pourriez me dire pourquoi vous avez eu besoin, avec le Professeur Snape, de vous lancer à la recherche de Voldemort, puisque vous disposiez de tout ce dont vous aviez besoin pour ce rituel ici à Poudlard ? »

« Nous n'avions pas Harry, » protesta-t-elle. « Et c'était à Harry de l'accomplir. »

« Pourquoi, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous savez aussi bien que moi que l'école _déborde_ littéralement d'ennemis du Seigneur des Ténèbres. N'importe qui ici aurait pu accomplir ce rituel. »

Elle était désarçonnée – Dumbledore, celui qui n'avait pas voulu aller aider Harry parce qu'il devait accomplir sa destinée, il lui demandait _ça_ ? « Mais ils sont liés, » s'écria-t-elle, désespérée. « Harry est – était – le plus grand ennemi de Vous-Savez-Qui ! »

« Permettez-moi de comprendre, » reprit-il lentement. « Vous avez pris sur vous d'aller à la recherche de Harry et Voldemort dans l'intention de procéder à cet ancien rituel de Magie Noire dans lequel vous et Harry étiez les deux seuls acteurs potentiels. Dis-moi, Severus, je t'en prie, quel était ton rôle dans tout cela, au juste ? Tu étais là pour allumer l'encens ? » Hermione cilla en entendant le sarcasme sans précédent dans le ton de voix du Directeur.

« Et pour bénir le couteau, » rétorqua Severus, tout aussi sarcastique. « Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez, Albus ? Elle est venue frapper à ma porte, me demandant où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bien pu emmener Potter, et je lui aurais simplement répondu bien gentiment, avant de retourner corriger mes copies ? Il était hors de question que je la laisse y aller toute seule. »

Dumbledore les regarda alternativement l'un et l'autre, battant des paupières. « Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas, » affirma-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

Etudiant ses couvertures plus intensément encore, Hermione n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce que faisait Severus. « Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire par là, Albus, » dit-il d'un ton gardé. « Miss Granger est venue me trouver afin d'obtenir des informations sur l'endroit où se trouvait Potter la nuit dernière, et elle m'a expliqué suffisamment du rituel pour que je réalise qu'elle avait pu avoir correctement évalué la situation. »

Ses sourcils froncés creusant de profonds sillons, Dumbledore s'appuya une main contre le front en signe d'exaspération.

Severus essaya à nouveau. « Albus, quand nous sommes arrivés, Potter se cachait au milieu des arbres, il était désarmé et blessé. Il n'aurait pas été capable de tenir beaucoup plus longtemps sans une intervention. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être déçu, et par vous deux, » lui répondit Dumbledore. « Après les événements de novembre dernier, je me serais attendu à ce que vous agissiez de façon moins impétueuse. »

Hermione ne s'excuserait pas. Ses actions avaient potentiellement sauvé la vie de son ami, et l'avaient aidé à détruire l'un des hommes les plus mauvais au monde. Elle ne pouvait pas s'excuser de ça.

« Personne ne sera informé de ce qui s'est exactement produit la nuit dernière, » continua-t-il, les clouant tous les deux d'un bref regard noir. « Harry est au courant, ainsi que vous deux, mais personne d'autre ne doit savoir que Voldemort a été vaincu à l'aide de Magie Noire. Les événements annexes, bien sûr, sont déjà de notoriété publique, mais les détails du rituel que vous venez de me décrire ne seront _pas_ révélés. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ? »

« Oui, Monsieur le Directeur, » répondit-elle, en même temps que Severus marmonnait, « Oui, Albus. »

« Bien, » conclut-il brièvement. « J'espère sincèrement que Poppy vous laissera sortir de l'Infirmerie rapidement. Pendant ce temps, vous allez manquer un bon nombre de festivités. »

Severus poussa un grognement.

&&&&&&

Severus regarda Hermione s'assoupir, et remua dans son propre lit, mal à l'aise. La légère roseur de ses joues dans son sommeil le faisait se sentir mieux, au moins il y avait suffisamment de sang dans son système maintenant pour qu'elle puisse rougir. En fait, elle devait probablement toujours avoir des traces des sortilèges de transfusion de Poppy dans les veines.

Il avait eu plus peur la nuit dernière qu'il n'avait eu peur depuis très longtemps. Il avait regardé, impuissant, Madame Pomfresh s'activer, claquer de la langue avec inquiétude, et secouer la tête bien trop fréquemment. Hermione avait cessé de respirer à un moment, il savait ça. Ça avait arraché un juron incroyablement rare à la médisorcière habituellement imperturbable, et il avait dû résister à l'envie folle de plonger en avant et de reprendre Hermione dans ses bras quand Pomfresh avait commencé la respiration artificielle.

Mais après un moment tendu, Hermione avait inspiré toute seule, et remué un peu, peut-être dans une tentative de sortir de son état d'inconscience. C'était à ce moment-là que Severus s'était enfin autorisé à se détendre, et que son pauvre genou s'était finalement souvenu qu'il ne pouvait pas soutenir son poids. Le voyant s'écrouler au sol, Pomfresh lui avait jeté une chemise d'hôpital et crié de se mettre au lit, manquant à peine un battement.

Après la plus longue heure de toute sa vie, Pomfresh avait finalement déclaré qu'Hermione était dans un état stable. Elle avait recousu le flanc de la jeune fille toujours inconsciente, et lui avait passé une chemise de nuit propre, la baignant rapidement au passage pour débarrasser son visage et ses mains de leur boue. Et moins de trois heures plus tard, Hermione s'était réveillée.

Une expérience horrible, c'était certain, mais elle montrait des signes de se terminer enfin. Spécialement quand on prenait en compte le fait que Dumbledore semblait peu enclin à les couvrir de lauriers et à leur accorder des sièges d'honneur. Ce qui convenait parfaitement à Severus. Ce genre de choses ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Ça l'avait blessé, pourtant, et bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre, que Dumbledore balaye sa certitude que Drago Malefoy était impliqué avec tant de légèreté. Il avait cru que, au cours des années, le Directeur en était venu à lui accorder un certain degré de confiance. Mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Dumbledore ne s'était même pas donné la peine _d'interroger_ le gamin, pour autant qu'il en sache. Ce n'était pas comme si Severus demandait à ce que Malefoy soit jeté à Azkaban, il voulait simplement connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Peut-être que de voir son père recevoir le Baiser des Détraqueurs serait une punition suffisante pour Malefoy, se dit Severus avec abattement. Mais probablement pas.

« Ah, Severus, vous êtes réveillé, » lança Pomfresh, interrompant ses pensées en entrant dans la pièce dans un bruit de frou-frou. « C'est bien. » Avançant à son chevet, elle commença à tirer sur ses couvertures.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

« Vous avez besoin d'un bain, Severus, » répondit-elle sans se démonter, tirant sur les lacets de sa chemise de nuit.

Il replia rapidement les bras contre son torse et la fixa d'un regard furieux. « Poppy, je suis plus que capable de me laver tout seul, » annonça-t-il d'un ton ferme.

« Ne dites pas de bêtises. Je ne veux pas que vous appuyiez plus de poids sur ce genou que strictement nécessaire aujourd'hui, Severus. Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes, » insista-t-elle, tirant un peu sur son col. « Allez, maintenant, retirez-moi ça. »

« Mais euh non ! » s'écria-t-il, tressaillant quand il réalisa qu'il venait de donner une belle impression de gamin de trois ans qui piquait sa crise. Il décida de forcer le trait. « Et d'abord, vous pouvez pas m'obliger ! » Une sorte de reniflement provenant du lit d'à côté lui fit se demander si Hermione était réveillée ou non.

« Severus… » le prévint Pomfresh.

Si la chose était possible, il se renfrogna plus encore. « Mettez un tabouret dans la douche ou quelque chose, si vous êtes inquiète à ce point. Mais vous ne ferez pas ma toilette à l'éponge, Poppy. Je vous l'interdis ! »

Oui, c'était assurément un gloussement qui provenait du voisinage général du lit d'Hermione.

Avec un bruit d'éclaboussures, Pomfresh s'éloigna de son chevet et disparut vers le fond de l'Infirmerie, marmonnant toujours entre ses dents. Severus espéra qu'elle reste là-bas pour un long, long moment. Une toilette à l'éponge, vraiment ! « Je suis content d'avoir pu agrémenter ton après-midi d'un divertissement, Hermione, » lança-t-il, jetant un regard vers elle.

Lentement, elle se tourna, riant toujours. « Ooh… arrête de me faire rire, Severus. Ça fait mal, » expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Immédiatement, il s'inquiéta. « Est-ce que tu… je veux dire… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Ne t'en fais pas, Severus. C'est simplement que… ce n'est pas marrant de faire des mouvements brusques, tu vois. J'espère seulement que je ne vais pas avoir de crise de hoquet dans un futur proche. Ce ne serait vraiment pas le moment. »

« Tu te sens vraiment mieux, alors ? » demanda-t-il, aussi sarcastique qu'inquiet.

« Suffisamment bien pour que de rester clouée au lit me semble ennuyeux. » Peut-être pour illustrer ses paroles, ses doigts commencèrent à triturer les bords de ses couvertures. « Même si je soupçonne fort que je changerais bien vite d'avis si jamais je me levais. Peut-être que je pourrais trouver quelqu'un pour m'envoyer des livres… »

Il sourit. « Maintenant que le Directeur est au courant de tes goûts en matière de lecture extra-scolaire ? » demanda-t-il. « J'en doute. »

Hermione lui rendit son sourire, mais ne répondit rien. Severus commença à se demander à quel point Madame Pomfresh se mettrait en colère s'il allait jusqu'auprès d'elle, et commençait à glisser les jambes vers le bord de son propre lit quand la porte de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Hé, Madame Pomfresh ? » s'écria gaiement une voix de garçon. « On se demandait si… »

« Elle n'est pas là, » lança Severus d'un ton sévère, espérant que la personne s'en aille, qui qu'elle soit. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Ron Weasley passa la tête à la porte. « Oh, hello Professeur Snape. On voulait simplement savoir comment allait Hermione. Est-ce qu'on peut… ? » Il sembla relativement perplexe de voir son professeur bordé avec mauvaise grâce dans un lit d'hôpital lui aussi, mais à son crédit, il ne fit pas de commentaire.

« Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione, apercevant son ami. « Entre ! Mais attention, Madame Pomfresh risque de te ficher à la porte si tu es trop bruyant. »

Weasley rit. « Oh non, on va éviter ça. Harry a eu la brillante idée de venir se cacher ici pendant un moment, » expliqua-t-il. « Un journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier vient d'arriver, juste après le déjeuner. Tu crois que ça poserait un problème ? »

« Est-ce que vous avez apporté quelque chose de distrayant ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir alors qu'ils se faufilaient dans la chambre et approchaient de son lit.

Weasley s'assit sur le fauteuil laissé vacant par Dumbledore, adoptant un air de fierté blessée. « Tu me blesses à vif, ma chère. Est-ce que je ne suis pas suffisamment distrayant à ton goût ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et Severus se retint d'en faire autant.

Potter était légèrement plus retenu. Attirant sa propre chaise d'un sort, il s'assit de l'autre côté du lit d'Hermione. « Comment est-ce que tu vas, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, prenant une de ses mains.

« Je vais bien, tant que je ne remue pas, » expliqua-t-elle. « Et ton bras, finalement ? »

Avec un petit sourire, il leva le bras en question en l'air, et l'agita un peu. « Comme neuf. »

« Et est-ce que tu as retrouvé ta baguette ? » poursuivit-elle. « Je me souviens que tu l'avais perdu quand… » Elle se tut, et lança à Harry un regard d'excuses.

Il toussota, lançant à Severus un regard si bref que celui-ci n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il l'avait fait ou non. « Euh… le professeur Snape l'a retrouvée pour moi hier soir. »

Ravalant un soupir, Severus réalisa que ce devait être le moyen désinvolte de Potter de lui demander plus d'explications. « Lucius Malefoy l'avait sur lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Les trois Gryffondors l'observaient en silence – Weasley affichant son habituel air ahuri, Potter avec une sorte de gratitude honteuse, et Hermione avec une expression que Severus mit mentalement de côté afin d'y repenser plus tard. Après une série de silences gênés, Potter toussota de nouveau, et baissa le regard vers le bout de ses doigts. « J'imagine que je dois vous remercier tous les deux, » dit-il. « Pour, euh, pour la nuit dernière et tout ça. »

« Oh, Harry ! » s'écria Hermione. Severus savait que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, et regrettait de ne pas être suffisamment près pour la toucher.

« De rien, Potter, » répondit Severus d'un ton bourru, brisant le moment. « J'espère bien que ce sera la dernière fois que vous aurez besoin de mes services pour ce qui vous concerne ? »

Il eut un sourire assez timide. « Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne plus me faire enlever par des sorciers fous et mégalomaniaques à l'avenir, Professeur, » répliqua-t-il.

« Et puis, » continua Severus, pince-sans-rire, « si Her… Miss Granger se présente à l'Infirmerie une fois de plus avec des blessures mortelles, je tremble d'imaginer ce que Madame Pomfresh pourrait lui réserver. »

« Ça ne pourrait pas être pire qu'une toilette à l'éponge, tout de même, n'est-ce pas, Professeur ? » le taquina Hermione.

« Mille points, » répliqua-t-il automatiquement, oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

La réaction des garçons fut sans prix, vraiment. Potter écarquilla les yeux, et resta bouche bée. Weasley vira au rouge sous l'effet de la colère, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma immédiatement en réalisant qu'il n'existait pas la moindre réponse possible.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel devant ce duo, « _Les Gryffondors_, » commenta-t-il d'un ton dégoûté.

« Ron, Harry, » expliqua gentiment Hermione. « Il plaisantait, voyons. Vraiment. Vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'il retirerait _autant_ de point à quelqu'un en une seule fois, si ? »

Il fut plutôt surpris de voir que leurs regards suggéraient que si, si si, ils l'en croyaient capable.

&&&&&&

Diverses personnes vinrent leur rendre visite au cours de la journée, enfin, à Hermione surtout bien sûr. Encore que McGonagall lui _avait_ souri assez aimablement alors qu'elle était aux petits soins de son élève préférée.

Mais c'était l'heure du dîner, et l'Infirmerie était pour ainsi dire désertée. Même Madame Pomfresh était elle-même descendue, désireuse de faire la fête avec tout le monde. « Severus, vous me le faites savoir _immédiatement_ s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, » lui avait-elle demandé avec une lueur d'avertissement dans le regard.

Actuellement, il fixait les dalles du plafond en comptant. Il avait perdu le compte vers trois heures cet après-midi quand les cartes à jouer que Weasley tenait entre les mains avaient explosé, le faisant sursauter hors de son ennui. Peu de temps après ça, Pomfresh avait mis les garçons à la porte de l'Infirmerie, parce que « Miss Granger a besoin de se reposer ! »

C'était probablement le cas, se disait-il. Si le fait qu'elle se soit endormie rapidement, et qu'elle soit restée endormie pendant plus de deux heures, était une indication quelconque. Il avait arrêté de la regarder dormir, parce que ça ne faisait que lui donner envie d'aller la rejoindre.

C'était ridicule, réalisa-t-il soudain. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir la toucher, s'assurer de ses propres doigts qu'elle allait bien. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un public ou quoi que ce soit.

Se redressant, Severus posa les pieds sur le froid sol de pierre, tressaillant un peu quand son genou protesta contre son poids. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de parcourir de longues distances – deux mètres, à tout casser.

Il marqua une petite pause une fois debout, regardant le fauteuil de Dumbledore, et une place relativement libre sur le lit d'Hermione. Il ne lui fallut qu'un moment pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit, tendant timidement une main pour la poser sur sa joue.

Avec un petit soupir, elle sourit paresseusement et battit des paupières. « Severus, » murmura-t-elle.

« Bonsoir, » répondit-il en souriant.

« Tu étais trop loin de moi, » admit-elle. « Mais je n'ai pas pensé que Madame Pomfresh tenait à savoir ça. » Elle tendit une main, pour envelopper l'autre poignet de Severus de ses doigts.

Rapidement, prudemment, Severus changea de position sur le lit, s'installant derrière elle. La tête d'Hermione reposait contre son ventre, et il plaça doucement ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'enlaçant tout prenant soin de ne pas lui faire de mal. « Est-ce que ça va, comme ça ? » chuchota-t-il, savourant son contact.

« Mmm, » murmura-t-elle. « Formidable. »

Il lui embrassa l'épaule, écartant ses cheveux de ses yeux d'une main douce. « Je me suis inquiété, » confessa-t-il. « Je crois que tu devrais t'en tenir aux livres et aux travaux d'aiguilles, et laisser toute cette histoire de 'combat contre les sorciers maléfiques' à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Riant doucement, elle tourna la tête, et la plongea contre son torse, inspirant profondément. « Tu sais, » dit-elle d'un ton pensif, « peut-être que tu n'as pas tort. Toutes ces cicatrices portent un coup terrible à mon amour-propre. »

« Je trouve que vous êtes adorables, » répondit-il tranquillement. « Toi _et_ tes cicatrices. » Avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler de réponse, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Il sentit le sourire des lèvres d'Hermione contre les siennes. « Je n'allais rien dire, tu sais, » protesta-t-elle.

« Qui a dit que c'était le cas ? » demanda-t-il, l'embrassant à nouveau.

Enveloppant une des mains de Severus entre les deux siennes, Hermione entrelaça pensivement ses doigts avec lui. « Severus ? »

« Hmm ? » Un autre baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

« Merci d'être venu avec moi hier soir. Je n'aurais jamais pu… » Sa voix craqua, et il la serra un peu plus entre ses bras.

« Chut, » répondit-il d'un ton décidé, ne voulant pas qu'elle le dise.

Un silence contemplatif tomba entre eux, un calme réconfortant que Severus répugnait à briser. Il se demanda pendant un moment si elle ne s'était pas rendormie.

Si jamais ça avait été le cas, bien sûr, le claquement de la porte ouverte à la volée l'aurait réveillée en sursaut une fois de plus. « Hé, Hermione, Madame Pomfresh a dit… »

Le silence qui se fit dans la pièce prit un tour plus gêné quand la nouvelle entrante resta bouche bée en voyant le couple sur le lit.

Ça avait été Miss Patil la fois précédente, et c'était à nouveau Miss Patil cette fois. Elle restait la bouche ouverte – de façon assez peu attrayante – et ressemblait assez à un poisson. Comment est-ce qu'elle était parvenue à ne pas lâcher les deux assiettes qu'elle avait dans les mains, Severus ne le saurait jamais.

Après quelques instants, Miss Patil posa les assiettes sur une table, et commença à reculer. « Peut-être que je devrais… oui… bonne nuit, Hermione, Professeur, » couina-t-elle, se ruant quasiment hors de la pièce.

Hermione se couvrit le visage des mains, et Severus laissa stoïquement sa tête aller cogner contre celle du lit avec un bruit de choc mat.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? » finit-il par lui demander, un œil sur les assiettes restées là.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

Haussant les épaules, Severus se glissa prudemment hors de ses couvertures, et alla chercher la nourriture. Posant une assiette sur les genoux d'Hermione, il s'assit ensuite dans le fauteuil d'Albus avec la sienne. « Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre ? Je ne vais pas aller courir après Miss Patil pour l'Amnésier, et tu n'es pas non plus en état de le faire. »

L'air contrarié, elle planta sa fourchette dans une tranche de jambon solitaire. « Dommage. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »

Etrangement détaché, Severus avala une bouchée de pomme de terre. « Qui sait ? »


	18. Les crocs qui vous mordent, les griffes

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Hayseed._

**18. Les crocs qui vous mordent, les griffes qui vous saisissent…**

Hermione se réveilla quand Madame Pomfresh tira sur ses couvertures, laissant l'air froid saisir son corps chaud. Luttant pendant un moment, elle se détendit quand elle réalisa que Pomfresh ne faisait que de vérifier les pansements autour de ses blessures.

« Vous guérissez bien, Miss Granger, » déclara la Médisorcière. « En fait, je dirais même que si vous en avez envie, vous pouvez sortir de l'Infirmerie aujourd'hui. Je veux que vous reveniez pour que je puisse garder un œil sur vous, bien sûr, mais je sais que vous devez avoir envie de faire la fête avec vos amis. » Elle accorda à Hermione un de ses rares sourires. « Severus, lui, est sorti tout à l'heure, mais je me suis dit que vous préféreriez continuer à dormir. »

« Je peux sortir ? » demanda-t-elle, abasourdie. Pomfresh était célèbre pour sa tendance à garder les élèves bien _plus_ longtemps que nécessaire. Ne tenant pas à remettre en question cette soudaine impulsion, Hermione se redressa prudemment, soulagée de sentir que son flanc ne protestait que très légèrement.

Pomfresh l'observa anxieusement, à la recherche de signes de douleur. « Rien de fatigant, attention. Vous pouvez descendre pour les repas, mais autrement, je veux que vous restiez allongée dans votre dortoir ou dans votre Salle Commune. Et s'il y a _le moindre_ changement – si vous commencez à avoir la tête qui tourne, ou si votre blessure commence à suinter – je veux que vous veniez me voir _immédiatement_. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Si j'entends parler du moindre comportement sortant de l'ordinaire de votre part, je vous promets que je vous Pétrifie, et que je vous ligote à un lit, Miss Granger. »

Avec un sourire rassurant, Hermione balança ses jambes sur le côté de son lit. « Je vous promets d'être prudente, Madame Pomfresh, » confirma-t-elle, posant les pieds sur le sol, et appréciant paradoxalement le choc des dalles de pierre froide sous ses pieds nus.

Elle ne dût s'y reprendre qu'à deux reprises pour parvenir à se tenir debout. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour prouver à une Pomfresh qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle qu'elle le pouvait.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir mes robes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'en ai des neuves, mon enfant, » répondit Pomfresh. « Celles que vous portiez en arrivant ici étaient fichues. Laissez-moi vous aider… »

Avec quelques protestations de pure forme, Hermione laissa Madame Pomfresh la déshabiller et l'aider à passer ses robes. En fait, elle était plutôt contente de son aide. Elle _aurait pu_ se débrouiller toute seule, c'était juste que ça lui aurait pris cinq fois plus de temps.

Faisant un pas en arrière, Poppy l'étudia d'un air calculateur. « Maintenant, ma chérie, je ne voudrais pas vous donner l'impression que je vous mets à la porte. Si vous pensez que vous avez besoin de rester… »

« Oh non, » répondit hâtivement Hermione. « Je me sens bien. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller gambader dans les couloirs ou quoi que ce soit, mais je ne veux pas passer encore une journée à compter les dalles du plafond. »

La surprenant, Pomfresh s'esclaffa. « D'accord, mais allez-y _doucement_. Le petit-déjeuner est dans un peu moins d'une heure, alors vous pouvez prendre votre temps pour y aller. »

Avec de sincères remerciements, Hermione quitta lentement l'Infirmerie, essayant de trouver la façon de marcher qui lui ferait le moins mal possible. Si Pomfresh remarqua qu'elle partait dans la direction exactement opposée à celle de la Grande Salle, elle ne fit pas de commentaire.

Severus devait être dans ses quartiers, se disait-elle. Et est-ce qu'il ne serait pas content de la voir sur pied ? Souriant pour elle même, elle concentra son attention sur le fait d'arriver à ses quartiers sans trébucher. Heureusement, les couloirs étaient merveilleusement vides, alors elle ne s'inquiétait pas de renverser qui que ce soit pendant qu'elle regardait attentivement où elle mettait les pieds, un pas à la fois.

« Eh bien eh bien, » lança une voix basse inimitable depuis un endroit proche. « Voilà _quelqu'un_ qui s'est levé rudement tôt. A moins que tu ne sois encore debout bien tard ? »

Hermione se retourna pour voir un Drago qui souriait de toutes ses dents, appuyé nonchalamment contre une armure. « Malefoy, » salua-t-elle d'un ton froid, inclinant la tête mais ne le quittant pas pour autant les yeux.

« Granger, » répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire narquois. « Si j'en crois les bruits qui courent, tu as été une très vilaine fille. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, » rétorqua-t-elle, mettant autant de hauteur dans son ton qu'elle en était capable.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais fini par te faire pincer, Granger, » lança Malefoy, décroisant les jambes et approchant d'elle. « Je n'avais pas la _moindre_ idée que notre cher Maître de Potions avait un penchant pour les affreuses petites Sang-de-Bourbe, mais comme on dit, des goûts et des couleurs… »

Elle referma ses mains en poings serrés le long de son corps. « Va te faire foutre, » dit-elle d'un ton sourd, sans desserrer les dents.

« Dis-moi, Granger, ça fait combien de temps que tu le laisses te baiser ? » La voix de Malefoy glissa sur le terme grossier comme de la soie sur l'eau, et il plaça un doigt, un seul, sur la joue d'Hermione tout en continuant. « Un an ? Deux ? Est-ce qu'il est le premier professeur que tu… »

Elle ne put le supporter plus longtemps. Les deux dernières journées de rage, de peur et d'anxiété lui revinrent alors qu'elle balançait son poing fermé en plein dans le sourire obséquieux de Malefoy. Le poing rencontra son nez dans un craquement abject.

Hermione espérait avec ferveur qu'elle le lui avait cassé.

« Espèce de _salope_ ! » aboya Malefoy, pressant les mains autour de son appendice qui saignait abondamment.

Distraitement, elle remarqua qu'elle aussi avait du sang sur les jointures de ses doigts. Curieusement, ça l'aida à se sentir mieux.

Les yeux emplis d'un mélange de douleur et de colère, Malefoy pointa sa baguette sur elle. « _Ex…_ »

Mais il ne finit jamais son sort, et elle ne sut jamais lequel il avait choisi de lui jeter. Avant que Malefoy n'ait même le temps de ciller, elle avait sa baguette à la main, et la pointait droit vers son cou. « _Silencio ! Expelliarmus !_ » s'écria-t-elle, l'interrompant des plus efficacement.

Hermione sourit en attrapant adroitement sa baguette de la main gauche. « La grossièreté est le dernier recours des ignorants, tu sais, Malefoy, » dit-elle d'un air mauvais, imitant Severus aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait et posant une main sur son flanc qui lui faisait mal maintenant. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'avait rompu aucun des points de suture.

Son moment de victoire ne dura pas, cependant. Elle entendit une voix scandalisée s'écrier, « Miss Granger ! » à mi-distance dans le couloir.

Le Professeur McGonagall dérapa tout le long du couloir, attrapa l'épaule d'Hermione et la secoua un bon coup. Elle ravala un cri quand son flanc protesta une fois de plus.

Bien sûr, se dit-elle, tout cela devait probablement faire assez mauvaise impression. Elle était là, debout devant un Drago qui saignait, tenant sa baguette et lui souriant avec malice. Ça ne pouvait certainement pas faire bon effet.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous _faites_, ma fille ? » rugit McGonagall, la secouant une fois de plus. « Je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor pour votre attaque sur un camarade. »

Hermione battit des paupières mais ne dit rien.

« Monsieur Malefoy, allez à l'Infirmerie, » continua-t-elle, lui adressant un regard noir pour faire bonne mesure.

Prenant un temps écœurant, Malefoy se releva péniblement, tendant la main vers Hermione l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Avec un dernier sourire moqueur, elle lui rendit sa baguette et le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas nonchalant dans le couloir. Elle remarqua non sans satisfaction qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se toucher le nez.

« Miss Granger, » dit McGonagall, relâchant finalement son épaule, et affichant une expression infinitésimalement plus douce, « Le traumatisme sévère que vous venez tout juste de subir n'est pas une raison pour attaquer vos camarades au détour des couloirs. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers sa Directrice de Maison, se demandant ce qu'elle devait répondre. Finalement, elle conclut que le mieux serait encore probablement de garder le silence.

S'adoucissant un peu plus encore, McGonagall fit un pas en arrière. « Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous poursuiviez votre chemin maintenant, Miss Granger. »

Avec un rapide signe de tête, Hermione se retourna et commença à marcher en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment idéal pour aller rendre visite à Severus. Harry et Ron seraient probablement déjà éveillés, de toute façon, et elle pourrait aller petit-déjeuner avec eux. « _Ursa Minor_, » dit-elle à la Grosse Dame.

« Contente de voir que tu te sens mieux, » commenta le portrait. « Tout le monde s'est fait beaucoup de souci pour toi. »

« Merci, » répondit-elle, passant dans le trou _très_ prudemment alors que la Grosse Dame balançait vers l'avant. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle dût se plier en deux.

Elle fut plutôt surprise de voir qu'au moins une demi-douzaine de personnes allaient et venaient dans la Salle Commune, parmi elles, Ron, Parvati, et Ginny. Leur adressant un petit sourire, elle posa une fois de plus sa main sur son flanc. « Salut, » essaya-t-elle.

Ron lui rendit son sourire, les yeux brillants, mais Parvati prit la parole avant qu'il ne le puisse. « Hermione, comment est-ce que tu as _pu_ ? » s'écria-t-elle d'un ton plein de reproche. « Avec _lui_ ? »

Son sourire se figea, Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Elle avait mal, elle était fatiguée, et elle n'était pas en état de gérer ça. Pas maintenant.

Tournant les talons, elle sortit à nouveau de la Tour, ne laissant ses larmes couler qu'après qu'elle soit sortie du champ de vision de la Grosse Dame.

&&&&&

Elle se retrouva, curieusement, dans le couloir qui menait aux cuisines, recroquevillée derrière une grande statue. D'une certaine manière, le froid du marbre contre son dos la réconfortait.

Hermione pleura pendant une durée indéterminée, des larmes chaudes, des larmes de colère qui la laissèrent tremblante quand elle en eut fini avec elles. Elle était déchirée entre une colère si forte qu'elle lui faisait peur, et le désespoir le plus total. Comment est-ce que Parvati _osait_ réagir comme ça ? C'était probablement la façon dont _tout le monde_ allait se conduire maintenant, même Harry et Ron. Surtout Harry et Ron, peut-être.

C'était la toute première fois, remarqua-t-elle vaguement, qu'elle regrettait sincèrement que Severus ne soit pas un petit peu plus gentil avec les gens en général. Si seulement il ne sautait pas à la gorge de Harry à _chaque_ fois qu'il le voyait.

Mais c'était injuste – elle ne pouvait pas demander à Severus de changer juste pour satisfaire ses caprices. Enfin, elle ne _devrait_ pas le faire, en tout cas. Soupirant, elle bascula la tête en arrière, appuyant le dessus de son crâne contre la base de la statue, fermant les yeux pour essayer de ne pas pleurer à nouveau.

Elle était presque allée à ses quartiers. Presque. Mais aussi bouleversée qu'elle soit, elle savait qu'elle aurait fini par se disputer avec lui, et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était lui faire du mal de cette façon. Encore une fois.

« Alors c'est _là_ que tu te caches, » dit quelqu'un depuis quelque part en haut. Lentement, Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Ron.

« Je n'y retourne pas maintenant, Ron, » affirma-t-elle d'un ton fatigué. « Je ne peux pas supporter que les gens me _regardent_ comme ça. Comme si je les avais trahis d'une certaine façon, ou quelque chose de ce genre. »

« Tout le monde est inquiet, » répondit-il. « Enfin… presque tout le monde. Ça a fait le tour du château maintenant, j'en suis sûr. » Ron toussota, nerveux au sujet de la réaction qu'elle aurait à ce sujet.

Elle laissa échapper un petit bruit, entre le hoquet et le gloussement. « Bien sûr, » convint-elle. « Et Si Parvati a croisé Lavande en allant à la chambre de Hannah hier soir, je suis sûre que la rumeur s'est répandue en un temps record. »

« Et tu as manqué le petit-déjeuner, » continua Ron, en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

Elle souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans l'œil et répondit d'un ton quelque peu piqué « Quelque part, Ron, je n'ai pas très faim. »

D'accroupi, Ron passa en position assise, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui, l'os de sa hanche lui rentrant dans le côté. Hermione fut réconfortée de le sentir si réel. Même la pluie de taches de rousseurs sur son nez la fit se sentir mieux.

Un détail la frappa. « Où est Harry ? » demanda-t-elle très bas.

Ron détourna les yeux, nerveux. « Il est assez secoué, ma grande. Enfin… secoué n'est peut-être pas le mot exact. Il accuse le coup, plutôt. Tu as réussi à choquer tout le monde, tu sais. »

« C'est une histoire incroyablement longue, » dit-elle levant ses mains vers sa nuque pour la frotter un bon coup. « Et j'en suis sûre, pas très intéressante. »

« Pas intéressante ? » répéta-t-il. « Est-ce que tu es folle ? Hermione, tu es en train de me dire que l'histoire qui se cache derrière le fait que tu étais apparemment dans les bras du méchant Professeur Snape dans ton lit d'Infirmerie hier n'est pas intéressante ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta définition d'intéressant ? Des ours polaires mangeurs d'homme ? »

Elle posa la tête contre son épaule dans un geste familier, et il passa automatiquement un bras autour de ses épaules. Les odeurs de sueur musquée de garçon et de robes fraîchement lavées lui titillèrent les narines, et Hermione, à son horreur, se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait à nouveau. « Je ne voulais pas que ça fasse autant d'histoires, » pleurnicha-t-elle, tournant son visage vers le tissu des robes de Ron, sur son épaule.

« Bien sûr que non, » l'apaisa-t-il.

« C'est seulement que… personne n'était supposé être au courant ! » s'écria-t-elle dans un son étouffé.

Ron resta assis là, la laissant tremper ses robes, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent.

Elle s'écarta de lui et lui adressa un sourire baigné de larmes. « Désolée. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désolée, » répondit-il immédiatement, étreignant Hermione un peu plus fort de son bras passé autour de son épaule. Ils s'entre-regardèrent en silence pendant un moment. « Alors… » dit Ron après cette pause. « Toi et Snape, hein ? »

« Est-ce que ça te met en colère ? » demanda-t-elle, fixant le bout de ses doigts avec une fascination muette.

« En colère ? Pourquoi est-ce que je serais en colère ? » demanda Ron d'un ton neutre. « Complètement, absolument perdu, c'est sûr. Je veux dire, je n'avais pas la moindre idée que tu passais plus de temps avec lui que nous, mais je ne suis pas en colère. Tant qu'il… enfin… il est _gentil_ avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. « Bien sûr qu'il est gentil avec moi, » répondit-elle avec hauteur. « Nous sommes amants. »

Ron tressaillit. « C'est un peu bizarre, de penser à lui comme à ton amant. Hé, Mione, tu veux bien me faire une faveur, et ne pas l'appeler comme ça avant un petit moment, d'accord ? »

Une fois de plus, le silence se fit entre eux. Hermione commençait finalement à se calmer un peu. Après un moment, elle s'écarta de lui, et fit mine de se lever lentement, ses points de suture lui tirant sur le côté.

« Attends une minute, fillette ! » lança Ron en souriant, posant les mains par dessus celles d'Hermione et l'attirant de nouveau au sol avec précaution. « Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement. »

Elle était perdue. « Hein ? »

« Hermione, jusqu'à hier soir, je n'avais pas la moindre idée que tu passais du temps avec Snape pour autre chose que pour les cours ou les retenues, et soudain, j'apprends que tu le connais suffisamment pour le laisser… enfin, tu vois. » dit Ron. « Je pense que j'ai le droit à assez d'explications pour ne pas avoir à passer mes nuits à me demander s'il a profité de toi ou non. Mais pas trop, remarque, » se hâta-t-il d'ajouter. « Je ne tiens pas non plus à passer mes nuits terrifié au souvenir de ta description de notre professeur de Potions nu. »

« Je m'en abstiendrai, alors, » répondit-elle, pince-sans-rire. « Mais ce serait peut-être plus simple si tu posais des questions, plutôt. »

« Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire sec. « Ce n'est pas très détaillé. Depuis combien de temps quoi ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que nos relations sont… intimes, ou depuis combien de temps est-ce que je le connais mieux que je ne l'ai laissé entendre, ou depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on n'a pas eu de harengs saurs au petit-déjeuner ? Ce sont des développements valides, Ron. »

Il la regarda d'un air moqueur. « Si j'avais l'estomac suffisamment solide, je te demanderais la réponse à ta première proposition, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, je crois que je préfèrerais la seconde. »

« Tu te souviens de la fois où Harry et moi t'avons raconté que nous étions allés le récupérer chez Tu-Sais-Qui, il y a tout ce temps ? » Il acquiesça, et elle poursuivit. « Eh bien, Dumbledore était tellement en colère qu'il nous a mis tous les deux en retenue – Severus et moi. »

Ron tressaillit à nouveau. « Hé, Hermione ? Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de l'appeler 'Severus' aussi pour le moment ? Juste un petit moment encore. Après, tu pourras l'appeler exactement comme tu veux. Même, 'mon Sevychou adoré'. »

« Dieu du ciel, » répondit Hermione en riant. « Je ne pourrais jamais l'appeler comme _ça_. Ça ne lui va pas du tout. »

Il lui sourit, et agita la main. « Je t'en prie, continue. Je suis très intrigué par l'idée que Snape ait pu être en retenue. »

« Dumbledore a des tendances sadiques pires que celles de Salazar Serpentard, » affirma-t-elle. « Il nous a sorti les pires retenues que j'aie jamais eues. La première nuit, tu te souviens, il nous a envoyés nettoyer les étables. Ça s'est un peu amélioré après ça, mais pas de beaucoup. Il nous a même fait travailler pour _Trelawney_, un soir, » raconta-t-elle avec une horreur non dissimulée. Ron rit en voyant son expression. « Enfin, quelque part au milieu de tout ça, nous – Sev… – Snape et moi, je veux dire, on a commencé à travailler sur des trucs ensemble. Tu sais, la théorie de la magie et tout ça. Sev… Snape s'y intéresse tout autant que moi. »

Ron agita les sourcils de façon comique. « Les grands esprits se rencontrent, hein ? »

Elle lui donna une claque joueuse sur l'épaule, et le foudroya du regard. « Espèce d'idiot, on n'a pas directement plongé sous la couette ensemble, tu sais. En fait, » l'informa Hermione avec un toussotement prude, « nous n'avons pas… euh, tu sais… avant il y a quelques semaines seulement. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait alors entre le mois de novembre et le mois de mai, si ce n'était pas ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un porc, tu sais ? » lui lança-t-elle avec dégoût. « Il y a autre chose dans la vie que la satisfaction sexuelle. »

« Mais pas grand chose. Donc, tu étais en train de me parler d'une espèce de théorie magique qui a finalement abouti à ce que toi et Sevychou chéri fassiez crac-crac. »

« Si tu n'es pas capable de rester sérieux, Ron… » le prévint-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je préfère la Hermione Indignée à la Hermione Hystérique. Désolé. »

« Je sais que tu te fiches pas mal de nos théories, » renifla Hermione, lui tournant le dos. « Alors je ne vais pas me donner la peine de te raconter tout ça dans les détails. Mais c'est vraiment intéressant, Ron. Et rien de tout ça n'a encore jamais été fait par personne. »

« Avec une recommandation pareille, il faut que tu m'en dises au moins un petit peu plus. »

Elle eut un sourire béat. « Le sang, c'est la magie. C'est sa source. Je l'ai _vu_ – la magie brute, élémentaire. »

Il observa avec intérêt l'air rêveur qu'elle avait en disant ça. « Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Je te le promets, Ron, c'est la vérité. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer plus clairement sans un tableau noir et un microscope, mais tu peux me faire confiance. Et c'est sur _ça_ que nous travaillons, Severus et moi. »

Il plissa les paupières. « Alors c'est pour _ça_ que tu lisais tous ces trucs bizarres sur la magie du sang. Tu sais, Hermione, tu aurais pu nous le dire. »

« Et admettre que je collaborais avec le grand méchant Snape, et que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui en même temps ? Mais oui, bien sûr, » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

« Amoureuse ? » demanda Ron.

« Oui, _amoureuse_, » répéta-t-elle sur le même ton. « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais qu'il se passait ? Je suis amoureuse de lui, et lui est amoureux de moi. »

Ron déglutit nerveusement. « Amoureux, hein ? »

Elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard en silence, le mettant au défi de faire le moindre commentaire.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je sois ravi pour toi, Hermione, ok ? C'est bizarre, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, et je suis sûr que c'est le cas à cause de ce regard que tu as en ce moment qui me dit '_Je suis à deux doigts te jeter en pâture aux créatures innommables de la Forêt Interdite_', alors loin de moi l'idée de m'en mêler. » dit-il sincèrement, passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. « Ça va me prendre un moment, mais je vais finir par m'y faire. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je fasse des efforts pour essayer de devenir son meilleur ami. »

Hermione sourit en entendant le malaise dans sa voix quand il dit ça. « Oh Dieu non. Ce n'est pas une façade. Severus déteste vraiment les gens autant qu'il en a l'air. Il ne tiendra pas à devenir ton ami non plus. »

« Bon. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse, et s'il te rend heureuse, alors je peux l'accepter. En général. » Il la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras.

Ses larmes se remirent à couler, mais elles étaient sans conteste d'une nature bien plus heureuse – elle n'allait pas perdre _tous_ ses amis à cause de ça. « Oh, Ron, oui, il me rend heureuse, » expliqua-t-elle ardemment. « Lui et moi nous nous comprenons parfaitement, encore qu'il persiste à me dire que je suis belle, ce que je ne suis jamais parvenue à comprendre. Et quand il me touche… »

« Une minute ! » interrompit Ron, le rouge aux joues. « Temps d'ajustement, tu te souviens ? Je ne suis toujours pas tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée de Snape, l'Ardent Amant. »

Elle rit. « Pour être honnête, Ron, je ne crois pas qu'il le soit non plus. »

&&&&&&

Ils retournèrent à la Salle Commune ensemble, Hermione marchait la tête haute, fière, alors que les quelques élèves qu'ils croisèrent lui adressaient des regards de choc et de dégoût mêlés. Ron les fusillait du regard, et restait à ses côtés dans une posture protectrice. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlaient, et l'anxiété tordait les entrailles d'Hermione en un nœud de colère.

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil, pile en face du passage derrière le portrait, attendant selon toute évidence leur retour. Il avait un visage clair, et c'est avec un regard franchement curieux qu'il les accueillit.

« Je l'ai retrouvée, » dit Ron plutôt inutilement. « Elle va bien. »

Silence. Harry continua simplement à les regarder de son air impassible. Hermione commençait à se sentir nerveuse. S'armant de courage, elle se retourna vers Ron et posa une main sur son bras. « Ron, peut-être que tu devrais nous laisser. »

Inquiet, Ron l'observa d'un peu plus près. « Est-ce que tu es sûre ? »

« Ron, » insista-t-elle, exaspérée.

Haussant les épaules, il se tourna pour partir. « Bon, dans ce cas, je serai sur le terrain de Quidditch si l'un de vous deux me cherche. C'est une belle journée, vous savez. » Et il les planta là après ces mots, laissant Harry et Hermione continuer à se regarder l'un l'autre.

Elle n'était pas sûre des raisons de son silence. Il ne _semblait_ pas être en colère. Mais s'il n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit, alors elle non plus. Ce petit jeu mesquin et gamin pouvait se jouer à deux.

Les secondes s'écoulaient. Les rayons de soleil filtrant dans la pièce illuminaient à moitié le visage de Harry, rendant plus durs ses traits habituellement sympathiques. De temps à autre, ses lunettes brillaient quand il changeait de position dans son fauteuil. Mais il persistait à rester muet.

Hermione laissa échapper un long soupir par le nez, plus fort qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention. C'était _idiot_. Elle tourna les talons pour monter jusqu'à son dortoir – Madame Pomfresh piquerait une colère de tous les diables si elle savait qu'Hermione n'avait pas passé sa matinée étendue paisiblement sur un canapé quelque part.

« Je savais, » annonça Harry, rompant enfin son silence.

Elle se retourna une fois de plus. « Pardon ? »

« Je savais, » répéta-t-il doucement. « Et tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. Je suis sûr que Madame Pomfresh te tomberait dessus si elle savait que tu restes debout alors qu'il y a des fauteuils parfaitement convenables – et libres – alentour. »

Plutôt perdue, elle s'étendit sur un canapé, reconnaissante, se détendant pour la première fois depuis un certain nombre d'heures. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'je savais' ? » demanda-t-elle une fois installée.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas stupide, Hermione. Et j'ai eu plutôt pas mal de temps pour y réfléchir. Là-bas, au milieu des arbres, la nuit avant celle d'hier, il était tellement inquiet pour toi qu'il m'a demandé à _moi_ de créer un Portoloin. »

« C'est tout ? » s'étonna-t-elle avec un rire incrédule. « Tu as tout deviné en te basant sur _ça_ ? »

« Eh bien, » continua-t-il en changeant une nouvelle fois de position dans son fauteuil, « c'est là que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Je veux dire, quand il nous a trouvés, il m'a demandé ce qui t'était arrivé à _toi_. Pas à Voldemort, pas à moi. Et quand on est revenus à Poudlard, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il paniquait ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il a couru jusqu'à l'Infirmerie avec toi, en criant tout du long. Snape n'est pas habituellement si… enfin, si peu maître de lui, j'imagine. »

« Et c'est comme ça que tu as compris ? » Elle n'était pas convaincue – c'était toujours un saut énorme dans le raisonnement pour quelqu'un comme Harry.

Il sourit. « Pas tout à fait. Mais quand j'étais à l'Infirmerie, et que Madame Pomfresh prenait soin de mon bras, j'ai vu Snape assis dans son lit, en train de te regarder, et je me suis mis à réfléchir. Parvati avait dit, en mars ou je ne sais plus quand c'était, que le type avec qui elle t'avait vu était grand et maigre, avec des cheveux foncés. Et tu nous as quasiment avoué que c'était quelqu'un de plus vieux. Je ne savais pas vraiment que je savais jusqu'à ce que Parvati revienne du dîner hier soir, mais je n'ai pas été surpris quand elle a dit à tout le monde ce qu'elle avait vu. » Se carrant dans son fauteuil, Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, leur faisant une fois de plus refléter les rayons du soleil.

Hermione était estomaquée par sa réaction. C'était quasiment comme s'il était _content_ d'avoir deviné. « Tu n'es pas… furieux ? »

« Je n'aime pas qu'il soit notre professeur, » admit Harry en haussant légèrement les épaules. « Ça donne l'impression qu'il a profité de toi d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je veux dire… en fait, je ne sais pas exactement ce que je veux dire par là. Ça ne te gêne pas qu'il soit assez vieux pour être ton père ? »

« Ça devrait ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules, de toute évidence de moins en moins à l'aise. « Si je ne m'étais pas déjà douté de quelque chose, j'aurais probablement été très en colère au sujet de toute cette histoire. Ou peut-être, si je ne savais pas que Snape était fondamentalement quelqu'un de bien – si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne m'aurait pas sauvé la vie à tant de reprises. Dieu sait qu'il ne m'a pas protégé par affection, ou parce qu'il était soucieux de mon bien-être. Mais je ne peux pas être en colère contre lui. Pas après tout ça. Fais-moi juste une faveur, et ne va pas, tu sais, te précipiter sur lui pour le couvrir de baisers au dîner ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je doute que tu aies à t'inquiéter beaucoup à ce sujet, » répondit-elle ironiquement. « Mais je suis contente que ça ne t'ennuie pas. »

« Oh, mais ça m'ennuie, » contredit-il. « Je suis désorienté, et j'ai l'impression que tu as perdu la tête, mais je ne suis pas en colère ou quoi que ce soit. Et franchement, Mione, je ne crois pas que les autres le soient eux non plus, au fond, en dépit de ce qu'ils disent. Je veux dire, Parvati, ou Colin Crivey – je crois qu'il a eu le cœur brisé en apprenant la nouvelle, au fait. Ils sont choqués, mais ils finiront par s'en remettre. »

« Tu y as vraiment beaucoup réfléchi. » Remuant un peu sur le canapé, elle se mit dans une position qui lui permettait de mieux le voir.

D'un geste joyeux, Harry tendit la main vers elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « J'ai passé la journée à me cacher et à jouer aux cartes. Ça laisse pas mal de temps pour la réflexion. »

« Et moi qui pensais que tu passais tes journées à imaginer des manœuvres de Quidditch dans ta tête, » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton joueur, le gratifiant d'une tape sur la main.

Harry lui tira la langue. « Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas étudier ni réfléchir aux machintrucs quantiques comme toi que je suis _complètement_ idiot, tu sais. »

« Oh, je sais, mais… »

Sursautant, Hermione s'interrompit en entendant quelqu'un entrer bruyamment et précipitamment à travers le portrait. Une McGonagall au visage rouge surgit dans la Salle Commune et commença à balayer les fauteuils du regard, ses yeux venant se poser fixement sur elle. « Miss Granger, » dit-il d'un ton sec. « J'ai besoin de vous dire un mot. Seule à seule. » Avec un regard lourd de sens pour Harry, elle croisa les bras.

Sans un mot, il déguerpit de la pièce et grimpa vers son dortoir.

Elle soupçonnait fortement qu'elle connaissait la raison de la présence de McGonagall ici. « De quoi est-ce que vous vouliez me parler, Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Je voudrais vous poster des questions au sujet de certaines rumeurs intéressantes que j'ai entendu flotter à la table du petit-déjeuner de Gryffondor, Miss Granger. »

« Je n'étais pas au petit-déjeuner, Madame, » répondit-elle. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de rendre les choses _faciles_ pour McGonagall.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent. « Ne jouez pas les imbéciles avec moi, Miss Granger. Je parle du fait que certains élèves suggèrent que vous avez une relation… indue avec Severus Snape. »

« Indue ? » répéta-t-elle, repassant en position assise avec seulement un peu de difficulté.

« Je retire dix points à Gryffondor, » s'impatienta McGonagall. « Répondez à ma question. Est-ce que ces rumeurs sont fondées ou non ? »

« C'est possible, » concéda Hermione. « Encore que je sois sûre que les rumeurs elles-mêmes sont fausses. » Elle attendit patiemment que son professeur rassemble les pièces du puzzle.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps. Les narines fines de McGonagall s'élargirent, et elle écarquilla les yeux. « Très bien, » dit-elle avec raideur. « Miss Granger, vous allez venir avec moi. » Sa main osseuse se referma fermement sur le haut du bras d'Hermione, et elle se retrouva forcée à se lever, à sortir de la tour, entraînée dans des couloirs et des escaliers, avec suffisamment de douceur pour suggérer que McGonagall avait des égards pour ses blessures, mais avec une fermeté qui lui disait qu'il ne serait pas prudent d'essayer de se dégager. Mais Hermione ne dit rien – elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle méritait de se faire crier dessus par son professeur, et elle n'allait pas aller réclamer.

McGonagall s'arrêta devant l'armure qui, comme Hermione le savait, marquait l'entrée des quartiers personnels de Severus, mais elle ne relâcha pas sa prise infernale sur le bras d'Hermione. Elle ne manquerait pas d'avoir un bleu le lendemain.

« Ecarte-toi, » lança-t-elle fermement à l'armure. « Je n'ai pas besoin de mot de passe, je suis la Directrice Adjointe de cette école. »

Avec une impression marquée de réticence, l'armure s'effaça, révélant une simple porte de bois.

McGonagall cogna dessus d'un poing rageur. « Je sais que tu es là-dedans, Severus Snape ! Ouvre-moi cette porte _immédiatement_ ! »

La porte s'entrouvrit, et Severus, torse nu, passa la tête dehors. Son visage était mouillé, et il avait un rasoir dans la main droite. « Minerva, » dit-il, d'un ton pas particulièrement accueillant. Son regard glissa sur Hermione, et un air résigné s'abattit sur son visage. « Hermione, » soupira-t-il. « Bonjour. »

Le visage déformé par la rage, l'autre main de McGonagall surgit en avant pour s'emparer du bras de Severus, le surprenant tellement qu'il en laissa tomber son rasoir. « Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, » cracha-t-elle. « Vous venez avec moi, tous les deux ! »

Severus semblait abasourdi, il se laissa entraîner dans le couloir. « Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« A ton avis ? » rétorqua McGonagall d'un ton de profond mépris.

« Oh. »

Hermione vit en tout et pour tout peut-être une douzaine d'élèves pendant leur traversée précipitée du château. La plupart d'entre eux ne se cachaient pas de rester bouche bée en voyant ce drôle de trio – McGonagall était à deux doigts de l'explosion, Severus n'était qu'à moitié vêtu, et Hermione affichait un calme surnaturel, une main pressée contre son flanc douloureux. Ils s'arrêtèrent net devant l'une des statues les plus laides qu'Hermione ait jamais vues. Ce devait être le bureau du Directeur – Harry le lui avait décrit une fois.

« _Souris Glacées_, » siffla McGonagall à la gargouille.

Elle traîna presque Hermione et Severus à travers la pièce, les poussant énergiquement vers le bureau de plus en plus proche.

Dumbledore leva les yeux et les accueillit d'un sourire étonné. Bon, se dit distraitement Hermione, ils _avaient_ probablement l'air un peu bêtes, après tout. « Bonjour, Minerva. Severus, Miss Granger, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Asseyez-vous, » aboya McGonagall à ses suspects. Surprise, Hermione obéit, remarquant que Severus n'hésitait pas à s'exécuter lui non plus. « Albus, est-ce que par hasard vous avez prêté oreille aux discussions des élèves récemment ? Au dîner hier soir, peut-être ? Ou ce matin, au petit-déjeuner ? »

« J'ai cru comprendre que Monsieur Finch-Fletchley avait l'intention d'essayer de se réconcilier avec Miss Brown, » répondit-il, doucement perplexe, « mais je ne vois pas exactement en quoi cela pourrait concerner ces deux-là. »

« Albus, d'après la plupart de mes Gryffondors de septième année, hier après-midi ces deux-là ont été surpris dans une situation… délicate à l'Infirmerie. » Les yeux de McGonagall lançaient des éclairs dangereux, et Hermione vit que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches, alors qu'elle serrait les poings plus fort encore.

Dumbledore les observa d'un air dépassionné. « Est-ce que c'est vrai, Severus ? » demanda-t-il, affable.

« Oui, » souffla Severus, fixant le sol.

Les yeux du Directeur s'étrécirent, et il parla d'une voix incroyablement sèche. « Et combien de temps est-ce que… ? »

« Pas longtemps, » confessa Hermione, essayant de le regarder dans les yeux, et échouant complètement.

Si elle avait cru le voir en colère ce jour-là, il y avait des mois, ou même la veille, au matin, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle voyait maintenant. Les mains de Dumbledore se serrèrent en poings sur le dessus du bureau. A part ça, il était complètement immobile, le visage de marbre. « Je vois, » dit-il froidement.

La pièce resta absolument silencieuse pendant plus d'une minute entière.

Le silence fut rompu, toutefois, par le raclement d'un fauteuil alors que Dumbledore se levait lentement. Quand il en arriva là, ses mains tremblaient visiblement de rage contenue. Hermione aurait voulu ramper sous son fauteuil pour s'y cacher. Un regard de côté vers Severus lui montra qu'il l'y aurait volontiers rejoint.

« Je suis choqué, » dit Dumbledore d'un ton grave. « Choqué, et consterné. Durant toutes mes années dans cette école, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un comportement aussi inexcusable, » cracha-t-il. Severus et Hermione tressaillirent tous les deux.

« Premièrement, vous m'avez tous les deux délibérément désobéi au sujet de Harry Potter, » continua-t-il de ce même ton paralysant, « et maintenant, j'apprends ça. Severus, comment est-ce que tu as _pu_ ? » demanda Dumbledore, le clouant sur sa chaise d'un regard féroce. « C'est une _élève_ ! Et pendant que nous y sommes, Miss Granger, je vous aurais cru capable de faire preuve de plus de jugeote. »

Hermione eut un sursaut à cette critique.

« Ça serait bien fait pour vous si je vous fichais tous les deux à la porte du château _aujourd'hui_, » affirma-t-il.

Quelque chose se rebella à l'intérieur d'Hermione. Hier, il les avait sermonnés pour avoir osé sauver la vie de Harry, et aujourd'hui, pour des faits qu'il ne connaissait même pas dans les détails. Elle se leva d'un coup, ignorant son flanc douloureux, remuant furieusement les lèvres le temps de trouver une réponse. « Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! » s'écria-t-elle, déchirée. « Monsieur le Directeur, nous n'avons rien fait de _mal_ ! »

« _Ça suffit_ ! » cria Dumbledore – c'était la toute première fois qu'elle l'entendait élever la voix. « Vous allez vous rasseoir, Miss Granger ! »

Elle referma la bouche, mais resta debout dans un geste de provocation, le mettant au défi de la punir pour ça.

« Vous resterez confinés dans vos quartiers, » annonça-t-il d'un ton égal. « _Tous les deux_. Vous serez autorisés à assister aux repas, mais à part ça, vous resterez chacun chez vous. Le Professeur McGonagall et moi-même vous chaperonnerons. Cette mesure aura cours jusqu'à ce que vous, Miss Granger, ayez quitté Poudlard à la fin de la semaine. Il ne devra pas y avoir le _moindre_ contact entre vous deux. Vous ne vous parlerez pas durant les repas, vous ne vous parlerez pas dans les couloirs, et vous ne vous comporterez pas, en aucune circonstance, d'une façon qui ne soit pas strictement celle qui convient à une relation professeur-élève acceptable. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? » Il fixa d'un regard noir à une Hermione qui écumait, et à un Severus plus ou moins récalcitrant.

Hermione lança au Directeur un regard de pur venin. Comment _osait-il_ la punir comme une enfant désobéissante ? Sa lèvre se retroussa en une mimique hargneuse.

Ses yeux revinrent se poser sur elle, et il afficha un sourire amer. « Et je crois qu'étant données les circonstances, la perte de cent points pour chacune de vos Maisons est appropriée, » dit-il d'un ton détaché. « Et Miss Granger, si vous ne vous calmez pas immédiatement, ce sera cinq cents points. »

Avec un effort considérable, Hermione ralentit sa respiration, et força son visage à afficher un masque neutre. « Oui, Professeur Dumbledore, » dit-elle sans desserrer les dents.

Dumbledore désigna sa cheminée. « Retournez à vos chambres immédiatement. » Il reprit sa paperasse sans plus leur accorder le moindre regard. Les doigts d'Hermione la démangeaient, elle aurait adoré lui lancé sa boîte de poudre de Cheminette à la figure.

Avec un dernier regard pour elle, Severus jeta sa poignée de poudre dans les flammes. « Severus Snape ! » annonça-t-il, avant d'entrer dans les flammes.

Aussitôt que les flammes retombèrent, Hermione fixa Dumbledore d'un regard torve. « Mes blessures m'interdisent d'utiliser la cheminée, » l'informa-t-elle.

« Minerva, veuillez escorter Miss Granger jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, s'il vous plaît, » répliqua-t-il.

Sans un mot, la rage suintant du moindre pore de sa peau, Hermione marchait à côté d'une McGonagall sévère jusqu'à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Ignorant le regard inquiet de Harry quand elle entra, elle passa devant lui, et continua vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Ce ne fut qu'une fois étendue sur son lit, les rideaux soigneusement fermés, qu'Hermione s'autorisa à pleurer.


	19. Conditions de réalité absolue…

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Hayseed._

**19. Conditions de réalité absolue…**

Un juste courroux assaisonné d'une généreuse dose d'auto-apitoiement constituait une bien maigre pitance, se disait Hermione. Et elle ne parlait pas seulement de son appétit. En fait, pour le moment, elle ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de nourriture ; elle n'avait pas quitté son dortoir depuis que Dumbledore l'y avait renvoyée deux nuits plus tôt, et n'en avait toujours pas la moindre envie réelle.

Il était apparu nettement, et douloureusement, que McGonagall avait l'intention de l'observer de très près la veille, quand elle s'était présentée au chevet d'Hermione avec une pile de copies à corriger. Elle était restée là jusqu'à ce que Parvati monte dans la chambre, et n'était sortie qu'une fois qu'il avait été évident que Parvati s'apprêtait à se coucher. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé – un silence froid et palpable avait persisté entre elles.

De son côté, Hermione se satisfaisait de rester étendue immobile sur son lit, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à la douleur sourde qui avait pris résidence dans son flanc gauche. Elle avait changé les pansements la veille, remarquant avec détachement qu'ils étaient tachés de sang. La blessure elle-même était assez affreuse à voir, la peau rouge et méchamment boursouflée dissimulant les fils noirs et les bords violacés de peau qui tiraient sur leurs points. Ne sachant pas si c'était une chose à laquelle elle devait s'attendre, elle apposa un pansement propre, comme Madame Pomfresh le lui avait montré à l'Infirmerie.

La douleur, par contre, n'était réellement revenue à son paroxysme qu'à un moment ou à un autre de la nuit. Hermione soupçonnait maintenant que ce n'était pas normal, mais ne fit rien. Quelque part, cette douleur lui donnait l'impression d'être plus réelle – elle était restée en suspension dans cet état inactif et laconique pendant près de deux jours. Personne ne lui avait adressé la parole pendant ce temps, et, à part quelques larmes au début qui avaient eu plus à voir avec de la rage qu'avec de la tristesse, elle n'avait pas volontairement émis le moindre son.

Si Dumbledore tenait tant à la punir comme une enfant, elle avait toute intention de se conduire comme telle.

Ce qui l'irritait par dessus tout, finalement, maintenant qu'elle avait eu largement le temps de réfléchir à la question, c'étaient ses présomptions aveugles. A part pour leur permettre de confirmer l'existence d'une relation potentiellement discutable, il ne les avait pas laissés se défendre d'aucune façon que ce soit, préférant s'en tenir à ses propres conclusions, qu'il avait tirées en l'absence des faits entourant les circonstances.

Elle avait essayé de se convaincre que ça n'avait pas réellement d'importance, d'un point de vue purement rationnel, que Dumbledore connaisse l'intégralité de la situation ou pas. Elle et Severus avaient brisé une règle importante, indépendamment du reste, et ils devaient en être punis.

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se répéter cela, le visage accusateur de Dumbledore surgissait devant ses yeux, et sa colère reparaissait de nouveau.

Soudain, le champ de vision d'Hermione fut envahi par une lumière aveuglante parce que quelqu'un écartait les rideaux de son lit avec tant de violence que les anneaux cliquetèrent. Battant des paupières, elle essaya de voir qui était là.

« La dernière fois que je vous ai vue, c'était il y a quarante-huit heures, » annonça une voix de femme. « Et je me souviens distinctement d'avoir exigé des visites quotidiennes comme condition de votre sortie. »

Plissant les yeux, Hermione parvint à distinguer la pointe du chapeau de Madame Pomfresh, et elle soupira. « Désolée, » dit-elle d'un ton qui contredisait ses paroles. Est-ce qu'il était possible que la Médisorcière ne soit pas au courant qu'elle était consignée ? « Je n'ai pas été autorisée à quitter la Tour, » continua-t-elle prudemment.

Pomfresh claqua de la langue, bloquant par bonheur une partie de la lumière alors qu'elle approchait d'Hermione, lui ôtant son haut de pyjama sans difficulté et ignorant ses protestations avec talent. « Sornettes, » dit-elle, repoussant doucement le pansement. « Je vous ai dit d'y aller _doucement_, ma chérie. Ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez rester allongée. Si ça avait été ce que je voulais, je vous aurais gardée à l'Infirmerie. »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle ne savait _vraiment_ pas ce qui s'était passé. « Euh, Madame Pomfresh, est-ce que vous avez discuté avec le Directeur récemment ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Rapidement, Madame Pomfresh arracha le pansement, son visage se faisant plus sévère quand elle vit la blessure de ses yeux. « Pas récemment, » dit-elle d'un ton brusque. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes encore fait cette fois, petite ? » Elle plaça une main fraîche sur le front d'Hermione, fronçant les sourcils plus encore. « Vous avez de la fièvre. Miss Granger, vous avez réussi à développer une belle petite infection mineure. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas venue me voir comme je l'avais demandé ? »

« J'ai oublié avec toute cette histoire, » admit Hermione, son choc absolu à la découverte qu'il y avait toujours une personne dans le château qui n'était pas au courant transcendant sa première impulsion de se montrer rebelle et peu coopérative. « Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a interdit de quitter ma chambre, et j'étais tellement en colère… »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Albus a dit une chose pareille ? » demanda-t-elle sans insister, sortant un petit pot de sa manche.

Par son mouvement de recul parce que le gel que Pomfresh étalait sur sa blessure piquait, elle se mit involontairement dans une position permettant à la Médisorcière de mieux atteindre son flanc. « Eh bien, il a découvert que… je veux dire… vous n'êtes _vraiment_ pas au courant ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête, sortant de nulle part une bouteille qu'elle décapsula. « Buvez ça. Toute la bouteille – ça devrait vous débarrasser de votre fièvre, et d'une bonne partie de cette infection. J'imagine, Miss Granger, que vous avez d'une façon ou d'une autre mis le Directeur relativement en colère. Quoique d'après ce que j'ai pu observer récemment, il n'était déjà pas très content de vous. Ni du Professeur Snape, d'ailleurs. »

La potion qu'Hermione sirotait prudemment était étonnamment peu médicinale, allant même jusqu'à avoir un arrière-goût fruité plutôt agréable. Elle envisagea un instant de poser des questions sur ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais décida qu'il valait mieux n'en rien savoir. « C'est marrant que vous disiez ça… » commença-t-elle d'un ton plein d'ironie.

Avec un petit froncement de sourcils, Pomfresh commença à appliquer des pansements frais sur le flanc d'Hermione. « Voyons, ma chérie, tout ceci ne me regarde pas, j'en suis certaine. Je suis désolée que vous ayez des ennuis, bien sûr, mais je dois dire que je me sens un peu rassurée de savoir que vous n'êtes pas autorisée à courir partout dans le château comme à votre habitude. Je repasserai demain pour voir comment vous allez, » dit-elle, fixant le tampon de gaze et l'aidant à enfiler de nouveau son haut de pyjama. « Reposez-vous, Miss Granger.

Elle offrit à la Médisorcière ce qu'elle espérait être un sourire rassurant alors que Pomfresh tirait de nouveau les rideaux autour de son lit, laissant Hermione seule avec ses pensées.

&&&&&&

Les elfes de maison avaient dû nettoyer son bureau la nuit dernière, se dit Severus pour lui-même. Il glissa perversement un doigt sur la surface de son bureau récemment poli, et eut une grimace amère en voyant la trace que cela laissait. Il résista à l'envie soudaine de renverser un verre d'eau sur le vieux bois, et s'interrogea brièvement sur le récent sursaut de pulsions destructrices qu'il avait ressenties.

Fidèle à sa parole, Dumbledore avait passé les deux soirées précédentes dans les quartiers de Severus, à boire du thé et à l'observer comme un faucon. Dumbledore se présentait à son bureau après le dîner – Severus n'assistait pas aux repas, incapable de supporter l'idée d'être assis dans la même pièce qu'Hermione sans pouvoir lui parler – et l'accompagnait à ses quartiers, où une théière fumante et une assiette des friandises préférées du Directeur les attendaient sans faute.

Le premier soir, Dumbledore avait essayé de bavarder, posant à Severus des questions sur les examens de fin d'année de ses élèves, les perspectives de Serpentard pour la prochaine saison de Quidditch, et autres questions aussi anodines. Severus avait dû faire appel à la moindre fibre de sa volonté pour ne pas jeter sa tasse à thé au visage souriant de Dumbledore. Peut-être, cependant, que Dumbledore s'en était rendu compte. Par la suite, il traita la situation avec la gravité qu'elle méritait, se contentant de simplement regarder Severus fixer le tapis d'un air maussade en silence.

Mais l'ultime indignité fut quelque chose que Severus découvrit par accident. Se réveillant aux environs de deux heures du matin pour tituber jusqu'à la salle de bain, il manqua de renverser le Directeur qui traînait dans le couloir. Dumbledore venait bel et bien vérifier qu'il était dans son lit la nuit. Non content de déjà rester avec lui jusqu'à son coucher chaque soir, il revenait se glisser dans les quartiers de Severus pour s'assurer qu'il n'en sortait pas.

La vague de pure fureur qui traversa Severus à ce moment le laissa tremblant, mais il se contenta d'adresser à Dumbledore un regard fatigué, et de continuer son chemin vers les toilettes, sentant quelque chose au plus profond de lui se briser plus encore.

Sa relation avec le Directeur avait toujours été d'une nature complexe, ou, du moins, c'était toujours comme ça que Severus l'avait considérée. Dumbledore le gardait sous sa protection ici à Poudlard, aussi à l'abri de Voldemort et des Mangemorts que possible, et en retour, Severus lui offrait le peu qui était en son pouvoir. Il avait cru que, au fil des années, ils avaient développé une sorte d'amitié, un genre d'estime mutuelle l'un pour l'autre.

Apparemment, ce n'était tout simplement pas le cas. Dumbledore se considérait de toute évidence comme l'employeur de Severus, et rien de plus. Vues sous cette angle, la colère du Directeur, et la punition qui en avait découlée n'étaient pas seulement compréhensibles, mais acceptables aux yeux de Severus. Dures, peut-être, mais Severus _avait_ brisé quelques règlements d'envergure ces derniers temps.

Mais de recevoir un tel traitement de quelqu'un qu'il considérait plus ou moins comme un ami proche… _ça_, c'était impardonnable. Severus avait peut-être fait confiance au Directeur au point de lui confier sa vie, mais apparemment, Dumbledore ne lui accordait pas une once de confiance. Pas au sujet de Voldemort, pas en ce qui concernait Malefoy, et maintenant, pas à propos d'Hermione. Peut-être que Dumbledore ne voyait réellement rien d'autre en lui qu'un espion bien pratique, après tout. Et maintenant que son utilité touchait à sa fin, où est-ce que ça le laissait, finalement ?

Dans un cachot, seul, avec un vieillard en guise de baby-sitter, apparemment.

Avec un soupir dégoûté, Severus se leva et sortit de son bureau. Assez de tout ça. S'il ne devait pas réussir à terminer ses corrections de copies, il pourrait ressasser ses idées noires tout aussi bien dans le fauteuil confortable de son salon que sur la dure chaise de bois de son bureau. Peut-être que s'il ne regardait pas les motifs de chintz de l'ameublement, il n'entendrait pas Hermione s'en amuser dans sa tête.

« _Memento mori_, » grogna-t-il impatiemment à son armure.

Curieusement, rien ne se produisit.

« _Memento mori_, » répéta-t-il plus fort et plus distinctement.

Une fois encore, l'armure resta obstinément en place.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Severus tourna les talons, et remonta le couloir. « Formidable, » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Heureusement, Argus Rusard était à son bureau, en train de brosser une Miss Teigne qui ronronnait comme un moteur encrassé. Il leva les yeux, surpris par l'arrivée de Severus. « Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour vous, Professeur Snape ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Intérieurement, il soupira. Evidemment que Rusard était au courant de ce qui s'était passé. « Il y a un problème avec l'entrée de mes quartiers. »

Le sourire s'élargit. « Je crois que c'est une affaire entre vous et le Directeur, Professeur, » répliqua-t-il. Le sourire était assurément moqueur maintenant.

Choisissant de ne pas répondre, Severus abandonna simplement Rusard à son chat, et grimpa jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. « _Souris Glacées_, » dit-il d'un ton pincé, souhaitant que la gargouille s'écarte plus vite.

Les yeux du Directeur se plissèrent en voyant la personne qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Severus ? » demanda-t-il, l'avertissement clair dans le ton de sa voix.

« Je ne peux pas entrer dans mes quartiers, » répondit-il.

« J'ai pris la liberté de changer tes mots de passe, » expliqua Dumbledore. « Je pense que c'est mieux si je t'accompagne à tes quartiers le soir. »

Ouvrant la bouche, Severus se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, et il la referma une fois encore. A l'intérieur, il hurlait.

« Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à dire, Severus ? »

Il se força à se calmer, inspirant longuement par le nez, et rentrant ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains. « Je voudrais me retirer dans mes quartiers maintenant, Albus, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, » dit-il sans desserrer les dents.

Avec un dernier regard pour les journaux généreusement éparpillés sur son bureau – Severus vit l'édition de la veille de la Gazette du Sorcier, les gros titres sur la mort de Voldemort en sévères majuscules noires – Dumbledore se leva et contourna son bureau. « Je n'y vois pas d'objection, » dit-il d'un ton joyeux. « En fait, je crois que j'aimerais assez boire une tasse de thé maintenant. »

&&&&&

La veille avait été la première fois où Hermione avait quitté son lit. Madame Pomfresh le lui avait quasiment ordonné lors de sa visite matinale. « Il ne vous reste que trois jours pour profiter de Poudlard, Miss Granger, et à votre place j'en profiterais, » avait-elle dit.

Et maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que deux jours. Enfin, un et demi, se dit-elle regardant le soleil de l'après-midi créer des ombres sur le sol de la Salle Commune.

La Tour de Gryffondor était relativement vide depuis quelques temps. Harry Potter était quelque part à donner des interviews et à rencontrer des officiels du Ministère, relatant la version officielle de la mort de Voldemort (laissant de côté le rituel de Iustus, conformément aux instructions de Dumbledore) qui maintenant impliquait un duel à mort, et un combat contre plus de vingt Mangemorts aux côtés des courageux Professeur Snape et Hermione Granger. Elle se demandait de temps en temps si quelqu'un avait mis en doute l'histoire de Harry, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu, et n'avait donc pas pu lui poser la question. La plupart des autres semblaient être en permanence à l'extérieur, près du lac ou sur le terrain de Quidditch, à se réjouir en général. Voldemort était mort, les examens étaient terminés – que pouvait-il y avoir au monde qui puisse vous rendre malheureux ?

Elle plia les bras derrière sa tête, et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle vit une Ginny Weasley qui riait encourager un Neville à l'air plutôt nerveux alors qu'ils volaient prudemment en rond sur leurs balais. Pour autant que Neville ait grandi et mûri, il était toujours presque aussi apeuré qu'Hermione elle-même pouvait l'être quand il s'agissait de voler. Plus les choses changent… se dit-elle avec un petit sourire, plus elles restent les mêmes.

Son flanc allait beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui. De fait, Madame Pomfresh avait _souri_ en le voyant ce matin. Apparemment, le mauvais sort de Voldemort s'estompait – sa blessure allait pouvoir répondre à un traitement magique dans un futur proche. Et Pomfresh l'avait informée qu'à la seconde où elle le pourrait, elle allait la refermer à l'aide de la magie, sans se préoccuper des cicatrices. « Après avoir vu combien vous prenez soin de vous-même, je veux refermer ça aussi vite que possible, » avait-elle affirmé vertement alors qu'elle refaisait le pansement. « Peut-être même demain. »

Ce serait bien, enfin. Hermione était fatiguée d'avoir mal. Elle avait passé plus d'un mois en novembre couverte de plaies, dégoûtantes avec leurs croûtes, et elle était déjà tellement ennuyée par sa blessure actuelle que la possibilité d'être complètement remise dans moins d'un jour la rendait carrément enthousiaste.

Comme par un fait exprès, il y eut un bruit de frou-frou provenant du voisinage du portrait d'entrée, et le Professeur McGonagall grimpa dans la pièce, redressant son chapeau et tirant sur ses robes. « Miss Granger, » salua-t-elle.

Ah, oui. C'était l'heure de la visite quotidienne de McGonagall. Hermione lui lança un regard noir et se leva prudemment, quittant la pièce pour rejoindre les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Une fois installée sur son lit, elle ferma résolument les rideaux. Il fallait généralement à McGonagall moins d'une heure avant de s'en aller, et en fait elle n'était pas montée dans la chambre d'Hermione depuis au moins trois jours. Elle soupçonnait fortement que la professeur avait enrôlé Parvati ou Lavande – voire même les deux – pour la punition d'Hermione. Ça ne voulait rien dire, vraiment – Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser la punir plus encore en essayant une fois de plus d'enfreindre les règles.

Elle attendit patiemment, sortant un roman de sous son oreiller et se mettant à lire. Mais dix minutes plus tard, la porte alla claquer contre le mur, et Hermione sursauta quand une McGonagall de toute évidence très en colère écarta brusquement les rideaux.

« Tout ça a bien assez duré, Miss Granger, » annonça McGonagall d'un ton glacé. « Vous avez fait valoir vos arguments, je crois. »

« Quels arguments ? » rétorqua Hermione, levant brièvement les yeux de son livre.

McGonagall semblait sincèrement surprise – après tout, elle n'avait pas dit un mot à son professeur depuis au moins cinq jours. « Miss Granger, » reprit-elle avec plus de douceur, « Je suis désolée. Vraiment, je le suis. »

Hermione la regarda d'un air impassible, attendant qu'elle en dise plus et posant effectivement son livre.

« Je n'aime pas voir un de mes élèves… souffrir, » continua-t-elle. « Surtout ceux auxquels je me suis tout particulièrement attachée. » Elle offrit alors à Hermione l'un de ses rares sourires, qui ne lui fut pas rendu. « Mais vous devez comprendre notre position, Miss Granger. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, » renifla-t-elle. « Vous n'avez pas cherché à comprendre la mienne. »

« Malheureusement Miss Granger – Hermione, votre position est inacceptable, ce qui fait que toute éventuelle tentative de comprendre est hors de propos, » répondit McGonagall, s'asseyant sans y avoir été invitée sur le lit d'Hermione, mais conservant entre elles une distance respectueuse. « Vous devez voir ça. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas une raison pour que je sois satisfaite de la situation, » dit-elle, ne cédant rien.

« Il est normal que vous nous fassiez ce genre de remarques, » dit-elle prudemment, lissant un pli invisible sur le couvre-lit d'Hermione. « Le Professeur Snape a profité de vous de façons que vous ne pouvez pas encore comprendre. »

Riant brièvement, Hermione s'écarta plus encore d'elle, appuyant son dos contre la tête de lit et repliant ses pieds sous elle. « Profité de moi ? » répéta-t-elle. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Professeur, vous venez juste de démontrer que vous n'avez pas la moindre petite idée de la situation. Il n'a rien fait de la sorte. »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, » insista McGonagall avec dédain, « il est impossible que vous soyez en mesure de réaliser ce qu'il vous a fait. »

« Je ne discuterai pas de ça plus longtemps, » affirma Hermione, croisant les bras et infusant autant de congédiement dans son ton qu'elle le put.

McGonagall lui adressa un dernier regard empli de pitié qui lui fit serrer les dents et sortit de la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Après quelques instants, Hermione se leva et redescendit dans la Salle Commune, prenant son roman avec elle.

&&&&&&

Les matins laissaient la Salle Commune de Gryffondor assez fraîche et sombre, même au printemps. Mais Hermione y était préparée, elle avait traîné son couvre-lit avec elle quand elle était descendue. S'enveloppant dedans, elle s'assit sur le canapé, reprenant son livre une fois encore, profitant du silence qui résultait du fait que tous ses camarades de maison étaient descendus pour le petit-déjeuner. Son dernier jour à Poudlard. Le train la ramènerait à Londres demain, et Hermione ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle serait désolée de laisser tout cela derrière. Plus maintenant.

Maintenant totalement incapable de se concentrer, elle posa son livre de côté, choisissant de se tourner de son côté blessé et de regarder le petit feu que les elfes de maison allumaient toujours consciencieusement chaque matin. Les flammes qui tressautaient gaiement ne firent rien pour améliorer sa soudaine mauvaise humeur. Et puis, les élèves commençaient à revenir au compte-goutte après le petit-déjeuner. Pour la plupart, ils l'ignoraient, concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient, et n'ayant que faire de cette septième année timbrée qui était punie parce qu'elle avait eu une liaison avec leur affreux professeur de Potions. La nouveauté s'était simplement estompée, et Hermione en était bien contente.

« Euh… Hermione ? » demanda Ron en entrant dans la pièce, posant une main prudente sur son épaule.

Elle tourna la tête vers le dossier du canapé, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de lui parler là, maintenant. « Va-t-en, Ron, » marmonna-t-elle contre le tissu.

« C'est seulement que… je t'ai rien vu manger ces derniers jours, et tout ce que tu fais, c'est de rester allongée, là, dans la Salle Commune. Je m'inquiète pour toi, ma grande, » dit-il, sans se laisser démonter. « Et Harry aussi, je crois, quoiqu'il n'ait pas été beaucoup là pour pouvoir t'en parler. »

Se retournant pour fixer les sculptures du plafond, Hermione continua à l'ignorer patiemment.

« Je croyais que Dumbledore avait dit que tu pouvais descendre pour les repas, » continua-t-il d'un ton hésitant. « Il ne t'a pas enfermée ici, tu sais. »

Elle renifla. « Il me traite comme une gamine désobéissante, et en conséquence, je fais usage de mon droit à me conduire comme telle. Je n'ai envie d'aller nulle part – tout le monde me regarde comme si j'avais deux têtes. »

« Tu _devrais_, pourtant, » dit Ron. « Ne serait-ce que pour voir la petite bosse sur le nez de Malefoy. Madame Pomfresh n'a pas réussi à le redresser totalement, tu vois. » Il lui décocha un clin d'œil de conspirateur qu'elle ne lui rendit pas. « Hermione… »

« Ron, je vais _bien_, » répondit-elle avec un soupir exaspéré. « Enfin, globalement. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller me jeter par la fenêtre, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. »

« Merci de me mettre l'idée en tête, » tressaillit Ron. « En fait, je m'inquiète plus à l'idée que tu sois un danger pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai vu la façon dont tu as regardé Lavande hier soir quand elle s'est approchée pour discuter avec toi. »

Elle ricana. « Elle voulait que je lui raconte tous les détails croustillants. Est-ce que tu peux croire ça ? »

« En fait, oui, je peux, » dit-il sans trop s'émouvoir. « Tu es en train de parler de Lavande Brown, après tout. Elle proposerait à Hagrid de lui faire une pédicure si seulement ça lui venait à l'esprit. »

Fronçant le nez à l'image mentale, Hermione se redressa, faisant de la place à Ron pour qu'il s'asseye à côté d'elle. « Je ne veux pas parler de Lavande. »

« Alors de _quoi_ est-ce que tu veux parler ? » demanda-t-il. « Sérieux, je parlerais même de ces saletés d'ASPICs avec toi si tu veux. »

« Tu dois vraiment t'inquiéter pour moi, alors, » répondit-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Un hibou entra soudain par la fenêtre, pour venir se percher sur l'accoudoir du canapé, penchant la tête vers Hermione. Avec un petit hululement, il lui tendit une patte où une lettre était soigneusement attachée avec un ruban bleu.

Elle la prit et sourit en reconnaissant le sceau familier. « Edoras, » dit-elle pour elle-même, et c'était à moitié une question. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui envoyait un hibou maintenant ? Leur second article avait déjà été révisé. « Je suis désolée, » expliqua-t-elle au hibou, caressant doucement ses plumes, « je n'ai rien pour toi. Mais il y a une Volière dans le château si tu veux te reposer un peu. »

Ebouriffant légèrement ses plumes, le hibou reprit son envol. Ron observait sa lettre avec une franche curiosité. « Edoras ? »

« Edoras Griffiths. C'est le rédacteur en chef de la Revue des Lettres Magiques. C'est un journal académique, » expliqua-t-elle, battant de la main.

« Je connais, » dit Ron avec un soupçon de fierté. « Percy a passé toute sa troisième année à prétendre qu'il le lisait. Mais pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un de chez eux t'écrirait ? »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione sortit sa baguette et l'abattit dans les airs. « _Accio_ RLM, numéro 82, » dit-elle, ne se donnant même pas la peine de baisser les yeux quand le rouleau de parchemin vint cogner dans un claquement contre sa main tendue. « Là… page dix. »

« 'Le Champ d'Energie Magique, une Description par la Mécanique Quantique', » lut lentement Ron. « Par H.G., soumis en octobre 1996. _Tu_ as écrit ça ? »

Elle acquiesça. « C'est le second article de moi qui ait été publié. En fait, je ne sais pas trop quand le mois prochain, le nouveau numéro va paraître avec notre dernier article. »

Il resta silencieux, et elle présuma qu'il lisait l'article. « Hermione… la plupart de ce truc, c'est du charabia ! C'est quoi ce drôle de triangle à l'envers que tu n'arrêtes pas de mettre partout ? »

« C'est un opérateur différentiel, » répondit-elle distraitement. « Des mathématiques moldues, Ron. Ne te casse pas la tête avec ça. »

« Pu… » souffla Ron. « Mais t'es un _génie_, Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce que tu en as jamais parlé à personne ? »

« Les théoriciens seraient tous furieux s'ils savaient qu'une gamine de seize ans leur a damé le pion, » dit Hermione avec un sourire. « Sans parler du fait que jamais ils ne m'auraient prise au sérieux dès le départ. Tu es le seul à savoir, à part Severus, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr, » répéta-t-il. Hermione leva finalement les yeux vers lui, pour voir son regard hébété. « Et quand est-ce que ton cher Sevychou d'amour l'a découvert ? »

« Tu sais que si jamais il t'entendait l'appeler comme ça, il t'enverrait un sort qui te ferait valser jusqu'au bout du monde et retour, » lança-t-elle. « Et il l'a découvert en novembre, si tu veux tout savoir. On travaillait sur des équations ensemble et ça m'a échappé. » Lentement mais sûrement, Ron l'aidait à se sentir mieux, quelques degrés à la fois.

« Pas étonnant que tu aies arrêté de t'inquiéter de tes cours, » dit-il. « Si j'étais à ta place, moi non plus je ne m'en ferais pas. Evidemment, si j'étais à ta place, je n'aurais plus qu'à me tuer – pas de Quidditch, pas de filles… »

« Il y a des fois, Ron, où tu n'es qu'un branleur, » rétorqua Hermione en se redressant.

« Ah, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, » répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle, lui tendant le parchemin. « Hé, Hermione ? »

Elle répondit d'un hum-hum, s'étendant et réprimant un bâillement.

« Si jamais je descendais aux cuisines et que je te ramenais un sandwich ou quelque chose, plus tard, tu le mangerais ? » demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude reparaissant dans son regard.

« J'imagine, » marmonna-t-elle. « Si tu insistes. »

« Excellent, » dit Ron. L'air plus détendu, il quitta la pièce d'un pas léger, laissant Hermione briser le sceau de sa lettre pour la lire rapidement.

La parcourant une fois, puis deux, un sourire se forma lentement sur son visage, et toute sa mauvaise humeur disparut entièrement. Elle se sentait mieux qu'elle ne s'était sentie depuis des _jours_.

&&&&&

Severus était une fois de plus dans son bureau, pour une tentative assez piteuse de finir de corriger les quelques dernières copies qu'il lui restaient. C'était assez médiocre de sa part question organisation d'avoir remis à plus tard ses examens de troisième année – ils semblaient être un total désastre, et Severus ne savait pas trop bien comment gérer ça. Il s'était déjà promis à lui-même de ne pas recaler tous les élèves de cette promotion, mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment réaliste pour le moment de croire que beaucoup réussiraient grâce à leur seul mérite. Oh, zut… il avait tout l'après-midi pour se tracasser à ce sujet.

Il y eut un coup sec à la porte de son bureau, et Severus soupira, faisant tourner sa plume entre ses doigts. « Entrez ! »

Un Ron Weasley à l'air contrarié entra et vint s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises sans attendre d'y être invité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Weasley ? » demanda Severus, irrité. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour la juste indignation d'un Gryffondor pour le moment.

« Je lui dis un truc gentil, et voilà qu'elle me prend pour son putain de hibou postal, » marmonna le gamin entre ses dents. « Voilà pour vous, Professeur, » continua-t-il, jetant un petit rouleau de parchemin sur le bureau. « De la part d'Hermione, évidemment. Attention – elle l'a ensorcelé pour qu'il prenne feu dès que vous aurez fini de le lire. »

Severus était positivement pétrifié. Il s'était attendu à ce que Weasley commence à lui lancer des insultes et à crier ses grands dieux. A tout mais pas à ça. « Euh… merci, Weasley, » dit-il après un moment. « Je, euh… j'avoue que je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi vous avez fait ça pour moi, pour _elle_, » corrigea-t-il tout de suite. Il aurait plutôt pensé que Weasley aurait préféré ne rien avoir à voir avec la situation.

Le gamin haussa les épaules, secouant un peu la tête. « Professeur, Hermione est l'une des meilleures amies que j'aie et je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Y compris accepter ses décisions. Mais n'allez pas croire que je tiens à devenir _votre_ ami, Monsieur, » ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Avec un sourire narquois, Severus lui aussi secoua la tête. « Le sentiment est entièrement mutuel, Weasley. Je pense que vous êtes un idiot sans cervelle qui n'a pas une idée en tête s'il ne s'agit pas de balai ou de filles. »

« Et de mon côté que crois que vous êtes une vieille chauve-souris sadique qui prend son pied à tourmenter les enfants, » répliqua Weasley. Essayant déjà de prendre avantage du fait qu'il n'était plus son élève, nota Severus.

« Vingt points, Monsieur Weasley, » commenta laconiquement Severus.

« Vous voyez… qu'est-ce que je disais, » répliqua Weasley.

Il y eut un autre coup à la porte et Dumbledore passa la tête dans le bureau de Severus. « Ah, bon après-midi Monsieur Weasley, » salua-t-il amicalement. « Je me demandais qui pouvait bien être là en entendant des voix. »

Weasley lui fit un signe de tête et Severus se demanda le temps d'un horrible instant si Dumbledore avait pu surprendre une partie de leur conversation. Le garçon ne devait pas être aussi stupide qu'il l'avait cru jusque là – en fait, il avait chuchoté quasiment tout le temps. « Bon après-midi, Monsieur le Directeur, » disait Weasley.

« Est-ce que je peux me permettre de vous demander ce que vous faites dans le bureau de Severus ? » demanda le Directeur, sa voix perdant une bonne partie de son amabilité.

Weasley sourit largement et ouvertement à Dumbledore, et Severus fut assez stupéfait de cette facilité dans la dissimulation. « Oh, je voulais seulement savoir si le Professeur Snape avait déjà reçu nos résultats. Je m'inquiète surtout pour mon ASPIC de Potions – vous savez, il faut avoir de super notes pour devenir Auror. »

Dumbledore se détendit visiblement. Apparemment, il n'avait rien entendu qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

« Je ne m'en ferais pas à votre place, Weasley, » répliqua Severus avec acidité, glissant le petit parchemin dans sa manche tout en parlant. « Je suis sûr que vous avez réussi à échouer de façon toute aussi convaincante qu'à votre habitude. Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau. »

Se relevant d'un bond joyeux, Weasley avança vers la porte. « Ça a été un plaisir comme toujours, Professeur. Monsieur le Directeur. »

« Les septième année viennent toujours me casser les pieds au sujet de leurs notes, » commenta Severus quand Dumbledore leva un sourcil. « Jamais ils n'arrivent à se souvenir que leurs notes finales leurs sont envoyées personnellement dès qu'elles sont connues. »

« Il est difficile de leur demander d'attendre des résultats tellement importants, » répondit Dumbledore. « Eh bien, je crois que je vais te laisser à tes corrections. Oh, et n'oublie pas que le dîner de ce soir sera une célébration de la défaite de Voldemort. Ta place y est réservée à la Table d'Honneur, tu sais. » Et il sortit à ces mots, fermant résolument la porte derrière lui.

Avec un soupir, Severus sortit le parchemin de ses robes dès qu'il fut assuré que Dumbledore était réellement parti. Brisant le sceau de cire, il le lut aussi prudemment qu'il le put, l'avertissement de Weasley lui restant au fond du crâne.

Et de fait, comme promis, le petit rouleau commença à fumer et à s'enflammer aussitôt qu'il eut lu les quelques derniers mots. Rapidement, Severus le jeta dans la cheminée afin qu'il finisse de s'y auto-détruire sans danger. L'esprit plein d'idées qui tourbillonnaient, il se repassa mentalement la lettre à nouveau, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage réconfortante.

Avec un dernier regard à son bureau, Severus jeta sa plume. Pour autant qu'il était concerné, il pouvait donner des moyennes finales exceptionnelles à tous les troisième année malgré leur terribles résultats d'examens. Il remonta le couloir en direction de ses quartiers avec une légèreté dans le pas qui n'avait pas été là avant.

&&&&&&

« T'as une dette envers moi pour au moins _ta vie entière_, » affirma Ron, taquinant du bout du pied les côtes d'Hermione. « Tu ne t'en sortiras pas sans donner mon prénom à ton premier-né. »

Hermione posa son roman et lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Quelle spectaculaire bonne action est-ce que tu as bien pu accomplir aujourd'hui ? »

Il sourit. « J'ai fait perdre vingt points à Gryffondor en jouant les hiboux postaux pour ton Sevychou chéri. Est-ce que tu es sûre qu'il est gentil ? »

Avec un rapide haussement d'épaules, elle lui rendit son sourire. « Quand il veut l'être. Vingt points, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je l'ai appelé chauve-souris sadique, » répondit Ron. « Mais il m'a traité d'idiot sans cervelle, » continua-t-il, sur la défensive.

« Ron, il traite tout le monde d'idiot, » expliqua-t-elle. « A ta place, je ne le prendrais pas personnellement. » Elle se fit un instant plus sérieuse. « Mais j'apprécie vraiment que tu aies passé ce message pour moi. Tu n'as pas idée… »

Il leva une main en signe de protestation. « Je sais, je sais. Tu es le meilleur ami du monde entier, mon bon vieux Ron, je ne peux pas croire que tu sois aller affronter le grand méchant Snape pour moi, etcetera, etcetera. »

Gloussant, elle lui donna un petit coup sur le menton de son pied nu. « Tu es aussi l'ami le plus modeste du monde. »

« C'est tout à fait moi, » convint joyeusement Ron. « Allez maintenant, debout. Le repas de ce soir est très spécial, et je ne te laisserai pas le manquer. Je te promets que tu pourras passer toute la soirée à fusiller McGonagall du regard, exactement comme les autres soirs. »

« Ça me fait penser, » commença-t-elle, « que Madame Pomfresh ne devrait plus tarder à passer. Elle a dit qu'elle allait me retirer mes fils aujourd'hui. Maintenant que le mauvais sort s'est estompé, elle peut tout recoudre avec la magie. »

« Ça ne va pas laisser de cicatrice ? »

Secouant la tête, elle le laissa l'aider à se relever. « Je m'en fiche. J'en ai déjà tellement que je ressemble à une carte routière. Alors une de plus ou une de moins… »

« C'est comme ça qu'il faut prendre les choses, » convint-il avec un grand sourire.

&&&&&&

La bonne humeur de Severus disparut à l'instant où il entra dans la Grande Salle, vêtu de robes parmi ses meilleures. Quasi-immédiatement, Dumbledore fut à ses côtés, le dirigeant vers un siège entre un Potter assez abasourdi, et lui-même. Sans cérémonie, Severus se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, alternant entre les regards noirs au Directeur, et le balayage du regard de la pièce pour tenter d'apercevoir Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas si elle sera là ce soir, Professeur, » souffla Potter doucement, voyant les regards que Severus lançait à droite à gauche.

Il fut soufflé. « Hein ? »

« Hermione, » siffla Potter. « Elle n'est pas descendue pour les repas depuis une semaine. »

Mais où allait le monde ? D'abord, Weasley qui venait à son bureau pour lui passer des messages, et maintenant, Potter qui essayait de le consoler ? Tout le monde était tombé sur la tête, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.

« Alors, Severus, » lança jovialement Dumbledore depuis sa gauche, « est-ce que tu as fini tes corrections ? »

« Les troisième année se sont montrés extraordinairement brillants cette année, » répondit Severus avec un petit sourire mielleux. « Toutes les notes finales sont sur mon bureau, Albus, si vous voulez passer les chercher. Il se trouve que je suis dans l'impossibilité de les apporter personnellement à votre bureau. »

Encaissant le coup comme si de rien n'était, Dumbledore se contenta de verser un gobelet de jus de citrouille à Severus, et se retourna pour discuter avec Hagrid, assis de l'autre côté de lui.

« Je, euh… » balbutia Potter, croisant presque le regard de Severus. « Je me demandais si vous aviez déjà reçu les résultats de nos ASPICs, Monsieur. »

Severus soupira. « Potter, comme je suis persuadé qu'on vous l'a dit à un moment ou à un autre, vos résultats vous sont envoyés _avant_ qu'on ne les communique à Poudlard pour ses archives. Mais je ne m'en ferais pas à votre place. Je suis sûr que vous avez égalé votre médiocrité habituelle. »

Le gamin grimaça, mais sembla y mettre bien peu de cœur.

La Grande Salle se fit alors plus ou moins silencieuse lorsque la grande silhouette de Ron Weasley apparut, traînant quasiment Hermione dans la pièce. Tous les yeux étaient sur elle ou sur Severus. Weasley la poussa en direction de la table d'honneur, et alla lui vers la table de Gryffondor où il s'assit à côté de sa sœur, gardant un œil attentif sur Hermione qui ne bougeait pas.

Dumbledore lui adressa un petit signe de tête, remarqua Severus, et lui désigna de la main l'autre côté de la table, derrière Hagrid, où il y avait selon toute probabilité une place libre. Une place libre où Severus n'aurait virtuellement pas la moindre chance de l'entrapercevoir.

Apparemment, Hermione se rendit compte également de cela. Crânement, elle eut une petite moue pour le Directeur et avança délibérément vers la table de Gryffondor, pour s'asseoir en face de Weasley, et dans la ligne de vue directe de Severus. Il inspira brusquement, capable enfin de la voir pour la première fois depuis près d'une semaine.

Elle était pâle, remarqua-t-il, et semblait assez fatiguée. Bien sûr, elle se remettait toujours d'une blessure qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie, se rappela-t-il à lui-même. Ses yeux restaient fermement rivés à ceux de Severus, et le plus léger des sourires lui traversa le visage. Severus s'autorisa à le lui rendre, et vit du coin de l'œil Potter qui les regardait tous les deux avec curiosité.

Très délibérément, Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour se lever et faire signe qu'il réclamait l'attention. Hermione comme Severus l'ignorèrent plus ou moins, ne voulant rien d'autre que se regarder l'un l'autre pour le moment. « Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous au courant maintenant, » commença le Directeur, « de la récente victoire de Harry Potter contre Lord Voldemort. » Il s'interrompit pour laisser passer l'inévitable tonnerre d'applaudissements qui suivit cette déclaration – Potter rougit et tritura sa fourchette. « Et c'est avec un immense plaisir que j'accorde deux cent points à Monsieur Potter pour son courage et sa bravoure extraordinaires ! »

D'autres exclamations. Une légère ombre traversa le visage d'Hermione, mais elle réussit à applaudir avec le reste des élèves. Severus fit un peu de calcul mental. Deux cent points pour Gryffondor, ça les faisait passer cinquante points devant le leader actuel, Serdaigle. Dumbledore venait juste d'octroyer à Gryffondor la Coupe des Quatre Maisons pour la septième année d'affilée. Non, il venait de la donner à Harry Potter pour la septième fois de suite. Quelle incroyable surprise, se dit sarcastiquement Severus.

« Et je crois donc que la Coupe des Quatre Maisons est attribuée à… »

Mais le petit discours de Dumbledore fut interrompu assez impoliment quand un petit homme à la mise soignée entra dans la Grande Salle, l'air assez perplexe. Il était vêtu de robes bien repassées, sa barbe grise était coupée de main d'expert, et il parvenait d'une façon ou d'une autre à dégager un air d'importance malgré son évidente appréhension.

Son regard passa de la table d'honneur aux élèves qui le regardaient les yeux écarquillés, et il eut un sourire d'excuses. « Je viens tout juste d'interrompre le banquet de fin d'année, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il avec un léger accent gallois.

Au crédit de Dumbledore, il ne semblait pas aussi totalement surpris que le reste du personnel. « Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il aimablement.

L'homme toussota et tira sur le lobe de son oreille en un geste de nervosité. « En fait, je suis venu pour toucher un mot à quelqu'un, » dit-il. « Malheureusement, je ne sais pas exactement qui est la personne à qui je souhaite parler. »

Son intérêt piqué, Severus se rendit compte qu'il se penchait en avant dans l'attente d'en savoir plus.

« J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui se présente sous le nom de H.G., » continua l'homme, avec un petit sourire d'excuses.

Severus ouvrit grand les yeux, et il lui fallut tous ses efforts combinés pour ne pas sauter de sa chaise.

De toute évidence, Dumbledore était désorienté. « H.G. ? » répéta-t-il.

Apparemment, Hermione ne fut pas plus capable de se contenir que Severus. Dans un grincement de chaise qui résonna de façon surnaturelle dans le silence de la Salle, elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir l'homme. « Est-ce que vous seriez… Edoras Griffiths ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.


	20. Les choses telles qu’elles pourraient êt

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Hayseed._

**20. Les choses telles qu'elles pourraient être.**

L'homme quitta la table des professeurs des yeux pour regarder Hermione avec curiosité. « Eh bien, oui, » répondit-il, sans cacher sa surprise. « Oui, c'est bien moi. Comment est-ce que vous le saviez ? »

Elle sourit. « Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, vous voyez… »

« Oh, » dit-il. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grands. « Oh ! Mais vous êtes seulement… »

« Une élève, » finit-elle pour lui, hochant une fois la tête.

Penchant la tête de côté, Edoras Griffiths l'examina d'un peu plus près. « _Vous_ êtes H.G. ? » demanda-t-il, dubitatif. « Je vous avoue que j'ai du mal à vous croire. Je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus… enfin, pour être franc, quelqu'un de plus vieux. »

« Et probablement un homme, également, » ajouta Hermione, avec un petit rictus. « Mais je peux vous assurer, Monsieur Griffiths – Edoras, que nous correspondons depuis quasiment deux ans. J'ai reçu votre hibou ce matin. J'avoue que je n'ai pas encore couché ma réponse sur le papier. Maintenant que j'y pense, » demanda-t-elle, curieuse, « pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ? »

« C'est une bonne question, » lança Dumbledore avec irritation depuis la table des professeurs. « Et une question à laquelle je pense que bon nombre d'entre nous aimerions connaître la réponse. Edoras, est-ce que vous voulez vous joindre à nous pour le dîner ? »

Griffiths sourit et secoua la tête. « J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir rester longtemps, Monsieur le Directeur. Je suis juste venu dire deux mots rapidement à H.G. – à Miss Granger, apparemment. »

« Prenez au moins une tasse de thé, alors, » insista-t-il d'un ton qui suggérait qu'il valait mieux accéder à sa demande.

« Ça serait bienvenu, » concéda Griffiths, avançant jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor pour s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. Le Directeur haussa un sourcil à ce fait, et approcha immédiatement pour s'asseoir en face d'eux deux.

« Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, Edoras, vous étiez un Serdaigle, » dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

« Ah, c'est vrai, mais mon frère était un Gryffondor, » répondit Edoras sans se démonter. « Alors je me suis retrouvé assis à cette table plutôt souvent pendant toutes ces années. Miss Granger, » continua-t-il, se retournant vers une Hermione toujours assez déroutée, « comment est-ce que _vous_ allez ? »

« Je vais bien, » répondit-elle, perplexe. « Et appelez-moi Hermione, au fait. »

« Hermione, alors, » convint-il, prenant une gorgée de la tasse de thé que le Directeur venait juste de poser devant lui et soupirant de contentement. « D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, » poursuivit-il sur le ton de la conversation, « vos derniers travaux ont plutôt bien été reçus. »

Elle approuva tout en buvant son gobelet de jus de citrouille. « En fait oui, » convint-elle. « Pour être honnête, j'ai été assez surprise de l'absence de retour de bâton. »

« Vos démonstrations _étaient_ formidablement rigoureuses, ma chère, » dit Griffiths, prenant une gorgée plus importante. « Et élégantes, aussi, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Souriant, Hermione résista à l'envie de lancer un clin d'œil à Severus, qui siégeait toujours à la Table d'Honneur, apparemment partagé entre la perplexité et la colère. « J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir accepter tout le crédit pour ça, » dit-elle avec diplomatie. « Mon collaborateur est d'une rigueur draconienne, et il n'a pas été avare de critiques pratiquement pour chaque ligne. »

« Oh, oui, » convint-il. « L'autre personne. Est-ce qu'il s'agit également d'un ou une élève ? Je ne sais pas si nous somme prêts à laisser une paire d'adolescents précoces mettre toute notre communauté sens dessus dessous. »

Avec un petit reniflement amusé, Hermione essaya de se figurer Severus sous cet angle, et échoua lamentablement. « Non, » concéda-t-elle. « Non, ce n'est pas un élève. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer, s'il est là, bien sûr, » demanda Griffiths. « J'imagine que je devrais m'adresser à lui également. »

Depuis le début de leur conversation, Dumbledore les regardait attentivement, les paupières légèrement plissées. « Je ne vais pas être surpris, si ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« Probablement pas, » convint-elle. « En fait, Edoras, Severus est assis là-bas, à côté de Harry Potter. »

Battant des paupières, il leva les yeux vers la Table d'Honneur, se concentrant sur un Severus surpris qui affichait un grand sourire. « Formidable, » dit-il. « Peut-être que ça ne le dérangera pas de… »

Hermione fut ravie au moment où se lut sur le visage de Dumbledore la réalisation qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser la requête d'Edoras sans être impoli. « Mais bien sûr, » accepta-t-il aimablement, se levant et adressant à Severus un regard plein de sous-entendus. « Professeur Snape, est-ce que vous voulez bien venir vous joindre à nous pour quelques instants ? »

Le silence relatif se fit à nouveau dans la salle alors que Severus se levait lentement et avançait vers la table. Hermione crut l'entendre soupirer, « Gryffondor, évidemment, » alors qu'il prenait place entre Dumbledore et un Ron Weasley au sourire moqueur. « Que voulez-vous, Albus ? » demanda-t-il brièvement.

« Monsieur Griffiths ici présent voudrait que vous vous joigniez à sa petite conversation codée avec Miss Granger, » répondit Dumbledore. « Personnellement, j'aimerais bien avoir une explication très complète sur ce qui se passe ici. »

Edoras leva les sourcils. « Il n'est pas au courant ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione, visiblement ravi. « Oh, en voilà un tour, Miss… Hermione. Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes débrouillée ? »

« Eh bien, il y a eu d'autres considérations assez pressantes, » dit-elle.

« Ah, oui, toute cette histoire de Seigneur des Ténèbres, » convint Edoras. « Plutôt moche, tout ça. Mais d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, votre Harry Potter là-haut s'en est occupé assez gentiment. »

« On peut dire ça comme ça, » répondit-elle avec un l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, Monsieur le Directeur, » dit-il, se tournant vers un Dumbledore de plus en plus dérouté, « permettez-moi de vous éclairer. Miss Gr… Hermione ici présente est peut-être l'esprit le plus brillant que le monde magique ait jamais connu. »

Dumbledore ferma brièvement les yeux et prit une courte inspiration. « Hein ? »

« Ça fait deux ans qu'elle publie des articles dans divers journaux, » lui expliqua Edoras en souriant. « Des travaux assez brillants sur la Théorie Magique des Champs pour commencer, auxquels je suis forcé d'admettre que moi-même je ne comprends pas tout, mais récemment elle, et, apparemment, votre Professeur Snape, » continua-t-il avec un signe de tête en direction de Severus, « sont parvenus à déterminer les origines de l'énergie magique qui se manifeste dans un individu. C'est un travail fascinant, réellement, et il est fort possible que ce soit la découverte la plus importante depuis le début de l'utilisation des baguettes. »

A le voir bouche bée dans une pose qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, il ne faisait aucun doute que Dumbledore était soufflé. « Vous voulez dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec votre… rituel ? Avec Voldemort ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« Quel rituel ? » interrogea Edoras, l'intérêt piqué. « Et qu'est-ce que Vous-Savez-Qui a à voir là-dedans ? »

« Oh, juste un truc que j'ai trouvé dans un vieux livre, » dit-elle avec un battement désinvolte de la main. « Rien d'important, vraiment. » Nerveuse, elle croisa le regard de Severus et lut dans ses yeux son anxiété.

« Vous ne lisez pas la Gazette du Sorcier, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur ? » demanda Ron depuis l'autre côté de la table, avec un sourire espiègle pour Hermione. Elle aurait voulu lui donner une bonne tape.

Edoras semblait suffoqué. « Bien sûr que non, » répondit-il, sans cacher son dégoût. « Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de sornettes. »

« C'est seulement qu'Hermione était là la nuit de la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui, » continua Ron, souriant de plus belle. Severus laissa échapper un grognement d'avertissement, que Ron parvint à ignorer. « Elle a aidé Harry. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Edoras, se retournant vers Hermione, le choc apparent sur son visage. « Comme c'est admirable. »

« Et apparemment, hors-sujet, » intervint Dumbledore, regardant d'abord Hermione puis Severus avec un intérêt renouvelé. « Quand est-ce que tout ça se passait ? »

« Les nuits, bien sûr, » répondit Severus au dessus de la table. « Nous avons un laboratoire installé au quatrième étage. Il ne vaut pas grand chose comparé à un laboratoire digne de ce nom, mais il a suffi pour ce que nous avions à faire. »

« Et vous, Miss Granger, » continua lentement Dumbledore, choisissant soigneusement ses mots, « j'aurais cru que votre dévotion pour vos études aurait rendu ce genre de passe-temps particulièrement compliqué. »

De façon surprenante, ce fut Severus qui répondit. « Vraiment, Albus, » dit-il avec un petit rire sec, « on vient juste de vous dire qu'elle était brillante et vous pensez qu'elle en était toujours à s'inquiéter pour ses _devoirs_ ? Elle avait probablement terminé le cursus de Poudlard avant même de passer ses BUSEs. » Hermione rit intérieurement de l'air éberlué de Ron quand il vit Severus lui sourire chaleureusement.

« Pardonne-moi si j'en doute encore, Severus, » dit Dumbledore.

Edoras rit brièvement, et, finissant sa tasse, il la reposa de côté. « Je n'avais pas la moindre idée que notre nouveau théoricien de génie était toujours une élève. Quel _âge_ avez-vous, au juste, Hermione ? »

A son crédit, si elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle se reprit rapidement. « J'ai dix-sept ans, » répondit-elle. « Je viens juste de passer mes ASPICs la semaine dernière. »

« Oh, bien, » dit-il. « J'aurais détesté penser que j'avais offert un travail à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas l'accepter parce qu'elle n'était pas encore sortie de l'école. Vous avez, bien sûr, eu le temps de réfléchir à mon offre ? »

« Un travail ? » répéta le Directeur, assez incrédule. Hermione le lui pardonna presque – il _venait_ juste de tout découvrir après tout.

« Une offre standard, vraiment, » lui expliqua Edoras. « Nous sommes toujours à la recherche de bons rédacteurs. J'ai bien peur que le salaire ne soit pas très élevé, mais à quoi s'attendre d'autre dans le monde de la recherche ? »

Dumbledore se retourna d'un air soupçonneux pour dévisager Severus qui n'avait pas réagi. « Tu ne sembles pas aussi surpris de ce récent développement que je m'y serais attendu, » commenta-t-il.

« J'avais moi-même reçu un message dans ce sens, » répondit sèchement Severus, les yeux glissant rapidement sur le visage d'Hermione.

« J'adorerais travailler pour vous, Edoras, » répondit hâtivement Hermione, lui adressant son sourire le plus radieux. « En fait, j'avais prévu de vous envoyer un hibou ce soir, après le dîner. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez eu besoin de faire le déplacement jusqu'à Poudlard pour répéter cette offre en personne ? » demanda-t-elle, le doute perceptible dans sa voix.

Edoras rayonnait littéralement de joie. « En fait, Hermione, je voulais vous parler d'une chose à propos de laquelle vous m'avez écrit il y a quelques semaines. J'étais tellement excité qu'il _fallait_ que je vous le dise en personne. »

« Il y a quelques semaines ? » interrogea-t-elle, essayant de se souvenir. Tant de choses s'étaient passées récemment qu'Hermione avait bien du mal à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit datant d'avant les huit derniers jours.

« Vous m'aviez envoyé cette note malheureuse dans laquelle vous m'expliquiez les difficultés financières auxquelles vous vous heurtiez dans vos recherches, » expliqua-t-il, voyant sa confusion.

« Oh, oui, » confirma-t-elle. « Maintenant ça me revient. »

Severus lui adressa un regard interrogateur, mais elle l'ignora tandis qu'Edoras poursuivait. « C'est tout à fait excitant, Miss Granger. Dès que j'ai pu, j'ai commencé à poser quelques questions autour de moi en votre nom, vous voyez, et aujourd'hui je viens de recevoir un accord définitif. Un donateur privé et anonyme s'est présenté et se propose de financer intégralement vos recherches ! » s'écria-t-il.

Avec un cri de gamine manquant totalement de dignité et qu'on aurait plus naturellement associé à Parvati Patil et consorts, Hermione jeta ses bras autour du cou d'un Edoras stupéfait et le serra rapidement dans ses bras. Immédiatement, le silence se fit une fois de plus dans la salle alors que tous les regards pivotaient vers la table de Gryffondor. Severus eut un reniflement amusé, et Ron rit franchement alors qu'elle relâchait Edoras et rougissait profondément en réalisant ce qu'elle venait juste de faire. « Génial ! » dit-elle, essayant de retrouver sa dignité.

« Oui, et vous pourrez reprendre vos travaux immédiatement, » dit Edoras. « Nous sommes tous _extrêmement_ curieux de voir ce que vous allez découvrir. »

« Oh, Severus ! » s'exclama Hermione, oubliant ce qui les entourait. « Nous allons pourvoir commencer à adapter l'une de ces caméras que les moldus insèrent dans le flux sanguin. Comment est-ce qu'elles s'appellent, déjà… ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, » répondit-il. « Mais je crois que ça implique des injections de produits radioactifs. Ça devrait te plaire. Ça demande beaucoup de piqûres d'aiguilles. »

Fronçant le nez dans sa direction, elle leva les yeux au ciel. « J'aurai peut-être besoin de quelques échantillons de moelle osseuse. J'ai entendu dire que c'était une procédure _atrocement_ douloureuse, » menaça-t-elle.

« Tout ce que je demande, c'est que nous obtenions un microscope électronique, » répondit-il avec le sourire. « Libre à toi de palper et prélever à cœur-joie, Hermione. »

Toussotant pour attirer leur attention, Dumbledore fixa Severus d'un regard plein de curiosité. « Nous ? » interrogea-t-il.

Severus jeta un regard à la ronde dans la Grande Salle, remplie à ras bord d'élèves comme de professeurs qui écoutaient avidement. « Est-ce que vous voulez poursuivre cette conversation en privé, Albus ? » proposa-t-il calmement.

Levant les sourcils, Dumbledore croisa les bras d'un air de suffisance sur le dessus de la table. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi, » répondit-il.

Hermione ne fut que partiellement surprise quand Severus commença à parler. « Albus, » dit-il. « Je n'ai jamais fait mystère du fait que je n'aimais pas mon travail. Il est fastidieux et répétitif, mais à votre insistance, j'ai continué, en me disant que quelque part, c'était pour mon propre bien, et que d'une façon minuscule, j'apportais mon infime contribution dans la vie de mes élèves. » Il s'autorisa un petit ricanement à ces mots. « Mais les événements récents… eh bien, disons simplement que j'ai été forcé de reconsidérer ma place ici. Bon sang, Albus ! » s'écria-t-il, laissant finalement éclater sa frustration. « Ces quelques derniers jours, vous êtes quasiment venu me border dans mon lit, me traitant comme votre fils rebelle qui n'en fera jamais d'autres ! »

La salle était si silencieuse qu'on aurait entendu une mouche voler à l'autre extrémité. Hermione vit que les yeux ronds de Harry ne quittaient pas le visage de Severus, son expression montrant une quantité surprenante de compassion.

« Je vois, » dit doucement Dumbledore, brisant le silence.

« Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, Albus, » affirma-t-il avec lassitude. « Je ne vais pas vous laisser me _traiter_ comme ça plus longtemps. Je démissionne. Avec effet immédiat. »

Et sans un regard en arrière, il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Immédiatement après sa sortie, une véritable cacophonie s'éleva quand tout le monde se remit à bavarder en même temps. D'un mouvement souple, Dumbledore se leva et emboîta le pas de Severus.

Dans un geste d'excuses, Hermione se retourna vers un Edoras à l'air assez stupéfait. « Je suis désolée, » dit-elle. « Vous êtes arrivé à un moment assez compliqué. »

« C'est ce que je vois, » répondit-il, se caressant la barbe avec agitation.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons vous voir demain pour ce qui concerne nos recherches ? » demanda-t-elle, se levant à son tour. « A vos bureaux, bien sûr. »

« Je croyais que le Poudlard Express ne partait pas avant demain matin, » s'étonna Edoras.

« Oh, je crois qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux que Severus et moi partions ce soir, » répondit-elle vaguement. « Donc, demain ? »

« D'accord, » convint-il.

« Bonne soirée, dans ce cas, Edoras, » lui dit Hermione avec un sourire distant. « Ça a été un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

« Pareillement, Hermione. » Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle sortait de la Grande Salle.

&&&&&

Il trouva ses quartiers mystérieusement déverrouillés, l'armure marquant leur entrée s'écartant aussi docilement que toujours. Sans se poser de questions, Severus emballa rapidement et efficacement ses possessions, se faisant la remarque avec une bonne dose d'autodérision qu'en fait il avait relativement peu de choses à prendre.

Les meubles et toutes leurs fanfreluches appartenaient à Poudlard, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, Severus n'avait pas de réel attachement à aucun d'eux. Sa garde-robe était maigre et il n'avait en l'occurrence que très peu de souvenirs personnels. La plupart de ses ingrédients de potions appartenaient même à Poudlard, achetés qu'ils avaient été sur son compte de professeur. Quelques uns des meilleurs chaudrons (y compris un petit d'argent que son père lui avait offert à la fin de ses études à Poudlard), et une poignée des ingrédients les plus rares venaient de son stock personnel, mais sinon, Severus laissa son bureau dans un état très semblable à celui dans lequel il l'avait trouvé lors de sa première année en tant qu'enseignant, prenant un plaisir puéril à élever les barrières de protection les plus sophistiquées qu'il put imaginer sur le cagibi de ses archives d'examens.

En tout et pour tout, Severus avait à peine plus qu'un coffre de possessions pour marquer sa vie entière. Il se demandait que faire des piles assez importantes de livres répandues sur le dessus de son coffre déjà plein quand il entendit quelqu'un qui s'éclaircissait la gorge à la porte.

Dumbledore semblait fatigué et comme éteint. Son habituelle puissante aura de calme était complètement désagrégée, et il avait l'air inquiet en baissant le regard vers Severus. « Je peux demander qu'on t'apporte un autre coffre, si tu veux, » proposa-t-il doucement.

« Non, merci, » répondit Severus d'un ton pincé. Il n'avait pas l'intention de ne jamais plus accepter quoi que ce soit venant de Dumbledore s'il pouvait faire autrement.

« Severus, » poursuivit Dumbledore de cette même voix basse. « Je t'ai blessé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il rit amèrement. « On pourrait dire ça. »

« Je n'avais pas la moindre idée… » il se tut.

« De toute évidence, » convint Severus. « Mais vous ne vouliez pas l'envisager, Albus. Vous avez préféré tirer vos propres conclusions. Sur tout. »

« J'ai seulement pensé… »

« Albus, est-ce que vous m'avez _jamais_ fait confiance ? » l'interrompit-il, donnant un féroce coup de baguette dans les airs pour rétrécir les livres en une pile plus facile à ranger.

« Severus… » protesta-t-il, peiné. « Bien _sûr_. »

« Non, Albus, je ne crois pas que ça ait été le cas. Ne vous méprenez pas, » dit-il, attrapant à deux mains ses livres miniaturisés pour les laisser tomber dans son coffre. « Je suis parfaitement conscient du fait que j'ai violé un nombre significatif de vos règles récemment, et que je ne méritais certainement pas cette confiance, mais, » continua-t-il d'un ton mélancolique, « mais ça aurait été bien de penser que j'y avais droit malgré tout. »

Le malaise de Dumbledore augmenta, et il se trémoussa dans l'encadrement de la porte, mal à l'aise. « Severus, je suis le directeur de cette école, et je ne peux pas laisser certaines actions demeurer impunies. »

« Bien sûr que non, » convint-il sans grande conviction. « Mais même avant ça, Albus, vous avez très clairement laissé entendre que vous n'aviez pas confiance en mon jugement. Drago Malefoy a délibérément et en toute connaissance de cause envoyé Potter à sa mort il y a presque une semaine. Je le sais comme je respire, Albus. Et je crois qu'à un certain degré, vous aussi vous le savez. Pourtant, il est confortablement assis à la table du dîner, en train à n'en pas douter de rire de toute cette affaire avec ses amis. » Severus se réjouit en entendant claquer le couvercle de son coffre, avant de le verrouiller.

« Drago Malefoy est un _enfant_, Severus. Il n'est pas entièrement responsable de ses actions, et il est tout à fait possible qu'il finisse par s'en repentir. Est-ce que tu voudrais que je me l'aliène en de pareilles circonstances ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Avec un soupir, Severus rétrécit son coffre d'un mouvement de baguette, et le rangea dans sa poche. « Je ne vais pas me disputer avec vous sur ce point, Albus. Et puis, je ne suis plus sous votre autorité maintenant. Vous pouvez faire ce que bon vous semble avec Malefoy. Je n'ai plus le moindre contrôle sur lui, si j'en ai jamais eu. » Il fit mine de passer devant Dumbledore pour quitter la pièce.

« Severus… » essaya-t-il une dernière fois, l'appelant dans le couloir des cachots.

« Quoi ? » se retournant, Severus observa Dumbledore avec calme.

« Je ne saurais dire à quel point je suis désolé pour tout ça, » dit-il pitoyablement. « Pour tout. »

Severus continua à le fixer pendant un long moment. « Bien, » finit-il par dire, se retournant pour commencer à monter les escaliers, et laissant Dumbledore derrière lui.

&&&&&

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione avec irritation en entendant les coups à sa porte.

« Miss Granger, » appela McGonagall, passant la tête à la porte. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Baissant les yeux vers les vêtements qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, Hermione secoua légèrement la tête. « Ça se voit, non ? Je fais mes bagages, » répondit-elle. « J'ai toute intention de partir d'ici ce soir. »

Sourcils froncés, McGonagall entra pour de bon dans la pièce, dégageant presque des ondes de désapprobation. « Absurde, » commenta-t-elle. « Le train part demain matin à neuf heures. Vous pouvez certainement attendre une nuit de plus. »

« Je pourrais, » convint-elle pour tout assentiment, alors qu'elle flanquait ses derniers vêtements dans son coffre. « Mais je ne vais pas le faire. »

« Vous vous conduisez de façon ridicule, petite, » la réprimanda-t-elle.

« Probablement, » répondit-elle d'un ton suffisant. Elle s'occupa ensuite des livres, suivis de ses quelques fournitures scolaires restantes. Tranquillement, elle jeta des sortilèges pour rendre ses flacons d'encre incassables.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que vous allez prouver ? »

Haussant les épaules, Hermione commença à essayer de faire entrer quelques rouleaux de parchemin vierges dans son coffre déjà plein. « Je n'essaie pas de prouver quoi que ce soit, Professeur. Il se trouve simplement que je n'ai plus envie d'être ici. »

« Miss Granger, » reprit McGonagall d'un ton plus ou moins égal, « tout ce que nous avons fait, nous l'avons fait dans le but de vous _protéger_. »

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-elle distraitement, baissant doucement le couvercle et donnant une tape sur le dessus du coffre afin de pouvoir réussir à le fermer. « Oh, c'est vrai, » continua-t-elle, pleine de sarcasme. « Vous aviez l'impression que Severus – je veux dire, le Professeur Snape – m'avait utilisée pour ses vils desseins et m'avait manipulée de façons que je ne pouvais même pas concevoir. Parce qu'il n'était pas _possible_ qu'il soit suffisamment humain pour tenir à moi. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une exaspérante Miss Je-Sais-Tout d'élève. »

McGonagall poussa un profond soupir. « Hermione… »

« Est-ce que vous avez jamais pris le temps d'imaginer, Professeur, que peut-être je l'aimais ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ou est-ce que c'était trop tiré par les cheveux, pour une raison que j'ignore ? »

« Personne ne voulait vous faire de mal, mon enfant, » lui assura-t-elle.

Elle rétrécit son coffre fermé, et le rangea dans une poche de ses robes. « Curieusement, » dit-elle à son professeur, « ça n'aide pas autant que vous semblez le croire. Au revoir, Professeur McGonagall. »

Plissant les yeux, McGonagall continua à l'étudier plusieurs minutes durant, mais Hermione ne céda rien, attendant clairement que son professeur quitte la pièce la première. Avec un soupir sonore, McGonagall sortit en trombe, vexée. Ses robes virevoltèrent dans un mouvement qui rappela incongrûment Severus à Hermione.

Après quelques instants, elle considéra qu'elle pouvait tranquillement descendre à son tour, et prit les escaliers quittant le dortoir. Elle ne vit pas Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient au pied de l'escalier avant de manquer de leur rentrer dedans.

« Alors comme ça tu t'en vas, » constata Ron sans préambule.

« Je m'en vais, » convint-elle, d'un ton dénué d'expression.

« Ça aurait été sympa de faire le voyage de retour en train tous ensemble, » poursuivit-il, « mais j'imagine que je peux comprendre. »

« C'est maintenant qu'on se dit au-revoir, » dit Harry en la regardant d'un air infiniment triste.

Soupirant, Hermione lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule. « Ce n'est pas comme si je ne devais plus jamais vous revoir, Harry, » dit-elle, exaspérée. « En fait, je suis relativement sûre qu'on mangera un morceau ensemble ou quelque chose de ce genre la semaine prochaine. Enfin, à moins que _vous_ n'ayez l'intention de disparaître de la surface de la terre ? »

« Oh, non, » lui assura-t-il, parvenant à afficher un petit sourire, « on va se faire un sang d'encre au sujet de nos résultats d'ASPICs. Ron et moi, on n'a pas de boulots comme c'est apparemment ton cas. Notre entrée à l'Académie des Aurors dépend entièrement de nos notes finales. Il faudra que tu nous consoles, tu sais. »

« Et Neville aussi, probablement, » dit Ron. « Il a posé sa candidature également. Ginny en est toute excitée. Apparemment, avoir un Auror pour petit-ami est une perspective enthousiasmante. Peut-être que tout espoir n'est pas encore perdu pour notre Harry. »

Avec un grand sourire, Harry attrapa Ron par la nuque. « Espèce de grande andouille, » s'écria-t-il.

Regardant alternativement ses deux amis, Hermione retenait soudain ses larmes. « Ça va me manquer, » confessa-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, quittant leurs chamailleries pour la regarder.

« Ça, » répondit-elle, les désignant d'un geste de la main. « Vous deux, moi, juste… vous savez… »

Ron lui fit un grand sourire. « Hé, t'en fais pas, Hermione. On fera en sorte de débarquer complètement à l'improviste à votre porte à toi et à Sevychou chéri de temps en temps, juste pour nous insulter les uns les autres et nous moquer de la petite taille de Harry. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire, Weasley ? » demanda avec incrédulité une voix profonde depuis le portrait d'entrée.

Le trio se retourna vers un Severus stupéfait qui se tenait juste à côté de l'entrée de la Salle Commune. Rougissant immédiatement jusqu'aux oreilles, Ron en resta bouche bée. Le sourire de Harry se transforma en grimace moqueuse, et Hermione ne put contenir sa soudaine hilarité. « _Je t'avais bien dit_ de ne pas l'appeler comme ça, » dit-elle, de toute évidence amusée.

« Je ne crois pas que je le referai jamais, » marmonna Ron, provoquant un franc éclat de rire chez Severus. Les deux garçons sursautèrent à ce son.

Choisissant de les ignorer, Severus la regarda avec un sourcil levé. « Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il.

« Presque, » répondit-elle. Se retournant vers Harry et Ron, elle se rendit compte que les larmes lui venaient à nouveau, et essaya sans beaucoup de succès de les retenir. « Bon, à plus tard tous les deux, alors, » dit-elle, son air de nonchalance affichée assez contredit par un reniflement.

« Ouais, » dit Ron, les yeux plutôt brillants lui aussi tout à coup. « Et il faudra que tu vienne manger au Terrier un de ces soirs, tu sais. » Il la serra contre lui assez maladroitement d'un seul bras, puis resta à côté d'elle, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de la laisser partir.

« J'enverrai Hedwige avec un message dès qu'on sera rentrés, lui dit Harry, passant les bras autour de sa taille pour appuyer sa tête contre son épaule dans un geste familier.

« Allez, maintenant. Du balai, et va botter les fesses de ces machins quantiques du sang, ma grande ! » lança Ron, lui donnant une petite poussée dans le dos.

Riant à travers ses quelques larmes, Hermione avança jusqu'à Severus, qui restait là, assez peu à sa place près de l'entrée de la Tour. « Si tu dis un seul mot sur les Gryffondors débordants de sentimentalité, je jure que je te lance un sort, » menaça-t-elle.

Il glissa sans façons un bras autour de sa taille, et lui adressa un sourire taquin. « …m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit, » affirma-t-il, tout innocence.

Elle était à peu près sûre d'avoir entendu soit Harry soit Ron ricaner alors qu'elle et Severus repassaient à travers le portrait.

&&&&&

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es monté jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor ? » lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse, une fois qu'ils furent de l'autre côté de la Grosse Dame.

Severus haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas ? Bien que je t'avoue que j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à convaincre ton portrait de me laisser entrer. »

Gloussant un peu, Hermione hocha la tête. « Oui, la Grosse Dame a tendance à jouer les commères. Je suis sûre qu'elle a été l'une des premières au courant de… enfin, de tout, j'imagine. »

« Ça expliquerait certainement les regards désapprobateurs qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de me lancer, » répondit-il.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin dans les couloirs quasiment en silence. Le bras d'Hermione cognait contre le sien de temps à autre. Severus ne s'était pas rendu compte de combien sa simple présence lui avait manqué, vraiment, jusqu'au moment où il l'avait vue à nouveau. Le simple fait qu'elle marche à ses côtés lui donnait de la confiance pour leur prochaine folle aventure.

« Je crois connaître une entreprise commerciale qui accepterait de m'embaucher pour préparer ses potions, » annonça-t-il pensivement dans le silence. « Nous ne serons pas riches, tu sais. »

« Je m'en fiche, Severus, » lui répondit-elle en souriant. « Tant qu'il y a un 'nous', je suppose que nous parviendrons à nous en sortir. »

Se fichant de qui pouvait les voir, Severus s'arrêta de marcher et attrapa un de ses bras dans sa main. « Je t'aime, » marmonna-t-il, l'attirant à lui pour un rapide baiser. Sa réaction apparemment ravie le fit sourire assez sottement.

« Bien, » dit-elle, lui rendant son baiser. « Je détesterais penser que j'étais embarquée toute seule dans cette histoire. » Ils reprirent leur chemin.

Moins de quinze secondes plus tard, Flitwick les croisa dans le couloir, marchant en sens inverse. Apparemment agité, il accéléra le pas et les dépassa sans un mot.

Soudain, Hermione tira le bras de Severus, accélérant elle aussi. « Dépêche, Severus, » dit-elle. « Je ne tiens pas à rester ici plus longtemps que je n'y suis forcée. »

« Mais et ta blessure ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet. « Je croyais que tu ne devais pas… »

« Oh, » l'interrompit-elle avec un geste de la main et une expression effrontée. « Madame Pomfresh l'a refermée à l'aide de la magie cette après-midi. Elle a dit qu'elle n'allait pas me laisser risquer la gangrène en la laissant se soigner naturellement. »

« La gangrène ? » répéta-t-il, tout de suite soucieux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Apparemment, je suis une patiente épouvantable. Dépêche-toi, nous sommes presque à l'entrée. »

Avant que Severus n'ait le temps de cligner des paupières, les grandes portes apparaissaient dans son champ de vision. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie entre ces murs, et maintenant il les quittait pour toujours. S'il avait été plus du genre sentimental, il aurait pu avoir la larme à l'œil en y pensant.

Mais alors il baissa les yeux vers Hermione, et elle lui serra doucement la main, le regardant d'un air chaleureux, aimant. Finalement, Severus ouvrit simplement la porte, la laissa passer la première, et referma soigneusement derrière eux. « Je me dis qu'on devrait s'éloigner à cheval dans le soleil couchant ou quelque chose comme ça, » admit-il. « Quoique tristement, il nous manque et le cheval, et le coucher de soleil. »

« Est-ce que tu es tout à fait sûr de ne pas lire ces romans que tu confisques aux filles ? » demanda-t-elle, taquine.

Elle se tut gentiment quand il l'embrassa.

Bien sûr, cette scène aussi devait probablement être dans ces horribles romans…

**FIN.**


End file.
